The Destiny of Minerva Duncan
by Kerrymdb
Summary: Chapter Forty Four is up! Watch the transformation of shy, innocent Minerva Duncan into the formidable Professor McGonagall. Her story so far!
1. The Hogwarts Express

Chapter One – The Hogwarts Express  
  
September, 1936  
  
"I wish you could go through the barrier with me," Minerva Duncan told her brother Stewart.  
  
"Nah, you're better going in on your own," he said merrily.  
  
Minerva looked at her brother. She was so proud of him, looking handsome in his British Navy uniform. She wanted to shout to the world that he was her brother.  
  
"I'm going to miss you, Minnie," Stewart said sadly.  
  
Just then it dawned on Minerva that Stewart's life was changing just as much as her own. Stewart was twelve years older than Minerva. Their parents had died when Minerva was five years old, and Stewart took it upon himself to raise her. He was the only parent figure Minerva could remember.  
  
"Me too," Minerva whispered.  
  
"It's always been just you and me against the world," Stewart said sadly.  
  
Minerva gave him a salute, which he returned. "You saluted me like I was an high-ranking officer," she giggled.  
  
"General Duncan," he laughed. "Don't you always order me around at home?"  
  
"That's because I just want help with the chores," Minerva said, still laughing.  
  
"Making me scrub the floor with my toothbrush, peeling thousands of potatoes at a time," Stewart said, mocking her.  
  
"Careful officer, or I'll throw you in the brig!" Minerva warned, trying to make a serious face without laughing.  
  
Stewart brought out his hands, as if he was waiting for her to handcuff him.  
  
"I'll write as soon as I get settled," Minerva promised.  
  
"What did the bloke call it?" Stewart asked.  
  
"Owl post," Minerva said from memory.  
  
"Owl post," Stewart repeated. He bent down and gave her a hug. "I can't believe I'm going to have owls flying into the army base."  
  
A horrible thought crossed Minerva's mind, "What if they get shot down?"  
  
Stewart raised his eyebrows as he adjusted his uniform. "That's a good point. You might want to ask someone over at school about that."  
  
"I will," Minerva said seriously, "I hate the thought of a poor owl getting shot."  
  
"What's the house that the rest of the family's in?" Stewart asked.  
  
"Ravenclaw," Minerva told him, "That's where I'll be placed."  
  
"You're sure?" Stewart asked.  
  
"I'm sure," Minerva said confidently.  
  
Minerva gave him a wave and then looked at the wall quizzically. How was it that on the other side of this wall was a whole different section of the train station? She closed her eyes and started pushing her trolley towards the wall. Just before the moment of contact, she closed her eyes tightly, waiting to hear the crash. It never came.  
  
She looked around her in wonder. She had done it! Minerva looked at the Hogwarts Express in awe. It was the most beautiful train she had ever seen. She struggled with her trunk and then found a place to sit.  
  
Minerva looked out at the corridor expectantly. She hoped that someone would ask if they could sit with her. Before she knew it, the train started moving, and Minerva sat in her compartment alone.  
  
She took out one of her schoolbooks, Standard Book of Spells (Grade One) and started flipping through it. There was so much to learn! Finally she settled back and let her mind wander to the day her life had changed forever.  
  
Minerva's parents had both been wizards. Her brother showed no magical tendencies, and everyone assumed that Minerva would be the same. She and Stewart lived like muggles, and didn't consider themselves part of the wizarding world at all. They did keep in contact with some of their extended family, so they weren't completely ignorant about the wizarding world. Most of the family politely ignored the siblings. They were the black sheep of the family. Everyone assumed the Duncan's no longer had magic.  
  
Which is why she was so surprised when a professor from Hogwarts turned up on their doorstep two months ago, on Minerva's eleventh birthday.  
  
She liked the professor, a Professor Dumbledore. Minerva giggled, remembering how astonished she was when he walked into the living room, an owl on his shoulder. He told her all about life at Hogwarts, and even accompanied Stewart and her to Diagon Alley.  
  
There she bought her wand. A young man ran a wand shop called Ollivanders. It had taken forty-one tries, but a wand finally found her. It was eight and ¾ inches, made of mahogany with a core of a dragon heartstring. She couldn't wait to start using it.  
  
Minerva knew that most of her extended family on both sides were all from Ravenclaw. She was determined to be in that house too, so she didn't lose face.  
  
Just then a moment she had been dreading happened. The compartment door opened. Two boys entered, both older, and leering at her.  
  
"Duncan?" one asked.  
  
"Yes," Minerva sighed. This was one of her cousins, Adam McDougal, ones that didn't pay her and Stewart and her much attention.  
  
"My mum didn't tell me you were going to Hogwarts," Jon McDougal said.  
  
"I doubt that your mum knew. It's been a while since you sent a Christmas card," Minerva said bitterly. She hated that they thought they were better than her.  
  
The boys decided to ignore the last comment. "What's your name again?"  
  
"Minerva," she said quietly.  
  
"Another muggle born at Hogwarts," Adam said.  
  
"What's the school coming to?" Jon asked.  
  
"My parents were wizards!" Minerva said hotly.  
  
"True, but you were raised by a squib. You probably won't get very far in Hogwarts," Adam said innocently.  
  
Minerva stood up quickly. "Don't you dare talk about Stewart that way!" she demanded.  
  
Adam and Jon looked at each other and grinned. "See you around, Duncan," Jon said, laughing.  
  
Minerva flung herself into her seat. How dare they make fun of Stewart! And saying she wouldn't go far! She would show them. She decided right then and there that she would become the smartest witch at Hogwarts.  
  
"Can we sit here?" a girl asked sweetly. Minerva looked up quickly; she hadn't heard anyone enter the compartment. Then she did a double take. Right behind the girl was another girl who looked just like her.  
  
"We're twins," the girl from behind said, answering Minerva's unasked question. The girls both had light blonde hair, which were braided tightly in two braids.  
  
Minerva nodded, happy that she would have someone to sit with.  
  
"I'm Abby Kirke," one girl said just as the other said, "And I'm Tabby Kirke."  
  
"Please don't laugh," Abby said. "She's Tabitha, but she likes Tabby better."  
  
"And she's Abigail, but she likes Abby better. Our mother is insane," Tabby said cheerfully.  
  
Minerva couldn't help but laughing at their cheerfulness. "I'm Minerva. I prefer Minerva. Only my brother gets to call me Minnie," she said happily, her anger giving way.  
  
"Are you a first year?" Abby asked.  
  
Minerva nodded. "You?" she asked.  
  
"We're first years. What house are you hoping for?" Tabby asked.  
  
"Ravenclaw," Minerva answered promptly. "All of my extended family is there. What will you two be in?"  
  
"Tabby's hoping for Ravenclaw, too. I think Hufflepuff would be the best. But we'll probably be sorted into Gryffindor. That's where our family's from," Abby said brightly.  
  
Already Minerva liked these two. She had lived most of her life on an army base, which didn't leave much room for colorful characters like them.  
  
Minerva told them that she had been raised as a muggle. Both girls promptly started telling her about wizarding games, such as exploding snaps and quidditch. Minerva listened carefully about quidditch. She had seen her cousins play a mock game once. A few of the younger ones laughed at her when they realized she couldn't fly. She briefly wondered if Adam and Jon played quidditch. She would love to learn how to play and beat them at a game.  
  
"Anything off of the trolley, dear?" an elderly woman asked.  
  
Minerva brought out her satchel that had her wizard money. She looked at the choices in awe. Abby and Tabby started loading up on sweets. After a minute, Tabby nudged Abby. They both looked at Minerva.  
  
"Chocolate Frogs are the best," Abby whispered.  
  
"I really like the licorice wands," Tabby added.  
  
Minerva couldn't decide. Sweets weren't exactly forbidden by Stewart, but she never actually had gotten to choose her own before.  
  
"Chocolate sounds good," Minerva said, deciding at last.  
  
The witch pushing the trolley handed her a small package, and held her hand out.  
  
"Seventeen knuts," the witch told her.  
  
Minerva stared at her money. She couldn't remember which was which.  
  
Tabby saw her dilemma, and picked out a silver coin to give to the trolley witch. The witch handed Tabby twelve small bronze coins back. Tabby dropped them back into Minerva's satchel with a smile.  
  
"We can tell we're going to like having you as a friend," Abby said cheerfully.  
  
-------------------------  
  
"First Years!" a voice called out. "First Years, over here please!"  
  
Minerva looked to the voice, and saw a small man with an eye patch and an owl sitting on his shoulder.  
  
"What are we doing?" Minerva whispered to Abby and Tabby.  
  
Both girls shook their heads, not knowing the answer.  
  
"I'm Ogg," the man said with a strong Scottish accent. Minerva wondered which part of Scotland he was from. Most likely the Highlands with his accent, she finally decided. "I'm the Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."  
  
He led the students to a dock where a great number of boats were stationed. "Well, get in!" Ogg roared.  
  
The students scrambled to find a seat. When everyone was settled, Ogg said in a deep voice, "Onwards!"  
  
The boats were moving! They were moving and no one was rowing! Minerva told herself to remember every detail so that she could tell her brother.  
  
"There it is!" Abby said happily.  
  
"Home for the next seven years," Tabby added.  
  
Minerva looked across the lake and saw the most beautiful castle she had ever seen. She couldn't help but sighing. She thanked the stars that she had been given magic so that she could learn in this wonderful place.  
  
-------------------------  
  
When they entered the castle, Professor Dumbledore was waiting by a staircase. "You shall be entering in a few moments," he told the group, his eyes twinkling.  
  
Then the Great Hall doors opened and Professor Dumbledore lead the First Years into the room. Minerva was absolutely enchanted by this school. When the professor had told her about Hogwarts, he mentioned she should look at a book called 'Hogwarts, A History'. She had seen it in the bookstore, but didn't have enough money to buy it. She decided that she would go to the library first thing tomorrow and read the book cover to cover.  
  
Professor Dumbledore placed a stool in front of the Teacher's table. He stood next to the stool, holding a sheet of parchment. "Fiona Avery," he announced. A small girl with red hair sat down on the stool and had the hat place on her head.  
  
"Gryffindor!" the hat roared.  
  
More students were sorted, then the professor said, "Minerva Duncan."  
  
Minerva gulped, and sat down on the stool.  
  
"Ravenclaw please," she said softly.  
  
Hmm...I do see the intelligence for Ravenclaw...  
  
"Thank you," Minerva said, waiting for the hat to announce it to the Great Hall.  
  
But...  
  
"What's wrong?" Minerva whispered.  
  
I see a different future for you...  
  
"I don't want that future," Minerva said frantically, "I want Ravenclaw!"  
  
Difficult. Very difficult...  
  
Minerva shut her eyes in horror. How could she prove her cousins wrong if she wasn't in the house for intelligence? She tried one more time. "All of my family is in Ravenclaw," she told the hat.  
  
I understand...but your destiny is elsewhere...  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!!!"  
  
-------------------------  
  
A/N – What do you think? For those of you who follow my other stories, I left you an Easter egg. Here's a clue, it ties into Seven Times Seven. Thanks for reading what I have up so far. And feel free to leave a review if you'd like. Cheers! 


	2. They Meet

**A/N – I forgot to add a disclaimer last chapter. I own nothing!! These wonderful characters belong to JK Rowling. Except for Stewart. He's mine. But if he did belong to JK, I'm sure she would make him way more interesting than I ever could.  
  
Also, the Easter Egg from last chapter is very vague. Believe it or not, Fiona Avery is Molly's mother, the future Mrs. MacKenzie. I couldn't believe it when the timeline worked out to have Molly's mum and Minerva be classmates.**  
  
**Just so you know, this story is a tad AU. According to the HP Lexicon, Minerva started school in 1931. For reasons you will learn later, I had to make her a tad younger, having her start school in 1936. Hope this doesn't bother anyone too much. Thanks for reading!  
  
Chapter Two – They Meet**  
  
_September 1937_  
  
Minerva took a deep breath and started walking purposefully through King's Cross Station. Her brother Stewart's ship was participating in a war game exercise, so he wasn't able to take her to the train station this year. Luckily, he had gotten a cadet to drop her off.  
  
She glanced up at the clock. She only had seven minutes to get to the train.  
  
"Oi!" a voice called to her.  
  
Minerva stopped in her tracks, and turned to look at who had yelled at her so rudely. There was an elderly lady, holding the shoulder of a young boy with dark brown hair.  
  
"Excuse me?" Minerva asked coolly.  
  
"Are you one of them?" the woman asked in a strong Wales accent.  
  
"Them?" Minerva repeated.  
  
"Are you going to that crazy school?" the woman said, looking like she didn't want to be here at all.  
  
Minerva gave the woman a nasty look. "If you mean Hogwarts, then yes, I am."  
  
"Thank heavens," the woman said. "I'm going to leave him with you."  
  
"Pardon?" Minerva asked.  
  
The woman ignored Minerva and turned to the boy. "Tom, she'll take care of you. See you when the term's over." With that, the woman simply walked away, leaving the boy standing next to Minerva with his trunk.  
  
Tom looked at her miserably. "Sorry," he muttered under his breath.  
  
"Doesn't matter," Minerva said. "We have to hurry, the train leaves in just a few minutes."  
  
They quickly pushed their trolleys through the station. "Allright, you just need to run through that pillar," Minerva instructed. "Wait on the other side till I get there."  
  
The boy nodded and started running. Minerva followed him just a moment later. Together the two ran onto the train just in time. "We made it!" Minerva said happily.  
  
She noticed the boy looked lost. "You can sit with me, if you'd like," Minerva said.  
  
"Thank you," he said quietly.  
  
Minerva opened up a door, and they walked in.  
  
"What's your name?" Tom asked.  
  
"Minerva Duncan," she replied. "Yours?"  
  
"Tom Riddle," he said.  
  
"Was that your mum with you?" she asked hesitantly.  
  
Tom's eyes flashed. "No!" he said forcefully.  
  
Minerva raised her eyebrows in surprise at his response. "Sorry for asking," she said.  
  
"I didn't mean it to come out like that," Tom said softly. "My mother is dead. And my father...he's just not in the picture."  
  
"My parents are dead," Minerva found herself telling Tom. "They died in a car accident when I was five. My brother raised me."  
  
"Were they...like us?" Tom asked.  
  
"They were a witch and a wizard, if that's what you mean," Minerva said. She couldn't believe she was telling this all to a young boy. Things she hadn't even told her best friends, Abby and Tabby Kirke.  
  
"Are you muggle born?" Minerva asked easily. She found herself enjoying Tom's company.  
  
"No," he said. "My mother was a witch," he said proudly.  
  
"You'll like Hogwarts," Minerva said, to change the subject. "I was nervous my first year, but I love it now. I can't image being anywhere else."  
  
"I know I'll like it," Tom said. "I've memorized the textbooks."  
  
"Really?" Minerva asked in surprise. "That's one way to start the school year. So tell me, what is the difference between Monkshood and wolfsbane?"  
  
"They're the same plant, but they also go by the name of aconite," Tom said automatically.  
  
"I'm impressed, Riddle," Minerva said. "I was considered one of the best students in my year, and I didn't even know that until the second term."  
  
"Thanks," he said, grinning at her.  
  
"Do you know anything about wizard sports?" Minerva asked, more than willing to give an impromptu Quidditch lesson.  
  
"I'm not wasting my time on sports, when I could be learning magic," he said quietly.  
  
"All work and no play make Jack a dull boy," Minerva said, using a common muggle expression.  
  
"I have a feeling that I won't consider learning magic work," Tom said.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Minerva sat on top of her broom, silently waiting for her turn. The person before her had just finished.  
  
A whistle blew. "Duncan!" a voice cried.  
  
"Don't mess this up, Minerva," she told herself quietly, bending forward, to pick up speed. Suddenly, a bludger came out of nowhere. She did a quick barrel roll, and it missed her by inches.  
  
"Here comes the quaffle!" the same voice yelled.  
  
Minerva looked to her left and saw it speeding towards her. Raising both her hands for just a moment, she caught the quaffle, and put a hand down on her broom to steady herself. Without thinking, she raced towards the goals. The Keeper was waiting in front of the left hoop.  
  
Minerva faked to the right, causing the Keeper to change positions. Then she moved back to the left and threw the quaffle threw the unattended goal. Minerva did a quick loop-de-loop to celebrate and then went back towards the stands to watch the rest of the tryouts.  
  
She couldn't help but laugh, as happy as she was. Minerva had convinced Stewart to let her buy a broom during the summer. Minerva quickly memorized the schedules of the different navy unit's schedule. There was at least one hour everyday during the summer that Minerva could go to an empty field near the navy base that Minerva called home. She practiced flying whenever she could. She was determined to win the open chaser spot this year.  
  
Obsessed was a little more like it. Every free moment that Minerva had, she used to make herself a better witch. Part of it was her loyalty to Stewart. Her cousins still hadn't stopped giving her a hard time. Minerva wanted to become a great witch to prove that being raised by a muggle didn't matter.  
  
So far her plan was working. She scored the highest out of all of the first years on the final exams. Now it looked like she might have won a spot on the Quidditch team as only a second year.  
  
The tryouts lasted another hour, and then the team had a conference. The captain, Brian Bell stood in front of all of the team hopefuls.  
  
"This was a hard decision this year," he told the group. "But let's congratulate Minerva Duncan on being Gryffindor's new chaser!"  
  
The students around her applauded half-heartedly, having hoped to be chosen themselves. Minerva allowed herself a small, satisfied smile. Her cousins, Adam and John hadn't made the Ravenclaw Quidditch team until their fourth year.  
  
-------------------------  
  
_April 1938  
_  
"Why is it Riddle, that every single time I'm in the library, you're here?" Minerva asked, smiling.  
  
"I'm not sure, Duncan. Maybe it's because we both like to study?" Tom said with a grin.  
  
"Would you mind if I sit here? All of the other tables are taken," Minerva said quietly.  
  
"Sure," Tom said easily.  
  
Minerva was glad that she and Tom had become friends. She had been disappointed when he had been sorted into Slytherin. She had hoped he would be in Gryffindor. But the two maintained a friendship based on their mutual love of books. She noticed from afar that he didn't seem to have many friends.  
  
They sat in silence while they studied. After a good half hour, Minerva let her mind wander. She started looking around and tried to see what book Tom was reading.  
  
When he noticed her trying to see what he was up to, he slammed the book closed and put it on the seat next to her.  
  
"Not nice trying to peek, Duncan," he said slowly.  
  
Minerva shrugged. "I was just curious, that's all. I didn't mean to upset you, Riddle."  
  
He gave her an odd look, as if he really didn't believe her.  
  
Minerva stared into space a little longer, and then decided she needed to confide in someone.  
  
"Do you ever worry about the muggle world?" she asked him quietly.  
  
"No," he said resolutely.  
  
"Well, I do," Minerva said. "My brother's in the Navy. He keeps writing about this bloke in Germany who seems power mad."  
  
"So?" Tom asked, opening another book.  
  
"You said your father's a muggle. You must have muggle relatives. Aren't you worried about them?" Minerva asked, her voice rising.  
  
Tom shut the book loudly and stood up, his face red. "I have no muggle relatives, Duncan," he spat and walked away.  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Allright Team," Bill Bell started. "We haven't won the House Cup in six years. Today is our chance. If we can win by one hundred points, the Cup is ours."  
  
Minerva looked at the team captain. She was ready for this match. It was against Ravenclaw, her cousin's team. Adam was the team captain. Minerva would like nothing more than to trounce his team.  
  
"Remember, MacKenzie," Bill told Richard MacKenzie, their seeker. "If we're losing, don't catch the snitch unless we're losing by less than fifty points."  
  
"I know, Bell," Richard laughed. "You've only told me every single day for the last month."  
  
Bill put his hand out. Everyone on the team put their own hand in. "For Gryffindor!" Bill shouted.  
  
"For Gryffindor!"  
  
The match started furiously. Minerva was by far the best chaser on the team, and they kept passing her the quaffle. Her cousin Jon, was a beater, and was doing his best to keep both bludgers flying straight at her.  
  
Finally Minerva was able to get a shot in. She aimed low, but ended up throwing the quaffle through the highest hoop, confusing Adam, the Keeper.  
  
"Ten-nothing to Gryffindor!" the announcer yelled.  
  
"Baby bird formation!" Bill Bell yelled from Gryffindor's side of the field. Minerva caught the other two chaser's eyes and they got into formation. This was by far Minerva's favorite play. Minerva was the baby bird. She started going higher, then plummeted towards the ground. Going higher still, she was thrown the quaffle. She forced herself to fall again, and threw the quaffle to the chaser on her left. As she starter going higher than before, he threw the quaffle back to her. Just when it looked like she was going fall once more, she flew up and threw the quaffle easily through the hoops. Adam had been expecting her to fall again and go towards the lowest one.  
  
"Twenty-nothing to Gryffindor!"  
  
This was far the longest match Minerva had played in. The match had been going on for four hours now.  
  
"Five hundred seventy-three hundred and ten to Gryffindor," the announcer said hoarsely.  
  
"Find the bloody snitch!" Minerva heard Bill scream at Richard.  
  
"I'm trying!" Richard screamed right back.  
  
Both teams seemed to have agreed to take a tiny break. The teams were split up on each end of the field. Minerva had the Quaffle, but she was only making lazy turns on her broom in front of her team's hoops. Only the seekers were actively flying.  
  
Suddenly, Minerva blinked, and thought her eyes were playing tricks on her. She passed the Quaffle to Bill, and reached out her hand. A second later, she flew to the center of the field, displaying the Golden Snitch for all to see.  
  
The crowd went wild. There hadn't been such an exciting match at Hogwarts in years. As pleased as Minerva was to have won the House Cup, she was happier having beaten her cousins in Quidditch.  
  
-------------------------  
  
**A/N – Yep, Richard MacKenzie is Molly's father. He's a third year.**


	3. Animagi

**Chapter Three – Animagi**  
  
_August, 1941_  
  
"Stewart, you're being unreasonable!" Minerva's eyes flashed.  
  
"I want to keep you safe, Minnie," Stewart said hotly. "That's not being unreasonable!"  
  
"I'm not going to America!" Minerva snapped back.  
  
Stewart jumped out of the chair he was sitting in. "If I say you're going to America, then you're going to America."  
  
"I'm safe at Hogwarts," Minerva yelled. "The Castle is way up n the Highlands of Scotland. The bombs aren't being dropped up there."  
  
England was in the middle of what was to be known as World War Two in the muggle world.  
  
"There are families, in America, that are more than happy to take in English children until the war is over," Stewart said forcefully. Minerva and Stewart rarely fought, but when they did, their Scottish tempers flared.  
  
"I'm not a child! This is not my war, Stewart," Minerva said quickly. She regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth.  
  
"Not your war? Not your war? This is everyone's war, Minnie. This is a wizard's war and whatever that stupid term is you call me now's, war," Stewart said, the hurt evident in his eyes.  
  
Minerva buried her head in her hands. "I'm sorry, Stewart. I'm so sorry. I just don't want to leave Hogwarts," she said quietly. "I might not be able to go to school in America. I certainly doubt that you would find a Wizarding family to take me in."  
  
"Look Minnie," he said grabbing her hand. "I need someone to watch over you."  
  
Minerva perked up immediately. "Why?" she asked sharply. "What haven't you told me?"  
  
"I'm shipping out in three days," Stewart told her.  
  
"No!" Minerva cried. "You can't be!"  
  
Stewart nodded. "I can't have you stay here alone. That's why I wanted to send you to America."  
  
Minerva closed her eyes. Her whole world was changing before her. "Maybe they'll let me stay at school," she suggested.  
  
Stewart looked defeated. "That's fine. See if they'll have you. Minnie, I don't want us to spend our last few days together fighting."  
  
Minerva nodded. "Me neither," she said, standing up and wrapping her arms around her brother, who was the only father she had ever known.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Three days later, she found herself wandering the halls of Hogwarts. Given that she had been named a prefect last year, the staff living at Hogwarts over the summer were content to leave her alone. They knew she wouldn't cause any trouble.  
  
Two days after she arrived, Professor Dumbledore called her into his office. "A little late this year, but your O.W.L. results have arrived."  
  
Minerva had to stop herself from snatching the piece of parchment out of Professor Dumbledore's hands. Far too slowly, he handed her the official looking paper.  
  
She tore it open and stared at the results. Her eyes widened. "Twelve O.W.L.S.?" she cried. "I never dreamed that I would get so many!"  
  
"Congratulations. I have word that you scored among the highest in your year," Professor Dumbledore told her.  
  
She continued to stare at her results. There was an asterisk by her Transfiguration grade. "The Pierre Bonaccord Commendation for Excellence in Transfiguration?" She looked up at Professor Dumbledore, confused.  
  
"You see, Miss Duncan, you have earned the highest score on the written and practical examinations in eighty years," he told her proudly.  
  
Minerva pushed up her new glasses. They had fallen down to the tip of her nose again. She had been very determined that she didn't need glasses. But then, one day over the summer, she realized that the words of her textbook were blurry. She marched over to the Navy Bases' Eye Doctor the next day.  
  
"In eighty years?" she asked proudly, quiet pleased with herself.  
  
He smiled, "I received that very award myself eighty years ago. It was the highest score in the History of Hogwarts. You matched my score."  
  
"Goodness," Minerva said softly. She knew she had done well on the examination, but she never expected this.  
  
"This got me to thinking, Miss Duncan. Seeing that you have a good three weeks before the students come back for the term, how would you feel about some extra lessons?"  
  
"In Transfiguration?" she asked. Why in the world would she need extra lessons?  
  
He nodded cheerfully. "Sir, please don't be offended, but I don't think I require any extra lessons," she told him.  
  
"I thought you might feel that way. What if these extra lessons would teach you how to become an Animagus?" he asked.  
  
Minerva looked up at him, startled. That was one of the most dangerous types of magic that could be learned. It was also something she had dreamed of learning since her first year. "Really?" she asked, her eyes shining.  
  
"I believe you have the temperament and the right attitude to learn. Don't take this lightly. In all my years of teaching, I've only offered this to three other students. I don't want you starting these lessons unless you truly think that you could handle them," Professor Dumbledore said seriously.  
  
"When can we start?" Minerva asked, beaming.  
  
"I believe there is no time like the present."  
  
-------------------------  
  
Before Minerva realized it, they were at the last day before term started. She and the professor were in his office, working.  
  
"Are you ready to try?" he asked gently.  
  
Minerva nodded. She spent the last three weeks learning everything she could about animal transfigurations, as well as the theory behind the Animagi. She desperately wanted to know what form she would take. It was never decided until the first transformation. However, she was still months away from her first complete transformation. Today she would be lowering defenses, and allowing her animal instincts to take over. It would be possible that a clue of what form she would take would present itself.  
  
"You know what to do," he said gently.  
  
She stood in the center of his office and closed her eyes. She concentrated on animal forms, and then on lower forms of emotion. She wanted to feel animal-like.  
  
Her sense of smell was increasing. She could smell Professor Dumbledore's aftershave. Eyes still shut, she let go of her human emotion and thought of only her animal instincts. She was hungry. She needed to find food!  
  
Suddenly, there was a large crash outside of the professor's office. Minerva's eyes flew open and she heard a strange hissing noise coming from her throat.  
  
"Minerva!" Professor Dumbledore said sharply. "You are Minerva Duncan!"  
  
A moment later, she felt herself again. She put her hand to her head. She was dizzy...No...she was going to throw up.  
  
"I'm sorry!" she cried, having just gotten sick on the professor's rug.  
  
"No worry, Minerva. That is very common after letting your animal instincts take over," he said as he waved his wand, cleaning the mess.  
  
"I need to sit down," she said weakly, moving towards a chair. She settled herself in an oversized chair and felt better.  
  
"You did an excellent job today Minerva. If I'm not mistaken, your Animagus form will be a type of Feline," he told her.  
  
"I would love to be a leopard, or a lioness..." she said, still feeling queasy.  
  
"That's the wonderful thing about Animagus transformations. You have no idea what to expect." -------------------------  
  
_January, 1942_  
  
"I really wish we didn't have to do these patrols," Minerva sighed.  
  
Tom Riddle shrugged his shoulders. "I look at it as a little break from studying." All prefects were required to patrol the hallways once a week.  
  
Minerva glanced over at her friend. He was one of the few fifth year boys that were taller than her. "I guess," she said slowly.  
  
"Though I should be studying Transfiguration. I want to beat your score," he laughed.  
  
Minerva blushed. "You'll do much better on Defense Against the Darks Arts," she told him. "From what I hear, you've gotten amazing scores."  
  
"Sure. Hey, Duncan. Have you ever thought that we could learn the defense much easier if we were taught about the actual Dark Arts?" Tom asked.  
  
"I don't know about that," Minerva answered. "Some students might use those spells in the wrong way."  
  
"That's possible," Tom replied easily.  
  
They walked in silence until the came up to the Transfiguration classroom. It was open. "I'll go inside and check," Minerva said, entering the empty classroom.  
  
She heard Tom's footsteps following her. _"Lumos,"_ she whispered. The classroom lit up. Nothing looked out of the ordinary. She turned around right into Tom. He didn't move.  
  
"Let's go on," Minerva said. Tom flicked his wand and the door to the classroom closed.  
  
Minerva started walking purposely past him, when he grabbed her shoulders. He brought her to him and kissed her violently on the lips.  
  
She pushed him away. "Stop!" she cried. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Duncan, please," he said quietly. "I want to be with you." He reached for her again.  
  
"Riddle, I already told you no," Minerva said forcefully. She held out her hand to her side, her wand showing, so that he could she was ready if he went for her again.  
  
"Duncan, don't you see how well we go together?" he asked quietly. "You're the smartest witch in Hogwarts, and I'm the smartest wizard. I know we would work together."  
  
"Riddle, I'm not looking for a relationship right now. I have too much going on in my life," she told him. Which was true. She had only two letters from her brother since August. He couldn't tell her where he was. She had been named captain of the Quidditch team this year. That, along with all of the studying and tutoring she did left very little time for friends or boyfriends.  
  
"I know you're busy, Duncan. So am I! But we could find time to be together," he said. Minerva thought she saw some anger in his eyes.  
  
Minerva sighed. Tom was one of the few friends she had at Hogwarts. She didn't want to lose him. "I'd like us to still be friends, Riddle," Minerva said softly.  
  
"You have time to be my friend, but not to be something more?" Tom snapped. "Fine." He then turned around quickly. He waved his wand, and the door of the classroom flew open. He strode out angrily.  
  
Minerva took her glasses off. Honestly, Tom had gotten too handsome for his own good. She thought over the reasons why she rejected him. He was telling the truth, she knew that they would get on well together. He could be charming, captivating, and a good friend.  
  
But there was something else, she told herself. There were times that Tom seemed downright...dangerous.  
  
-------------------------  
  
"If you start to feel uncomfortable in anyway, stop the transformation at once," Professor Dumbledore warned.  
  
Minerva nodded, but she knew that there was no way she would stop. After four months of meeting twice a week with Professor Dumbledore, she was finally going to be making her first complete transformation.  
  
Over the months, she had learned that her Animagi form would definitely be some sort of feline. It was just a matter of what type. Personally, Minerva was hoping for a jaguar or a cheetah, something that had a great deal of speed.  
  
He had her stand in front of a mirror, so that she could easily see her Animagus form. She looked at herself in the mirror. The girl looking back at her was tall, too tall. And too skinny. Minerva stopped herself. She could go on all day about her faults. No one would ever call her beautiful, but there was something regal about her just the same. Her favorite feature was her eyes. She had dark green eyes that seemed to sparkle with intelligence.  
  
She was not wearing her school robes tonight, but just a simple pair of pants and a blouse. Simple clothes made for an easier transformation, he told her. Time and time again, she wondered what his Animagus form was. He never told her, and when Minerva tried to check with the Ministry of Magic, she was told that the records for the nineteenth century had been sealed.  
  
"Close your eyes," he instructed.  
  
Minerva closed her eyes, and let all of her upper emotions go. All that mattered were her primal urges. She concentrated, and then suddenly, she felt her body constricting. She was changing!  
  
She felt a sharp pain in her stomach, but she refused to stop the transformation. After thirty seconds, she could tell that it was complete. She kept her eyes shut, scared to see what she had turned into. She felt small.  
  
"Miss Duncan, I would have thought you'd actually want to see what you changed into," Professor Dumbledore said with amusement.  
  
Automatically, Minerva opened her mouth to respond, but instead of words, she seemed to purr. She opened her eyes quickly. A small Tabby cat was staring back at her. 


	4. The Chamber of Secrets

**Chapter Four – The Chamber of Secrets**  
  
"Meow?" Minerva said aloud. A tabby cat? All of those months of work, and she turned into a tabby cat?  
  
"Excellent work, Miss Duncan. Try moving about, you might have some difficulty walking at first," Professor Dumbledore told her.  
  
Minerva stretched out her front paws and leaned forward. Oh, that feels good, she thought. She tried taking a small step. It felt so odd having to balance on four legs instead of two. Then she took another step, and fell over on her side. She was going to have to learn how to walk all over again!  
  
"Miss Duncan, you've been in you Animagus form for long enough for the first time. Concentrate on your higher emotions. And don't worry about the mess you will make on my rug," he said, smiling.  
  
Minerva thought with all of her concentration, and could suddenly feel herself growing larger. She was herself again, and as Professor Dumbledore told her she would, she immediately threw up on the rug.  
  
"I'm sorry," she told him weakly, casting a quick breath-cleaning spell.  
  
"Not a worry," he said cheerfully, vanishing the mess.  
  
He helped her to sit down in a comfortable easy chair. "Tell me how you felt," he said gently.  
  
"I'm a cat," she said bitterly.  
  
"We never know what we're meant to be, Minerva," he told her, patting her hand. "When I first started training, I realized early on that I would be capable of flight."  
  
Minerva listened carefully. He had never shared anything about his Animagus form with her. "I was hoping to be an Eagle. Image my surprise..."  
  
There was a small creak. Professor Dumbledore disappeared, and a small hummingbird fluttered around the room. Minerva couldn't help but smile.  
  
He then was himself again. "I wouldn't trade my form for anything now. I expect that someday, you might feel the same way."  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Try it again, Hagrid," Minerva said gently. Hagrid was one of the students she tutored. He seemed to struggle with every subject, no matter how hard he tried. Minerva admired him though, no matter how hard a lesson was for him, he refused to give up. She told him proudly that was why he was in Gryffindor.  
  
"The cheering charms are makin' me upset, Miss Duncan," Hagrid said sadly. Even though she was only three years ahead of him, he always called her Miss Duncan.  
  
"Don't worry," she said encouragingly. "We'll get them sorted out."  
  
He cast the spell on her again, and Minerva promptly burst into tears. "Blimey," he said.  
  
Minerva quickly cast the counter-spell and wiped her eyes. "Well, we'll try that again, shall we?" she said weakly.  
  
Suddenly there was a scream down the hall. "What was that?" Minerva cried, jumping up. "Hagrid, you stay here, I'm a prefect, I'll try to handle this."  
  
Minerva ran out of the library, followed by several other people. One hallway away was a terrible sight; a student was lying on the floor. He looked like he was dead.  
  
"He's not...dead?" someone screamed behind her. Minerva kneeled down next to the boy, who she recognized as a second year Hufflepuff. She felt his pulse. It was there. Barely, but he was alive.  
  
"Someone get Professor Dippet!" Minerva said with authority. She sounded so in control of the situation that no one questioned her.  
  
Just a few minutes later, Professor Dippet and Professor Dumbledore parted the ever-growing crowd around the boy. The two professors checked him over.  
  
"Back to your dormitories!" Professor Dippet said shrilly. "Go on now!"  
  
-------------------------  
  
_April 1942_

Tom and Minerva walked through the hallways in silence. Even though he wasn't speaking to her, they still had patrols together.  
  
"Isn't it funny how no one in Slytherin has been attacked?" Minerva asked him. She was hoping to get a rise out of him. Maybe they could argue, and get back to speak terms.  
  
"It's obvious why," Tom said quickly.  
  
"Explain it to me," Minerva shot back. In total, seven students had been attacked.  
  
"Everyone who's been attacked has been muggle born. There are no muggle borns in Slytherin," he answered easily.  
  
"Really?" Minerva asked. She hadn't realized. "Sometimes I wonder if I'm next," she confessed to him.  
  
"Why?" Tom looked shocked. "You were born from a respected wizarding family."  
  
"But I was raised by a squib," Minerva told him. "Isn't that just like being a muggle born?"  
  
Tom shook his head. "Completely different," he said finally. "You're a full-blood witch. I doubt that you'll be attacked.  
  
Minerva smiled, happy that they were speaking to each other at least for the moment. "Do I have your word on that?"  
  
"You know what, Duncan?" he said, a grin slowly spreading on his face. "I think you do."  
  
-------------------------  
  
_May 1942_  
  
Minerva walked briskly into the library and sat down across from Hagrid. "Today," she said, opening up her Charms book, "Is the day that you are going to master cheering charms."  
  
"Really?" Hagrid asked, pleased.  
  
"Really," Minerva said confidently. She decided that Hagrid needed some confidence. If she told him that he would master them, instead of simply trying to master them, then maybe he would believe it himself.  
  
"I'm not in a good mood, Hagrid. Cheer me up," she said, trying to sound gloomy.  
  
Hagrid pointed his wand at Minerva and said the incantation. Minerva was pleased. This was the first time she hadn't started crying after he cast the charm.  
  
"Good job!" Minerva said happily. "Try again!"  
  
He waited until Minerva looked very grumpy. He waved his wand, and suddenly Minerva found herself laughing out loud in the middle of the library.  
  
"You did it!" Minerva cried.  
  
"Blimey!" Hagrid said, looking very pleased with himself.  
  
"This is a library!" Madame Sonora yelled at them, looking furious.  
  
"Sorry!" Minerva yelled back. Students at the table around them started giggling softly.  
  
They continued to work until Hagrid said he had some work to do. Minerva stayed in the library for another hour, before finally deciding to take the rest of the night off.  
  
She started walking, deciding that she deserved to have a fly on her broom tonight. But first, she needed to go to the bathroom. She hated flying on a full bladder.  
  
"I wouldn't go in there if I were you," Abby said to Minerva, just outside the girl's bathroom. Tabby, who was standing on the other side of Abby, nodded in agreement.  
  
"Why not?" Minerva asked.  
  
"I think there's been another attack," Tabby sighed. "Soon it'll be any witch or wizard in the school."  
  
"I'll take a look," Minerva said finally.  
  
"Suit yourself," Abby said.  
  
Minerva walked into the bathroom and saw a girl lying on the floor. She recognized the girl right away, Myrtle Morgan, from Hufflepuff. Myrtle had just been assigned to Minerva for tutoring. They had their first session last week. Minerva kneeled down next to her, and automatically went to check for a pulse.  
  
There wasn't a pulse there.  
  
Trying to stay calm, Minerva tried the girl's other wrist. When no pulse was found there, she tried both sides of her neck. Only when she still couldn't find a pulse, did she allow herself to panic.  
  
"Abby!" she cried to her friend who was just outside, in the hallway. "Get Professor Dippet now!"  
  
"On my way," Abby yelled back.  
  
"Tabby, keep watch over the bathroom. Don't let anyone in here!" Minerva instructed.  
  
"Right-o," Tabby said good-naturedly.  
  
"Don't be dead. Please don't be dead. You're only a third year. Oh, please don't be dead!" Minerva said, not fighting the tears. She looked at the girl. She had an expression of shock on her face. Could someone have used an Unforgivable on her?  
  
After what seemed like ages, Professor Dippet and Professor Dumbledore ran into the bathroom. Professor Dippet kneeled next to Myrtle, while Professor Dumbledore took Minerva's hand and helped her to her feet.  
  
After a minute of staring at the body, Professor Dippet gently closed Myrtle's eyes and shook his head. "She's gone," he said sadly.  
  
"No!" Minerva screamed. Professor Dumbledore put his hand on Minerva's shoulder. Unable to believe what had happened, she threw herself in his arms and started sobbing.  
  
Professor Dippet looked up at Professor Dumbledore. He shook his head sadly. "We'll have to close the school. I see no other choice."  
  
-------------------------  
  
Minerva flung open the door to Professor Dumbledore's office without knocking. "You can't expel Hagrid!" she cried. "You can't! I was tutoring him when the first student was attacked. There was no way he could have done it!"  
  
Professor Dumbledore looked at her sadly. He was sitting at his desk, grading papers. "I know, Minerva," he said softly.  
  
"You know?" she shrieked. "Then why aren't you doing anything about it?"  
  
"Hagrid was found with a very dangerous creature. A creature that has been classified highly dangerous. The Ministry feels it needs to blame someone. And since the attacks have stopped..." Professor Dumbledore sighed. He looked defeated, which made Minerva furious. He had no right to be defeated, not when it meant the future of one of his Gryffindors!  
  
"I'll take Veritaserum," Minerva begged. "Please...please don't let them expel Hagrid. He just mastered cheering charms!" To her horror, she felt tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"I have no power over the Ministry, Minerva," he said softly.  
  
"It's not fair" Minerva yelled. "First Myrtle is killed, and then the student is expelled because of it!" She flung herself in a chair opposite of the professor.  
  
"Life is often not fair, Minerva," Professor Dumbledore told her.  
  
She stayed silent for a moment. "Did you know, Professor, that including Myrtle, three of the eight people attacked were my students?"  
  
"Your students?" he asked.  
  
"Well, not my students," Minerva said, chewing on her lower lip. "Wait. You know what? They are my students. I tutor them. I help them just as much as some of the teachers do."  
  
"I hear that you're a wonderful tutor, Minerva," Professor Dumbledore said.  
  
"Really?" Minerva asked, brightening for just a moment. "Thank you, sir. I really enjoy it."  
  
"You might consider teaching as your profession," he said gently.  
  
"I'm not sure," Minerva said, shaking her head. "After Hogwarts, if the muggle war is still being fought, I want to contribute. Help my brother in any way possible."  
  
"Not many would be willing to enter a war they don't feel apart of. You're very brave, Minerva," Professor Dumbledore told her.  
  
Minerva looked out the window into the Forbidden Forest. "This is everyone's war," Minerva said, echoing her brother's words without realizing it.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Minerva knocked gently on the Headmaster's Office door. It opened suddenly, and Minerva stepped inside. "You asked to see me?" Professor Dippet asked in a warm voice.  
  
She walked over to the desk the Headmaster was sitting at, and sat down across from him. "Yes, sir," she said. "It's about the summer holiday."  
  
Professor Dippet shook his head. "I expect you want to stay here for the summer, just like Mister Riddle."  
  
"Yes, sir," Minerva said.  
  
"I will tell you, what I told him. Because of this dreadful business with the Chamber, I will not allow any student to stay here over the summer," he said forcefully.  
  
"But, sir!" Minerva cried. "My brother, who raised me, is fighting in the muggle war. I have no where else to go!"  
  
"I'm sorry," the professor said.  
  
"Please. I have nowhere to go for the summer. I was here for a month last year. I won't bother anyone," Minerva begged.  
  
"I can't take any chances with students lives," he told her.  
  
"Where am I supposed to go?" Minerva asked quietly.  
  
"You have relatives, surely?" Professor Dippet asked. Minerva thought about her small-extended wizarding family. How they ignored both her and Stewart until they realized that Minerva was the smartest witch at Hogwarts in more than a generation. How they still barely acknowledged her existence, all because her brother was a squib. She wouldn't lower herself to ask them for help.  
  
"No," Minerva lied. That showed her how much Professor Dippet knew about her. Professor Dumbledore knew all about her family issues.  
  
He stood up and started pacing behind his desk. "I can think of only one alternative," he told her.  
  
Minerva sat up straight, and waited. Surely he would bend the rules for her?  
  
"Tom Riddle stays in an orphanage during the summer break. I will ask if they can make arrangements for you to stay there during the summer as well."


	5. The Battle of Britain

**Chapter Five – The Battle of Britain  
**  
_June 1942_  
  
Minerva and Tom were sharing a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Minerva couldn't quite believe where she was heading. She was going to spend a summer in an orphanage simply to spite her extended family. Why was she so stubborn?  
  
They spent most of the journey in silence. Suddenly he turned at looked at her. "Why are you coming with me, Duncan?" he asked.  
  
"I'm not coming with you, Riddle," Minerva shot back. "I refuse to spend the summer with my cousins, and because of that, I have no where else to go. Dippet wouldn't let me stay at Hogwarts."  
  
"Me neither," Tom replied, a flash of anger in his eyes. "I caught Hagrid! The monster won't attack anyone again. Why couldn't we stay there?" He pounded the seat next to him with his fist.  
  
The train pulled into the station. Reluctantly, Minerva and Tom retrieved their trunks. Minerva recognized the woman waiting for them. She was the same woman who left Tom with her all those years ago.  
  
The moment the woman saw them she put out her hand. "Give them to me," she snapped.  
  
"Give you what?" Minerva asked.  
  
"Your wands. I want them now," she growled.  
  
"I left mine at school with a teacher," Tom answered promptly. "Just like last year." Minerva could tell he was lying.  
  
"Fine," the woman said, and turned to Minerva. "Yours then."  
  
"I—"Tom kicked her behind her trunk. "I left mine as well," Minerva said finally. Her wand was actually in her handbag.  
  
The woman clearly didn't trust either of them. "If I get word that you performed any of your black magic..."  
  
"We can't. How many times do I have to tell you? It's against our laws," Tom sneered.  
  
"Let's go," the woman turned quickly and started walking. Minerva and Tom followed her, struggling with their trunks.  
  
Minerva walked into the bright sunlight and gasped. It had been almost two years since she had been in London. She hardly recognized it. Buildings had been destroyed. There was ruble in the street. She knew London had been hit hard by the German bombs, but she never expected it to look like an actual war zone.  
  
"Riddle? Is the orphanage in London?" she asked quietly.  
  
The woman escorting them must have heard her. "Yes. We've asked to be evacuated, but nothing yet. We practice air raid drills everyday."  
  
"Everyday?" Minerva asked. "Is that necessary?"  
  
The woman gave a dry little laugh. "You want to live through the summer, don't you?"  
  
After an hour walk, they finally made it to the orphanage. Her feet hurt, and she was sick of listening to the woman complain. Minerva looked at the run down building. She closed her eyes. Hopefully, the summer would go quickly.  
  
The woman stopped in front of the door and turned to look at them both. "You're both creatures of Satan as far as I'm concerned," she hissed. "Any magic, and you're out in the streets. You'll both be given chores to earn your keep. If that school of yours didn't give us money..."  
  
Minerva had to practically force herself to go through the front door.  
  
"Oi! Sara! Show her to the girl's room," the woman called to a young girl who looked about seven or eight years old.  
  
The girl looked up. Minerva got quite a shock. Her eyes were a silver color that Minerva had never seen in muggles. "Tom! You're back!" she cried, and launched herself into Tom's arms.  
  
Tom smiled and hugged the girl back. "Take Minerva to your room," he whispered to Sara urgently. "You don't want to get in trouble. We'll talk later."  
  
Sara nodded eagerly and took Minerva's hand. "I'm Sara," she said. "I'm seven."  
  
"Hello Sara, age seven," Minerva said softly. "Who was that woman?"  
  
"That's Mrs. Forsythe," Sara answered promptly. "She's going to help me get into heaven."  
  
"I see," Minerva said. She hadn't realized how religious this orphanage was.  
  
Sara led her to a large room with two rows of bunk beds. "You can bunk with me," the girl said shyly. "I don't have a bunkmate."  
  
"That would be great, Sara. Thank you," Minerva said. The mattresses were very thin. There was only a light sheet covering it. Minerva felt the pillow. It was rock hard. It was going to be a long summer indeed.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Minerva rolled her shoulders back, trying to get rid of the soreness. When they told her she was going to earn her keep, they weren't kidding. It seemed to revolve mainly around the garden. She woke up everyday at dawn, and started weeding, watering, planting and anything else to make the garden better.  
  
She was exhausted. She had only been here for two weeks. There were six more to go. She looked at the sky. She needed to go to bed soon. Tom came out of nowhere, and sat down next to her. Sara was playing nearby.  
  
"How are you doing?" he asked.  
  
Minerva shook her head. "It's awful here, Tom. How have you managed it?" she asked.  
  
"Everyday here is a day closer to going back to Hogwarts," he said softly.  
  
Minerva rubbed her shoulder. She was very uncomfortable. Tom seemed to notice. "Here," he said, kneeling behind her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and started gently kneading. She winced, but soon felt the muscles in her back relaxing.  
  
"Why are we the oldest ones here?" Minerva asked. "Where are the other kids our age?"  
  
Tom snorted. "They all get kicked out at age fourteen. They need to find a job then."  
  
"Oh," she said. There was a silence. "Is Sara a witch?"  
  
"I think so," Tom answered. "She's done some things that have gotten her in trouble."  
  
"Her eyes are beautiful," Minerva said.  
  
"Sara!" Tom cried out to the girl. Sara came running towards them.  
  
"Yes, Tom?" she asked eagerly.  
  
"Minerva thinks your eyes are pretty," Tom said.  
  
Sara looked sad. She hung her head low. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "My eyes are from the devil. I'm a wicked, wicked little girl."  
  
"Why would you think that?" Minerva cried. "You were born with those eyes. That would make them special, not horrible."  
  
Sara shook her head. "I'm a wicked, wicked girl," she repeated, and then ran off.  
  
"That's awful," Minerva said finally.  
  
"I try to make her feel special when I'm here. They feed her a load of crap though. The devil, honestly," Tom said, sounding angry.  
  
"She was brought in a few years ago. The other kids started tormenting her. Mainly because the supervisors here are afraid of her. I just want to protect her," Tom said softly. "It's not fair that's she's picked on just because she's a witch. And she can't even defend herself."  
  
Minerva started to open her mouth to respond when she heard the sirens. She and Tom stopped and just looked at each other. "Is this a real raid?" Minerva asked fearfully.  
  
Tom nodded and grabbed her hand. "Let's go!"  
  
They ran back towards the building. Tom picked Sara up in his arms and they ran down the stairs. "Do you have your wand?" he whispered urgently.  
  
"Of course," Minerva answered.  
  
They huddled in a corner. "Where are the adults?" Minerva asked. "Who's in charge?"  
  
"No one," Tom answered bitterly. "It's a free for all when the bombs fall."  
  
There was a large sound of an explosion nearby. Sara started crying and Tom held her in his lap and covered her head.  
  
Another expolsion was heard.  
  
"This is awful!" Minerva cried. "How can we just wait for the bombs to fall?"  
  
Tom stood up and took out his wand. "An Inperturbable charm. That might work."  
  
He placed the charm. Another explosion was heard, this time shaking the foundation. Dust fell from the ceiling.  
  
"It won't work against a thousand pound bomb!" Minerva cried, standing up. She ignored the curious stares of the other orphans.  
  
"It has too. Your Charms work is better than mine, Duncan. You try!" Tom yelled.  
  
Minerva tried to cast the charm, knowing it was useless against the bombs. Maybe if she was Professor Dumbledore she could protect them. But she had only just turned seventeen.  
  
Another bomb dropped. More foundation started crumbling.  
  
"Duncan, concentrate!" Tom screamed.  
  
"I can't keep the bombs from falling!" Minerva cried. "I'm not a God, Tom!"  
  
"THEN I SHALL BECOME ONE!" Tom bellowed. "No one will ever try to drop a bomb on me again!"  
  
"Please stop yelling," Sara whimpered. Tom immediately was at her side. He sat down against the wall, and hugged her tightly. Minerva saw the tears falling from the young girl's eyes.  
  
Minerva sank against the wall, placing her head between her knees as she had been taught. She waited for the bombs to stop falling.  
  
-------------------------  
  
The next afternoon, Mrs. Forsythe barreled up to Tom and Minerva. She was fuming. "You both did the devil's work last night! You lied to me. Where are they?" she screamed.  
  
Minerva knew she was talking about their wands. "We were trying to save everyone's life!" Minerva protested.  
  
"Our lives are in God's hands, not yours! Where are they?" she yelled.  
  
Tom looked at her defiantly. "I'm not giving it to you," he said forcefully. But then suddenly, Minerva felt someone push her against a wall. She looked over at Tom, and saw that he had an attacker too. The person searched her pockets and found her wand. It was given to Mrs. Forsythe.  
  
She laughed when she had both wands in her hands. She gave them to the Vicar, who was the head of the church that the orphanage was attached to. "You're both going to hell," he said viciously, as he broke both wands in two.  
  
"No!" Tom and Minerva cried at the same time.  
  
"If there is anymore devil's work I will throw you both out on the streets," Mrs. Forsythe sneered. The group walked away triumpiantly.  
  
"I don't believe this," Minerva whispered. "No wand. No wand!"  
  
Tom had a look on his face that Minerva didn't like. "They will regret this," he said angrily.  
  
-------------------------  
  
_August 1942_  
  
Minerva had snuck out of the building. She needed to be outside. She felt like she was trapped in this awful place. She had no wand, no money, no way of communicating with the wizarding world. It was the worst she ever had felt in her life.  
  
She looked up at the sky. There were no stars out, but there was a full moon. Suddenly, a tree branch broke behind her.  
  
"Hello, Tom," she said quietly.  
  
"How'd you know it was me?" he asked.  
  
"If it was one of the supervisors, I'd be thrown out by now. And no one else knows me well enough to want to talk to me," Minerva said simply.  
  
"True enough," Tom said good-naturedly.  
  
Minerva had her arms wrapped around her. "How have you survived this place for so long?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know," he said truthfully. "I really don't have a choice."  
  
"It's awful here," Minerva said, looking at him. Tom looked so handsome in the moonlight.  
  
"It's been nice having you here though," he told her.  
  
"I barely see you," Minerva complained. "I'm working in the damn garden all day, and you're helping clean up the ruble."  
  
"Are you saying you want to see more of me?" Tom asked teasingly.  
  
Minerva smiled at him. He lifted his hand, and stroked her cheek. She knew he was about to kiss her. She waited patiently.  
  
Tom put his arms around her and gently found her lips. This time, Minerva did not struggle. She gave into his embrace. They kissed, and then Tom held her close. She rested her head against his shoulder.  
  
"We'll get through this, Minerva," he said softly, stroking her hair.  
  
"I know we will," she said, raising her head for another kiss.  
  
-------------------------  
  
They snuck outside every night after that. Most of the time they would simply hold each other and talk. Some nights they didn't even kiss. They were simply looking for comfort in the middle of chaos.  
  
And then there was only a week before they were to go back to Hogwarts. Minerva started counting the hours.  
  
Minerva was stepping out of a bath when the sirens came. She threw on some clothes as quickly as possible.  
  
She ran downstairs, looking around wildly for Tom. He was nowhere to be seen. Minerva heard the bombs starting to fall. Then suddenly, everything went black. 


	6. Wandless Magic

**Chapter Six – Wandless Magic**  
  
Someone was lightly slapping Minerva's face. "Please wake up," a child's voice whispered.  
  
Minerva shook her head, and slowly sat up. "What happened?" she asked groggily.  
  
"We've been hit," the voice said. Minerva looked at the girl. She recognized her as a girl that bunked two beds down from her. Minerva never bothered to learn her name.  
  
"Are you okay?" Minerva asked gently. The girl nodded. Her dirt stained face was streaked with tears.  
  
"Your friend is upset," the girl said, looking slightly frightened.  
  
Her friend? She must mean Tom. Minerva took the young girl's hand and got to her feet. Her head was pounding. "Where is he?" Minerva asked.  
  
The girl pointed to a huge pile of ruble and ran away. Minerva walked closer to the pile and saw Tom kneeling. His arms were over his head. With a shock, Minerva saw that he was levitating some of the ruble without a wand.  
  
"Sara!" he cried. "Can you hear me?"  
  
Minerva went to his side. "Where is she?" Minerva asked quietly. He turned his back to her.  
  
"I think she's under there," Tom replied miserably. He raised his arms once more, a look of utter concentration on his face. A large piece of the building started to shake, and very slowly lift off of the pile.  
  
Minerva looked at the pile. There were plenty of nooks and crannies. "I'm going to check for survivors under there," Minerva said determinedly.  
  
"How Duncan? Why did they take my wand?" he screamed. "I need my wand!"  
  
Minerva closed her eyes, and thought about her lower emotions. Over the last six months, she had become very comfortable with the transformations. She was able to do them almost instantly now. A moment later, she was in her cat form. She looked up at Tom and gave a loud meow.  
  
"You're a bloody genius, Duncan," he said softly.  
  
Minerva forced herself through one of the cracks. She knew she was playing a dangerous game. If one brick fell, she could be crushed instantly. Her sense of smell was enhanced as a feline. She could smell the stench of death beneath this pile.  
  
A hiss came out of her throat when she saw Mrs. Forsythe. The woman was dead. Minerva knew she should feel sorry for her, but couldn't muster any sympathy for her.  
  
Luckily, her vision was better as well, and could see Sara's face just a few meters away. She was still alive, but a large piece of ruble had crushed one of her legs. Minerva noticed a trickle of blood from her scalp.  
  
Sara's face lit up when she saw Minerva. "Kitty..." she said softly.  
  
Minerva purred and let herself be stroked on the back by the girl. Minerva realized that Sara had to stay awake. If she stayed awake, and Tom could get rid of the ruble, she could make it.  
  
Sara's eyelids fluttered. Minerva hissed at her, trying to get her to wake up. "Bad kitty!" Sara cried.  
  
Minerva knew that that was the wrong tactic. She didn't want to scare Sara anymore than she already was. Minerva gave Sara a kiss on the nose. Sara picked her up, and gave her a hug. And they waited.  
  
An hour later, Minerva knew she had to get out of the ruble. The longest she had ever stayed in her cat form was an hour and fifteen minutes. Minerva stretched and got herself loose from Sara's arms.  
  
She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. Sara's scent had changed. She was dead.  
  
Minerva gave the little girl a kiss on the cheek, and started to retrace her steps. She stared at Mrs. Forsythe for a moment on her way out. Minerva immediately recognized her broken wand in the woman's pocket. It looked like it was hanging together by a thread. Minerva placed her jaws around the broken wand carefully and took it out of the ruble.  
  
Minerva got out of the ruble as quickly as she could. When she was safe, she transformed back into herself. Tom was still there, levitating more pieces of the building.  
  
"Duncan! Did you find her?" Tom asked frantically.  
  
Minerva wiped a tear that had fallen on her cheek. "She's gone, Tom. I'm so sorry."  
  
Tom dropped his arms, and the piece of ruble he had been levitating fell back onto the pile.  
  
"Dead?" he asked in a hollow voice.  
  
Minerva nodded and reached for him. He pushed her away. He looked up at the sky.  
  
"This was all the muggles' fault," he said in a voice Minerva had never heard before. "They killed her. She hadn't even begun to live and they KILLED HER!"  
  
Tom's hands began to violently shake. Minerva noticed sparks at his fingertips. He flung his arms to a section of the building that hadn't been destroyed. A blast of energy flew from his hands, and the wall crumpled easily.  
  
"Get a hold of yourself, Riddle!" Minerva said, furious. "You're scaring them!" He had no right to be scaring the other children this way.  
  
"They're muggles!" Tom screamed. "I don't care what happens to them!"  
  
"I do!" Minerva cried.  
  
Tom pointed his hands at another partial wall, this one had children huddled next to it. The sparks flew, but Minerva tackled him before he could release another bundle of energy.  
  
"Get out of the way, Duncan!" Tom cried, pushing her off of him. Minerva looked around quickly. She saw her wand on the ground. She dropped it when she had tackled Tom. A broken wand was better than nothing, she decided. He would beat her easily in a physical fight if it came to that.  
  
Tom saw the wand at the same time. Both reached for it, but Minerva was faster. She pointed the wand right at Tom's chest. Minerva felt no triumph seeing a flicker of fear cross his face. "You need to calm down," Minerva said quietly. "I won't let you become a murderer, Tom!"  
  
"You need to have something better than a broken wand to stop me, Duncan," he sneered. The sparks flew again, and Tom released a blast of energy right at Minerva.  
  
Having no time to think, she waved her wand and screamed _"Protego!"_ Amazingly enough, a shield formed in front of her. The blast of energy bounced off of the shield and rebounded. Straight into Tom's face.  
  
He dropped to the ground and started to writhe in pain. Minerva ran over to him, horrified at what just happened.  
  
"Tom?" she whispered. He didn't answer. He was twitching in a fetal position, hands covering his face. Minerva looked up and saw that the children were staring at them, looking frightened for their lives.  
  
"Everything's going to be fine!" she called out to them, even though thing's had never felt less fine.  
  
Minerva felt a hand placed on her shoulder. She looked up quickly saw a young man staring down at her. "I'm Cornelius Fudge from the Ministry of Magic. You're in a lot of trouble young lady," he said quietly. "Hold onto this Portkey, it will take you to the Ministry." The man walked over to Tom, who was still writhing in pain, and forced his hand around a brick.  
  
Minerva felt the tug at her navel. She found herself in an office. A furious looking man came sweeping upon her. "Stupid, stupid girl!" he cried. "How dare you do such magic in front of all of those muggles?"  
  
"I was trying to save their lives!" Minerva protested. "Tom was doing wandless magic!"  
  
"Interesting cover-up story, Miss Duncan," the man said bitterly. "You expect us to believe that a sixteen year old wizard has the power to do wandless magic?"  
  
Minerva threw herself on a nearby chair. She frantically searched her brain, trying to remember the laws. "I'm of age," she said quietly. "I'm allowed to use magic outside of school."  
  
"But not in front of muggles!" the man cried. "Both of our worlds are going through horrible times now. You can't be doing magic!"  
  
"I know," Minerva sighed.  
  
"And I see that you changed into an unauthorized Animagus form. You have to be registered!" The man's face was turning purple.  
  
"I was going to register when I got back to school," Minerva said quietly.  
  
Minerva closed her eyes. Too much had happened today. "Follow me," the man snapped. He led her to a small room. "I expect you'll be expelled for this." He then shut the door behind him.  
  
She sank into the closet chair and tried to remain calm. "How in the world are you going to get out of this one, Minerva?" she asked herself out loud. Across the table, there was a copy of the Daily Prophet. She picked it up to read, to maybe calm her nerves.  
  
The headline read:  
  
_Grindelwald at Large!_  
  
A picture of a wizard wearing a hood covering his eyes waved his wand dangerously.  
  
_Grindelwald, the darkest wizard this century had been apprehended early Tuesday morning. However, he managed to escape his captors before being placed in Azkaban.  
  
Many people were shocked and dismayed that he had been so close to justice._  
  
The door opened, and Minerva dropped the paper to the floor. She gave a sigh of relief. Professor Dumbledore entered the room quietly and sat across from Minerva.  
  
"I need to know exactly what happened, Miss Duncan," he said urgently.  
  
Minerva told him everything. When she was finished, he interlaced his fingers, looking pensive.  
  
"Is Tom alright?" she asked softly.  
  
"That was very powerful shield charm that you produced," Professor Dumbledore told her. "Tom's face was burnt. There is a good chance there will be some heavy scarring."  
  
Minerva looked out the small window, and chewed her bottom lip. "I can't believe he wanted to attack me," she said.  
  
"He suffered a loss tonight I understand."  
  
Minerva nodded. "Sara. She was a young witch. At least, we thought she was a witch." Minerva closed her eyes, remembering the girl's beautiful eyes. "But he was going to topple that wall right on top of a group of children. They didn't deserve that."  
  
Professor Dumbledore stood up. "No matter what you've been told, you will not be expelled. Since there are only six days until term starts, I will have you and Mister Riddle transferred to Hogwarts."  
  
Minerva stood up as well. "Thank you, sir," she said softly.  
  
The Professor nodded and exited the room without a sound.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Two days later, Minerva hesitantly walked into the hospital wing. "Tom?" she asked. She knew she should be furious at him. He tried to attack her. Yet she was still somehow inexplicably drawn to him. Part of her wanted to help him through his grief.  
  
"Go away, Duncan. I have nothing to say to you," Tom sneered.  
  
He turned his face towards her. It took all of Minerva's self-control not to shudder or look away. His once handsome face looked like it had been torn apart. Red welts and blisters covered every inch of skin.  
  
"Look at what you've done to me," he said bitterly. "You stupid Mudblood. You're just like them."  
  
"I didn't make the bombs fall," she whispered.  
  
"But you couldn't make them stop, could you?" he said, turning his face away. "I asked you to go."  
  
"Tom..." Minerva started.  
  
"GO!"  
  
Minerva turned around and walked briskly out of the hospital wing. Less than a week ago, they couldn't spend enough time together. And now a barrier had been forced between them, one she could never see being broken. She closed her eyes, trying to will her tears away. 


	7. HMS Splendid

**Chapter Seven – HMS Splendid**  
  
_September 1942_  
  
"I'm sorry that it has come down to this, Miss Duncan," Professor Dippet told her.  
  
Minerva didn't even bother to glance up at him. She sat in the chair, staring at her feet.  
  
"You would have made a wonderful Head Girl. But the Ministry is insisting that you be stripped of all extra activities. We will need your Prefect badge as well. Needless to say, you will no longer be able to be on the Quidditch team," the professor said softly.  
  
"Not even quidditch?" Minerva asked, finally looking up. "Can't I still be on the team? I don't need to be captain again."  
  
Professor Dippet shook his head. "The Ministry is furious at us for not kicking you out of Hogwarts. I can't let you stay on the team."  
  
"But Tom is still a Prefect?" Minerva asked, staring at her shoes again.  
  
"Tom did nothing wrong," Professor Dippet said sternly. Minerva closed her eyes. At least Professor Dumbledore believed her. He realized Tom was capable of wandless magic.  
  
"May I still tutor students?" Minerva asked quietly.  
  
"Yes," Professor Dippet said. Minerva breathed a sigh of relief. At least that's something, she told herself.  
  
"Am I finished here?" Minerva asked, standing up.  
  
The professor nodded. Minerva stood up and left the Headmaster's Office without another word.  
  
-------------------------  
  
_Christmas 1942  
_  
Minerva woke up Christmas morning to the most wonderful present she could ask for. A letter from her brother. It had been three months since she had heard from him.  
  
_Dear Minnie,  
_  
_I don't want to seem like a coward in your eyes, but I'm scared. I'm scared that I'll never walk on British soil again. I'm scared that you and I won't be able to go live back home in Scotland once my tour is over like we planned. I'm scared that I'm never going to find the girl of my dreams, get married and make you the aunt of a dozen babies. I'm scared I'm never going to see your face again, Minnie._  
  
_Enough moping! I will admit, it feels better having written that on paper. I just hope your opinion of me hasn't changed._  
  
"Oh Stewart," Minerva whispered. "Nothing you could do would change my opinion of you."  
  
_I'm glad they let you stay at school over the summer. I guess I sending you to America would have been the wrong move! Keep writing, Minnie. I love hearing about your day, it's so much more exciting than mine. Your letters help me remember what we're fighting for over here. Keep your chin up, and I love you._  
  
_Love, Stewart_  
  
Minerva wiped the tears away from her eyes. Her last letter to him had been full of lies. That she was still the Head Girl, and captain of the Quidditch team. Everything she could have been if she hadn't gone to the orphanage with Tom.  
  
She hadn't expected any presents, which was why she was surprised to see a small package at the foot of her bed. She picked it up gingerly, and weighed it in her hand. It was about the size of a book.  
  
Minerva examined the package; she couldn't find a note. She looked at the floor, nothing had fallen off. Who could have sent her a gift?  
  
Eagerly, she ripped the paper off of the package. It was a small leather notebook. Carved in the leather were the initials MBD for Minerva Beth Duncan. She opened the book and saw that all the pages were blank.  
  
For some reason, the anonymous gift made her do something she hadn't done in quite a while. She smiled. She decided that she would fill those blank pages with her adventures. After all, in six months she would graduate Hogwarts, and a whole new life awaited her.  
  
-------------------------  
  
_May 1943_  
  
"Miss Duncan?" Professor Dumbledore said to her quietly after Transfiguration class.  
  
"Yes, sir?" Minerva replied easily.  
  
"Come have a cup of tea with me in my office," he said gently.  
  
"Sure," she smiled at her professor. Ever since her private classes with him to learn how to become an Animagus, she felt close to him. Sometimes she even considered him more like a friend than a professor.  
  
And she needed friends. Her two good friends, Abby and Tabby Kirke, barely spoke to her anymore. They both seemed to think she was trouble. Even Fiona Avery, the other female Gryffindor her year barely spoke to her. Though Minerva was fair. Fiona was getting married right after graduation. Her head was full of wedding details, not her N.E.W.T.S.  
  
Professor Dumbledore and Minerva walked through the hallway in a companionable silence. He opened the door of her when he reached his office.  
  
He poured the tea, hers with lemon only, and his with lots of milk and honey. After the first cup, Professor Dumbledore put down his cup and looked at her.  
  
"Miss Duncan, we received a letter from the Royal Navy this morning," Professor Dumbledore started.  
  
Minerva closed her eyes. Hogwarts had a post office box in London, where all Muggle Post could be sent. That's how Minerva had been getting her letters from her brother overseas.  
  
"Is it from Stewart?" she asked.  
  
"I'm not sure," he said truthfully. He reached inside his robes and pulled out an official looking letter. Minerva had to stop herself from snatching the letter from his hands.  
  
She opened it as quickly as she could and scanned the letter. Minerva felt the tears starting to fall. The news she had been dreading for so long had finally arrived.  
  
Stewart had been killed.  
  
"Miss Duncan?" Professor Dumbledore asked kindly.  
  
"Dear Miss Minerva Duncan," Minerva read out loud. "On April Twenty First, the HMS Splendid was detected by the German U-boat The Hermes off of the coast of Naples. The Hermes forced the HMS Splendid to surface. Rather than let the submarine be captured, the crew, including Lt. Stewart Duncan made the decision to destroy the boat. There were no survivors. We thank you for your sacrifice..."  
  
Minerva couldn't read anymore. The letter fell in her lap and she started sobbing. She was embarrassed to fall apart like this in front of Professor Dumbledore. "I'm sorry," she hiccupped.  
  
Professor Dumbledore kneeled in front of her and gave her a handkerchief. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Minerva," he said gently.  
  
Minerva crumpled into Professor Dumbledore's arms. He held her, stroking her hair while she wept tears she never thought would stop.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Later that night, she went up to the Astronomy Tower to be alone. Fiona was choosing fabric for the tablecloths for her wedding, and Minerva simply couldn't stand to watch.  
  
She gazed out at the stars and tried to remember all of the good times she had with her brother. There were too many to remember all at once.  
  
Suddenly, there were footsteps behind her. Minerva whirled around and found herself looking straight at Tom.  
  
She and Tom never spoke about the summer. But somewhere over the past nine months, they came to uneasy truce. They still rarely spoke though.  
  
Minerva noticed over the past year that Tom had become very withdrawn from the rest of his class, with the exception of a few Slytherins. She had heard one of them call him Voldemort one day. She assumed it was a nickname of some sort.  
  
She quickly wiped her tears away. Minerva had no desire to look weak in front of him.  
  
"You're crying," Tom said softly. Even after nine months, his face was still scarred and blistered.  
  
"Very observant of you, Riddle," Minerva snapped.  
  
"Anything I can do?" Tom asked her.  
  
Minerva looked at him in disbelief. "You've done enough for me, thanks," she said sarcastically.  
  
Tom ignored the comment. "So who died?" he asked casually.  
  
Minerva didn't expect that question, and before she knew it, the truth flew out of her mouth.  
  
"My brother," she said. "Not that you would care."  
  
Tom shrugged. "He was a squib. No better than a muggle."  
  
"Go to hell, Riddle," Minerva said fiercely, and pushed her way past him. The door closed suddenly just as she got there. She tried to open it put it was locked.  
  
_"Alohamora!"_ she said, pointing her wand to the door. Nothing happened. She put her wand back in her robe.  
  
She turned around, hands on her hips. "Let me out."  
  
"No," Tom said with a slight smile on his lips.  
  
"I'll start screaming if you don't," Minerva said. Her hand found its way into the pocket of her robe and wrapped around her wand.  
  
"I have ways of making you stop screaming," Tom said easily, walking closer to her.  
  
Minerva found herself pinned against the door. He had one hand on her wand arm, not allowing her arm to move. He was much stronger than her, and Minerva was helpless.  
  
"Why did you have to fight me?" Tom snarled. "The wall would have crumbled, and we still could be together, Duncan."  
  
"Who are you?" Minerva asked. "You're two different people, Tom. You're this monster who hates muggles, even though your father is one. But then there's this wonderful person who cares about people like Sara..."  
  
Tom hit Minerva across the face. "Don't say her name!"  
  
Minerva tumbled to the ground, taking her wand out as she fell. The moment she hit the cool floor of the Astronomy Tower, she pointed her wand at Tom. She moved so quickly that he didn't have time to take out his own wand.  
  
"Minerva..." he started.  
  
"Let me out," she said in a low voice.  
  
"And if I won't?" he asked dangerously.  
  
"If you're as smart as you think you are, you'll let me out," Minerva told him.  
  
_"Expelliarmus!"_ Tom cried, and Minerva's wand was knocked behind her. She sat on the floor, waiting to see what he would do. Tom's wand was pointing straight at her face.  
  
"How dare you think you're better than me, Duncan. Me! I have noble blood running through my veins," Tom hissed.  
  
"You're the son of a muggle and a witch," Minerva shot back.  
  
"Liar!" Tom bellowed.  
  
"I'm not lying, Riddle, and you know it," Minerva said. Her voice sounded confident, but her insides were shaking. Tom looked like he had lost his mind.  
  
'Liar," he said again, in a whisper.  
  
Tom walked closer to her, and dropped down next to her. He straddled her quickly, and pinned her to the ground. Minerva started struggling with all her might. If only she had her wand!  
  
Suddenly there was a flash of light, and Tom's body flew across the room. Minerva looked up and saw Professor Dumbledore standing at the doorway, his wand out.  
  
Minerva was ashamed to have Professor Dumbledore see her like this, wandless and on the floor.  
  
Tom stirred and Professor Dumbledore pointed his wand straight at him. "Don't ever touch her again. Understand?" the professor said in a voice Minerva didn't recognize.  
  
Tom stood up, straightened his school blazer and walked quickly out of the Astronomy Tower, without looking at her or the professor.  
  
Minerva got up off of the floor as quickly as she could. She picked up her wand, and put it safely in her pocket. "Thank you, Professor," Minerva said in a hallow voice.  
  
He nodded, and gave her a slight smile. "Are you allright? Do you need to go to the Hospital Wing?"  
  
Minerva shook her head. "I'm fine. Just my pride is wounded," she admitted.  
  
"Let me walk you back to the Gryffindor Tower," he said softly. They walked quickly through the halls. Professor Dumbledore said he needed to talk to the Slytherin Head of House and Headmaster Dippet as soon as possible.  
  
"Are you going to expel him?" Minerva asked.  
  
"Seeing that you're fine, he might get suspended. At least, that's what I'll push for," Professor Dumbledore told her.  
  
"Good," Minerva said under her breath.  
  
"Good?" Professor Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
"He has no right to be pushing people around, looking down at people because of their family," Minerva said quickly.  
  
"After you enter the so-called 'Real World,' Miss Duncan, you'll unfortunately find that a great many people think just like him," Professor Dumbledore said sadly.  
  
"I know," Minerva said. "He basically laughed at my brother's death." Just saying that out loud tugged at Minerva's heart.  
  
They reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Draya weeds," Minerva told the painting.  
  
"Good night, Miss Duncan," Professor Dumbledore said softly.  
  
Before Minerva could stop herself, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Professor." She then slid through the portrait hole, and went to bed.  
  
-------------------------  
  
**A/N – Details about the HMS Splendid were found at www . navel-history** **. net**


	8. A Call to Service

**Chapter Eight – A Call to Service**  
  
_July 1943_  
  
Minerva looked sadly at all of the celebration around her. She couldn't quite believe that her seven years at Hogwarts were ending today. Happy families were hugging and congratulating the graduates.  
  
And Minerva had no one to cheer her on.  
  
It was as she expected. She had no contact with her extended family, so who would actually show up to support her? Her friends had slowly abandoned her over the years. Especially when the Slytherins started to taunt her. Word got out that she was responsible for Tom's suspension. Tom had quite a band of loyal followers, and they didn't like that at all.  
  
There was a gentle touch on her shoulder. Minerva turned around, startled. Professor Dumbledore stood smiling at her. "I'm happy for you Minerva," he said softly.  
  
"Thank you, Professor," she said. She watched him walk over to a set of parents and did some more congratulating.  
  
He was happy for her? Minerva had never felt more alone and more desperate in her life. She had no job, no place to live. A year ago, before she was stripped of being the Head Girl, Minerva could have gotten a job anywhere she wanted. Now everything had changed. She wouldn't get hired at the Ministry, she was sure of it.  
  
The first thing she planned on doing was going to London. As Stewart's survivor, she was due some money from the Royal Navy. Whether it was enough to start her new life, that remained to be seen.  
  
"Congratulations, Miss Duncan!" Hagrid said boisterously, slapping her on the back. The force caused her to take a few steps forward.  
  
"Thank you, Hagrid," she said, smiling slightly. She was very pleased that Professor Dumbledore had lobbied and won to keep Hagrid at Hogwarts. He had been working under the current Gamekeeper, Ogg.  
  
Minerva was the last student to leave the Great Hall. She had to practically force herself up to her dormitory to pick up her things.  
  
As she left her common room for the last time, she began to feel scared. More scared than she ever had before. Her thoughts drifted to the journal she had received from an anonymous gift giver at Christmas. She had yet to write in it. She made a metal note to start tonight. Maybe it would make her feel better.  
  
Her trunk magically floating at her side, she took her time walking through the halls of Hogwarts. She began to wonder if she would ever set foot in here again. She sincerely doubted it.  
  
She was just about to call for the Knight Bus when a voice stopped her.  
  
"Miss Duncan!"  
  
She turned around quickly, frowning slightly. Though the frown turned into a smile when she saw Professor Dumbledore walking briskly towards her.  
  
"Hello, Professor," she said.  
  
"Miss Duncan, I have something important to ask you," he said earnestly.  
  
"Yes," she said, fidgeting.  
  
"May I keep in touch with you? An owl now and then?" he asked, eyes bright.  
  
Minerva was thrilled. She would be glad to have any friend. "Of course," she said happily.  
  
"Thank you," he said formally, sticking out his hand. She shook his hand vigorously. "Good luck, Miss Duncan."  
  
She nodded and Professor Dumbledore walked off. She couldn't explain it, but she felt happier and more content that she had a moment ago.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she stuck out her wand arm and was ready to start her new life.  
  
-------------------------  
  
_July 1944_  
  
Minerva found herself settling into the 'real world' rather nicely. The fund from the Royal Navy was large enough to for her to find an apartment in London and take a week to look for a job.  
  
Eventually she settled on becoming an apprentice at the Apothecary Shoppe in Diagon Alley. If Minerva had to rate her classes, potions came right behind Transfiguration. She did try to find a job using that skill. The only thing she found was a copy editor position of the magazine Transfiguration Today, and she didn't want to be stuck behind a desk.  
  
She lived above the Apothecary, which had its advantages and disadvantages. The main advantage was that she simply had to walk downstairs to be at work. Another advantage was that the apartment was cheap. Which led to the main disadvantage. The smell. The smell from the shop lingered in her apartment, no matter how many spells she put on the place.  
  
Minerva had a particular feeling one day, as she was pickling a toad heart almost a year to the day after graduating.  
  
She was happy.  
  
Minerva almost didn't recognize the feeling, but there it was. Minerva had a good job, and was finally beginning to make friends again. What more did she need?  
  
She thought just that as she entered her apartment that night. There was an owl waiting for her. She recognized it immediately as Professor Dumbledore's. A few months ago, he requested that she call him Albus, but she just wasn't ready to do that yet.  
  
Stroking the feathers of the black owl, she unrolled the parchment and read what he had to say.  
  
_Please come to Hogwarts tonight, if you can. You may floo directly into my office.  
  
Albus  
_  
Minerva was a bit taken aback. It was quite an order, but something didn't feel right. Her curiosity getting the better of her, Minerva quickly flooed over to Hogwarts.  
  
She found Professor Dumbledore pacing in his office, hands clasped behind his back. He turned around quickly when he heard her floo, wand out. His body visibly relaxed when he saw that it was her.  
  
"Thank you for coming, Minerva," he said quietly, pointing to a chair. She sat down without saying a word, waiting for what he had to say.  
  
"I remember a conversation that we had two years ago, Minerva. You said that you wanted to help the muggle war cause. Is that still the case?" he asked seriously.  
  
"But the tide has turned, Professor!" she said eagerly. "There was the invasion at Normandy..."  
  
He held up a hand. "The muggle world still is incredible danger, Minerva. One battle does not change that," he said softly.  
  
"One battle? It's more than just one battle," Minerva cried.  
  
"Minerva, how much do you know about the wizard Grindelwald?" he asked suddenly.  
  
"He's caused several deaths this year. I know that much," she answered.  
  
"Grindelwald is single handily trying to destroy the muggle population," he told her.  
  
Minerva looked at him, stunned. "How in the world could he ever do that?" she asked.  
  
Professor Dumbledore stood up and resumed pacing. "It's quite a brilliant plan, actually. Over the last ten years, he has been going around Europe and placing the Imperuis Curse on major world leaders," he said quietly.  
  
Minerva felt her jaw drop. "You're joking."  
  
The professor shook his head. "I wish I was," he said bitterly. "Hitler, Mussolini, even De Gaulle, for letting France surrender. It's all Grindelwald. He is pitting the muggles against each other and hoping that they will manage to kill each other off."  
  
"He's done a good job so far," Minerva said, thinking of Stewart.  
  
"I have exhausted my contacts in Europe, and I believe I know which people have the curse placed on them. Minerva," he said, sitting down across from her. "Minerva, I need to you to help me."  
  
"Me?" she asked, quite disbelieving. "How in the world could I help you?"  
  
He looked at her seriously. "Your animagus form."  
  
Both of her eyebrows raised. "My tabby?" she asked, not quite understanding.  
  
He nodded. "When you're in your animagus form, no one would ever think you're a spy. I need you to go in before me, and make sure these people are under the curse. If they are, then I shall lift it from them."  
  
An awful thought crossed her mind. "What if they're not?"  
  
Professor Dumbledore sighed and leaned back in his chair. "If they are not, there is nothing I can do. I will not resort to placing an Unforgivable Curse on them to stop the war," he said seriously.  
  
"Why not? If we could get close enough, we could stop the war completely!" Minerva said passionately.  
  
"I will not place an Unforgivable, Minerva. If I do, I will be no better than Grindelwald," he told her.  
  
Minerva's face fell. "I understand, sir."  
  
"Will you ever call me Albus?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Someday."  
  
-------------------------  
  
Three weeks later, Minerva found herself in Rastenburg, East Prussia, which housed Hitler's headquarters. She and Professor Dumbledore were disguised as muggles. She couldn't believe the devastation that was all around her. Buildings were completely destroyed. It was worse than the London she had seen last summer.  
  
"Hallo. Könnten Sie bitte mich erzählen, dass wo die Hummel Strasse ist?" (1) Professor Dumbledore asked a Nazi party official in perfect German.  
  
The officer told him, but not before demanding why they wanted to know. At least that's what she thought he said. Minerva's knowledge of the German language was very poor.  
  
"Meine Tochter ist enganged zu Offizier Von Wilder. Er möchte sie sehen," (2) the professor said casually.  
  
"Wirklich? Mein congratualations," (3) the officer said with a smile to Minerva. Why was he congratulating her?  
  
Professor Dumbledore took Minerva's arm and they walked off. "If anyone asks," he said in a low voice, "You are my daughter and you are engaged to Officer Von Wilder."  
  
"Who is that?" Minerva asked softly.  
  
"A figment of my imagination," he said. He smiled at her, and Minerva felt safer, somehow, knowing that Professor Dumbledore was still able to smile.  
  
No one seemed to bother them as they walked. Minerva almost wondered if Professor Dumbledore had somehow managed to mask their presence. She wouldn't put it past him.  
  
They finally reached the building they were looking for. "Minerva, we're later than I wanted to be. Please go in there now. Third floor. I will be in the coffee shop across the street," he said urgently.  
  
Without a word, Minerva transformed into her tabby cat form. Giving a slight nod to Professor Dumbledore, she stalked into the building, quite unnoticed. As she walked up the staircase, a young man saw her. "Eine Katze?" he asked.  
  
Minerva gave a soft meow, and tried to look homeless. "Ich habe Sie haben Hunger gewettet," (4) he said softly, stroking her back. Minerva recognized the word hunger. He must think she wants something to eat.  
  
Luckily, a voice could be heard shouting down the hall, and he dropped her to the floor. Minerva followed him slowly, hoping not to be noticed.  
  
There were a group of men there, all wearing a Nazi uniform. She could tell from the uniform that they were all very high ranking. From outside the hall, she could occasionally understand a word, such as 'Hitler,' 'Krieg' which meant war and 'Tod,' which was German for death.  
  
Almost an hour passed, and the room started to grow darker. Minerva took the opportunity to slip into the room cloaked in the darkness. She looked straight into the eyes of several of the men.  
  
Their eyes had a slightly glassy look. Only a wizard would notice the difference. Moving more quickly, she left the building. The moment she knew she wasn't being watched, she changed back to herself. Then she went to find the professor.  
  
Professor Dumbledore was sitting in a booth, reading a newspaper and eating a bar of chocolate. She slid in across from him. He looked up, and Minerva gave him a simple nod, not wanting to say anything else.  
  
He took a deep breath, and gave her his newspaper. Then without another look to her, he stood up and left the coffee shop.  
  
Minerva sat there for almost an hour, pretending to read the German newspaper. Suddenly, there was an explosion across the street. Everyone in the coffee shop stood up and ran outside to see what had happened.  
  
The building she had been in had been attacked. Silently, she wished that Professor Dumbledore had gotten out in time. For five minutes, she stared at the building; each minute getting more worried for the professor.  
  
Professor Dumbledore suddenly grabbed her arm, and they started walking briskly. Neither said a word until they reached the small hostel they had stayed in the night before.  
  
"What happened?" Minerva asked quietly, while placing a silencing charm on the room.  
  
"Unfortunately, not enough," Professor Dumbledore sighed. "Those men were high ranking officials. They were indeed under the Imperius Curse. I lifted it, and apparently, they wanted revenge right away. I think they missed their target. Hitler still lives."  
  
Minerva sighed. She had hoped they would be able to do more than take the curse off of a few men. "What's next?" she asked, packing her small carpetbag.  
  
"Italy."  
  
-------------------------  
  
**A/N – World War II information was found at www. Worldwar2history. Net  
  
Hello. Could you please tell me where Hummel street is?  
  
My daughter is engaged to Officer Von Wilder. He wants to see her.  
  
Really? My congratulations.  
  
You must be hungry.  
  
Translations found at www. Freetranslations. Com  
**  
**I just need to give all of the wonderful reviewers a quick thank you. I wasn't happy at all with this story after I posted the last chapter. I didn't think I liked where it was heading, and was actually going to put it on hold for a bit. But your responses have been so positive, that I was able to take the time to figure out a direction that I'm much happier with. You guys make my day! Thanks! : )**


	9. The Fight with Grindelwald

**Chapter Nine – The Fight with Grindelwald**

"Ready?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

Minerva nodded her head. "Ready," she said.

Professor Dumbledore held out his pocket watch. Minerva placed the tip of her fingers on the watch. A moment later, she felt the pull at her navel.

She looked around. They were in the middle of a small town. Soldiers were standing all around. To Minerva's relief, the soldiers did not seem to notice their arrival.

"Where are we?" she asked quietly, trying not to attract attention.

Professor Dumbledore held out his arm. Minerva took it, and they started walking. "The outskirts of Florence. You will be glad to know that we will be staying in nicer accommodations for this leg of our journey," he said jovially.

Minerva was very happy to hear that. The hostel they had stayed in was cramped and uncomfortable.

"A very dear friend of mine owns a small vineyard. We will stay there for a week or so to see what we can accomplish," he told her.

"Sounds lovely," Minerva said, smiling.

They walked together, being occasionally stopped by soldiers. Professor Dumbledore also seemed to be able to speak flawless Italian. Minerva would simply nod and say, "Buona sera."

"There," Professor Dumbledore said. "On the horizon."

Standing before her was a picturesque farmhouse. There was a large field to one side. The sun was slowly setting behind them.

Minerva smiled. "We're staying there?" she asked, not quite believing.

"Dumbledorio!" a large man cried from the porch. Minerva and Professor Dumbledore quickened their step.

"Dumbledorio!" the man cried again. He and Professor Dumbledore embraced, and kissed each cheek in European fashion.

"Signore Da Vinci, may I introduce Minerva Duncan," Professor Dumbledore said cordially. "Minerva, this is Signor Pierro Da Vinci."

"Signore Da Vinci?" Minerva asked, eyes widening. "Are you related to-?"

"Si! Si! Many, many generations ago. Greatest Italian wizard ever born!" Da Vinci said, waving his arms wildly.

Minerva felt herself relaxing in this beautiful place. After everything that had happened in Prussia today, it was wonderful to feel safe.

-------------------------

_August 1944_

Minerva was sad to know that today would be the last day they were staying in this magical place. Warplanes and soldiers could be seen outside of the property, but it was charmed so that no sound could be heard. One could almost forget there was a war going on.

She walked slowly down the stairs. She heard her stomach grumbling; she was ready for breakfast. Professor Dumbledore and Signore Da Vinci were already sitting on the porch talking.

Minerva was all set to join them when she heard Da Vinci say, "She is a beautiful girl, Dumbledorio."

She knew she shouldn't eavesdrop, but she couldn't help herself.

"Minerva is striking, isn't she," Professor Dumbledore mused.

She heard Da Vinci slap his knee. "Ha! I knew it! You like the girl. Any woman would be honored to have you, Dumbledorio," he said loudly.

"Minerva would never consider me, Da Vinci. Don't you dare say anything to her when she comes down," Professor Dumbledore said sharply.

Minerva had heard enough. She quickly backed up a few steps. Coughing loudly, she walked heavily on the wooden hallway.

"Good morning!" she said brightly.

"Signora!" Da Vinci said cheerfully, standing up. He handed her a cup of tea, which she accepted eagerly.

"Thank you, Signore," Minerva said, sitting down.

"Signora, I have a question for you," he asked, casting Professor Dumbledore a sly look. "Why don't you ever wear your hair down? You have beautiful, raven hair. Looks Italian! You should wear it loose, let it flow."

Unconsciously, Minerva patted her hair. She started wearing her hair up the summer she stayed in the orphanage. It was a habit that she never broke.

"I like having my hair out of the way," she said finally.

"You're a beautiful girl, Signora. You should let your hair fall down your back," he said, nodding his head, as if that settled it.

"I'll think about what you say," Minerva said, blushing. She turned her attention to breakfast.

A few hours later, Minerva and Professor Dumbledore were packed, and ready to go. Minerva was sad to leave. They ended up staying three weeks here. She almost considered it to be a vacation.

Quickly, the pair walked into town. Professor Dumbledore hid their traveling cases, while Minerva transformed into her cat form.

He had told her exactly where to go. She saw a makeshift headquarters. Sneaking inside, she saw three men, speaking furious German. She took a good look, and saw that all three were under the Imperius curse.

Running back, she gave the signal the Professor Dumbledore, who immediately changed into his hummingbird form.

Ten minutes later, they picked up their luggage. It was becoming routine. He handed her his pocket watch, and they were on their way to the next location.

-------------------------

Minerva didn't even need to ask where they were. To her left was the Eiffel Tower. "Paris?" Minerva whispered.

Professor Dumbledore grabbed her arm. "Come, we're not safe here."

They stayed in Paris for two weeks. They had heard that Germany was negotiating the surrender of Paris. When Professor Dumbledore heard that German commander, General Von Cholitz was being difficult, he sent Minerva in to check.

He indeed was under the curse. She let Professor Dumbledore know. An hour later, they were back at Hogwarts.

The next day, Minerva was happy to read that General Von Cholitz had fully surrendered Paris. She was quite pleased with what she and Professor Dumbledore had accomplished.

He asked her if she would be willing to go on more missions throughout the school year. Minerva eagerly accepted, happy to help in any way she could.

-------------------------

_April 1945_

Minerva and Professor Dumbledore continued writing to each other. But he did not ask anything of her until April.

"We need to go to Germany, Minerva," he said sadly.

Minerva immediately knew what they had to do. They needed to take the Imperius Curse off of Adolf Hitler. Most of the Axis forces seemed to realize they were beaten except for him. He was wasting countless lives.

He held out the by now very familiar pocket watch. The journey to Europe by Portkey was very long and difficult. Professor Dumbledore was the only wizard she knew that would even consider making such a Portkey. As soon as they were there, they both changed into their Animagus forms.

Minerva stalked into the compound. She took her time looking around since she had no idea where Hitler could be.

She was amazed to see that the compound seemed to be unguarded. She slinked through the hallways, listening for voices to give her clues.

She heard people conversing in English, and walked towards them.

"Excellent work, Voldemort," a voice said, with a German accent. "You will go to England and work on Churchill. We will get this under our control again."

Minerva poked her head around the door. With a shock she saw that Tom Riddle was standing in the same room with Grindelwald. She was surprised that Grindelwald had a German accent. Adolf Hitler was slumped in a chair, looking defeated.

She let out a meow in surprise. Tom looked up and saw her. A look of understanding crossed his face. "Duncan," he spat. "Dumbledore is here somewhere!"

Minerva turned around quickly and started running as fast as she could down the hall. She could feel flashes of light behind her. Luckily, Minerva was small and fast, and therefore almost impossible to aim at.

She made it outside and saw that Dumbledore, in his Animagus form was flittering above their wands for safekeeping. He saw her running with a flash of light behind her. He transformed almost immediately, and picked up both of their wands.

"Get out of here, Minerva!" he cried.

She changed back into herself then. "I'm not leaving you alone, Professor!" she yelled back. He threw her wand to her, which she caught easily.

Tom came running out of the bunker, his wand out. He saw Minerva standing next to Professor Dumbledore. He shook his once handsome face in disgust. "You choose the wrong side, Duncan."

A flash of red light emitted from his wand. Minerva blocked the stunning spell easily.

"You cannot win here, Tom," Professor Dumbledore said calmly. Minerva took a good look at his face. He looked like they were all talking over tea.

"You're wrong, Professor. He's stronger than you'll ever be. And I then I shall become stronger than him!" Tom bellowed.

Grindelwald came up from the bunker then. "Dumbledore," he hissed. There was blood dripping from his hands.

"You killed him," Professor Dumbledore said.

"My idiot brother deserved to die," Grindelwald said. "Adolf was weak. I thought I could make him more than he was, but I was wrong."

Professor Dumbledore waved his cloak and reappeared behind both Tom and Grindelwald. He raised his wand. "This ends now. You've ruined enough lives."

Just then, Tom came out of nowhere and tackled Minerva.

"Minerva!" Professor Dumbledore shouted.

Tom tried to rip the wand from her hand, but Minerva would not let go. She struggled, and managed to kick Tom in the stomach. He stood up momentarily, just as a flash of red light hit him square in the chest. A look of surprise on his face, he fell over. Professor Dumbledore had managed to stun him.

Grindelwald took the opportunity to attack, as Professor Dumbledore was staring at Minerva, rather than him. He raised his wand.

"Albus! Look out!" Minerva screamed.

Professor Dumbledore snapped to attention. He flicked his wrist and Grindelwald's wand flew out of his hand, towards Minerva. She scrambled to pick it up. She then pointed her wand at the dark wizard as well.

Minerva watched him try to disapparate, but by then Professor Dumbledore had placed an Anti-Disapparation on him.

Another flick of the wrist brought forth invisible ropes, causing Grindelwald to the ground. He howled in anger and frustration.

Minerva walked slowly towards Professor Dumbledore. Her breath was jagged, and she felt like she wanted to throw up.

"Are you allright?" he asked gently.

Minerva nodded. "Now what?" she asked, shaking.

"I expect the German Ministry of Magic Officials to be here any moment," Professor Dumbledore said.

Just as he said, moments later, a number of wizards appeared. Professor Dumbledore spoke in German to one official for almost ten minutes. Several times, she watched him give her a look of concern. He seemed to be arguing with the official.

Finally, he walked away. "What's going to happen to him?" Minerva asked.

Professor Dumbledore shook his head. "They're giving him to the Dementors," he said bitterly. "There's no hope for him now."

"Hope?" Minerva cried. "How can there be any hope for him?"

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "As long as a man breathes, there is hope, Minerva." He took out his pocket watch. "We are free to leave. Are you ready?"

Minerva put her hand on the pocket watch and waited for the tug on her navel. The Portkey journey was long, but they finally found themselves in Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Minerva, I think you might be in shock. Please sit down," he ordered.

She felt numb inside. Professor Dumbledore handed her a cup of tea. "Just lemon, the way you like it," he said quietly.

"Thank you," Minerva mumbled. Professor Dumbledore sat down across the table for her.

For almost a half an hour they sat in silence, drinking their tea. Finally, Professor Dumbledore put down his empty cup. He gave her a smile. "You finally called me Albus," he said, eyes twinkling.

Minerva put her hand down and rested it on the table. "Did I?" she asked, not remembering. Already the previous hours were blurring together.

He gently placed his hand on top of hers. "Thank you," he said. "I know this was difficult for you."

She remembered what Signor Da Vinci had claimed, that Professor Dumbledore liked her, and not just as a student. Her eyes met his, and she instantly knew that it was true.

Quickly, she moved her hand to pick up her teacup. Closing her eyes, she wondered how in the world could she let him know that she didn't have feelings for him. Professor Dumbledore had practically become her best friend. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt him.

She stood up. "I need to sleep," she told him quickly. She could see the disappointment in his face. He stood up and handed her some floo powder.

"Would you come over for tea tomorrow?" he asked quietly.

Minerva nodded. Hopefully she would figure out how to tell him by then.

-------------------------

**A/N – This is for all you history buffs who are ready to write scathing reviews because I made Grindelwald Hitler's brother. I did my research, really! :) Hitler had a younger brother Edmund, who died at the age of six. I couldn't fit it into the dialogue, but the idea was that the Hitler family claimed Edmund died once he showed magical ability. Hence, Grindelwald was trying to get back at the family that claimed he didn't exist by destroying the muggle world. A little confusing, I know. **

**A few of you have asked about when Minerva McGonagall actually becomes Minerva McGonagall. It will happen, I promise! The more I write this story, the more I realize that this is going to be a long story, covering Minerva's entire life. So please be patient, and all shall be revealed! Thanks for reading, and as always, feel free to leave a review!**


	10. VE Day

**Chapter Eleven – V-E Day**

Once Minerva reached her small apartment, the smell of rotten eggs overtook her. She quickly ran outside to get some fresh air.

She looked up at the night sky. The moon was full, but the sky was cloudy. Minerva couldn't be sure, but she thought she heard the cry of a werewolf coming from the Forbidden Forest.

All sorts of different thoughts rushed through Minerva's head as she walked through the streets of Hogsmeade. Professor Dumbledore fancied her, that much she knew. Albus must be close to seventy-five years older than her. Minerva would be turning twenty in June, which would make Albus at least ninety-five years old. That age difference wasn't unheard off, it just wasn't very common.

Minerva tried to imagine herself holding Albus' hand. Kissing Albus. Making love to him. She shook her head. Minerva just couldn't picture it. A tear slowly fell down her cheek. The last thing Minerva wanted to do was hurt him. But she couldn't see how she would do anything but that.

-------------------------

Minerva had been up most of the night, trying to decide what to do. Finally, a plausible idea came to her.

She flooed over to Albus' office wearing her best muggle clothes. A dark green suit, that fell just above her knees. Her legs were bare, as stockings were impossible to find because of the war. She carried a light green handbag and wore a matching hat and gloves.

"You look festive," Albus said cheerfully, helping her out of the fireplace.

Minerva couldn't keep herself from blushing. "Thank you, Albus," she said softly.

It looked like the tea was all ready for them. Minerva sat down, crossing her legs. She took a small sip of tea, being careful not to spill on her suit.

"Congratulations," Albus said, his eyes twinkling.

"For what?" Minerva asked, puzzled.

"The German Ministry of Magic has given us both the Order of Agrippa, Second Class, for defeating Grindelwald," Albus said.

"Only a Second Class?" Minerva blurted out.

Albus nodded. He suddenly turned serious. "If we hadn't let his apprentice get away, it might have been a First Class."

"Tom escaped?" Minerva asked. So much had happened the previous night that she had forgotten all about Tom being there.

"I doubt Tom will ever be Tom again, Minerva. He was calling himself Voldemort," Albus said.

Minerva thought for a moment. "I heard someone call him that my seventh year," she told him.

Albus closed his eyes for a moment. "I wish I could pinpoint the moment he turned towards the dark side for comfort. I failed him," Albus admitted.

Minerva's eyes flashed. "Don't you dare think that about yourself, Albus," Minerva said in a steely voice. "I had a glimpse for what Tom had to live through. It could turn anyone. It is not your fault."

Albus smiled. "Deep down, I know you're right, Minerva. Somehow though, it feels right to take the blame."

"It's not your fault," Minerva said softly.

A comfortable silence fell over the room. Minerva took a thoughtful sip of tea.

"So why are you wearing your muggle finest?" Albus asked cheerfully.

Minerva gulped. It was now or never. "I'm going on a trip," she said carefully.

Albus raised an eyebrow. "A trip?" he asked flatly.

She nodded. "I'm going to my parent's hometown. I want to see where they're buried," she said softly. "Stewart and I always said we would take a trip to see their graves, but we never did."

"Is Stewart buried there as well?" Albus asked gently.

"Yes," Minerva said. "There was no body recovered, but there's a small memorial next to my parents." She could feel her eyes watering just by thinking about them.

"It will do you good to see him at rest," Albus said.

Minerva took a sip of tea. "He died exactly two years ago today. Two years," she said dully.

His eyes searched hers. "Then what will you do?" he asked.

Minerva let out a breath. "I'm thinking of going to University. A muggle University," she admitted.

"Really?" Albus asked, and to her surprise, he looked happy for her. "It's always good to learn more."

They shared a smile at the wonders of learning. The clock on the mantle struck. Minerva looked up to check the time. "I'm so sorry, Albus, but I have to go," Minerva said quickly. "I have a train to catch."

Albus stood up. "My dear, I do hope we can continue writing to each other, even if you're at University."

"I'd like that," Minerva said.

"I could even write to you using the muggle post, if you'd like," Albus said.

"We'll see," Minerva said, smiling. She walked towards the fireplace. Awkwardly, the two embraced, and Minerva kissed him gently on the cheek.

"I've been teaching here for almost fifty years, Minerva. I do believe you have officially become one of my favorite students," he told her.

"Thank you, Albus," she said. "That means a lot. It really does."

"I'll be seeing you, I'm sure," Albus said, sounding somewhat sad.

"I'm sure," Minerva repeated.

"Good luck," Albus told her. Minerva nodded, and grabbed a handful of floo powder. A moment later she was gone.

-------------------------

May 1945 

Minerva ended up staying in London for almost two weeks. She decided to enroll for University first, before going to see her parents. After much deliberation, she decided to enroll at King's College London. The location was good, near the tube. Minerva decided that if she was going to a muggle school, then she would live like a muggle as well.

There was a great deal of forms to fill out. Right away Minerva knew she couldn't afford the room and board. She would have to find a place where she could earn her keep.

Finally she was ready to see her parent's and brother's resting site.

Minerva walked into the King's Cross Station. She smiled, remembering her first time here with Stewart.

As she had watched the scenery out of the window, everything had felt familiar, somehow. Then it hit her. This was practically the route the Hogwarts express took.

It stayed that way for most of the journey. When she got of the train, she realized that she was maybe thirty minutes by foot from Hogwarts.

"It's okay," Minerva whispered to herself. She looked to see if she could find a boarding house of some kind. She would rest tonight, and find the graves tomorrow.

Walking down a few blocks she saw McGonagall's Commercial Hotel. That would do just fine, she decided.

She walked in and looked around. The lobby was shabby. The walls needed a coat of paint, and the rug was frayed at the end. A bar, crowded with people was at one end, and the registration desk was at the other.

Minerva rang the bell, and waited for someone to come to the desk. An older gentleman slowly walked to the front.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I'd like a room for the night," Minerva told him. She fished through her purse for some muggle money.

He quoted the price, and Minerva paid him quickly. He handed her a large brass key and showed her the hallway to go to.

Minerva thanked him and turned to go to her room. She passed the bar, and a few men let out a low whistle.

"Leave the lady alone," the barkeeper yelled at them. It hadn't mattered, since Minerva hardly noticed them. All she wanted was to lay down and rest.

-------------------------

Minerva woke up early the next morning, barely able to contain her excitement. She just had a feeling that she would feel more at ease once she saw the actual graves.

It was rather cool for a day in early May, so Minerva wore an emerald green cardigan with her tartan skirt. The breeze felt cool upon her face, and once she reached a field, she could feel the morning dew tickling the top of her feet.

The churchyard wasn't far. Then again, this was a small town, nothing was far. Finally she reached the graveyard. This too looked shabby, which angered Minerva. But then she remembered that the town had much more to worry about than a graveyard, with the war and all.

She searched and searched for her parent's name. Timothy and Diana Duncan. Then out of the blue, she found them.

The graves were small, but that's what she expected. Her brother had a military headstone, to show that he was killed in service.

What she hadn't expected was the flood of emotions going through her. Minerva's parents had been killed when she was so young, that they didn't even have a chance to be parents to her.

Minerva remembered her brother's last letter to her, saying how he feared he would never meet the girl of his dreams, marry and have babies. Minerva sat down quickly. Tears came pouring down her face, but no sound crossed her lips.

She must have cried for almost a half an hour. When she thought she could weep no more, she kissed the tips of her fingers and pressed them against her brother's grave.

Suddenly there was a voice behind her. "We have victory over in Europe. You shouldn't be crying," a voice with a strong Scottish accent told her.

Minerva sniffed, but didn't look behind her. "I want to cry," she told him. "I need to cry."

"I best change me tactics, then. A girl as beautiful as you shouldn't be crying," the voice said.

That caused Minerva to laugh and turn around. "You haven't even seen my face," she said smiling.

"Ah, I knew that would work," the man said happily. "And look, I was right."

Minerva took a good look at the man who had made her laugh for the first time in weeks. He had shocking red hair, and bright blue eyes. He looked to be a few years older than Minerva, but that was possibly because of the war. He was wearing an army uniform, with one sleeve pinned up.

He caught her staring at where a second arm should be. He patted his stump. "The rest is somewhere over in France," he said good-naturedly.

All of a sudden she recognized him. "You're the bartender at McGonagall's, aren't you?" she asked, wiping her eyes.

He nodded. "Indeed I am, and you are the beautiful, yet mysterious girl who checked in last night," he said cheerfully.

"Aye," Minerva laughed.

"Have you heard the news?" he asked her.

Minerva shook her head. "Good or bad?" she asked timidly.

"Good," he said, kneeling down next to her. "No, not good. Better than good. The best news."

She smiled at his enthusiasm. "Well?" she asked, wanting to know what happened.

"It's over. Happened yesterday. Victory is ours," he said seriously. "The Axis force finally surrendered."

Minerva closed her eyes, letting the information sink into her. The war was over! She was thrilled knowing that she might have had something to do with it. At first she thought being a tabby cat as her Animagus form was awful. But now she knew that it was the best thing she could have been.

There was a silence, and they just seemed to look at each other. "I'm Minerva Duncan," she blurted out suddenly.

"Well, hello, Minerva Duncan. I'm Montgomery McGonagall."

-------------------------

**A/N – Montgomery McGonagall is named after one of my favorite fictional Scotsmen, Montgomery Scott from Star Trek, the Original Series.**

**As those of you who have read Radishes and Turnips know...tomorrow's my b-day! I love birthdays. A wonderful, yet inexpensive gift would be a review! Thank you for reading as always! You guys make my day!**


	11. The Start of Term

**Chapter Eleven – The Start of Term**

_May 1945_

Together they walked towards the small town. To Minerva's surprise, the small main street was full of people. Minerva saw people crying into their hands and others hugging anyone around them.

A young man put his hands on Minerva's waist and lifted her up in the air. "It's over!" he cried. Minerva couldn't help but laugh at everyone's excitement. An older woman hugged her. Everyone seemed to want to celebrate the moment.

An older gentleman stood up on a chair. "There will be no work today!" he cried. "Let's all enjoy this wonderful day!"

The crowd cheered. Minerva felt herself get caught up in the moment. She looked around; Montgomery was smiling at her. Minerva shyly returned his smile. Hardly believing what she was going to do, she walked right up to Montgomery and put her arms around him.

"Thank you," she whispered into his ear. "If it wasn't for you and all the soldiers, we wouldn't be celebrating."

Minerva felt his one arm go round her waist. "Pretty girls like you to come home to make it worth it," he said softly back. They let go and just looked at each other for a moment. Minerva felt herself blush under his gaze. Finally, Montgomery smiled and started walking towards the boarding house.

"Where are you going?" Minerva cried. "Didn't the man say no work today?"

Montgomery grinned. Minerva could see a small gap between his top two front teeth. "Where'd do you think all the working men will want to celebrate? I will have pulled quite a few pints before the day is over!"

Suddenly, Minerva felt out of place without Montgomery next to her. Shaking a few more hands, and hugging a few more, she walked back to the boarding house. As she entered her room, she felt a strong desire to write Albus. If it wasn't for him, this war would still be going on. No one would be celebrating out in the streets.

She sat down at the small writing table in her room and wrote page after page. Minerva thanked him for his bravery, and for his confidence in her to help. When she was finished, she wrote the address of the muggle PO box for the school.

Minerva walked down to the lobby. Montgomery was right. It seemed that everyone wanted to celebrate with a pint in their hand. He had changed from his uniform to a pair of khakis and a gray shirt. He stopped briefly in his work and waved at Minerva. She smiled back at him.

Minerva stayed in the boarding house for two weeks. And every day she spent a portion of the time with Montgomery. She told him all about her brother. He seemed to tell her everything she could want to know about him.

She couldn't explain why, but she held back that she was a witch. Maybe because this seemed like such an ordinary town. Minerva truly didn't know how he would react to the news, so it seemed safer to keep it a secret. Just for now.

They were walking in the early evening, before Montgomery's shift at the bar was about to start. He offered his arm for the first time since they met, and Minerva took it gently.

"So you leave for London tomorrow?" he asked softly.

Minerva nodded. "The summer term starts soon. I have to find a place to stay," she answered.

He walked a few steps away from Minerva. "You know, I think I remember you from way back when," he told her.

"Really?" Minerva asked. "I went to live with my brother when I was five. How old would you have been?"

"Nine," he said. "I remember the Duncans. Please don't take any offense, but people thought they were...odd."

Minerva silently answered, "Because they were wizards." But out loud she said, "I'm sure you were imagining it."

"That's really more of what my parents thought, not me," Montgomery added.

They stood on the edge of a large field. There was a bench, and they both sat down. "So what do you want out of life?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," Minerva answered honestly. "That's why I'm going to University, to help me decide."

"Not many women go to University around here," Montgomery said. Minerva could hear the admiration in his voice.

"Well, I'm not like many other women," Minerva said teasingly.

A silence fell between them. Unlike some silences, this was a very comfortable silence. Minerva didn't feel pressured to speak.

"What do you want out of life?" Minerva asked.

"I want to get out from behind the bar and own my own business," Montgomery said. "I want to find a nice lass, settle down and have a family."

"Isn't the boarding house in your family?" Minerva asked.

Montgomery nodded. "It's my father's now, but it will be left to my older brother. It's hard being the youngest of four sons."

There was another silence. Minerva could tell that Montgomery wanted to say something. But she had no idea what it could be.

"Minerva," he started. "When you go to London...do you ever plan on coming back here?"

Minerva looked into his bright blue eyes and knew that she would like to come back. Very much so. "Depends if I had a reason to come back," she said shyly. Why was he making her act like a schoolgirl?

Before she knew it, Montgomery put his arm around her and kissed her passionately. She opened her mouth slightly and felt his tongue slip into her mouth. Slowly, they explored with tongue on tongue.

Finally they broke apart. "I want you to come back," Montgomery said firmly. Minerva looked up and saw the passion in his eyes.

"Then I'll come back," Minerva said simply.

Minerva looked up at the imposing Victorian house in front of her. "This is your last chance," she whispered to herself. "If you're not hired here..." Minerva didn't want to think about that.

Taking a deep breath all the way down to her toes, she knocked on the large house three times. After a moment, she could see a figure walking down the hallway. The door opened slowly.

"Yes?" asked the man in front of her.

Minerva held out of gloved hand. "I'm Minerva Duncan," she said, sounding much more confidant than she felt. "I'm here about the tutor position."

"Are you a student?" the man asked, clearly looking bored.

"Yes, I am," Minerva said. "I'm looking for a place to earn my keep."

"Well, you're much more respectable looking than the other girls who have been here. The Hooch family is a very prominent family. They won't accept just anyone," the man sneered. "Follow me."

Minerva followed the butler through a long hallway. Paintings filled the walls. She started to ask why the paintings weren't moving, but she held her tongue in time.

"There are two girls. Rebecca is the eldest at eleven. Rolanda is nine." The butler stopped suddenly. "Rolanda's eyes are a color not found in nature. If you say anything about them to her, you can leave."

This peaked Minerva's curiosity to no end. As if on cue, two girls walked through the hallway. Minerva could tell immediately which one was Rolanda. The little girl had eyes that looked like the color of a hawk's eyes. She smiled brightly and was gone in an instant.

Minerva grinned. She would bet twenty galleons that Rolanda was a witch. She hoped that the family would be accepting.

Minerva interviewed with the butler. Then with the housekeeper. Finally, she had a short interview with the children's father. He asked a whole three questions and told her she was hired.

The housekeeper showed Minerva to her room. It was small, but since Minerva didn't have many possessions it would be perfect. "Thank you," Minerva said softly.

"Not a problem, dear. You'll eat with the other servants. Dinner will be at seven," Mrs. Gray said sweetly.

Minerva could tell Mrs. Gray was hoping for more information, probably to tell the other servants. It wasn't every day that a new employee came along.

"I'll see you at dinner," Minerva said firmly.

Without another word, Mrs. Gray left the room. Minerva sat down on her bed and looked out the very small window that was in her room. Again she told herself that she was doing the right thing. Lying back on the pillow, she ran her tongue over her lips, remembering the kisses she had shared with Montgomery just three nights ago. She had never dreamed she would meet such a man in a million years.

He reminded her of Stewart. Montgomery was a little more relaxed about everything. That was probably because he was drafted while Stewart had been a career military man.

Part of her wanted to say to hell with school and stay with him, see where it led. But the more practical side of Minerva had won out, which is how she was here. The tutor of two young girls from a wealthy family.

Two days later, Minerva had her first class. It was a Latin course. Minerva was thrilled to be learning Latin. Since most spells were Latin based, she knew this would give her a whole different perspective of her spell casting.

Then on to English history. Minerva hadn't taken a muggle history class since she was ten years old. It was fascinating to compare the muggle version with the Magic version.

When classes were over for the day, Minerva walked back to her new home. She laughed at herself, realizing that both classes were very good for her Magic education. "Remember, you're a muggle now," Minerva whispered to herself. She knew that would never be completely true, as she patted her handbag, which held her wand.

_December 1945_

Minerva let herself into the large house through the servant's entrance after her last class for the day. It was the final day of classes before two glorious weeks of Christmas break. Overall, Minerva was quite pleased the way her muggle education was going. To her surprise, Minerva found herself at the top of her class in every subject except for Mathematics. Her chemistry class was just like potions. Latin was a snap. And English Literature was wonderful.

As she entered the hallway, she heard a large crash to her right. "Not again!" a small voice cried.

Minerva walked briskly towards the voice. Rolanda was sitting on the floor, her small arms outstretched. Above her were two small vases, with one vase crashed at her feet.

"Minerva!" the young girl cried. "Go away! You shouldn't see this!"

Another vase crashed to the ground. Shards splintered everywhere. Minerva walked up to the final vase and set it down gently on the floor. "You're going to get hurt," Minerva said softly.

She sat next Rolanda, trying to figure out what to tell her.

"I'm a freak," Rolanda cried. "This happens all the time. I don't mean to do any of it. Mummy loved those vases. I'm going to be in so much trouble."

Minerva put her arm around the girl. Rolanda started crying into her shoulder. "Do your parents know?" she asked gently.

Rolanda looked up, frightened. "No! You can't tell them. Please don't tell them!" Rolanda begged.

Minerva smiled. "If I'm going to keep your secret, you have to keep one for me," she told her.

Rolanda hiccupped. "Okay," she said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Minerva took her wand out of her handbag. "Do you know what this is?" she asked.

Rolanda yellow eyes went wide. "A magic wand?" she asked excitedly.

"Exactly," Minerva said, tapping Rolanda on the nose. "My magic wand."

Minerva pointed her wand towards the shattered vases and whispered, _"Reparo."_ The vases repaired themselves quickly.

"How'd you do that?" Rolanda asked.

"I told you. Magic," Minerva smiled. "I'm a witch, Ro. I need to write a letter to be sure, but I think you might be just like me."

Rolanda looked at Minerva with awe. "I might be a witch? Is that why my eyes are this color?"

"It's possible," Minerva said. She would write to Albus tonight asking if Rolanda's name was on the list to attend Hogwarts.

Rolanda relaxed next to Minerva. "So I might not be a freak," she said happily.

"That's right. We need to keep this a secret. When I find out for sure, we'll tell your Mum and Dad," Minerva said.

"Deal."

**A/N - I'm having trouble formating the spaces between the different sections. Usually, I have a line inbewteen sections, but the document mangaer is not letting me do that. Hopefully you all won't be too confused. Cheers!**


	12. Secrets

**Chapter Twelve – Secrets**

_December 1945_

Minerva knew he would be waiting for her at the platform. She saw him standing there, waiting patiently as the train rolled in. Montgomery was wearing a thick overcoat and holding some flowers.

At first Minerva was reluctant to visit at Christmas time. Christmas was for families. She didn't want to intrude. But Montgomery started insisting in his letters. She was going to stay in the boarding house for three nights, and have Christmas dinner with his family. Dinner she wasn't worried about. Apparently, his family's tradition was to have a big dinner with all the employees who would be working that day.

She closed her eyes briefly before she got of the train. It was very nice to feel wanted. Someone wanted to see her on Christmas day. And she very much wanted to see him.

Minerva found herself running off of the train and throwing her arms around his neck. His one arm wrapped around her tightly. "I've missed you," he whispered into her ear.

She gave him a big smile. How was it possible that four months had passed since she had seen him?

Minerva took the flowers from his hands. "For me?" she asked teasingly.

Montgomery nodded. He took her arm and they started walking towards the boarding house.

There was a sudden knock on the door. "Housekeeping," a high-pitched voice cried out.

Laughing, Minerva got off of the bed. She quickly opened the door, and Montgomery slid into the room.

"Housekeeping," he whispered, as he wrapped his arm around her. They leaned against the wall and started kissing hungrily. Her arms went around his neck, bringing his body closer to hers.

His hand caressed her bottom. Minerva let her hands wander all over his strong back. After five minutes, Montgomery broke away and looked at his watch.

"Damn," he muttered under his breath. Then more brightly, said, "Time to go, Minnie. God's waiting."

At first, Minerva had been upset when Montgomery called her Minnie. That was her brother's name for her; no one else had the right to call her that. But after a few tries, she started to like being called that again.

It was time for Christmas mass. Minerva knew she had to go. The entire town would be there. She always had mixed feelings about religion. According to Stewart, her parents hadn't followed a practicing religion. Stewart embraced the Church of England while he was in the military, and Minerva had grown up going to the masses as a child. She stopped going when she was admitted to Hogwarts. She liked to think that magic was her religion now.

But Montgomery knew none of that. Minerva still hadn't worked up the courage to tell him that she was a witch. It would have to be said sometime. She just didn't know when.

Though truth be told, she was truly enjoying spending her days as a muggle. She spent last night playing charades with Montgomery's brothers and their wives. He was the only son unmarried. She was learning more about his family. Montgomery was the youngest of four brothers, but one was killed in the war.

When Minerva was only with the other women, the wives kept talking as if Montgomery and she were engaged. Minerva had to admit that her own thinking was along that line.

She walked on his right side. She always walked on his right side. That way, she could take his arm, or hold his hand if she wanted. If she walked on the left, she couldn't do that.

Minerva and Montgomery walked hand-in-hand towards the church. It was small, but somehow managed to fit the entire town in its pews. Immediately, Minerva felt uncomfortable. Would they expect her to take communion? She didn't know if she would be willing to do that. She was more than willing to take part in the mass, but communion?

Montgomery starting saying hello to a great deal of people. Minerva just kept nodding her head in greeting. Just a few minutes later, the mass started. She followed carefully, and stood and knelt when everyone else did.

Towards the end of mass, Minerva leaned over to Montgomery. "I need some air," she whispered. Being careful not to disturb anyone, Minerva went into the hallway. By the time she returned, communion was over. She silently congratulated herself for that.

After the mass, Montgomery and she walked with the rest of his family to the boarding house. They had a delightful Christmas dinner. Minerva found herself feeling very lucky.

She and Montgomery took a walk after dinner. He only had an hour or so before he started his bartending shift. They walked towards the graveyard. Minerva was glad she would be able to wish her parents and brother a Happy Christmas.

As they walked back towards the town, Montgomery stopped. "Will you marry me?" he blurted out.

Minerva took his arm and continued walking. She couldn't believe that she was ready to say yes to this man. She had only known him for four months. Yet, she knew she could spend the rest of her life with him.

"I will after I finish school," Minerva told him.

He stopped again. "You will?" he asked, a silly grin on his face.

"I just said I would," Minerva said slowly.

"You're not done with school for 2 and a half years, Minnie," Montgomery said. "Do you really want to wait that long?"

Minerva thought it over. For some reason she couldn't explain, it was very important for her to get her degree. She wasn't willing to throw away her hard work.

"Two years if I take summer school," she said lightly. She saw the disappointment in his face. "Montgomery, you don't want me looking back twenty years from now wishing I had finished, do you?"

Montgomery shook his head. "You're right," he told her. "That gives me some time to save up some money at least."

"I have a little money," Minerva said. "I get some pocket money from the Hooch's. I can start saving that."

Montgomery started laughing. "We're getting married!" he cried, embracing her, and slightly picking her up off of the ground.

Minerva couldn't stop herself from laughing either. She put her gloved hands on his cheeks, which were red from the cold, and kissed him passionately. Together they almost ran back to the boarding house to tell his family.

After an impromptu celebration, one of the desk clerks came up to her. "I forgot to give this to you, Miss," she said happily. "I found it lying by the front door. No post markings. I have no idea how it got here."

Minerva glanced at the envelope and recognized Albus' handwriting. She excused herself from the gathering and opened the letter. She knew that it had been delivered by owl post.

She still continued writing to Albus, but only using muggle post. This was the first time he had written back using owl post.

It was just a quick note to wish her a Happy Christmas. Minerva smiled. She hoped that some students had decided to stay at Hogwarts over Christmas. Albus deserved more than a tiny Christmas dinner with just the other professors.

Montgomery found her hiding in the hallway and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Hiding from me already, I see. That doesn't seem good for our future," he joked.

Minerva smiled, but didn't laugh. She needed to tell him. Why couldn't she find the words? All she had to say was 'Montgomery, I'm a witch. But I want to live as a muggle with you.' Why was it so hard?

August 1947

"Stop looking at the ring like you're going to sell it!" Montgomery laughed.

Minerva just smiled, and looked at her left hand once again. For her twenty-second birthday, Montgomery had given her an engagement ring. Minerva protested at first, saying she didn't need a ring. But Montgomery wouldn't hear of it.

She was still getting used to wearing a ring on her left hand. Minerva only had one more semester of college left. They were to be married in the beginning of January.

Minerva was visiting for an all too brief weekend. She still had a week of summer school left. Sometimes she wished she could just stay here with him. But Minerva knew that tomorrow she would be back on the train, taking her to London.

They were enjoying the beautiful summer's day by taking a walk in a near-by wood. She sat down and started preparing their picnic. Montgomery sat next to her and kept distracting her by kissing her neck or playing with her hair.

"Why don't you wear your hair down, Minnie?" Montgomery asked. In the two years she had known him, Montgomery had never seen her with her hair down.

She gave him a smile. "You'll see it down on our wedding night," she said softly.

"Then let's get married today," he said, starting to stand up. Minerva laughed, and poured him a glass of juice.

"Only four more months. Surely you can wait that long," Minerva teased.

"Not for lack of trying," Montgomery said good-naturedly. Which was true. Every once in a while, he would bring up the idea that they should sleep together before they got married. But Minerva was firm. She would be a virgin on her wedding night. She accepted that he was not. He was older than her after all, and had been in the army.

After lunch, they enjoyed the privacy of being alone in the woods. A while later, Minerva opened her eyes briefly and saw a flash of gold by a near-by tree.

"A snitch!" Minerva cried without thinking. She jumped up and barely caught the snitch in her hands. It had been so long since she had played quidditch. And now a snitch was in front of her. She remembered how close the town was to Hogwarts. She suspected that many snitches were probably loose in this very forest.

She stared at it for a long moment. This was a perfect time to tell Montgomery that she was a witch. They had been together for two years, and the fact that she didn't tell him weighed heavily on her. She hated herself for keeping such a secret.

Montgomery suddenly snatched the snitch out of her hand and threw it as hard as he could. "Bloody wizards," he muttered under his breath.

He turned and looked at Minerva very seriously. "How do you know about that awful thing?" he asked.

"Awful?" Minerva asked, confused.

"Awful," Montgomery repeated. "Do you know any wizards? Why did you know about that?"

"How did you know about it?" she asked. "Not just anyone knows about a snitch."

"Hamish," Montgomery said softly, sitting down on the blanket. Minerva took a deep breath. Hamish was his brother that was killed during the war. He rarely spoke about him.

"Hamish was almost ten years older than me," he told her. "He married a witch, the stupid idiot."

Minerva looked away, not sure what to think. "During our war, the wizards were having their own war. I don't know much, but Hamish's wife was powerful," Montgomery said softly.

"Some evil wizards or something like that showed up at their house and killed both of them," he spat, sounding angry for the first time in the two years Minerva had known him. Minerva sat down next to him. Montgomery clung to her like she was a lifeboat.

"You should have seen his face, Minnie. He looked like he was terrified. Like he was scared to death or something," Montgomery said as Minerva stroked his hair.

"Not all wizards are bad," Minerva said softly. How in the world would she tell him about herself?

"They are, Minnie. All they want is to get rid of the normal people so that they can take over the world," Montgomery said sadly. "That's why Hamish was killed."

"No, I'm sure that's not true," Minerva said quickly.

"Please tell me you're not friends with any wizards," Montgomery begged.

Minerva closed her eyes. She didn't want to outright lie to him, but she knew she was going to. Hating herself, she shook her head.

"No wizards in the family?" he asked.

Minerva shook her head again. She knew she had just created a gulf between them. One that she didn't know if it could ever be bridged.


	13. Her Wedding Day

**Chapter Thirteen – Wedding Day**

_September 1947_

Minerva found herself back at the King's Cross Station. But this time, she wasn't getting on a train to see Montgomery. She was holding the hand of a frightened young girl.

"You're sure?" Rolanda asked worriedly.

Minerva smiled. "I'm very sure. Platform Nine and three quarters has been there for a very long time. It wouldn't have disappeared overnight," Minerva said, giving Rolanda's hand a squeeze.

"It's just, I'm really nervous, you see," Rolanda said softly.

Of course the poor girl was nervous. Her parents tried to be understanding when they discovered their youngest daughter was a witch. But Minerva saw the truth. They were ashamed. At first, they were reluctant to allow Rolanda to go to wizard's school. But then they realized that Rolanda might be happier with people who would accept her unusual colored eyes without question.

Minerva took to it that Rolanda was prepared for her first year at Hogwarts. She took the young witch to Diagon Alley herself. Together they bought her books and supplies, and of course, the best part. Rolanda's magic wand. Ebony, seven and a quarter inches with a Phoenix tail feather core.

Together they walked through the barrier. Minerva recognized a few students. Students who had been only first or second years when Minerva was finishing her education.

Much to her dismay, she saw that several of the older students were looking at her warily. Minerva bit her lip. "They remember me being stripped of Head Girl and quidditch captain," she told herself. Then she held her head high. It didn't matter. She lived as a muggle now.

Minerva made sure that Rolanda made it onto the train with no problem. She then gave the young girl a Galleon, and told her to spend it only on sweets.

-------

_December 1947_

"Who's going to take me here when Christmas break is over?" Rolanda asked sadly.

"I spoke with your parents. They said they would make sure that you get here," Minerva told the young witch.

"I'm never going to see you again," Rolanda said sadly.

"Of course you will," Minerva said sternly. "We'll write to each other and I'll come and visit you during your summer vacation. And you'll tell me all about life as a Hufflepuff."

"Can I write to you using owl post?" Rolanda asked brightly.

Minerva paused, knowing full well what the answer was. "You can write me using muggle mail."

"But you're a witch. We should write each other the witches way," Rolanda asked, a confused look on her face.

"I am a witch, Ro. But it's complicated," Minerva told the young girl.

"Why?"

Minerva sighed. "I choose to live as a muggle," Minerva said.

"Why?"

"And to think I normally want you to ask questions!" Minerva laughed. "Because my future husband is a muggle."

"So? Why can't you still be a witch?"

"Because, well because my future husband isn't comfortable with magic," Minerva answered. "But we still love each other very much and want to be together."

Rolanda narrowed her eyes slightly. "Have you shown him your cat trick?"

Minerva shook her head. They walked in silence towards Rolanda's house. Minerva let herself get lost in her thoughts. She needed to tell him. And soon. Or she could wait until after their wedding. Maybe that would be best.

---------

_January 1948_

Minerva woke up with a flurry of butterflies in her stomach that she couldn't quite explain. Then she remembered.

It was her wedding day.

The day she would promise to spend the rest of her life with Montgomery. He liked to tease her about her stubbornness about the vows they would take. They had planned on using the traditional church vows. That is, until Minerva saw that the woman vowed to obey her husband.

Minerva questioned the vow. But then Montgomery said that the vow was very important to him. They argued a bit, and Minerva stood up quickly. She was ready to call the whole wedding off if her obeying him was that important.

That is, until she saw Montgomery's face. When he found something extremely funny, his face would get almost as red as his hair. Minerva stopped and looked back at him, and Montgomery couldn't keep his laughter inside anymore.

"Like I'd be foolish enough to want you to obey me," Montgomery laughed, hitting his knee with his arm.

Minerva pursed her lips, not quite finding the incident funny yet.

"Minnie, come on," Montgomery told her, his eyes twinkling. "If anyone should be promising to obey, it should be me."

Minerva crossed her arms, hoping to let him know that he wasn't out of the woods yet. But she couldn't keep a smile from crossing her lips.

Minerva smiled, remembering the incident. Then she gently pushed herself up and looked at her wedding dress, which was hanging from the door. It was a simple dress, made of lace. She closed her eyes, still not quite believing that she was to be a bride today.

It was to be a small wedding. A late morning ceremony, followed by lunch for twenty people.

There was a knock on the door. "Time to get up Minerva!" Felicity, one of her future sister-in-law yelled. Minerva was staying at the McGonagall family's boarding house, while Montgomery was staying at his brothers.

Slowly, she stood up and tied her dressing gown around her waist tightly. "I'm up!" she cried through the door.

Felicity, and her other future sister-in-law, Mary, came tumbling into the room. Minerva's wedding dress went crashing to the floor.

Mary looked horrified, while Felicity, the more practical one, picked up the dress in one fell swoop and placed in gently on the bed.

"No harm done," Felicity said, giving Minerva a wink.

Minerva looked out the window. There was at least six inches of snow on the ground. But the sun was shining brightly, which Minerva was grateful for.

The sisters-in-laws were relentless. They first did Minerva's hair. All Minerva requested was that it was up. She didn't much care about the design. Then there was the muggle make-up.

Finally, Minerva put on her under garments. She lifted her hands high above her head and waited for her dress to fall down around her shoulders. When it did, Felicity and Mary quickly adjusted it to their liking.

"Something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue," Mary said happily.

"So what is it?" Felicity asked.

"What's what?" Minerva replied as Mary put on the veil.

"What do you mean 'what's what?'" Mary demanded. "You need all of those things to have a successful marriage."

"I need something blue to be happy?" Minerva asked, quite confused. "I've never heard of that of that saying before."

Felicity sighed in exasperation. "It's a superstition, silly. You need to be wearing something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue."

Minerva thought it over quickly. "My dress is new," she said slowly.

Mary nodded. "That's a start. What else?"

Minerva thought quickly. "These are your shoes. That's borrowed," she said, furrowing her eyebrows in thought. "I added some lace to the dress, which I found Montgomery's grandmother's trunk. He let me use it, and I'm assuming that the lace is fairly old."

"I don't really like assumptions, but we're pressed for time," Felicity said quickly. "Blue?"

Minerva racked her brain. "No blue," she told the girls.

"Never fear!" Mary cried. "I was prepared for this." Mary ran to her bag and produced a hairpin, with a small blue gemstone on the end.

"That's beautiful," Minerva said softly, as Felicity gently put it in her hair.

Mary laughed. "I was ready for borrowed or blue. You were on your own for old or new."

There was a knock on the door. "Time to go to the church!" her future father-in-law yelled through the door.

Minerva finally was able to steal a glance at herself in the mirror. She almost didn't recognize herself. "I'm getting married," she whispered softly under her breath.

Five minutes later, the entourage entered the church. Minerva snuck a peak at the front of the church. She couldn't wait to see what Montgomery had chosen to wear. He had been debating between his military uniform and a traditional Scottish kilt.

Much to Minerva's pleasure, he was wearing the kilt. "He can't see you yet," Felicity said, yanking Minerva away from the doorway.

"We're going to be married in two minutes," Minerva laughed. "Why does it matter?"

"It just does," Mary said sternly, giving Minerva's hand a squeeze. "Good luck."

Mary and Felicity went inside the church and sat down. There were no attendants. Minerva simply had to walk down the aisle by herself.

Music started, and the doors opened. Minerva looked ahead and her eyes met Montgomery's. Taking a deep breath, she started down the aisle.

Halfway down, she allowed herself to look at the people sitting in the pews. It was mainly Montgomery's family, and a few townspeople. Minerva only invited a few people, and she only received regrets, except for one, which she had no response at all.

And then she knew why. She saw Albus' head turned politely towards her as she walked past him. Minerva was so happy to have someone cheer her on that she felt tears welling up inside.

But all thoughts except Montgomery left her head when he took her hand.

----------

After the ceremony, she went to find him. "Albus!" she cried. "I'm so happy to see you."

"I couldn't miss my favorite student's happiest day of her life," he said corgidally. Minerva looked him over and tried to figure out why he looked so different.

"You're wearing a suit," she whispered to him. She had seen him in muggle clothes before, when they had been in Europe. Muggle clothes didn't seem to fit him.

"You did say this was a muggle wedding," Albus said kindly.

Minerva's throat went dry. How could she have been so stupid to invite him to the wedding? He would surely talk to someone about magic. And then what?

"Minerva, are you all right?" Albus asked, sounding concerned.

"I'm fine," Minerva said quickly. Lowering her voice, she said, "Albus, these people don't know about magic."

Albus nodded his head. "Then today, I celebrate as a muggle."

Minerva squeezed his hand. "Thank you," she said softly.

Montgomery came up behind her then, and put his arm around her waist. "Who's this then?" he asked happily.

"Monty, this is an old professor of mine from boarding school," Minerva said. "Professor Dumbledore this is my husband, Montgomery McGonagall."

The two men shook hands. "Husband," Montgomery said. "Minnie, I do like the sound of that."

"Me too," Minerva said shyly.

Lunch lasted almost all afternoon. Finally, Montgomery and Minerva boarded a train to London, where they were going to spend a long weekend.

Minerva couldn't believe the thrill she got when Montgomery checked them into the hotel as Mister and Mrs. McGonagall. She had been only married twelve hours, but already Minerva Duncan seemed to be fading from view. She was Minerva McGonagall now.

They stood outside their hotel room for a moment. "How will this work?" Montgomery asked himself.

"What work?" Minerva asked, as she started to open the door.

"Don't step in there yet, Minnie," Montgomery ordered.

"Why in the world not?" Minerva asked. And then she found out. Montgomery picked her up, and carried her over his shoulder.

Laughing, Montgomery threw her on the bed, and quickly ran to close the door. He jumped on the bed next to her. "See, love," he said, smiling. "That's the thing about being a cripple, you have to be resourceful. I couldn't carry you over the threshold the normal way. I had to improvise."

"You're not a cripple," Minerva said sharply. Montgomery had rare moods when he felt very sorry for himself, only having one arm. Luckily, those moods were few and far between.

"I know, love," Montgomery said softly. He then brought her in close and started kissing her passionately. "So, do you want to see what's under a Scot's kilt?"

Minerva groaned loudly and swatted him on the arm. "You just had to say that, didn't you?"

Montgomery nodded, "I thought you'd like that," he said smiling.

"You thought wrong, Mister McGonagall," Minerva said, bringing her head up for a kiss.

"You have no appriecation for bad jokes, Mrs. McGonagall," Montgomery said, kissing her neck softly. They continued kissing, slowly at first, and then more and more desperate.

Montgomery gently started to unbutton the tiny buttons on the front of her dress. "Are you ready?" he whispered in her ear.

"Wait one moment," Minerva whispered. She sat up, and quickly took out the hairpins that were holding up her hair, which then fell quickly down her back. Minerva ran her hands through it once. She knew it was a good sign when she heard Montgomery take a sharp breath.

She lowered herself back down on the bed and looked into his eyes. "Now I'm ready."


	14. Higher Learning

**Chapter Fourteen – Higher Learning**

_July 1948_

Minerva sat hunched over her small dining room table. She ran the figures again and sighed. They weren't even close to having a down payment for their own shop.

"Monty?" Minerva cried out. There was no answer. Minerva supposed he went down to the lobby to catch up on the local news.

She stood up and stretched her arms above her head. Silently, she cursed her cramps, which meant another month of trying for a baby. She and Montgomery had hoped for children right away. But there they were, married six months and nothing to show for it yet.

Looking out the window of their small suite in the boarding house, Minerva saw the shop she and Montgomery hoped to buy. Montgomery was desperate to stop bartending. The hours were horrible, and since he would never own it himself, was fruitless. Minerva simply wanted him to be happy.

The door slammed open. "Minnie!" he cried excitedly. He ran over to her and hugged her tightly.

Minerva threw back her head and laughed. She loved seeing him like this, like there was nothing in the world he couldn't do.

"You'll never guess," he said happily. He looked at her expectantly.

"What?" Minerva laughed.

"Okay, I'll tell you. Miss Gray is getting married. Her fellow finally proposed and they're marrying in two weeks," Montgomery said.

Minerva frowned. "You're this excited that she's getting married?" she asked, puzzled.

"Her fellow lives an hour away," Montgomery said, taking Minerva's hand. "She's moving."

"So?" Minerva asked.

"So?" Montgomery cried, throwing his arm in the air. "Sweet, merciful Jesus! The best thing to ever happen to us occurs and she asks me 'So?'"

"Why is this such happy news?" Minerva asked plainly.

Montgomery raised his heels slightly off the floor, so that they were looking eye to eye. "That means, my darling girl, that the school needs a new teacher."

Minerva took a step back. "Oh!" she cried, finally realizing why he was so excited. "I could teach!"

"You can do anything you want to do, Minnie," Montgomery said happily. "You can start teaching, and the extra money will help with the down payment of the shop. It's like a gift from God!"

"Do you think the town would hire me?" Minerva asked.

"Why wouldn't they?" Montgomery said. "You're just about the only one around these parts to have gone to college. You're perfect."

Minerva thought back to her times at Hogwarts, and how happy tutoring had made her. Now she would be able to do that on a much larger scale.

"I'll apply at the school tomorrow."

-------------------------

"Minerva!" Rolanda cried, throwing her arms around her. "I've missed you!"

"I've missed you as well," Minerva said thoughtfully. "So where are we spending the day?"

"Can we go to Diagon Alley?" Rolanda asked brightly. "Father has given me money for a broom for my birthday!"

Minerva felt a tug at her stomach. Of all the things she had left behind in the wizarding world, flying was the most painful. There were times she was ready to bewitch her muggle broom and take it out for a spin. But Minerva knew she never would. The risk was too great.

"A new broom it is!" Minerva said happily. "Have you done any research?"

Rolanda nodded. "It's down between the Silver Arrow 4078 or a Cleansweep."

"I used a Silver Arrow 4075," Minerva told her. "I won the Quidditch Cup a few times on that broom."

"Then a Silver Arrow it is!" Rolanda exclaimed.

Together, they walked through The Leaky Cauldron and into Diagon Alley. Minerva looked wistfully at all of the stores and their products. First Rolanda needed to exchange her muggle money. Then they went to pick up some basic supplies for her classes.

"Minerva Duncan!" an astonished voice cried out.

Minerva turned around quickly and saw one of her old friends from Hogwarts, Abby or Tabby Kirke. Minerva couldn't tell which one.

"Hello," Minerva said uncertainly. After all, the twins had abandoned Minerva after all that had happened her seventh year.

"It's Tabitha," Tabby said knowingly.

"No more Tabby?" Minerva grinned.

"We're twenty-three years old now, Minerva. We certainly couldn't go on being Abby and Tabby forever," Tabby told her with a smile.

Tabby looked at Rolanda expectantly, waiting for an introduction.

"Tabitha Kirke, this is Rolanda Hooch, who will be a second year at Hogwarts. Rolanda, this is Tabitha Kirke, who was a friend of mine at school," Minerva said.

"It's Tabitha Potter, now actually," Tabby said happily. "I was married last summer to William Potter."

Minerva racked her brain, but didn't recognize the name. "Did he go to school with us?"

"Will was a sixth year when we started," Tabby said. "I met him through my job at the Ministry."

Tabby then glanced down at Minerva's own left hand. "Are you married?" she asked.

Minerva nodded. "I'm Minerva McGonagall now."

"I suppose you married one of the cleverest warlocks of our time," Tabby said teasingly.

"She married a muggle," Rolanda said quickly.

Both of Tabby's eyebrows shot up. "A muggle?"

"And she lives like a muggle, too," Rolanda added.

Tabby looked puzzled. "You're living like a muggle?" she asked, sounding confused. "For Merlin's sake, why?"

"It's just my choice," Minerva said hastily. She sighed. She really didn't like her personal business being spread around like this.

An awkward pause fell between the group. Finally, Tabby heard her name called, and said her good-byes quickly.

"I'm sorry," Rolanda said as soon as Tabby was out of earshot.

"Why?" Minerva said.

"I talk too much," Rolanda said quickly. "I shouldn't have said you live like a muggle."

"But I do live like a muggle, Ro," Minerva said. "There's nothing wrong with telling the truth."

"Then why don't you like her?" Rolanda asked.

"What ever gave you that idea?" Minerva asked.

"I could just tell," Rolanda said. "You seemed upset with her."

"We were friends for a while, and then we stopped being friends," Minerva said sadly, remembering how lonesome she was during that part of her life. "How in the world did you know that?"

"I think it's my eyes," Rolanda said quickly. "Professor Dumbledore told me that I'm a Oculusmagi. Your pupils dilated when you were talking to her, and I could tell you were breathing faster by the rise and fall of your chest."

"Do you think she noticed?" Minerva asked worriedly.

Rolanda shrugged. "Only someone with my sight would notice it," she said casually.

"So you're a Oculusmagi?" Minerva asked. "Those are very rare." Oculusmagi were wizards who had amazing eyesight. They were able to see in the dark as if there was daylight.

Rolanda nodded. "Professor Dumbledore found a warlock who's been training me every other week. It's going to be great for quidditch," Rolanda said happily. "I want to be seeker, and I'll be able to see the snitch better than anyone else on the field."

"Good for you. Have you told your parents?" Minerva asked.

Rolanda shrugged her shoulders. "You keep secrets. Why shouldn't I?"

-------------------------

_September 1948_

Minerva stood by the side of the school and took a deep breath. These were just schoolchildren. There was absolutely no reason to be afraid.

Suddenly a ball came flying from the front of the building. A small boy ran towards it. He picked up the ball, and started back. He stopped when he saw Minerva.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm your new teacher," Minerva said, feeling faint.

"Why aren't you in the classroom, then?" the boy challenged.

Minerva quickly glanced at her pocket watch. "Because you still have three minutes to play before I ring the bell. Should I ring it now?" she asked.

"No!" the boy said, sounding panicked. "Don't do that!"

"Then you better go enjoy your three minutes," Minerva said smiling.

The boys nodded and ran back towards the front of the school.

Minerva took a deep breath. She supposed she should go inside the schoolhouse.

She still couldn't quite believe that she was hired to be the teacher of twenty-seven children. Right away Minerva knew that it would be a challenge; there were six different levels, and approximately four students in each level.

To be honest, Minerva was looking forward to the challenge. She knew she wasn't the type of woman to just be a housewife. Though Minerva was well aware that that might change once she and Montgomery have children. Which would hopefully be soon.

Minerva entered in the backdoor and found the classroom just as she left it yesterday. She and Montgomery had set up the room the way she wanted it.

She closed her eyes quickly and placed her hand around the bell. Giving the bell three loud rings, she sat herself behind her imposing teacher's desk.

The students ran inside, hearing the bell. Minerva looked them over. Already, she could tell that some wanted to be here, and some desperately wanted to be elsewhere.

Standing straight up, behind her desk, she said in a clear, resounding voice, "I am Mrs. McGonagall, and I will be your teacher this year."

-------------------------

Minerva practically flew home after the first day was over. She couldn't wait to tell Montgomery everything that had happened. How she had helped a six year-old sound out her very first word. How she had managed to make an older boy understand that poetry actually meant something, that it wasn't just random words strung together. She had never felt so exhilarated in her life.

Much to her disappointment, Montgomery wasn't in their suite when she bounced through the door. Quickly, she changed into more casual clothes and ran down to the bar.

Montgomery gave her a quick wave. Minerva saw that he was surrounded by customers, so there would be no talking until later tonight. She was desperate to tell someone of her day. But she wasn't close enough to any of the other women in the village.

Then a thought hit her. Minerva walked briskly out to the woods. Making sure no one was around, she quickly disapparated, and reappeared in Hogsmeade. Then she took the ten-minute walk to Hogwarts.

Minerva slowly walked up the steps leading to the foyer of the castle. As she expected, Hogwarts hadn't changed at all since the last time she had been there, more than four years ago.

The halls were filled with students, roaming between classes. She walked briskly to Professor Dumbledore's office, and to her delight, he was there, writing on a sheet of parchment.

She knocked, and Albus looked up quickly. His eyes seemed to light up when he saw her. "Minerva!" he cried happily. "To what do I owe this honor?"

Minerva smiled and sat down across from him. "I needed someone to listen to my day, and I thought of you," she said brightly.

"Shouldn't your husband do that?" Albus asked.

Minerva laughed. "Monty's working. I won't see him until late tonight," she told him.

"I see," Albus said, interlocking his fingers. "Then I will be glad to listen."

"I'm a teacher," Minerva said proudly. "Today was my first day of class."

"And was it what you expected?" Albus asked, smiling.

"So far," Minerva said. Then adding, "I'm sure there's a great deal more to learn though."

"A good, dedicated teacher never stops learning," Albus said wisely. "I'm sure you will make a wonderful teacher. It is for a muggle school, I'm assuming?"

Minerva nodded. "Muggles need to learn, too," she said brightly.

"Even more than we do, since they don't have magic to aid them," Albus said.

They continued talking about teaching, until Minerva realized she needed to get back home to make dinner.

"You should stop by once in a while," Albus said kindly. "You live so close, it would be good to see you now and then."

"I'll see what I can do," Minerva promised.

She turned down his offer to floo back to the hotel, reminding him that her fire was not set up with the floo network.

She reached Hogsmeade in record time, and then quickly apparated.

"What was that?" a scared voice asked. Minerva silently cursed herself. Someone was in the forest. Luckily, it was almost dark. She recognized the voice as her second oldest brother-in-law.

"Just me, Thomas," Minerva said. "I'm taking a walk. I think I stepped on a large branch."

"Oh, it's you, Minerva," Thomas sighed. "I must be going soft in the head. I could have sworn I saw you appear out of thin air."

Minerva forced herself to laugh. "Appear from nowhere? Now that would be quite a trick, wouldn't it?"

Thomas nodded, and started walking back towards the village. "It would almost be like magic."


	15. Desperate for Life

A/N – This chapter contains some angst involving pregnancy. Just a warning for those who may sensitive to that topic. 

-------------------------

Chapter Fifteen – Desperate for Life June 1950 

Minerva walked through the shop in amazement. "So it's really ours now?" Minerva said happily.

Montgomery nodded. "Can you believe it, Minnie?" He held his hands out in a picture frame. "McGonagall General Store."

"It needs a lot of work," Minerva conceded.

Montgomery wrapped his arm around her. "And lucky you, you won't have to lift a finger to help out."

Minerva opened her mouth to protest, but Montgomery put his lips on hers. "You job is staying healthy, and not working too hard," he said gently.

She placed her hand on her eight-month pregnant stomach and knew he was right. They had waited for two and a half years, and gone through two miscarriages to have this baby. Minerva wasn't willing to risk anything.

"I can bring you lunch when you're working," Minerva said, wanting to help, even if it was just a little bit.

"That's all I want you to be doing," Montgomery told her. "And then some day Monty Jr. can help his old man behind the counter."

"It doesn't seem fair somehow," Minerva said. "You have to pack everything, move everything and set this place up." The shop came with a small apartment on the top floor. They had decided to live there from now on. Minerva was looking forward to having her own place. The suite they shared in the boarding house was nice, but it wasn't theirs.

"Aren't you lucky that I'm such a wonderful husband who will do all of those things without complaining?" Montgomery said teasingly.

Minerva nodded, and realized that she was getting tired. She said good-bye to Montgomery and walked back to the boarding house. As she walked, she began to think something didn't feel right. Something had changed in her body. And then it dawned on her. The baby hadn't moved for quite some time.

She quickened her step and changed directions to the local physician.

-------------------------

August 1950 

Minerva settled herself on the rocking chair that she had bought in anticipation for the baby. She looked out the window and could see children enjoying their last few precious days off before school started again.

She had thought her teaching days were over, but the district generously said she could teach there again. And Minerva desperately needed something to distract her.

The baby had been stillborn. She suffered through nine hours of labor to give birth to a son whose life was already over. They named him Timothy, after her father, and buried him next to her brother's grave.

Slowly, Minerva was working through her grief. At first Montgomery had shut her out, instead focusing his complete attention on getting the shop ready for its opening. The grand opening was a week ago, and so far business was good. Minerva hoped it wasn't because people felt sorry for them.

One night, shortly after it happened, Montgomery came home very late, and was very drunk. Minerva had never seen him like that, and she hoped never to see him like that again. She actually refused to speak to him for three days because of his behavior. Only when he broke down and they cried for a good long time together, did the healing finally begin.

The door to the apartment opened. "Hello, love," Montgomery said quietly. Minerva turned around, surprised to see him there. The shop closed at six, but there were always one or two people who ended up staying later. So Montgomery usually left at six fifteen. Minerva had gotten into the habit of listening for the sounds that meant he was on his way up.

"I didn't hear you come up the stairs!" Minerva said.

Montgomery smiled. "I have my ways of being mysterious," he said teasingly. Then more seriously, "How are you feeling?"

Minerva thought the question over. "Better," she decided. "I'm looking forward to teaching again."

"It will do you a world of good to get out of here during the day," Montgomery said.

Minerva nodded. "I know," she agreed.

"And then hopefully," Montgomery said gently, "this will be the last year you have to teach. As soon as you're ready, Minnie, let's start trying again."

Minerva looked up sharply. "Try for another baby? So soon?"

"We both want a child, Minnie," Montgomery said, kneeling next to the rocking chair. "It will happen. I know it."

She nodded, not sure of what else to do. Minerva certainly didn't think she was ready to try again.

-------------------------

January 1952 

Minerva sat next the fireplace and let the tears to continue falling down her cheeks. She had no idea how long she had been sitting there.

She could hear Montgomery walking up the stairs, and letting himself in the front door. "Minnie?" he asked softly.

She said nothing, just continued to stare at the flames in the fire.

"Why aren't you at school, Minnie?" Montgomery asked, sitting next to her. "One of the parents stopped by the store asking how you were."

Minerva didn't look at him. Minutes passed, but Minerva didn't care. Montgomery took her hand. "Please don't shut me out, Minnie."

"We lost the baby, Monty," Minerva whispered. "It started just after you left for work."

"Why didn't you get me?" Montgomery cried. "Were you here all alone, dealing with that?"

Minerva's eyes flashed. She stood up suddenly, and regretted it instantly. She felt cramps were just a few hours ago there had been life.

"I couldn't deal with any sympathy, Monty!" Minerva yelled. "This is the third miscarriage, plus Timothy. We've now lost four children!"

Montgomery stood up and held her close. Minerva grasped his shoulders and started to cry violently.

"Hush, Minnie," Montgomery said softly, stroking her back.

"Why can't we have a child?" Minerva whimpered. "All I want is a baby."

"I know, love. I know," Montgomery said in a soothing voice. After a bit, Minerva felt a bit better. "We'll try again, Minnie. We won't ever stop trying."

"It hurts so much, Monty," Minerva said. She sat down on the couch slowly. "I want to give you a child so desperately."

Montgomery settled next to her. "It will happen when the time is right," he told her.

Minerva shook her head. "No, no more. I can't stand this anymore, Monty. Over the last four years I've died a thousands deaths. I can't do this anymore."

"What are you saying?" Montgomery said.

"No more trying."

-------------------------

June 1952 

That night she had the third miscarriage, Minerva moved her pillow and blanket into the guest bedroom. She still loved Montgomery with all of her heart, but she refused to share a bed with him anymore.

Montgomery ended up spending more, and more time in the shop. The time they did spend together was spent in silence. Minerva hadn't the slightest idea of how to communicate with her husband any longer.

One night, there was a small festival in the village. Minerva and Montgomery went together, to avoid being gossiped about. The moment they got there, Montgomery went off to find his brothers, leaving Minerva alone.

Minerva wandered around for a bit and then went to the refreshment table. She poured herself a glass of punch, and realized that it was spiked. "Cheers," Minerva thought sadly to herself, and helped herself to another glass.

Close to an hour later, Minerva realized that she was quite tipsy. Not wanting to make a fool of herself, she looked around for Montgomery to tell him that she was going home. She found him sitting at a table with his brothers, a dozen beer bottles spread before them.

"Monty?" she asked tentatively.

"Yes, Minnie?" Montgomery replied.

Minerva paused, and listened to the music playing. It was a song they had danced to at their wedding. She held out her hand. "Dance with me."

"Are you pissed?"

"Most likely yes," Minerva said spiritedly. "Dance with me."

Montgomery shrugged and stood up. Together they walked to the made-up dance floor. Minerva wrapped her arms around his neck, and felt Montgomery put his arm around her waist. She rested her cheek against his. They hadn't been this close in months. It felt...

"This feels right, Minnie," Montgomery whispered, breaking the silence.

Minerva closed her eyes. "I know," she said softly back.

Montgomery kissed her neck. "I've missed you so much," he said gently.

"I've missed you, too."

They stopped dancing and looked at each other. Before she realized what she was doing, Minerva took his hand and led him home.

Clothes started flying off the moment the door was shut behind them. They ended up not even being able to make it into the bedroom, but just stayed together on the couch in the living room.

Afterwards, Montgomery led her into their bed and they held each other close. "Were you really pissed?" he asked.

"Just a bit," Minerva asked truthfully. Right now, that punch was her best friend in the whole world.

Minerva rested her head on his chest and listened to him breath.

"We don't have to try for a baby, Minnie," Montgomery said.

She propped herself on her elbow, and moved a piece of red hair that had fallen into his eyes. "What do you mean?" she asked gently.

"We can use family planning, or I can order some rubbers. But Minnie, I just love being with you this way. I don't want it to stop," Montgomery said softly.

Minerva looked deep inside herself. "What ever happens, happens," she said finally.

"Do you really mean that?" Montgomery said hopefully.

"I do," Minerva said, leaning in for a kiss.

Eight weeks later she found out she was pregnant.

-------------------------

March 1953 

"I can't do this Monty!" Minerva screamed at the top of her lungs.

"You're doing great, Minnie. Just keep pushing!" Montgomery said happily.

Minerva squeezed his hand as hard as she could, trying to get through yet another contraption. She collapsed back down on her pillow. "Dear God, say we're almost there," she asked the midwife.

"You're doing just fine," the midwife said with a smile.

"This is just fine?" Minerva laughed. She squeezed Montgomery's hand again.

"This is when having two hands would come in handy," Montgomery teased her. "I think you've broken about every bone in my hand."

"It'll be worth it," Minerva panted. As early as yesterday, the doctor could hear a heartbeat for the baby. Minerva refused to get her hopes up too high, though.

Two hours later, Minerva was ready to give up. She was so tired.

"One more big push, love," the midwife said. "We're almost there!"

Minerva gathered all of her strength and pushed as hard as she could. She then fell down, but sat back up as soon as she heard the baby cry.

"Is it real?" she asked Monty. She watched the midwife clean the baby, and wrap it in a clean cloth.

Minerva held her arms out expectantly. "Here's your baby girl," the midwife said smiling.

She couldn't take her eyes off of the little bundle that was in front of her. She felt Montgomery sit next to her. He reached out and slid his finger down the baby's cheek.

"Hello, baby," he whispered.

Minerva rested her head against Montgomery's shoulder. He kissed her sweaty forehead. "Thank you, Minnie. Thank you."

"She's beautiful," Minerva said softly. Just then, the little girl opened her mouth and let out a loud wail.

"Look, Minnie," Montgomery laughed. "She takes after me."

The baby hadn't opened her eyes yet, so Minerva didn't know what color they were. She was also practically bald, but to Minerva, she was absolutely perfect.

"Welcome to the world, baby," Minerva whispered, almost believing this was just a wonderful dream. "Welcome home."

-------------------------

A/N – Next chapter – The truth comes out! 


	16. Truth

**Chapter Sixteen – Truth**

_August 1953_

"You're staring," Montgomery said teasingly.

Minerva lifted her head. "Am I?" she said. "Again?"

Montgomery nodded. "It's perfectly natural, Minnie. We happen to have the most beautiful daughter in the entire world. I'm surprised more people don't stare at her," he said laughing.

Minerva lifted little Netta over her head. The baby raised her head and let out a gurgle. "She seems to realize it, too. Doesn't she, Monty?" Minerva asked happily.

More joy than Minerva ever thought possible had entered her life since Netta's arrival. She didn't mind being woken up in the middle of night. Minerva didn't mind any of the usual bothers that came with a new baby. Netta was exactly what she had wanted for so long.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay today, love?" Montgomery asked worriedly.

"We'll be fine, Monty," Minerva answered. Tomorrow was the start of Rolanda Hooch's last year at Hogwarts. Minerva wouldn't have missed it for the world. Minerva was staying in London overnight. She would have breakfast with Ro and drop her off at King's Cross Station.

Montgomery was dropping Minerva and the baby off at the train station. Hoisting the diaper bag over her shoulder, Minerva gave Montgomery a quick kiss. "Time for me to board," she said quickly.

He gave Netta a kiss on the forehead. "I'll be back to pick you up," he said gently.

Minerva smiled and went to find a compartment. She settled herself in a compartment next to the WC and held Netta close as the train started. At first, Minerva was content to watch the fields pass by. But then she turned her attention to her young daughter.

"Netta, what am I going to do with you?" she whispered.

The child had magic, Minerva was already certain of that. Just the other day, Netta was crying and had been reaching for her bottle. The bottle moved at least two inches towards her, in full view of Montgomery. Luckily, he decided that since the window was open, the wind must have moved it.

Netta looked up at Minerva with a happy look at her face. Her muscles weren't quite developed to smile yet. Minerva took her finger and raised the corners of Netta's mouth. "Happy face," she whispered.

She then lowered the corners of Netta's mouth. "Sad face," Minerva told her. Netta seemed pleased at the attention. Minerva laughed as a bubble of spit popped.

Minerva picked up Netta's tiny little hands and had her touch Minerva's face. "Happy face," she told her daughter, unable to keep the smile of her face. "Happy face."

-------------------------

"Minerva, she's gorgeous!" Rolanda cried. "About bloody time you bring the kid to meet me."

Rolanda had a smile on her face, and Minerva knew there were no hard feelings.

"If you knew all the trouble I caused wanting to bring her to London," Minerva started.

"I'm sure the big, bad muggle didn't want her out of his sight," Rolanda laughed. "Can't have her kidnapped by wizards, can we?"

"Rolanda Hooch, that comment was completely uncalled for," Minerva said sternly.

"I'm sorry, Min," Rolanda said, not looking sorry at all. "You know my opinion on that subject. We won't bring it up again."

As Rolanda had gotten older, Minerva found herself liking her more and more, until they had become very good friends. But they had their differences. Rolanda couldn't seem to understand why in the world Minerva hid the fact that she was a witch from Montgomery.

Rolanda took Netta into her arms. "Do you know if she's magic yet? What would he think?"

"Yes, she's magic," Minerva said. "And I have eleven years before she's due on the Hogwarts Express, so that's something I don't have to worry about yet, Ro."

Rolanda shook her head. "Did you know I almost didn't come back here this year?" Rolanda asked.

"Why in the world wouldn't you?" Minerva asked, shocked.

"Oh, because a certain quidditch team has recruited me already," Rolanda said happily.

"No!" Minerva said, astonished.

"Yes!" Rolanda cried, jumping up and down. "The second I graduate, I'm going to be a Holyhead Harpie."

"Ro, that's wonderful!" Minerva cried.

"Their seeker wanted to retire. But they convinced her to play one more year while I finished school," Rolanda said.

"I want to know when your first match is," Minerva said.

"You will, you will," Rolanda said. The whistle blew. "I better get going."

Minerva gave Rolanda a hug. "Enjoy every moment of your last year," she whispered, remembering her own miserable seventh year at Hogwarts.

Rolanda raised her eyebrows. "I plan on it," she said, with a sly smile on her face. "I have a job already, which means practically no studying."

"Ro..." Minerva said disapprovingly.

"Kidding, Min. Just kidding."

-------------------------

_May 1954_

"Mummy," Minerva said slowly.

Netta looked up at Minerva. "Mmm..."

"Not quite, darling," Minerva said laughing.

"Daddy," Minerva said, over exaggerating.

"Da!" Netta said proudly. She took a step towards Montgomery, and fell down, right on her behind. She raised her head and started howling.

"Guess we know what she thinks of me!" Montgomery said good-naturedly.

"She said 'Da,' Monty. That's close," Minerva said happily. She went to pick Netta, who was still sobbing off of the ground.

"Is she hurt, or does she just want the attention?" Montgomery asked, sounding concerned.

Minerva looked her over. "Dear Netta just wants the attention," Minerva decided. She turned her back to Montgomery and whispered a Calming Charm. Netta stopped crying immediately.

"You certainly know how to calm her down, Minnie," Montgomery said approvingly.

"Netta wasn't hurt, you were, dear?" Minerva asked Netta. Netta just started laughing, and pulling at her hair.

"She needs another haircut, Minnie," Montgomery said. "I never thought a little girl would need so many haircuts."

"Why don't we just let it grow for a little bit," Minerva suggested quickly. She knew that Netta's red hair was using magic to grow back quickly.

As Minerva looked down at her daughter, she wondered, as she did sometimes, if there was any of her in Netta. Netta had red hair, like a great deal of the McGonagall's. She also had Montgomery's deep brown eyes. There was no trace or Minerva's features on Netta's face.

But Minerva knew there was a part of her in the little girl. Hadn't she shown since she was practically born that she had magic?

-------------------------

_November 1955_

Montgomery and Minerva were holding hands, and Netta was happily running in front of them. Now, more than two and a half years old, she had discovered running, and did so every chance she got.

It was a cold November day, late in the afternoon. Minerva had started teaching again this past September. The store was not doing as well as they hoped. The extra money teaching was doing a world of good. Thought Minerva missed spending her days with Netta. It hurt sometimes, knowing that her sister-in-law spent more time with Netta than she did.

"Let's stop here for a bit, Minnie," Montgomery said. He put his arm around her waist, and they stood in silence, just watching Netta run around the field.

"Do you remember what day today is?" he asked.

"It's November 8th. What else is it?" Minerva laughed.

"Ten and a half years to the day since we met," Montgomery said.

"That means I'm old," Minerva said, shaking her head.

"You're not old," Montgomery told her, squeezing her side.

"I turned thirty in June," Minerva said.

"That's not old," Montgomery whispered. He lifted Minerva's chin up for a kiss. Minerva sighed and kissed him back passionately. Having a toddler in the house meant there wasn't much time for privacy anymore.

Their kiss was interrupted suddenly. They heard a dog barking wilding and a man cry, "Get out of the way!"

Minerva looked around wildly for Netta. With horror, she watched Netta playing in the middle of a dirt road which a large herd of sheep heading right for her. Netta was so small that she was sure to be crushed.

Montgomery started running as fast as he could towards Netta. Minerva realized that he would never make it in time.

Not thinking clearly, she grabbed her wand out of her purse and pointed it at the herd of sheep. In a loud, clear voice, she yelled, _"Impedimentia!" _

The sheep slowed instantly. Minerva might not have done magic often, but she was still powerful. Montgomery still wouldn't get there in time. Minerva closed her eyes and disapparated quickly. Reappearing next to Netta, she scooped up the little girl and ran out of the way of the sheep.

"Wha' just happened?" the herder asked, disbelievingly.

"Thank you for the warning," Minerva said in a shaky voice. "If you hadn't called out, I wouldn't have been able to run to her in time."

"I coulda sworn the sheep almost froze," the man said, shaking his head.

"Wouldn't that be something?" Minerva asked. "Thanks again."

Minerva started walking away from the sheep. It took a moment to realize that Montgomery was at her side, matching her step for step.

When they were far enough away from the herder and his sheep, Montgomery grabbed her arm roughly.

"What the hell was that, Minnie?" he asked, sounding livid.

Minerva turned and faced him. "That was saving my daughter's life," she said in a steely voice.

She realized that she still had her wand in her hand. Montgomery snatched it from her and broke it in two. "You've been one of them? All this time?" he cried.

"I'm not talking about this here, Monty," Minerva pleaded.

They walked quickly towards their home in silence. Holding Netta close, Minerva realized that she was shaking. How in the world would she ever explain this to Montgomery?

Montgomery slammed the door behind them. Minerva sat down on the couch. She set Netta on the floor. The little girl ran towards her blocks and played happily, not realizing anything was amiss.

"Are you, or are you not a witch?" Montgomery asked.

Minerva nodded. She then stared at the floor, not willing to meet Montgomery's eyes.

"Why did you lie?" he asked, sounding sad.

She thought for a moment before she spoke. "I wasn't living like a wizard when we met, Monty. And then I found out that you hated wizards. I couldn't bare the thought of you hating me, so I kept it a secret," Minerva said.

"Who are you?" Montgomery asked. Minerva heard him walk away and slam the door to their bedroom.

Minerva looked up, and stared at the space Montgomery had just occupied. She stood up and knocked on the door. "Monty, please talk to me," Minerva pleaded. "I'm sorry. Please, I'm so sorry."

There was silence on the other side of the door. Minerva tried to open the door, but it was locked. Her wand was broken, so she couldn't let herself in. For a moment, Minerva actually contemplated apparating into the bedroom, but decided that that wouldn't help.

Minerva made dinner and knocked on the door again. There still was no answer. She put Netta to bed, and eventually settled herself on the couch to sleep.

The next morning, Minerva knocked on the door again. "Please, Monty," Minerva cried.

Finally, she got ready for school and took Netta to her sister-in-law.

She couldn't concentrate at all during the course of the morning. Hopefully Montgomery would be willing to talk when she arrived home from school.

Shortly after lunch, Minerva became alarmed when a group of parents walked quickly towards the school.

The parents stormed in. "We don't want any trouble," one parent said.

Minerva stood up. "Why would there be trouble?" she asked, trying to sound calm.

"Your kind shouldn't be teaching our children," one woman said angrily. Minerva looked at their faces. Some looked angry, and a few looked afraid. Her breath caught in her throat. Montgomery had told the town.

The children all looked up at her from their seats. The last thing Minerva wanted was a scene in front of them. Slowly, Minerva leaned over to grab her purse.

"Hands were we can see them!" a man shouted.

"I need to get my purse," Minerva said, her voice shaking. She had never encountered such hatred before. And that's what she recognized in the parent's faces.

A woman walked up to her. She looked down, grabbed Minerva's purse and shoved it in her arms.

"Thank you," Minerva said.

"Now get out."

Minerva walked slowly out of the schoolhouse and went to find Montgomery.


	17. Lost

**Chapter Seventeen – Lost**

Minerva walked through the streets hurriedly, her shawl wrapped around her shoulders. She stared down, missing the angry faces as she passed.

Only one thought ran through her mind. She needed to speak to Montgomery. She needed to make him understand that her magic wasn't a threat to him or to their relationship.

She ran into the shop. Montgomery wasn't there. A young man he had hired was behind the counter.

"Have you seen Montgomery?" Minerva asked frantically.

The young man looked fearful. "No, I haven't," he said in a small voice.

Minerva nodded and quickly ran up the stairs to their small apartment. She fumbled with her keys. Her hands kept shaking. Finally she gave up, and reached for her wand, only remembering at the last second that Montgomery had broken it yesterday.

The door swung open, and Minerva let herself inside.

"Montgomery?" she called out.

There was no answer. Minerva listened carefully. She decided that Montgomery was not home.

Turning around, she walked as fast as she could to her sister-in-law's house. Minerva was sure she'd feel better if Netta was by her side.

She knocked frantically. Finally, Minerva could see the silhouette of Mary walking towards the door.

"Mary!" Minerva called out.

The door opened, and Mary stood there, her hands on her hips. "What do you want, witch?"

The hatred radiating off of Mary caused Minerva to take a step back.

"I'd like to pick up Netta," Minerva said softly.

Mary's features soften slightly. "He took her already," she said softly.

Minerva froze. "What do you mean?" Minerva asked. "Took her?"

Montgomery's father appeared at the door. "You have ten minutes to gather your belongings, and then I want you out of this town," he said forcefully.

"Where's Monty?" Minerva demanded. "Where's Netta?"

"They're somewhere safe from the likes of you," his father sneered.

"Where are they?" Minerva screamed. "Where's my daughter?"

"The Duncans were always odd. I should have known that you'd be the same way."

Montgomery's father turned and walked away. For a brief instant, Minerva thought about taking out her wand and casting a truthfulness spell on him. But she knew that would confirm their worst fears.

Minerva would do no magic in front of them.

She reached out and tried to grab Mary's hands. But Mary moved as if she had touched a hot stove. "Please, Mary," Minerva begged. "Where has Monty taken Netta? I just need to talk to him."

"What did you expect, Minerva?" Mary said, sounding almost sorry for her. "You married into the one family that could never accept you as you are."

Minerva willed the tears away. "Do you know where he is?" she pleaded.

Mary shook her head. "I don't think he told anyone. He was in a rush to leave, you see."

Nodding, Minerva turned and slowly walked towards her apartment. There was an unpleasant surprise there when see entered. Three of Montgomery's brothers were waiting for her, wanting to make sure she left.

All she wanted to do was curl up in a corner and cry. But Minerva knew that would do absolutely nothing to help the situation. She held her head up, and walked into the bedroom.

She looked at the bed at she and Montgomery had made love in so many times. The bed was still made neatly, as she had left it this morning. Going to the closet, she picked up her carpet bag and started throwing clothes inside. She noticed that most, but not all of Montgomery's clothes were gone.

Minerva went to her jewelry box. Everything was gone. The gold link bracelet he had given her for their fifth anniversary. A pair of diamond earrings he bought after Netta was born. Her heart stopped, realizing that he also took the small emerald ring that had been her mothers. Minerva had never worn it, but took pleasure in looking at the perfection of the emerald, knowing her mother had done the same thing.

And now it was gone.

"Your ten minutes are almost up," the eldest brother said quietly.

"All right," Minerva replied quickly. She knew she couldn't leave unless she had a picture of Netta. She wouldn't leave until that.

Minerva ran to the hall closet. There was a basket that she kept pictures in. She was waiting for the day where she would have time to put the pictures in an album.

She breathed a sigh of relief; Montgomery had not taken the pictures in his haste. She put as many as she could into her carpetbag. She took one last look around the living room, to see if there was anything else she could bring with her.

Montgomery's brothers stood up then.

"I'm ready," Minerva said finally. As she turned, her eyes fixated on one last item. She ran into the kitchen and grabbed the broom she had been using to clean for the past eight years.

"Surely not," the middle brother said.

Minerva didn't speak, just held onto the broom like a life boat. She would need to travel somehow. She ran down the stairs, holding what she could of the last ten years of her life.

-------------------------

Minerva paced in the forest for several hours, trying to think of a plan. Montgomery would be back, she was sure of it. Minerva needed to stay in the area to see him.

But first, Minerva needed a place to stay. She had no money; Montgomery took care of all of their finances. A hotel or the Leaky Cauldron was out of the question.

Her mind wandered to Rolanda. But then she remembered that Rolanda was on a tour of Asia with the Harpies.

A glitter of gold caught her eye. She saw a golden snitch fluttering in front of her. Minerva's mind was made up. She would go to Hogwarts.

Minerva automatically reached for her wand. Funny, she hadn't used magic for ten years, but now her mind first went to magic.

She threw the broom she had brought with her to the ground. It was useless without a wand to charm it to fly.

Clutching her carpet bag tightly, Minerva closed her eyes and disapparated to Hogsmeade. She looked around. Everything looked so different. She couldn't quite explain it.

Night was beginning to fall. Minerva wrapped her shawl around her as tight as she could. November in Scotland was harsh; Minerva needed to get inside as quickly as she could.

Minerva made the ten minute walk to Hogwarts in only seven minutes. She had hoped that warmth would wash over her when she entered the school. But she had forgotten how drafty Hogwarts would be.

Students were wandering the hallways. She saw several stare at her curiously. Minerva noted that the girl student's skirts were shorter than they had been when she started at Hogwarts.

She walked briskly, but not fast enough to draw attention to herself. She found Albus' office and knocked three times.

For a fearful moment, she thought that Albus might not be there. But finally the door opened. Albus looked down at her, a look of surprise on his face.

"Minerva?" he asked quietly.

"May I come in?" Minerva asked. She could feel her defenses falling away. Tears started welling at her eyes.

"Of course," Albus said quickly, a note of concern in his voice. "Is everything all right?"

Minerva shook her head. "No. No, everything is not all right," Minerva said in a small voice.

"Everything has fallen apart."

Albus lead her to an overstuffed chair in front of a fire. Minerva felt her body sigh as it settled in the chair.

He sat across from her. "He found out, didn't he?"

Minerva looked up sharply. "How in the world did you know that?" she asked.

"Just a guess, my dear," Albus said softly. "I can't imagine what else would drive you back to the wizarding world."

"I don't know if I'm back," Minerva said, the words tumbling over. "I just needed some place to go. I thought of you."

"I'm always willing to help, Minerva," Albus said, sounding weary.

Minerva stood up and started pacing in front of the fire. "He took Netta, Albus. His family ran me out. I don't know what to do," she said honestly.

She turned and looked at the man who had been her mentor, then became her friend. She had not quite ignored him over the years. Looking at his earnest face, she felt guilty, as if she was abusing his friendship.

"I don't have any right to ask you to help me," Minerva started.

"You have every right to ask a friend for help," Albus said firmly.

She sat back down on the chair. "Thank you," she said softly.

"I don't have the authority to offer you a room in the castle," Albus told her. "However...my brother lives in Hogsmeade. I could perhaps ask if you could have a room."

"Your brother?" Minerva asked vaguely.

Albus nodded. "He owns the Hog's Head."

For some reason the normal conversation was making Minerva feel better. "I can't imagine a brother of yours being a barkeep."

"Aberforth always liked to be considered different," Albus said, settling himself into his chair.

A comfortable silence passed between them. Minerva sat still, staring into the fire.

"Should we find out?" Albus asked.

Minerva was startled from her reverie. "Find out?"

Albus smiled. "Find out if Aberforth would let you have a room," he said.

Minerva nodded slowly. "Yes, please."

They stood up at the same time. "Do you have a coat?" Albus asked.

"Just my shawl," Minerva sighed. In her haste, she had forgotten to take her heavy winter coat.

Albus moved to a bureau and took out a dark green cloak. "Use this. I prefer Emerald green myself."

Minerva reached out for the cloak. "Thank you," Minerva said as she wrapped the cloak around her shoulders. She stood by the fireplace expectantly. To her surprise, Albus walked to the door.

"Can't we just floo?" Minerva asked.

"Aberforth doesn't approve of floo powder," Albus said. "We should walk."

"Of course," Minerva said.

A half hour later, Minerva found herself in a small bedroom. Albus had persuaded Aberforth to give her a room. She hoped that no money exchanged hands.

Quickly she undressed and went to the basin to wash up. She looked at herself in the cracked mirror that was hanging on the wall.

"I'll find you, Netta," she whispered softly.

Minerva jumped as the mirror whispered back, "Who's Netta?"

She turned away quickly.

"I promise."

-------------------------

The next morning, Minerva walked back to Hogwarts. Albus was waiting for her. He gave her a school wand, seeing that her own was broken in half.

Quickly, Minerva walked to Hogsmeade and then apparated to the forest where she had thrown her broom. Luckily, the broom was still there. Ten years of not apparating on a regular basis had taken its toll on Minerva's body already. She felt ill to her stomach and had a headache. She knew she wouldn't be able to apparate back to Hogsmeade today.

She walked as fast as she could back into town. Minerva glanced into the schoolhouse as she passed by. It looked like the town had found a replacement for her very quickly.

Taking a deep breath, she entered McGonagall's Boarding House. The moment she stepped inside, she could hear the angry mutters. Minerva realized how she must look, wearing a long cloak and holding a broom.

"Get out," Montgomery's father said angrily from behind the front desk.

"Where is my husband," Minerva asked, looking the old man straight in the eye.

"I'll go to hell before I tell you that," he spat.

"Please, Mister McGonagall..."

"Now you see here!" he cried. "My son was killed by your type. He was a good man. He didn't deserve to die!"

"I'm sorry for your loss, but you can't blame all wizards on your son's death," Minerva said softly. "That would be like blaming every German for the war."

"None of them tried to stop it, did they?" Montgomery's father yelled.

Minerva realized there would be no reasoning with this man. She took a letter out of her cloak. She had stayed up most of the night composing this letter.

"Will you please give this to Montgomery?" she asked.

He snatched the letter out of Minerva's hand and threw it into the fire.

"I'm not asking you to leave again," he said firmly.

Minerva started walking towards the door. "I will return everyday until I see my daughter and my husband again."

"We'll stop you."

She started to say that he couldn't possibly, but then realized just in time that he would consider that a threat. "I just want to see them," Minerva repeated.

"Get out," he said menacingly.

With a flourish of her cloak, Minerva left the boarding house quickly. She walked into the forest, only then did she mount her broom and fly back to Hogwarts.

She would be back tomorrow.


	18. Hide and Seek

**Chapter Eighteen – Hide and Seek**

_December 1955_

Minerva kept her promise. Everyday for more than four weeks, she walked into the town, wearing the heavy green cloak Albus had given her and holding her broomstick.

She walked through the streets. It had become a joke in the town. The townsfolk would line up on the sidewalks, watching Minerva make the humilitating walk into McGonagall's Boarding House.

And every time, Montgomery's father would stand at the entrance and refuse to let her inside. She would then walk to the store, where one of his brother's would be standing. Finally, she walked to her sister-in-law, Mary's house, to plead for some information. None was ever given.

Knowing that another day had passed, and she was no closer to finding her daughter, Minerva would make the journey back to Hogsmeade.

Some nights Albus invited her to have dinner with him at Hogwarts. One night, he came over to the bar and she had dinner with him and Aberforth. Aberforth was an interesting man, really. He owned the bar, but his real passion was making Bezoars, a stone that came from the stomach of a goat, that was used in most Antidotes.

But most nights, she was left alone. Which is just how she wanted it. In her mind, she would look into the past and imagine how different life could have turned out for her. But she also realized that she didn't want any life that didn't include her little daughter. She missed Netta so much that it hurt inside.

One day, after a particually hard fly from town, Minerva was surprised to see that Albus was waiting for her in her room. She eyes flew about the room, realizing how messy it is.

"I wasn't expecting company," Minerva said quickly, picking up the towels that she had left on the floor.

Albus stood up. "I should have told you I was coming," he said formally.

"You have every right to be here, Albus," Minerva said, throwing yesterday's skirt in a drawer.

He sat down again. "Thank you."

Minerva didn't stop her movements. She kept picking things up, trying to make the room presentable.

After a few minutes, Minerva made no show of stopping.

"Minerva, stop this and sit down," Albus said sharply.

She dropped the parchment she was holding on the floor. Meekly, Minerva sat down at the small table in her room, across from Albus.

"Of course, I'm being rude," Minerva said quickly.

Albus placed his hand over hers. "You're not being rude at all. I just need you to listen," he said quietly.

Minerva snatched her hand away quickly, and folded her hands in her lap. "I'm listening."

"It's been four weeks," Albus said gently.

"It's almost Christmas!" Minerva cried. "I'm sure that Montgomery will be home for Christmas. Then we'll be able to talk."

"Don't you think his family will write him and tell him to stay away?" Albus asked.

Minerva opened her mouth, but no sound came out. In fact, that very thought had crossed her mind, many times. She finally nodded, not willing to meet Albus' gaze.

"I'm saying this as a friend, Minerva. You need to start planning for the future," Albus told her.

"Aberforth wants to kick me out, doesn't he?" Minerva asked, finally looking up.

"He doesn't quite put it like that, but he would like to have the room for paying customers. Christmas can be a very profitable time for him," Albus said.

Minerva stared at the ceiling and started thinking. She needed a job, and then she needed a place to live. She would prefer to be close to the town, to be here when Montgomery comes back. And she was sure that he would...eventually.

"I have a proposition for you, Minerva," Albus said seriously.

"Yes?" Minerva asked eagerly.

"The Muggle Studies teacher will be starting maternity leave next term. She will be gone the entire term. Headmaster Dippet has not found a candidate that he is satisified with yet. Perhaps you could apply for the job," Albus said.

"Muggle Studies?" Minerva asked wildly.

"You might think I'm cruel for even bring the position up, Minerva. But practically, the job is exactly want you need. You would be paid well, have a place to live, and be close to your husband's home town," Albus said.

"I'll do it," Minerva said without a moment's hesitation.

"I cannot promise that you will get the job, Minerva. I will, of course, give you a very high recommdation. I'm sure Headmaster Dippet remembers your work. And it also give you an advantage that you have lived like a muggle for the past ten years," Albus said.

Minerva jumped up. "You're right, Albus." She stood up, eagerly. "I'll apply right now."

"As you wish."

-------------------------

_January 1956_

She double checked to make sure the letter was attached securely to the owl's leg. She petted the golden brown feathers and whispered, "I need you to fly slowly, okay?"

Minerva wrapped her cloak around her tightly. The snow was falling furiously and the wind was howling, but she was determined.

Looking out over the fields, Minerva sighed. She was standing at an open window at the owlery at Hogwarts. Just an hour ago, Minerva thought of a plan to find Montgomery and Netta, and she was ready to carry it through.

Grasping her broomstick, Minerva jolted the owl and watched it fly off her arm. The next moment, Minerva mounted her broomstick and flew out of the owlery.

The cold instantly hit her cheeks, causing her to shiver. The first gust of wind practically knocked her off of her broom. But Minerva kept the owl in sight.

For almost an hour they flew, but Minerva was tiring. The owl was flying faster and Minerva was struggling to keep it in view.

"Please fly slower," she begged silently. "Please."

However the owl did not hear her cries. It kept flying and flying...until it flew from Minerva's sight. She knew it was useless to keep going. Minerva glanced down at the broom compass and headed back to Hogwarts.

Minerva left a slight warmth in her chest as the castle came back into sight. It was odd to consider the castle home again after all these years. But home it was now. Minerva had moved into a small bedchamber just two days ago and she would be teaching in just three more.

She was quite glad to have something to occupy her time. She still went into the town everyday, but it was no longer the focal point of the day.

Minerva finally made it into her bedchamber and wiped of the frozen tears that had formed. She had been so sure that she would hold her daughter in her arms tonight.

But if Minerva was anything, she was practical. Minerva was not a good enough flyer to keep up with a delivery owl. She needed a better flyer, someone who could follow the owl with ease. And for that she needed...

------------------------

"So I'm here to save the day, eh, Minerva?" Rolanda Hooch said happily. "It might be fun to be a spy."

Minerva took a sip of her coffee. "I just need you to follow the delivery owl, Ro," she said softly.

"Min," Rolanda said, suddenly serious. "I want to help if I can."

"Thank you for not saying 'I told you so,'" Minerva told her friend.

"You're welcome," Rolanda said. "Honestly, I didn't even think of it. I just want you to see Netta again."

Minerva looked outside onto Diagon Alley. She had completed her first week of teaching, and was meeting Rolanda for lunch on the weekend. She was tired from teaching again, but was very glad to be back into the classroom.

"So when am I going on this wonderful adventure?" Rolanda asked.

"Are you free tonight?" Minerva asked eagerly.

Rolanda looked up at the sky. She was quiet for a moment. "Not many clouds, which is good. There is a south wind, which will help...Tonight it is then," she said.

Minerva let go of the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "Thank you so much, Ro," she said quietly. "I don't know how I'll repay you."

"I know you're good for a favor someday," Rolanda said. "Now let's get you a wand. I still don't know how you survived in Hogwarts for a week without a wand."

"I teach Muggle Studies, Ro. There's really no need for a wand. But one will help grade papers," she said honestly.

They stood up and paid for their coffee. Minerva had to get used to wizard money again, and the odd conversions. The coffee costs four knuts. She started doing the math in her head.

"Stop it, Min," Ro warned. "Don't try to convert it to muggle money. I tried that for years and it didn't work. Just know that four knuts in a good deal."

Minerva picked up four small bronze coins and placed them on the table. "I'll get used to it again," Minerva sighed. It still amazed her how her world had been turned upside down.

Rolanda squeezed her hand. "Let's get you that wand."

Together, they walked over to Ollivander's. Minerva briefly thought of her old wand, which Montgomery had broken. She had kept her wand with her during the ten years she had lived as a muggle. A part of her must have wanted some contact with the wizarding world to keep the wand with her all that time.

"Mahogany and Dragon Heartsting," an ethereal voice said from behind the counter.

Minerva nodded. "Yes, sir."

"And it was broken?" he asked quietly.

"It was," Minerva said.

"Probably for the best," Ollivander said. "It was a child's wand, to tell you the truth. I can tell you are ready for something more powerful."

"Really?" Minerva asked. "I haven't used a lot of magic lately."

Ollivander shook his head. "The wand doesn't care about your past. It cares about your future."

He then turned quickly and went into the stock room. "Ro, this might take a while. It took me forty-one tries last time."

Rolanda raised her eyebrows. "Only took me four," she smiled.

Ollivander came back and handed her a wand. "Oak and Uniccorn Tail," he said quickly.

Minerva felt smoke come out of her ears.

"No, not that one," Ollivander said, snatching the wand away from her. He handed her a second wand.

Minerva felt a warmth spread throughout her body and the tip of the wand glowed red. "Only two times this time," she whispered to Rolanda.

"Excellent!" Ollivander cried. "Cherry and a phoenix tail feather. Very unusual combination."

She looked at her new wand and smiled.

-------------------------

"Are you ready?" Minerva asked.

Rolanda nodded. "As I'll ever be!" She was bundled up. "Let 'im loose!"

Minerva let the delivery owl loose. Rolanda speed away from the owlery.

With her back at the wall, Minerva slid slowly down and brought her knees to her chest. "Please find her. Please, please find her," she whispered over and over.

It was almost midnight when Rolanda left. Minerva felt her eyes drooping, and before she knew it, she fell asleep.

With a start, Minerva woke up. She glanced at her wristwatch and saw that two hours had passed. She stood up quickly and scanned the sky. There was no sign of Rolanda yet. Minerva wasn't quite sure how to thank Rolanda for this.

Another thirty minutes went by. Suddenly, she was a small speck from the southwest. Minerva felt her heart beating much faster. She saw Rolanda flying closer and closer to the owlery.

Rolanda hovered outside the window and held out her hand. Minerva quickly grabbed it and helped her friend through the window. Rolanda was shivering and Minerva could almost hear her teeth chattering.

Minerva wrapped her arms around Rolanda. "Ro..." she asked pleadingly.

Rolanda took a deep breath and wrapped her cloak around her tightly.

"I found them."


	19. Inflammagus

**Chapter Nineteen – Inflammagus**

_January 1956_

Minerva stood on the corner of the busy Manchester street and smoothed out the muggle winter coat she had bought for the occasion. She quickly glanced down at her outfit. She looked like a muggle.

She looked like herself three months ago, before everything had happened.

Her little daughter lived only one block away. She was so close, yet why couldn't Minerva find the strength to move? She took a deep breath as she took one last look at the address Rolanda had written down.

"Move!" Minerva whispered. "Please move!"

Yet she didn't move. Minerva had absolutely no idea what to expect when she rang the doorbell. Hopefully Montgomery would be willing to talk.

Finally, the thought of not moving was scarier than the idea of moving. Minerva took one step. And then another. And another, until she was finally in front of the small house.

Minerva took her gloved hand and pressed the doorbell. She waited. No one seemed to be answering the door. Minerva's spirits fell.

But then the door opened, and Minerva found herself face to face with her sister-in-law, Mary. The woman looked at her, with a saddened expression. "So you finally found him, Minerva," she said softly. She gestured for Minerva to come inside. "You might as well come in, if you're here."

"Thank you," Minerva said. "I just need to see Netta."

"He told her that you're dead," Mary said briskly.

"She's not even three years old," Minerva said. "She might not understand. Please let me see her."

Mary nodded and left the small parlor. Minerva took a moment to look around. The house was small. The parlor was quite dirty. Minerva didn't even want to think what the rest of the house might look like.

Suddenly Mary reappeared, holding Netta in her arms. Minerva rushed over, scooped her up and held her close.

She didn't even realize that she had started crying. After a joyful reunion, Minerva looked at Mary. "No mother should be without her child," she said softly. "What are you doing here?"

"Montgomery asked for some help. I agreed to come for a little bit," Mary told her.

"How's Netta been?" Minerva asked.

Mary started to answer when the door opened. Montgomery stepped inside, wearing his army uniform. He took in the picture of Mary and Minerva holding Netta.

"What are you doing here?" he said in a small voice.

Minerva stood up, still holding Netta in her arms. "I'm come to see you both," she said quietly.

"How in the hell could you have let her in here!" Montgomery shouted at Mary.

Netta sniffled. "Shh...it's okay, Netta," Minerva said softly.

"Of course, I'm the monster now, right, Minnie," Montgomery asked sarcastically.

"I want no part of this," Mary said, looking disgusted. She stormed out of the parlor.

"You're not welcome here," Montgomery said finally.

"I'm not going to let you cut me off from my daughter," Minerva said forcefully. "You and I have issues to settle. Let's settle them. Let's not hurt Netta by telling her that her mother is dead."

"I see you've talked to Mary," Montgomery spat.

They continued to stare at each other. Montgomery looked away first. "You look normal. My family said you had begun to look like a witch."

"After you told the town I was a witch, I had no friends. The only people willing to help me were wizards," Minerva said quietly.

"You came into town carrying a broom?"

"Why did you take Netta?" Minerva demanded. She didn't raise her voice. The last thing she wanted was to scare the little girl.

"Because I didn't want her to become a witch, Minnie," Montgomery said sadly. "But she is a witch, isn't she? Things I saw, that made no sense, make sense now."

"She has magic, Monty," Minerva said. "There's nothing to be done about that. She'll need to go to a school were she can learn to control it. There's nothing to be ashamed about being a witch."

"So this is how you people do it. You marry regular people and your children become one of them. How long do you think it will be before there are no regular people left?" Montgomery asked bitterly.

"It's not like that at all, Monty," Minerva said in horror. "I fell in love with you. And then you said how much you hated wizards, and I thought I could never tell you that I was a witch. I was content to live with you without magic. I didn't need magic, I had you, Monty."

"Why should I believe anything you say, Minnie?" Montgomery asked. "Why?"

Minerva stroked her daughter's hair. "What do we do, Monty?" Minerva asked. "You can't run, because I'll find you. We are legally married. What do we do?"

"I don't know, Minnie. I don't know," Montgomery said. "There's no hope for us."

"But what about Netta?"

"She looks just like Hamish," Montgomery said. "And she's one of them. One of the ones that killed him."

Minerva sat down next to her husband. "There are horrible wizards out there, just like there are horrible people. It's the way life is," Minerva said.

"What do you want, Minnie?" Montgomery said sadly. He stroked Netta's cheek.

"Netta deserves both her parents, Monty," Minerva said.

"You want to take her away from me," Montgomery said. "Raise her like a witch."

"She will need to learn how to control her magic, Monty," Minerva said. "Will your family accept her?"

"If she's a witch? I doubt it," Montgomery admitted.

"There's no 'if' Monty. Netta is a witch. Are you going to hide from your family for the rest of your life to spite me? I can accept that you and I are over. But I will not have you hurting my daughter with your prejudice," Minerva said, her eyes flashing.

"She set fire to the curtains," Montgomery said. Minerva looked at him sharply. She could see a hint of fear in his eyes.

"With a candle?" Minerva asked.

Montgomery shook his head. "She was sitting next to the wall, put her hand on the curtain, and it the next thing I know, the curtain was on fire. There have been times I've seen her playing with a blue flame, but she's never had a burn. I think she might be dangerous, Minnie," Montgomery said sadly.

Minerva looked at her little daughter in shock. If she was using fire at this young an age, she must be an Inflammagus. They were rare, and a trait generally attributed to dark wizards.

"Where are you living?" Montgomery asked suddenly, breaking Minerva's train of thought.

"I'm teaching at a school for wizards. I don't think I'm ever going to try to fit into the muggle world again. I don't belong there," Minerva said sadly.

"You would teach her?" Montgomery asked.

"Eventually," Minerva said. "The school is for ages eleven and up. If she's a fire-starter, she would need to be trained as soon as possible."

Minerva looked at Montgomery. He seemed to be struggling with something. He stood up quickly and hugged his arm stump.

"Take her."

Minerva froze. "What did you say?" she asked, not quite believing.

"My family will never accept her, Minnie. You can teach her. Take her."

"This isn't about taking her, Monty," Minerva said, horrified. "I would be thrilled if Netta lived with me, but I don't want to cut her off from her father!"

Montgomery seemed to be struggling with himself. "I can see her on holidays." He said, reaching out towards Netta.

"I will not make this decision for you, Monty," Minerva said.

"She's a witch, Minnie," Montgomery said as he started to pace. "I fathered a witch. And what's more, I'm frightened of her! Frightened of my own daughter."

Barely able to speak, Minerva said, "What about us? Should we get a divorce?"

"No," Montgomery said fiercely. "We were married under the eyes of God. Nothing can change that. Not you being a witch, not anything."

"But if we're not living together..." Minerva said gently. She wasn't thinking about herself, she was thinking about Montgomery. He needed someone to take care of him, and it was obviously not going to be her.

"We're not divorcing," Montgomery said.

"Fine," Minerva said. "Should I take her now, do you think?"

"Follow me," Montgomery said sadly.

Minerva didn't quite trust what was happening. She couldn't believe that Montgomery was willing to give up Netta like this. But then again, if he truly hated wizards like he did...

He led her to a small room. Minerva quickly packed up some clothes and some toys. Then she handed Netta to Montgomery.

As Montgomery said good-bye to Netta, Minerva heard Mary enter the room.

"What's going on?" Mary asked softly.

"Netta's going to live with me," Minerva said softly. "She needs to be taught to control her magic."

Minerva quickly took a pen and a pad of paper out of her handbag. She wrote the muggle address of the school on the paper. "Monty, if you ever need me, for any reason, simply write to this address. This is where I live."

Montgomery nodded and handed Netta back to her.

"Will you stay here?" Minerva asked gently.

"I'm not hiding from you anymore, Minnie. I need to go back and run the store," Montgomery said. Minerva saw Mary breathe a sigh of relief.

"I don't live far from there, so maybe I can bring Netta to see you in a few weeks," Minerva said.

"I'd like that," Montgomery said. After a moment, he added softly, "I'd like you to leave now."

Minerva nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She shared one last look with Montgomery, turned and walked out of the house.

------------------------

As she walked down the street, Minerva realized she had a dilemma. She had apparated to Manchester, not expecting to be bringing Netta back with her. Netta was hugging her neck fiercely. She supposed the poor girl must be completely confused. To be told her mother was dead and then the mother shows up and takes her away from her father.

"Mummy," Netta whispered.

"Yes, love, it's Mummy," Minerva said softly. She looked around frantically for an alley way of some sort. Finally she found one. Minerva threw out her left arm (her wand arm) and less than a minute later, the Knight Bus appeared.

"Come on board," the conductor said pleasantly. "Where you heading?"

"Hogwarts," Minerva said, adjusting Netta in her lap. As the bus started moving, Minerva realized the enormity of what just happened. Was it possible that Netta was truly in her arms?

Just then, Netta chose to put her little hand on Minerva's cheek. Minerva closed her eyes. Would Hogwarts allow a child? Or would she need to find somewhere else to live?

But the thought utmost in her mind was finding out if Netta was indeed at Inflammagus. Surely Albus would be able to find out for her.

The bus trip was over quickly. Minerva hoisted Netta up and walked into Hogwarts. She passed a few of her students, who looked at her and Netta curiously. She smiled at those who waved and made her way to Ablus' office quickly.

She knocked, and the door opened. Albus was sitting at his desk. He looked up, and smiled broadly when he saw that Netta was in her arms.

"He agreed to let her live with you?" Albus said happily.

"Montgomery is terrified of Netta, Albus," Minerva said quickly. "He said some things, and I think she might be an Inflammagus."

"I see," Albus said slowly. "If one has that power, it's usually triggered by a traumatic event, generally around puberty. Losing your mother at such a young age would qualify. Put her on the desk."

"Netta, this is Professor Dumbledore," Minerva told the little girl. "He needs to take a look at you."

Netta looked up warily at Albus. She must have decided he was safe, because she reached out and tugged at his beard.

Laughing, Albus took out his wand and said an incantation that Minerva didn't recognize. Suddenly, Netta's hands were surrounded by a light blue fire. Minerva closed her eyes. She would have to look through her family history to see if any one else had that trait.

"Can she communicate?" Albus ask quickly.

"She can talk," Minerva said.

"There is a fire-starter living in Hogsmeade. I would suggest that you arrange to meet with him right away," Albus said, picking Netta up and holding her above her head. "Because this little girl won't have any idea how to control the fire unless she has some help."

As Netta looked happily at her hands, which were still burning, Minerva could understand the fear she had seen in Montgomery's eyes.

-------------------------

**A/N – Inflamma (Latin) – To set fire to**


	20. Author Notes

A/N - Hello!  I can't believe I'm doing this, but as of 11-13-04 this story is on hold.  I'm sure some of you have noticed that I'm only averaging a chapter a week update lately, if that.  I feel like I've been beating the chapters out of my head with a hammer, which is so not fun.  Especially when I've been hit with a creative streak for my other story Which Witch.  I have no desire to post crp chapters just to get a couple of reviews.  So I'm going to take a couple of weeks to get back on track with this story.  Hopefully I'll be able to post the real chapter twenty soon!  Thanks everyone!  Have a happy day :)


	21. Getting Settled

**Chapter Twenty – Getting Settled**

_August 1953_

"Mummy!"

Minerva sighed. She knew that tone. That tone meant that Netta had set something on fire. Slowly, Minerva stood up and walked to the girl's small bedroom.

Netta looked up guiltily. The fire seemed to be out, but her hands still glowed a white blue. Minerva looked around the room to see what had been burned. It seemed that this week's victim was Netta's doll.

"I'm sorry, Mummy," Netta said automatically.

Minerva sat next to her daughter and stroked the girl's red hair. "It's all right, Netta. I know you're trying."

Netta nodded. "It was dolly's fault," she said. "Dolly made me mad."

"What did Dolly do?" Minerva asked. She didn't like this at all. Minerva continued stroking Netta's hair, being careful not to touch her hands, which would still be hot.

"Dolly made fun of me," Netta said softly.

"So you did this on purpose?" Minerva asked sharply. Netta looked up quickly. Even though the girl was only three years old, she was more perceptive that Minerva thought possible.

"No, Dolly made fun of me and I got upset," Netta said, her eyes filling with tears.

"We'll talk about this later, Netta. It's time to go," Minerva said softly.

"Do we have to?" Netta asked.

"Yes, we have to," Minerva replied, picking up the girl's suitcase, which had been packed the night before. "You'll have fun spending time with your father."

"Can I bring Dolly?" Netta asked innocently. Minerva glanced at the doll, which had been burned beyond recognition. She knew that if Montgomery saw the doll, he might not let Netta in the house.

"Not this time," Minerva told her daughter. "I'm going to get Dolly fixed, and she'll be good as new when you get back."

"But I want Dolly!" Netta cried.

"I said no," Minerva said sternly. Netta's lower lip jetted out and started quivering. She took Netta's hand and stood up. "It's time to go."

The pair walked outside into the bright August sunlight. Minerva threw out her wand arm, and the Knight Bus appeared. This was the only way for Netta to travel for the moment. The floo network was out of the question, and Netta was too young to be flying long distances.

Minerva paid the conductor the fares and sat down, with Netta on her lap. She inspected her outfit. Minerva was wearing a muggle suit. When she knew she was going to see Montgomery, she took care to always be wearing muggle clothes.

Just a few minutes later, the Knight Bus stopped at the woods at the end of town. Minerva took Netta in her arms and walked into town. She passed his store, and saw that Montgomery was inside. She went inside.

"Hello, Montgomery," Minerva said softly. It felt like ages since she had called him Monty. He stopped calling her Minnie, and reverted to Minerva, which still sounded odd coming from his lips.

Netta buried her head in Minerva's shoulder. "You'll have a fun week with Daddy," Minerva told the girl.

"We're going to Edinburgh, Netta," Montgomery said, taking Netta from Minerva's arms. "There's a theatre festival there. Tom and Mary wanted to go, so I thought we'd join them."

"That sounds like fun," Minerva answered automatically. She wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. "Everything in her suitcase has been fireproofed. And my offer still stands."

"I don't want you casting magic in my home, Minerva," Montgomery said sharply. Minerva had asked if he wanted her to fireproof any of his furniture, so that Netta wouldn't have to worry. But Montgomery refused to allow Minerva into the apartment.

"I'll pick her up in a week," Minerva said quickly. She said good-bye to Netta and left the store. She waited until she was past the edge of town before she apparated back to Hogsmeade.

-------------------------

Minerva walked around the small apartment where she and Netta now called home. During the last term, Headmaster Dippet had been kind enough to allow Netta to stay at Hogwarts. But also told her that it was only for that term. She would need to live away from Hogwarts until Netta herself was a student. Then Minerva could live at Hogwarts.

Albus had helped her find the apartment. And then together, they took on the arduous task of fireproofing the apartment. The spells were long and tiring, but Minerva knew they were necessary. However, not everything could be fireproofed at once, such as Netta's doll or some clothes.

She knew she would miss Netta terribly over the next week. This was the longest separation they've had since Netta came to live with her in January. Before, Montgomery would only take Netta for a weekend every two months or so.

But Minerva was also looking forward to being able to get some work done. What she thought was only going to be a job for one term, turned out to be a full time position. The Muggle Studies teacher had decided to resign after her baby was born. Headmaster Dippet invited Minerva to stay on and continue to teach.

Therefore, Minerva had to make a lesson plan for an entire year. She was very excited about the challenge though. Luckily, Albus said he would come over and help her plan.

Albus had been a very good friend over the last few months. So much so, that Minerva didn't know what she would have done without him. Trying to be a single mother while teaching full time was a challenge.

He was turning into a father figure for Netta, which pleased Minerva. Netta needed a male authority figure in her life, since she saw so little of her father. Albus was kind, but firm with Netta, and Netta seemed to listen to everything he had to say.

It made Minerva wonder about Albus' past. She knew that he had been married twice, years ago, but neither marriage lasted long. He seemed like he would be such a wonderful father. But when Minerva asked about it once, Albus simply waved his hand, and said that he had had the joy of teaching for so many years.

Minerva sat down at her neatly organized desk and looked through the third year Muggle Studies book she had chosen to use. But then there was a knock on the door. Minerva smiled, knowing it was Albus.

She waved her wand and the door opened. Albus walked inside, holding some books and scrolls in his arms. "Where should I put these?" Albus asked.

"On the couch is fine for now," Minerva answered. "Tea?"

"Yes, please," Albus said, sitting down on the couch. Minerva waved her wand and levitated the tea pot to come to the desk. Without thinking, she frowned.

"What's wrong?" Albus asked. Minerva looked up, not realizing she had been frowning.

"I was just thinking how used to magic I am," Minerva said honestly. "I lived for ten years without magic, but now I can't imagine being without it."

"It certainly makes our lives different than muggles, doesn't it?" Albus mused. "Which would be a perfect first day lecture for every year."

Minerva threw back her head and laughed. "Only you would use a passing thought as a basis for a lecture."

"Sometimes our musings make the best ideas," Albus told her.

"Very true," Minerva said.

She and Albus spent the next few hours looking through scrolls and books, deciding what was good material to teach for each year. Albus had a soft spot for muggle music and spent some time convincing Minerva to include the new muggle craze of rock and roll into her lesson plan.

"I honestly believe, Minerva, that rock and roll will become popular in the wizarding world," Albus told her earnestly.

Minerva shook her head, thinking that unlikely. Right now, the students all listened to swing music. She couldn't imagine them giving that up in favor for muggle music.

Finally, Minerva had a first term lesson plan for the first, fourth and fifth years, with a promise from Albus to work on the rest in a few days.

"I do believe I could use some dinner. What do you say, Minerva? Care to risk going to the Hog's Head? Aberforth owes me a dinner," Albus said cheerfully.

"I love to," Minerva said. "Give me a moment to change."

Albus nodded, and Minerva ran into her bedroom and changed out of the muggle clothes she had been wearing. She changed into a long green dress and decided against a robe, as it was the beginning of August.

"Shall we?" Minerva asked.

They walked companioningly towards the Hog's Head. Minerva had always preferred the Three Broomsticks, but Albus always wanted to support his brother. Albus seemed to nod and wave to every wizard they passed, while Minerva still didn't know that many people.

Albus and Aberforth only acknowledged each other with a passing nod and they entered the bar. Aberforth liked to stay low key, and generally didn't want people to know that his brother was a popular professor at Hogwarts. Minerva asked about that, thinking Albus might be upset. But Albus simply told her that Aberforth was his own man, and did whatever suited him best.

They had a very enjoyable evening and Minerva actually found herself disappointed when she thought it was ending. But then Albus ordered a round of butterbeer after dinner, which Minerva gladly accepted. She hadn't had butterbeer in years.

"Do you miss being married?" Albus asked suddenly.

"Well, technically, I'm still married, Albus," Minerva said.

"Yes, but that is simply a technicality," Albus said.

"Very true," Minerva said. "I'm not sure what I miss. I miss having that presence, knowing someone was always going to be there with me. Especially at night."

Minerva could see Albus turn red. "That was a personal question, Minerva. I apologize."

"We're friends, Albus," Minerva said softly. "We can talk about personal matters. Do you miss being married?"

"It's been thirty-one years since my last marriage ended," Albus said. "You get used to the empty nights, and the empty bed."

"I'm not used to that yet," Minerva said honestly. "I still wake up in the middle of the night and reach for him."

"That took a while for me, as well," Albus told her.

"What was your wife like?" Minerva asked.

"Which one?" Albus said with a twinkle in his eye.

Minerva smiled. She knew that he had been married twice. "Both, I guess."

"The first was Blanche. We married in eighteen seventy. A lifetime ago," Albus said. Minerva could almost see him getting lost in his memories.

"She was absolutely beautiful," Albus said. "Probably the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life. But I was foolish. We married very young, and we were simply kids acting like grown-ups.

"Then there was Martha. Since I was older, I was convinced I knew what I was doing. Martha was very smart, but held grudges, which I found out after we married. I haven't been very lucky in that department," Albus said with a sigh.

"Neither of us, I suppose," Minerva said thoughtfully. "Do you hope to find another?"

"Do you?" Albus countered.

"I'm a married woman, Albus. It wouldn't be proper," Minerva said softly.

"Do think he'll ever change his mind?" Albus asked.

Minerva shrugged. "Does it matter? I'm not looking for love right now."

Albus lifted his glass. "May we find love again when the time is right."

Minerva clinked her glass to his. Then they both took a sip.

"I can drink to that."

-------------------------

**A/N – Phew! I think I'm back on track with this story. Hopefully I'll be able to update on a more regular basis. Please review if you feel like it! Cheers!**


	22. An Outburst

**Chapter Twenty-One – An Outburst**

_January 1960_

Minerva slowly walked through the streets of the town that used to be her own. Netta had stayed with Montgomery for the last few days. But tomorrow would be the start of the second term, and it was time for Netta to come home.

She stopped suddenly, realizing that Netta was standing on the doorstep of Montgomery's store. Netta was wearing the muggle winter coat that Minerva had bought her and staring into the big picture window.

"Netta!" Minerva cried. "What in the world are you doing outside?"

The seven year old turned quickly and gave Minerva a guilty look. "I accidentally started a small fire, Mother. Father said he didn't want me inside for a while."

"He made you go outside?" Minerva asked in disbelief. It was negative fifteen degrees Celsius at the moment. Far too cold for a little girl to be standing outside.

Netta nodded. "My carpet bag is still inside, Mother. Could you please get it for me? I'd like to go home now."

Minerva took Netta's hand and brought the girl into the store. Luckily there were no customers inside. No one was out front. Montgomery must have been in the storeroom in the back.

"Montgomery McGonagall, talk to me this instant!" Minerva cried shrilly.

"Mother, please, don't make a scene," Netta said softly.

Minerva would force herself to remain calm for her daughter's sake. Montgomery came out from the back, an angry look on his face.

"What is the meaning of this?" Minerva demanded. "Why in the world would you make her go outside?"

"Netta knows why. This is between her and me, Minerva. There's no need for you to get involved," Montgomery said angrily.

"No reason?" Minerva cried. "I find my daughter outside in freezing temperatures and there's no reason for me to get involved?"

"I don't want her in the store or my home anymore," Montgomery said softly.

"Netta is your daughter, Montgomery," Minerva said quickly.

"She is setting fires on purpose, Minerva," Montgomery said angrily. "Every single time she's here, something gets set on fire!"

"Netta is young, Montgomery. She's only seven years old. She's still learning to control her powers," Minerva cried. "You are her father. You can't cut her off like this."

"When I agreed to let you take her in, you said you could teach her to control her powers," Montgomery said, his voice rising.

"I never said that," Minerva said, her faced flushed. "I said I'd be able to teach her magic, not control the fire. She's taking lessons, Montgomery. The lessons are helping."

"Then why does she still have problems with fire?" Montgomery asked.

Minerva sighed. "I offered to fireproof your apartment," she said wearily.

"So this is my fault!" Montgomery yelled.

"I didn't say that," Minerva snapped.

"You did!" Montgomery shouted. "Fine. Blame the non-magic person."

"The term is muggle," Netta said, speaking for the first time since the argument began. Minerva and Montgomery both turned and stared at their daughter. Minerva felt awful. For a moment, she had actually forgotten that Netta was next to her side.

"Netta…" Minerva started, but couldn't think of the right things to say.

"I'd like to leave now," Netta said softly.

"Of course, love," Minerva said gently. Then to Montgomery, "We will talk about this later."

"Fine," Montgomery said shortly and then stalked into the back room of the shop.

Minerva took her daughter's hand and they quickly walked through the town. Every one in town knew that Minerva was a witch and she became used to the stares long ago. But Netta always looked around fearfully, as if someone would hurt her.

"Don't let them bother you, Netta," Minerva said, walking briskly. "You're very special. You know that."

"Father hates me, doesn't he?" Netta said in a dead voice.

"Of course he doesn't," Minerva said quickly. Her heart ached for the young girl. But something that Montgomery had said was bothering her. Minerva stopped quickly and knelt down, to be eye level with Netta.

"You didn't start a fire on purpose, did you?" Minerva asked gently.

Netta's eyes lit up. "No! Mother, you believe me, don't you?" Netta cried.

"Of course I do," Minerva said. "Of course. You just had an accident."

Minerva took a long look at her daughter. She wasn't a pretty child, but there was something about her that stood out, because no one would ever call her ugly. When she was a toddler, she had Montgomery's bright red hair, but over the past few years it had darkened. Her eyes were a clear blue, so different from Minerva's dark green eyes.

"I'm cold, Mother," Netta said softly. "Can we please go home?"

"Let's go home," Minerva said, hugging her daughter tightly.

-------------------------

Minerva never understood why Netta insisted on calling her 'mother.' It seemed so impersonal sometimes. Even when Netta woke up screaming from a nightmare and Minerva ran to comfort her, it was always 'Mother,' never 'Mum' or 'Mummy.'

Netta was finishing up on her winter break school work while Minerva went over her lesson plans. This was the time Minerva cherished. When they were both in the room, quietly expanding their minds.

Minerva was trying to decide which Shakespeare play to introduce to the sixth years when Netta stood up and stared at her hands.

"Mother, we need to see Mister Rosmerta right now," she said in an urgent tone.

Minerva nodded and summoned their cloaks. She started to put the cloak around Netta's shoulders but was pushed away. "There's no time," Netta whispered and ran downstairs. Minerva followed her, barely remembering to lock the door.

She had been expecting an outburst ever since they left Montgomery's store. To refuse Netta access to his home…that would hurt any child. Netta didn't have outbursts very often anymore, but she still needed help controlling them when they overtook her.

Netta ran just two steps ahead of Minerva, her fists clenched; the white-blue flames slowly starting to burn. She bumped the door to the Three Broomsticks with her waist to open the door, as not to touch the door with her hands.

Mister Rosmerta was standing behind the bar with his daughter, Grania, who was a seventh year and one of Minerva's students. Grania was a very pretty girl with long blonde curly hair who would be taking over the ownership of the pub next year when her father retired.

"Mister Rose!" Netta cried. Netta had called him Mister Rose since she was three and saw no reason to change know that she could pronounce his last name. "I need help." Minerva wrapped her arms around her waist, knowing nothing she could do would help Netta get through her outburst.

Netta ran to the room in the back where she usually had her lessons. The room was completely fire-proofed. Mister Rosmerta followed her without a sound. Minerva sat down on a barstool and looked at her pupil. "Are you allowed to be behind a bar?" she asked weakly.

"Became of age two weeks ago," Grania smiled. She placed a butterbeer in front of Minerva and whispered, "On the house. I think you need it more than it needs to be stored in an ice box."

Minerva picked up the bottle and tipped it towards Grania. "I shouldn't be drinking in front of a student…" She took a grateful sip anyways.

There was a small window in the door to the backroom. Minerva could see a flash of blue light and went to look through the window. The sight in front of her brought tears to her eyes.

Mister Rosmerta was kneeling next to Netta to be closer to her height. Minerva could see Netta crying as a blue-white flame engulfed them both. Then Netta threw herself in Mister Rosmerta's arms and started sobbing on his shoulder. The flames became larger, and redder, until it encased the entire room.

Minerva wiped away the tears. She wanted so to be able to be a comfort to her only child. But when Netta hurt inside, the fire raged on the outside, refusing Minerva permission to help.

It took Mister Rosmerta almost a half an hour to calm Netta enough for the fires to end. Finally, the door opened and Netta walked out silently, tears still streaking down her cheeks.

Long ago Minerva learned not to offer any money to Mister Rosmerta. He never accepted payment for his tutelage. He only asked that Netta be willing to teach a younger Inflammagus when she was older.

"Thank you," Minerva said softly as Mister Rosmerta went silently behind the bar. Minerva then nodded to Grania and followed Netta home.

-------------------------

"Would you like to talk about it?" Minerva asked when Netta exited her room, wearing her dressing gown to take a shower.

Netta gave Minerva a sad smile. "There's not much to discuss, is there, Mother? Father has made his choice."

"I'm going to speak to him," Minerva said determinedly.

"The damage is done, Mother. Even if he wanted to see me in nice weather, outside, I'd still remember that he ordered me out of his home," Netta said and then closed the bathroom door firmly behind her.

Minerva buried her head in her hands. She would never forgive Montgomery for this. He had no right to do this to such a fragile girl. She heard the water running in the bathroom and sighed. Suddenly, she stood up and threw some floo powder on the fire. Kneeling down, she said in a clear voice, "Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore's office."

Her head spun as she was connected to Albus' office. He was sitting in an overstuffed chair, studying a chess board. "Minerva?" he asked, seeing her head in the fire.

"Hello, Albus," Minerva said, smiling at her fried. "Netta had a bad outburst today, one of the worst ones yet. You know she loves when you come over. Are you free? Could you come to dinner tonight?"

"Of course," Albus said, nodding. "What time?"

Minerva saw from the grandfather clock in his office that it was four in the afternoon. "Would six o'clock be all right?"

-------------------------

Since Netta saw so little of her father, Minerva had secretly hoped that Albus could become a father-figure in the girl's life. Much to her delight, Netta adored Albus. He always seemed to be able to coax Netta out of her serious side, for at least a little while. Minerva had never known such a serious, adult-minded child.

Minerva wasn't the best cook in the world, so the meal was simple. But Albus kept the conversation light, having been briefed about the afternoon from Minerva. After Minerva had cleared the table, Albus brought out a bag of his current favorite candy, Barley Sugars. Netta delighted in the tale that Albus told about going into a muggle candy shop to discover the candy.

It was exactly the type of thing that Minerva wished Montgomery would do with Netta. Take her to candy stores, to carnivals, to let Netta experience first hand a childhood both in the muggle and wizarding world.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Netta asked.

"Yes, child?" Albus answered kindly.

"Can we play a game of chess?" she asked.

Albus' eyes twinkled. "Once you correct the grammar in the sentence you just said, we very well might play a game of chess."

Netta blushed. "May we play a game of chess?" she corrected.

"Yes, we may," Albus told her, at which Netta's face lit up. Albus and Netta settled themselves at the chess board, and Minerva brought her chair up to watch the match.

Albus was a brilliant chess player and was teaching Netta. Part of the fun of the game was that he would help her decide what to do, and very often, she would win.

They played one game, but then Netta became very tired. She always was after an outburst like she had that afternoon. Minerva tucked Netta in, all while Albus stayed in the living room. They would talk once Netta was asleep.

A little bit later, Minerva sat down, tired from the day. Minerva hoped that Albus wouldn't want to talk about what happened, because Minerva was just not in the mood to discuss the events. Luckily Albus seemed to realize this and spoke of more light hearted topics.

"Do you remember your old friend from Hogwarts, Tabitha Kirke?" Albus asked.

"Of course," Minerva said. "I saw her after she became Tabitha Potter."

"William Potter's father, Harry, is a very good friend of mine," Albus said. "I found out yesterday that William and Tabitha had their first child just three days ago, James William Potter."

"That's wonderful," Minerva said. "They've been married for years, haven't they?"

"More than twelve. They were trying for quite a while," Albus said. Minerva was silent for a moment, remembering all her own tragedies on the way to bringing Netta into the world.

"I'm glad for her," Minerva said softly.

They spoke of a few more trivial matters, until Albus said it was time to go back to Hogwarts. There were times Minerva wished she too could live at Hogwarts. It always seemed so alive. But then she reminded herself that Netta would be a student at Hogwarts herself in three and a half years. There was plenty of time to live at Hogwarts later.


	23. Growing Up

**Chapter Twenty-Three – Growing Up**

_March 1964_

"Professor McGonagall?" a voice asked. Minerva looked up, startled. She hadn't heard anyone come into the classroom.

"Yes, Mister Weasley?" Minerva asked with a slight smile. Arthur Weasley was one of her most eager students. Eager, but not her best. He mixed up common muggle phrases very easily. But Minerva didn't worry. He was only a fourth year after all, and had plenty of time to become proficient with Muggle Studies.

"I was wondering…you kept mentioning television today…" Arthur trailed off.

"How do the pictures show up?" he asked quickly. "I thought muggles couldn't make pictures move."

"They can't make photographs move, Mister Weasley. But television is not a photograph," Minerva said.

"But it sounds just like a wizard's photo!" Arthur said. "I don't understand how it's different."

Minerva leaned back in her chair. She didn't have the slightest idea of how to explain television to the boy, mainly because she had never seen a television set in her life. Netta had seen one while visiting Montgomery. Minerva did some investigation, and discovered that many muggles watched television as a form of entertainment.

"Many times television tells a story, Mister Weasley. Our photographs are not able to do that," Minerva said, hoping that would close the subject.

Arthur kept asking questions, until Minerva finally had to invent an excuse to leave. She couldn't be late, today of all days.

Today was Netta's eleventh birthday. Minerva couldn't quite believe that the little baby she once held in her arms was about to reach the huge milestone of turning eleven years old.

Minerva had a small party planned at their apartment. Just some people over for dinner. Netta didn't have many friends her own age.

Fifteen minutes later, Minerva picked Netta up from her wizarding day school. Minerva was glad Hogsmeade had a day program, other wise Netta would have to go to the closest muggle school, which was the very school Minerva used to teach in.

Minerva put her arm around the girl's bony shoulder. Netta and Minerva were both on the skinny side. "How's my favorite girl?" she asked happily.

Netta smiled, which pleased Minerva. "I can't quite believe I'm eleven today, Mother," she said quietly.

"Certainly a big day, isn't it?" Minerva asked. Minerva squeezed the girl's shoulder. Minerva had a hunch that Netta would have the same body type as herself, tall and thin. Netta was already taller than many of the third and fourth years that Minerva taught.

Together, they stopped by the post office, and Netta's eyes lit up when there was a card from Montgomery, sent by muggle mail to the Post Office box that Hogsmeade kept. As each year passed, Netta had more control over her powers. Luckily, at that same time, Montgomery realized that he did want his daughter in his life. Minerva knew that Montgomery and Netta would never be close, but it warmed her heart that Montgomery was trying.

"Father sent me two pounds," Netta said softly.

"We'll have to make a trip to Diagon Alley to exchange it," Minerva told her daughter. "Then you can buy whatever you'd like."

"That will be nice," Netta said, putting the card in her book bag. "I love visiting Diagon Alley."

"Now, let's go home and make the place look spectacular," Minerva said, taking her daughter's hand.

-------------------------

"Miss Hooch, I'd love to hear about your trip to South America," Netta said politely.

Rolanda threw back her head and laughed. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Ro?" Rolanda said.

"At least one more time, obviously," Netta said slyly.

Minerva took a small sip of wine and smiled. Netta was slowly becoming a very charming young lady. Netta had a temper, as Minerva was sure most other pubescent girls had, but she hid it well. The girl looked older than her now eleven years. She had asked if she could wear her hair like Minerva's tonight, and Minerva saw no reason why not.

"She's much happier, isn't she?" Albus asked softly.

If only Albus knew how much that was true. At first, Minerva thought the rift between Netta and her father was going to swallow Netta whole. She averaged an outburst a week for the first three months.

Then Minerva did something she promised herself she would never tell Netta. Minerva went back to Montgomery and literally begged him to see Netta again. They had a supervised visit at first. Minerva was there for a dinner, the first time Minerva stepped in her old apartment in seven years. Then dinner turned into an afternoon, and then an overnight visit. As Netta spent more time, and felt more accepted by her father, the outburst gradually ceased. As of now, Netta hadn't had an outburst in seven months.

Minerva kept remembering the words Netta used the day Montgomery ordered her out of his house. She said she would always remember. Minerva had tried to talk to Netta about that, but Netta simply wouldn't speak about it. Now Minerva wondered if Netta even remembered those words.

An owl hooted by the window. Minerva went over and saw Mister Rosmerta's owl carrying a small package. Minerva had hoped that Mister Rosmerta would be able to come to the party, but he traveled a great deal now that Grania had taken over the bar.

"Netta, Mister Rosmerta sent you a present," Minerva said. Netta sat up eagerly, and Minerva handed her the gift. Then Minerva sat down next to her dear friend, Rolanda.

Netta opened the gift silently, being very careful with the parchment around the present. It was a carving of some type of bird.

"What is it, Netta?" Minerva asked.

There was a piece of parchment, and Netta read quickly. "It's a duck!" she said happily. "Mister Rose carved this himself. He's in Spain at the moment, and this is a Red-crested Pochard which is mainly found there. It's also called Netta Rufina. Isn't it perfect, Mother?"

"It's absolutely beautiful," Minerva said, looking it over when Netta handed it to her.

"That's my father for you," Grania Rosmerta said. She told Netta she was there representing her father tonight. "When I turned eleven, he carved me a statue of Queen Grania from Ireland. That was my namesake."

"I'm not named after a duck," Netta said seriously.

"We wanted a good Scottish name," Minerva said, smiling. "I actually don't know what it means."

"Netta is a flowering shrub," Albus said suddenly.

"There you go," Minerva smiled. "My little flower."

"Have you given any thought on what Hogwarts House you'll be in?" Grania asked suddenly.

"I have, yes," Netta said, the smile leaving her face.

"I'm a Gryffindor, but everyone in my extended family is from Ravenclaw," Minerva told the group.

"All four houses have their advantages," Netta said smoothly. "I'm sure the Sorting Hat will place me where I belong."

"That old hat certainly doesn't make many mistakes," Albus said cheerfully.

"Mother would love to see me in Gryffindor," Netta said softly.

Minerva forced herself not to nod. It was true. She'd love Netta to be sorted into her old house. But she was practical. Netta had just the sort of cool intellect that would land her straight into Ravenclaw.

"We'll see," Minerva said briskly, and then went to change the subject.

The party lasted several more hours, until it was time for Netta to go to bed. A few guests left, leaving only Minerva, Rolanda and Albus.

"It's good to see you again, Ro," Minerva said. "It's been a while." It had actually been three years since they had seen each other.

Rolanda looked like she was suddenly holding back tears. "You'll be able to see a lot more of me soon," she said, the tears brimming over.

"Ro!" Minerva cried. "Whatever's the matter?"

Without a word, Rolanda lifted the sleeve of her right robe to show a heavily bandaged elbow. "I tore a ligament on the South American tour," she said sadly. "My quidditch career is basically over."

"Oh, Ro. I'm so sorry," Minerva said, putting her arm around her friend's shoulder.

"Has the team told you this?" Albus asked.

Rolanda shook her head. "I may never get one hundred percent flexibility back in this arm. I'm a seeker; I need to be able to reach out as far as possible."

"What about another position?" Albus asked.

"I'm no good at throwing the quaffle. And I can't be a Beater with a bum arm. I'm being very realistic," Rolanda said. "The Harpies have been wonderful. They offered me a job in the front office, in ticket sales. I'll probably take that. I just can't imagine not being involved in quidditch in someway."

"Professor Ardor plans on retiring next year," Albus said softly. "Perhaps that could be an option."

Rolanda smiled, thinking it over. Professor Ardor was the flying instructor and had refereed every single quidditch match this century. Minerva could recall being furious several times when she had been on the quidditch team over some questionable calls.

"That would be wonderful," Rolanda said quickly. "You don't need a perfect arm to referee matches."

"I'll let you know the moment it becomes official," Albus promised. "You can make sure you're one of the first to apply."

"Can you imagine us both teachers, Ro?" Minerva said, laughing. "Professor McGonagall and Professor Hooch."

"Why haven't you changed your name back, Min?" Rolanda asked suddenly. "You should be Professor Duncan."

"Legally, I'm still married," Minerva said quickly, her smile gone. "And it's Netta McGonagall. I want to have the same name as her."

"Sorry," Rolanda said, seeing her friend upset. "It really wasn't any of my business."

"It's okay, Ro. Really," Minerva said.

-------------------------

_September 1964_

"Are you sure you don't want to take the Hogwarts Express?" Minerva asked, promising herself that it would the last time she asked.

"Yes, I am, Mother. I'm already here at Hogwarts. Why would I want to go all the way to London to come straight back here?"

"You could make friends on the train," Minerva said.

"I'm sure I'll make friends with the people in my house," Netta said coolly, brushing her dark red hair with her hair brush. Netta had already changed into her school uniform, even though it was only ten o'clock in the morning. The students wouldn't be arriving until after five.

"Are you happy to be living here?" Netta asked suddenly. Minerva nodded. She and Netta moved into Hogwarts three days ago. They lived in one of the larger faculty bedchambers. It had been used for families, years ago, when professors where allowed to have children live at Hogwarts.

It was one large room, and a smaller room. Netta would live in the smaller room during summer and winter break. Minerva had set up a partition to make a small bedroom for herself in the large room. The effect was very cozy. Minerva loved it.

"I'd like to take a walk around the lagoon," Netta announced, standing up.

"Be back for lunch," Minerva said, giving Netta a quick kiss on the cheek. She tried to put herself in Netta's position. She was probably nervous. Minerva saw Netta gently pat her right pocket, where her wand was. It had taken Netta fourteen tries to find the right one. She ended up with a wand made of maple with a dragon heartstring.

"Back for lunch," Netta repeated, and left the room.

Hours later, Minerva beamed with pride from the Head table as she watched her daughter enter the Great Hall with the rest of the first years. Everyone must have seen Netta, as she was the tallest girl there, and even taller than all the boys save two or three.

Netta was standing next to a small girl with raven hair. They seemed to talk to each other warily, as if they were both scoping the other out.

Professor Birch placed the Sorting Hat on the stool. The song was not the Hat's best effort. It had only made a couple of changes from last year's song.

Then Professor Birch started barking out names.

"Addison, Benson!" A terrified looking boy with blonde hair sat on the stool.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted.

"Barrett, Michael!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Black, Bellatrix!" The small girl that had been standing next to Netta confidently strolled to the stool. The hat had just rested on her head when it shouted…

"SLYTHERIN!"

Minerva impatiently tapped her foot, waiting for Netta's turn. She couldn't wait to see what house the girl would be sorted in.

"McGonagall, Netta!" Many of the students started murmuring. Minerva wondered if they thought Netta was her daughter, or just a relative.

Minerva refolded her hands in her lap while Professor Birch put the Sorting Hat on Netta's head. The Hat took a moment to decide.

"SLYTHERIN!"


	24. Deception

**Chapter Twenty-Four – Deception**

Minerva sat in silence as she watched the students leave the Great Hall. Albus was on her right and gave her a concerned look. She wished she could start talking about this right now, but that was impossible with Professor Sumari, the Head of Slytherin House on her left.

"Come, Minerva," Albus said gently. "I could use a nice cup of tea. Care to join me?"

Minerva nodded weakly. The thought repeated itself in her head. Netta is a Slytherin.

Together, they walked in silence through the different hallways. At the last moment, she noticed that Albus brought her not to his office, but his bedchambers. Minerva had never been inside them before.

He held the door open for her and went inside. His room was the standard for teachers. It was more one large room, with a short wall dividing it into two sections. Minerva briefly thought that it was set up quite nicely.

She sat herself down while Albus busied himself making tea. He handed her a steaming cup and she took a grateful sip.

"I can't quite believe Netta was placed into Slytherin," Minerva said softly. "Slytherin of all places. I thought she would be in Ravenclaw."

"I knew she would be placed in Slytherin," Albus said gently.

Minerva looked up sharply. "You knew? What do you mean, you knew?" Minerva said quickly.

"According to our records, every single Inflammagus who has passed through these halls has been sorted into Slytherin. Minerva, fire is considered a very dark trait. Salazar Slytherin's son was an Inflammagus," Albus said.

"Every single one?" Minerva said in a hallow voice.

"Every single one," Albus repeated.

"So she's going to be in the House that produced the darkest wizards in history," Minerva said bitterly. "Merwyn the Malicious, Herbert Varney, that bloke in the 1800's who practically burned down Hogsmeade and Tom bloody Riddle."

Minerva put her hand over her eyes. She was ashamed of her outburst. She couldn't quite believe that the memory of Tom Riddle bubbled to the surface like that. She hadn't thought of him in years. But now memories were flashing in front of her eyes. Kissing him at the orphanage, casting the shield charm to protect herself and it rebounding into his face, and the humiliating feeling of him pushing her down to the floor and then him straddling her body.

"Why are you so upset, Minerva?" Albus asked gently.

"I don't know!" Minerva said, wiping the tears that had formed in her eyes. "I don't know."

Minerva finally looked up and was touched by the concern that she saw in Albus' eyes.

"Just remember, in that group are people like Mister Rosmerta. He was in Slytherin and he certainly isn't a dark wizard," Albus said, patting her hand.

Minerva brightened. That was very true. Mister Rosmerta was a good of a man as you could find.

"Just one thing, though," Albus said carefully. "I saw Netta speaking with Bellatrix Black. The Black family is one of those families that believe in the purity of the wizarding race."

"Well, then I'm sure she won't have anything to do with Netta when she finds out that Netta has a muggle father," Minerva said softly.

"I'm sure Netta can take care of herself, but I'll be honest, Minerva. I am worried for her," Albus said. "Very few wizards with a muggle parent make it into Slytherin. I don't even think that any muggle borns have ever been sorted into that house."

Minerva sighed. "I don't have to worry about her being in my class and having to teach her," Minerva said. "In eleven years I haven't had a single Slytherin take Muggle Studies. And I sincerely doubt that Netta will be the first."

-

_September 1964, later that month_

"Albus, who's she talking to now?" Minerva whispered. She was looking at Netta who was talking to Bellatrix and another boy Minerva didn't recognize. That was the problem of teaching an elective. She didn't get to know all of the students. Luckily, she had Albus, who did teach every single student, and he filled her in.

"The boy's name is Regulas Lestrange," Albus said quietly. "He's got quite a temper."

"Lovely," Minerva said under her breath. Minerva wished she could shake the feeling that she was slowly losing her daughter. She barely saw Netta, and if Netta was surrounded by her friends, Minerva was only addressed as "Professor McGonagall." Minerva would have known more about Netta if she didn't teach at the school. Then she might get a letter or two. But when Minerva pressed Netta to write her a note like the other students did, Netta's eyes widened, and she said, "But why? I see you every day?" It wasn't the same.

Minerva had to admit that Netta and her friends made a very attractive group. There was Netta with her long red hair, and Bellatrix, who seemed regal, almost. Regulas was a striking looking young man as well.

Minerva had spoken to Netta's professors and found out that Netta was doing extremely well with her studies, which pleased Minerva. But it would please her more if Netta would have told her herself.

-

_September 1965_

"Ro, it is wonderful to have you here," Minerva said softly during Headmaster Dippet's welcoming remarks.

"Thanks, Min," Rolanda whispered back. Rolanda had applied for and had been chosen as the new flying instructor at Hogwarts. Minerva was thrilled to have her old friend teaching here.

"Netta's a little Madam, isn't she?" Ro whispered.

Minerva glanced over at her daughter. She was thoroughly ashamed of Netta at the moment. The girl had told all of the Slytherins that Rolanda was muggle born. When she was announced as the new flying teacher, not a single Slytherin clapped their hands in welcome.

"I'm going to talk to her," Minerva said.

"Who's she to be so proud and mighty?" Rolanda said. "Her father is a muggle."

"I know, Ro," Minerva whispered. "I know."

-

_July 1966_

"May I spend the night at Bellatrix' house, mother?" Netta asked casually.

Minerva looked up from the book she had been reading and pushed her glasses up off of her nose. "When, love?"

"This Friday," Netta answered.

Minerva shook her head. "You're going to be staying with your father this weekend, Netta. You know that."

"Perhaps I could stay with Father Saturday night and not the entire weekend," Netta said innocently.

"I'm sure that would disappoint your father," Minerva said gently. "You know he wants to spend time with you."

"I don't know why he bothers," Netta said briskly.

"Netta!" Minerva chastised. "Your father loves you, you know that."

"He hasn't said he loves me in two years, Mother," Netta said, dipping her quill in the ink bottle in front of her. "If he loves me, he certainly hasn't told me."

Minerva sighed. She certainly wasn't going to force Netta to visit her father. "Fine," she said, feeling like she was giving in far too easily. "You'll stay with your father Saturday night."

"May I let the Black family know that I'll stay there Friday night?" Netta asked.

Minerva nodded. Netta jumped up and ran to the fireplace, but Minerva stopped her. "What have you told Bellatrix about your family?" she asked suddenly, remembering what Albus told her about the Black family. "Does she know that I'm your mother?"

"Of course she knows you're my mother," Netta scoffed. "I told her the truth about Father."

"That he's a muggle?" Minerva asked in surprise.

Netta bit her lip. "I didn't add that part. I simply said that Father abandoned us. It's their fault they assume that a Professor at Hogwarts would only marry a pureblood."

"So you've lied," Minerva said sadly.

"Left out the truth, Mother," Netta said. "From what I can tell, there are only two Slytherins with a muggle-born parent. And they are chastised. I have no desire to end up like them."

"I see," Minerva said softly. She pretended to go back to her book as Netta knelt on the floor and put her head in the fireplace.

The conversation was brief and Netta stood up, smiling. "Thank you, Mother."

"You need to tell your father," Minerva told her.

"May I take a broom and fly over there now?" Netta asked.

Minerva closed her book with a thud. "Netta, why are you being so disagreeable today? You know your father hates to see that."

Netta's eyes flashed. "This is who I am, Mother. We are witches," Netta said angrily. It was the most emotion Minerva had heard in her daughter's voice in months. "I don't want to hide that anymore! Not for my father. Not for anyone."

Netta's hands started shaking, and Minerva could see a spark of electricity form. "Do you need to see Mister Rosmerta?" Minerva asked quickly.

The thirteen year old closed her eyes for just a moment. When she opened them, Netta stalked out of the room and slammed the door.

Minerva jumped to her feet and stepped outside of the hallway. "Young lady, get back here this instant."

"I'm going to see Mister Rose," she yelled over her shoulder. "We can talk when I get back."

Minerva sighed. This was going to be a long summer.

-

_January 1967_

Minerva stood outside of Netta's door and knocked again. School wasn't back in session after Christmas break, so Netta was living in Minerva's bedchambers.

"Netta, I need to talk to you," Minerva shouted over the music that came from Netta's room. There was no answer. Minerva tried to open the door, but found it to be locked.

"_Alohomora,"_ Minerva said, waving her wand causally at the door. Netta was lying on her stomach on her bed, reading a magazine.

"May I ask why you're invading my privacy, Mother?" Netta asked, not even looking up from her magazine.

Minerva quickly banished the magazine across the room. Netta's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Sit up," Minerva said, trying to keep her anger in check.

Netta sat up slowly in an Indian style position. "I assume you've talked to Father?" Netta said casually.

The insolent tone in Netta's voice infuriated Minerva even more. "Where were you?" Minerva said quickly.

"That's not your concern," Netta said, crossing her arms.

"You were supposed to spend the day with your father. I go to pick you up, and he tells me you never showed. It certainly is my concern, Netta," Minerva said furiously. "Where were you?"

"Mother, I'm fourteen years old. I can make my own decisions on how I spend my time," Netta said.

"You're not fourteen for another two months," Minerva said. "You're only a third year. You can't be running out like this. Where were you?"

Netta stayed silent. Minerva closed her eyes. She couldn't believe she was about to threaten her daughter like this.

"Were you with Bellatrix? Should I floo the Blacks? Ask them if you were there? Let them know I was worried because her muggle father told me she hadn't shown up."

Netta jumped to her feet. "You wouldn't dare," Netta said dangerously.

Minerva pushed up her glasses off of the tip of her nose. "You're spending tomorrow with your father."

"Fine," Netta conceded. "And I did spend the day with Bella."

"It will come out eventually, you know," Minerva said, sounding much more calm. "Someday, your friends will know your father is a muggle."

Netta crossed the room and picked up her magazine. "It may," Netta said, settling herself back on the bed. The girl glanced at her hands. "But I'll cross that bridge when I come to it."


	25. Change at Hogwarts

**Chapter Twenty-Five – Change at Hogwarts**

_July 1968_

"I don't know what to do, Albus," Minerva said wearily. "She's fifteen. She's past the age where I can force her to see Montgomery."

"It's a difficult situation," Albus said gently. He picked up his cup of tea and blew on it to cool it down. "Have you told him yet?"

Minerva shook her head, and again wondered why Albus never referred to Montgomery by his name. "She supposed to have dinner with him tonight. I'll tell him then."

"Netta's out with Bellatrix, no doubt," Albus sighed.

"I don't understand the power Bellatrix holds over Netta," Minerva said. "Netta would do anything for her. And her entire crowd. The Lestrange brothers. Malfoy. The only one she won't deal with is Andromeda."

"Andromeda has a more open mind then her sister, Minerva. She's friends with several students that are muggle born," Albus said.

"I didn't know that," Minerva said. She crossed her legs and leaned onto the armchair. Minerva loved these conversations with Albus in his bedchamber. They were so calming.

"What's the worst part?" Albus asked.

"That I can't really scold her for not telling her friends that Montgomery is a muggle. I tried once, and she threw the fact that I left out that I was a witch for all those years right back in my face," Minerva said, remembering one of their more heated arguments.

"That is difficult," Albus conceded.

"I tried explaining how hard it is to keep up a lie like that, but she just won't listen," Minerva complained. "I love Netta more than anything in the world, but right now, I don't like her. I don't like my own child, Albus."

"I believe that is common with most parents of a teenage daughter," Albus said, his eyes twinkling a bit. "And I understand. She hasn't asked me to play chess in two years. I really enjoyed our chess matches."

Minerva sighed and took a sip of her tea. "Let's talk about something happy," Minerva said suddenly. "I need some good news."

"Did you hear that Arthur Weasley and Molly MacKenzie are engaged?" Albus asked.

Minerva smiled. That's exactly what she needed, to gossip a bit about former students. "Arthur told me straight away," Minerva said. "I wonder how long they'll wait before they get married?"

"They only graduated a few weeks ago, so let's hope they take some time to set up house before they rush in," Albus mused.

"Very true," Minerva said. "Very true."

-

_Later that Night_

"Where's Netta?" Montgomery asked.

Minerva had chosen her outfit carefully. She wore a muggle dress with no robe. Minerva didn't bother to keep up with muggle fashions, and didn't realize the dress was quite dated.

"She's not coming," Minerva said softly, placing one hand on the counter of the shop.

"Again?" Montgomery sighed. "She hates me, doesn't she?"

"I can't get into her head, Montgomery," Minerva admitted. "I'm having a hard time with her."

"Is it because of her fire?" Montgomery asked.

Minerva shook her head. Surprisingly, Netta was able to control her powers quite well now. She had the advantage because her powers manifested so early in life. While most Inflammagus learned of their gifts during puberty, with their emotions controlling them, Netta had already learned to contain her anger.

"I don't want you forcing her to see me anymore," Montgomery said. Minerva lifted her head and looked at him sharply. "Netta barely talks to me when she's here. And she lets me know she doesn't want to be here."

"Montgomery, I'm so sorry," Minerva said.

"It would be so easy to blame this on you, because you made her a witch," Montgomery said sadly.

"I didn't make her a witch," Minerva said defensively. "It's what she is."

Montgomery waved his arm. "I meant that you took her to that school. Sometimes I wonder if I should have fought harder, made her go to a normal school."

"But Netta's not normal," Minerva said. "She has fire to deal with."

"I know," Montgomery said. Minerva looked at her husband. She couldn't quite believe that it had been twelve years since they lived together as man and wife. Minerva was forty-three now, which meant Montgomery was almost fifty.

She could see the grey in his hair. But his red hair was so bright, that it didn't look grey at all, rather it simply dulled the redness. There were lines around his eyes that hadn't been there before.

"So what do we do now?" Minerva asked hopelessly.

Montgomery sat down behind the counter and unconsciously rubbed the stump of his arm. "I've been doing some thinking, Minerva…" He trailed off.

"Yes, Montgomery?" Minerva asked quietly.

"I think the time has finally come for us to get a divorce," Montgomery said sadly.

"A divorce?" Minerva said in surprise. "But I thought-"

He cut her off. "I know what I said. I'll be completely honest with you, Minerva. I'm lonely. I see my brothers with their wives and children…Even grandchildren now. Thomas and Mary's boy just had a daughter."

"Good for them," Minerva whispered. She pictured the last time she saw Patrick. He had only been thirteen, and Minerva herself taught him in the school house.

"I hope to remarry, Minerva," Montgomery said. "What do you say?"

"I'm in no position to deny you anything, Montgomery," Minerva said honestly. "If you want a divorce, we'll divorce."

"Do you think she'll want to see me again?" Montgomery asked sadly.

"I do," Minerva said. "I really do. She's just growing up. Things will change."

"I hope so," Montgomery said, smiling slightly.

Two months later, the divorce papers were signed.

-

_March 1970_

"A werewolf, Albus?" Minerva asked, a bit concerned. "You're thinking of letting a werewolf go to Hogwarts?"

Albus nodded and took a sip of his tea. There were in his bedchambers for their almost now daily chats. Albus just told her that Headmaster Dippett had decided to retire. The School board had just appointed Albus as next year's Headmaster. Minerva was thrilled with his promotion.

"I met him," Albus said slowly. "His name is Remus Lupin. His mother went to Hogwarts. "Gretchen Hooper. Do you remember her?"

Minerva tried to remember. Generally, she remembered every single student that she taught. If Minerva couldn't place the student that generally meant that the student simply didn't take Muggle Studies.

"No, truth be told, I don't," Minerva told him.

"Every full moon, they lock him in a cage until his transformation is over," Albus said. "Remus showed me the cage himself. He's a bright boy, Minerva. I can tell he's smart just by looking at him. He deserves every chance to excel at Hogwarts."

"The other students can't know," Minerva said quickly. "They'd be terrified of him."

"That they would," Albus conceded.

"What does Headmaster Dippett say?" Minerva prodded.

"He's completely against it. But luckily, the final decision is mine. Mars Bar?" Albus held out a candy bar. Minerva shook her head. Albus was always offering her sweets, and Minerva never accepted.

"No, Albus," Minerva said sternly. "And if you had half a mind, you wouldn't eat that either."

"I shall be forever grateful, then, that I have one whole mind," he said as he took a bite of the candy bar.

"So your mind's made up then?" Minerva asked.

"Yes," Albus said seriously. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't accept him. I'm sure Poppy and I will be able to come up with a solution for his transformations."

"When will you start interviewing for a new Transfiguration teacher?" Minerva asked interestedly. "I can think of a few former students that would love the chance to teach here."

"Funny you ask that, Minerva," Albus said casually. "I've come to the conclusion that I will be able to fill the Transfiguration position in-house. It's a Muggle Studies teacher that I'll be looking for."

"Muggle Studies?" Minerva started, and then realized what her friend was saying. "Really, Albus?"

"You still have the highest Transfiguration test score in Hogwarts history," Albus said.

"Tied with you," Minerva said quickly.

"True, but it's your score all the same. I think you'd make a wonderful Transfiguration professor, Minerva," Albus said.

"I've taught Muggle Studies for fourteen years, Albus," Minerva said, letting a smile show on her face. "I can't tell you how wonderful it would be to teach Transfiguration."

Albus slapped his knee. "Then it's settled! We'll consider this your interview. I'll put an ad in the Daily Prophet tomorrow."

-

"So you'll be my professor next year," Netta said slowly. "This is a good career move for you, Mother."

"Thank you, Netta," Minerva said. It was Netta's seventeenth birthday today. Luckily, it was the weekend, so Minerva invited Netta over to her bedchambers for a celebratory lunch.

Minerva cleared her throat. She took out a small envelop. "This is from your father, Netta."

Netta took the envelop and studied it for a moment. "Thank you," she said, tucking the envelop into her bag. Minerva was pleased that she didn't throw it into the fire like last year.

"You've been divorced for two years, Mother," Netta said, folding her arms across her chest. "Why do you bother to see him?"

"Montgomery and I have a bond that will never be broken, Netta," Minerva said. "That bond is you. Since you won't speak to him, I fill him in from time to time."

"I would prefer you didn't," Netta said.

"That is my choice," Minerva said, trying not to lose her temper.

"As it is my choice not to see him, Mother," Netta said calmly. "He has his new wife and family. Why does he need us?"

"I never told you that," Minerva said, alarmed. Montgomery remarried a year ago to a widow with two teenage sons. Netta hadn't spoken to Montgomery in two years, so Minerva decided not to tell the girl about his remarriage.

"I have ways of finding out information," Netta smiled.

"I see," Minerva said.

"But let's talk of other things," Netta said casually. "Who will be the Deputy Headmaster? Most Slytherins see you in the position."

"Me?" Minerva asked. "I don't know. Albus hasn't mentioned anything about that."

"Really?" Netta said. "I figured with all your late night conversations with Professor Dumbledore that he'd tell you everything."

She smiled a knowing smile.

"I don't think I like what you're implying," Minerva said sternly.

"I have to hand it to you, Mother," Netta taunted. "It's really quite a Slytherin thing to do. Sleep with the boss to get the job."

Minerva stood up so quickly that she almost knocked the end table over. "How dare you," Minerva said quietly.

"Do you deny it?" Netta asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I do!" Minerva said shrilly. "Albus has been a good friend to both of us over the years, Netta. I have never done anything remotely like that in return of his friendship!"

"I see," Netta said, taking a sip of tea. She placed the cup and saucer on the coffee table. "It's time for me to go, Mother. Lucius has something planned for my birthday."

"You're still seeing him?" Minerva asked. From what Minerva could tell, Netta had been dating Lucius Malfoy for the past four months. He was a year younger than her.

"That's really none of your business, is it, Mother?" Netta said pleasantly. A moment later, Minerva was left alone in her bedchambers. It would be close to an hour before her hands would stop shaking.


	26. News of a Serpent

**Chapter Twenty-Six – News of a Serpent**

_June 1970_

After Netta's birthday, Minerva barely spoke to her daughter for the rest of term. She hoped that the summer would be able to repair their relationship. Which is why Minerva was shocked to see Netta heading towards the carriages with a trunk on the last day of term.

"Where are you going?" Minerva asked quietly. Netta was alone, not surrounded by her usual group of friends.

Netta shrugged, that awful, dismissive shrug that Minerva hated. "Bellatrix has offered to let me stay with her family for the summer. I believe it will be best for both of us if I go," Netta said softly.

"I see," Minerva grimaced.

"Have a good summer, Mother," Netta said. She turned around and started walking towards the carriages.

Minerva made a last second decision. She wasn't sure if she wanted to infuriate Netta or simply force some kind of response.

"Before you leave, Netta," Minerva said quickly. Netta turned around and stared at Minerva. She could tell the girl clearly wanted to be gone.

"Yes?"

"Professor Dumbledore offered me the chance to be the Head of the Gryffindor House. I've decided to accept," Minerva said. Netta's face stayed impassive. "I'm not sure what you've told your friends about me, but you know I'm sure, that to be the Head of a House, you had to be in that House yourself."

"Did you think I told them you were in Slytherin?" Netta asked. "No Slytherin would ever lower themselves to teach Muggles Studies. Good bye, Mother."

Netta turned and walked out without a backwards glance. Minerva sighed. Now she had to hope that Albus hadn't offered Gryffindor to anyone else.

-

_August 1970_

"Come back to Earth, Minerva," Albus said, sounding concerned.

"What?" Minerva asked, snapping back to attention.

"You became lost in yourself again, my dear," Albus said gently.

"I'm sorry," Minerva smiled. She pushed up her glasses, which had fallen down to the tip of her nose. "Where were we?"

"You were thinking about Netta, weren't you?" Albus asked.

"Term starts in four days and she hasn't replied to any of my letters," Minerva said.

A head suddenly appeared in the fire. "Albus!" the head said loudly.

"Alastor," Albus said quickly. "What news have you?"

"I won't discuss it over the fire," the man said. "I'll floo over."

"Give me a minute to lift the wards," Albus said, taking out his wand.

A moment later a man flooed into Albus' bedchamber. He looked at Albus and then glanced at Minerva. "This needs to be a private conversation," he said urgently.

Albus stood up. "Alastor Moody, this is Minerva McGonagall. She's now the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, and is allowed in any conversation I have," Albus said firmly.

Minerva stood up and held out her hand. "Minerva McGonagall," she said.

He took her hand and gave it a firm shake. "Alastor Moody. You're Scottish, eh? My own people were Scotts."

"Pleased to meet you," Minerva said briskly.

"Minerva, Alastor is one of the finest Aurors that the Ministry of Magic has to offer," Albus said. "Come, let's sit down."

Minerva studied Alastor briefly. He looked to be around her own age, perhaps slightly older. She didn't recognize him at all. "When did you go to Hogwarts?" Minerva asked.

"Graduated in thirty-eight," he growled. "Spent the next three years being trained to be an Auror when I should've been helping Dumbledore fight Grindelwald."

"Grindelwald needed to be dealt with subterfuge," Albus said. "Alastor, you may remember me telling you about the young animagus I worked with."

"Aye," Alastor said.

"Minerva was that animagus. She helped bring down Grindelwald," Albus said proudly.

Minerva wasn't imagining the look of respect in Alastor's eyes. "I see," Alastor said slowly. "Then you'll definitely want in on this conversation."

"What have you learned?" Albus asked seriously.

"Second death this month," Alastor said, sitting down in one of the comfy arm chairs. "The same mark was above the house."

"The skull with the serpents?" Albus asked quickly.

"That's the one. Green smoke," Alastor told them. "I had one of the older Aurors stake out The Poison Arrow in Knockturn Alley. He kept hearing the words Death Eaters."

Albus starting pacing very slowly across the room. "Death Eaters?"

"What do you make of it?" Alastor asked.

Albus turned around, looking very grave indeed. "I think we have another Grindelwald on our hands."

-

_September 1970_

Minerva stood by the entrance of Hogwarts, tapping her foot nervously. "Nothing to be afraid of," she whispered to herself. How many times had she seen Albus do the exact same ritual?

The older students piled out of the carriages and barged into the Great Hall. The sound of laughter made Minerva feel better. Hogwarts was back in session. She quickly waved to Netta as she passed, who simply nodded in return.

Minerva watched from the window as Hagrid lead the first years to the entrance. He knocked twice and Minerva waved her wand, opening the door. She looked over the students. They looked so young. Could they really be ready to be entrusted to learn magic?

She gave the short speech she had prepared, telling them all about the Houses they would reside in and the point system. Then she led them into the Great Hall.

The Sorting Hat was perched on the stool, the very stool Minerva herself had sat one so many years ago. Finally, she unrolled the sheet of parchment containing all the student's names and read the first aloud.

"Abbott, Jason."

The Sorting Hat answered immediately. "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Black, Narcissa!" Minerva knew that all Blacks were sorted into Slytherin.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Minerva glanced over to Netta's group. Bellatrix was beaming with pride.

"Black, Sirius!"

Minerva watched the young dark haired boy sit on the stool. Minerva placed the hat on the boy's head. Usually, with a member of the Black family, the hat shouted Slytherin without a moment's hesitation. But the hat stayed on Sirius' head for almost two minutes before making a decision.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The boy bounded off his chair and joined the Gryffindor table with a smile on his face. Minerva looked back to Netta, and saw that Netta was staring at her hands and that Bellatrix looked absolutely furious.

Minerva kept reading the list of names. She recognized so many of the names. Someone's daughter, or nephew. So many familiar faces, even though she had technically had not met a single first year yet.

Tabitha's boy, James Potter was a first year. Minerva was pleased that he was sorted into Gryffindor. The werewolf, Remus Lupin was sorted into that same house. Minerva hadn't expected that sort of bravery from a werewolf. Then again, to go to wizarding school at all with that condition, that was the definition of bravery itself. She recognized the name Snape. She had gone to school with a Marcus Snape and had been told this was his son.

Then there were the names she didn't recognize. Lily Evans was one. A muggle born, Minerva had gone to the girl's house herself to introduce the family to the wizarding world. Lily seemed extremely bright. She had the same color hair as Netta. A dark red. She too, was placed into Gryffindor.

Minerva was quite pleased with the Gryffindor class. Six boys and four girls had been sorted into her House. Her House. Minerva smiled with pleasure that she was now the Head of the Gryffindor House.

After the Feast, and after Albus had instructed the prefects to escort the students to their common rooms, Minerva and Albus lingered in the Great Hall.

"You had a wonderful opening speech," Minerva told him. "Much better than Headmaster Dippet's."

"Why Minerva, I do believe you might cause me to blush," Albus said cheerfully. "I actually do have something I would speak to you about."

"Yes, Albus?"

Albus cleared his throat. "Alastor was asking about you the other day. I do believe he was quite taken with you," Albus said softly.

"Really?" Minerva asked in surprise. Albus and she had met with Alastor two other times since their initial meeting.

"He asked me to get your opinion on him without letting you know what I was doing," Albus said.

"Messed that one up, didn't we?" Minerva smiled.

"I suppose I did," Albus said.

"He's seems like a good man, Albus. I can't give higher praise than that," Minerva said honestly.

"I'll let him know," Albus said. They stood up and walked to their separate bedchambers.

She leaned against the door of her bedchambers, thinking. She had been divorced for two years now. Minerva had always thought that at some point Albus would declare himself to her. Then again, it had been twenty-five long years since she had seen love in his eyes for the first time. She had assumed that once she married and moved away, he wouldn't be interested in her anymore.

But there were times when she would catch him staring, and she knew that his feelings for her were still there. Minerva hadn't thought about a relationship before, but now, now that she was divorced…

And now he was trying to set her up with Alastor Moody. Typical Albus.

-

_October 1970_

"What house were you in?" Minerva asked, taking a sip of butterbeer. She was on her second date with Alastor Moody. They were having a drink in The Three Broomsticks.

Alastor leaned in. "You won't believe me," he said.

"I'll believe that you were in any house other than Slytherin," Minerva laughed. "You don't quite look the Slytherin type."

"That's because I try to catch all the dark wizards that have come out of that house," Alastor laughed.

Minerva didn't laugh. She set down her drink quite loudly. "My daughter is in Slytherin," she said.

"They're not all bad," Alastor said quickly.

"Good catch, Mister Moody," Minerva said. "Answer the question."

"I was in Hufflepuff."

"No," Minerva said. "I don't believe it. You weren't in Gryffindor?"

Alastor held out his hands. "I said you wouldn't believe me," he said easily. "I was determined to show the world that Hufflepuffs could be just as brave as Gryffindors."

"And you certainly showed them," Minerva said, raising her bottle. Alastor clinked his glass of firewhiskey to hers and they both took a sip.

Just then, Grania Rosmerta walked by holding a tray. "Grania!" Minerva called out.

"Yes, love?" Grania said.

"How's your father?" Minerva asked seriously. Mister Rosmerta had become quite ill over the past month. Minerva gave Netta permission to see him every weekend. It was one of the few normal conversations they had had in quite a while.

"Not too good," Grania said sadly. "The Healers don't think he has much time left."

Minerva closed her eyes briefly. "I'm so sorry, Grania."

"Thank you. Tell Netta were thinking about her," Grania said.

"I will," Minerva promised. "I'll let you get back to work."

Grania moved on and Minerva waited for the questions that she would assume Alastor would ask. Much to her pleasure, he never asked them.

When the evening was finally over, they walked out of the Three Broomsticks and into the cool October air. Alastor insisted that he escort her back to Hogwarts. She let him know that she of all people certainly didn't need protection, but she would accept the offer anyways.

As she took his arm with her own, Minerva again thought how nice it was to have companionship like this. More than that, to be seen as a woman again. She had noticed the admiration in his eyes.

They stopped at a side entrance of Hogwarts. She waited for a moment before she let herself inside.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening, Alastor," Minerva said softly.

"Do you think we might go out next Friday as well?" Alastor asked eagerly.

"I'm afraid not," Minerva said. "I have house duty next weekend. I have to stay at Hogwarts." The professors living at Hogwarts rotated house duty every month. One weekend a month, four professors were required to stay at Hogwarts, in case of emergency. The rest were free to leave Hogwarts at any time.

"The next weekend, then?" Alastor smiled.

"The next weekend," Minerva agreed.

She took a quick breath as Alastor took a step closer to her and gently brushed her lips with his own. It was her first kiss in fourteen years.

"Good night," Minerva whispered, and stepped inside Hogwarts.

-

**A/N – Okay. I know what you're all thinking. "I thought this was supposed to be a ADMM ship!" Just remember, it's not the destination that's important. It's the journey!**


	27. A Name is Discovered

**Chapter Twenty-Seven – The Name is Discovered**

_December 1970_

"Netta?" Minerva asked worriedly, running down the hall, once she saw her daughter outside her bedchambers. "Netta, is something wrong?"

Netta threw herself into Minerva arms, which terrified her. Netta hadn't willingly given Minerva a hug in years. Netta started sobbing on her shoulder.

Minerva couldn't stop herself from stroking her daughter's hair. "What's the matter, love? Hush, now."

"Mister Rose is dead," Netta cried into Minerva's shoulder. Netta's arms were wrapped around Minerva's waist, and she could feel the heat radiating off of her hands.

"Are you going to have an outburst?" Minerva snapped. She was horribly sad to finally hear of his passing, but Netta could not afford to lose control in the hallway.

"I don't care!" Netta sobbed, clawing at Minerva. "I wasn't ready to say good-bye!"

Minerva broke out of Netta's embrace and shook the girl's shoulder. "Get a hold of yourself!" Minerva yelled. "Netta, please!"

Netta was still crying, and a small flame burst from her hand. Minerva took a deep breath and slapped Netta hard across the face, slapped her with all the love in her heart.

The flames died instantly. Netta stood there, staring at the ground. Minerva but her arm around Netta's shoulder and brought her inside her bedchamber. Netta sat silently on the couch while Minerva fixed a quick cup of tea.

Minerva handed Netta the teacup and Netta took a big sip. After another minute of silence, Netta finally looked up and asked, "It's after midnight. Where were you?"

"I was out with Mister Moody. I told you about him," Minerva said.

"Are you going to marry him?" Netta asked softly.

"Merlin, Netta, what a question. It's far too early for that," Minerva said honestly.

"May I go to Mister Rose's funeral?" Netta asked. "It's Monday afternoon. I'd have to miss Ancient Runes."

"Of course you can," Minerva asked promptly. "I'd like to go myself, if you don't mind."

Netta nodded, not looking at Minerva.

"May I sleep in my bed here tonight, Mother?" Netta asked. "I'd just get bombarded with questions if I show up in the common room this late."

"Won't you get those same questions tomorrow morning?" Minerva said.

"I'll be able to deal with them then," Netta said sadly. She stood up. "Good night, Mother."

"Good night, love," Minerva said. She watched Netta go through the door into her small room. Then she sighed and leaned back on the small sofa she had been sitting on. That had been close to the longest conversation she had had with Netta in almost a year.

-

_June 1971_

Minerva could hardly believe it, but Netta's graduation day was finally here. She looked so beautiful in her graduation robe, smiling with her friends for the cameras that were taking rapid pictures.

Netta already had a job with the Ministry of Magic, working in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. She would be training to be an Oblivator. Her living plans were all set; she would be sharing an apartment in Diagon Alley with Bellatrix and Gwendolyn Wilkes, another Slytherin from their year.

Minerva tried not to be sad. But she couldn't shake the feeling that she was losing her daughter.

-

_August 1971_

"Minerva!" a voice shouted from the other side of her door. "Minerva, wake up!"

Minerva glanced at the clock. It was three o'clock in the morning. She jumped out of bed and quickly put on her tartan dressing gown, which had been a Christmas gift from Netta.

"Albus?" Minerva asked. He was dressed and looking wide awake. "What ever is the matter?"

"Get dressed and come straight to my office. It's what we've been fearing, a major attack," Albus said gravely.

Minerva nodded and ran to change into her day clothes. She tried not to worry, but she couldn't help it. Alastor had been on patrol tonight. If there was a battle, surely he had been involved.

They had been seeing each other now for ten months. As far as Minerva was concerned, it was a casual relationship. She certainly didn't feel the jolt she had felt with Montgomery so many years ago. But he was a good man, and she certainly did care for him, even if she didn't love him.

A few minutes later, Minerva stepped into Albus' office. There were a number of people there; a few former students.

"Caradoc Dearborn," Minerva said pleasantly. "It's been years since you've graduated."

"Hello, Professor," Dearborn said, nodding his head.

"Minerva, you already know Dearborn, Frank Longbottom and Alice Madley," Albus said. "This is Dorcas Meadows and Benjy Fenwick."

"Hello," Minerva said.

Albus stood up in front of the group. "I've been in contact with all of you over the last few months. You know I have been quite concerned about the number of deaths over the past year. Tonight, the Death Eaters have come out and made their presence known. There was a fight in Diagon Alley. Three Aurors were killed. Two Death Eaters were captured, and the Ministry is hoping to gain information from them."

He paused, and the group murmured slightly. "Even though we may all not be employed by the Ministry, I believe that we all have a duty to protect the innocent. I'm hoping that we might all meet every month or so and pool what information we have together. I ask you join me in this fight," Albus told the group.

Minerva felt her breath caught in her throat. She had stopped paying attention to what Albus said after she heard the words fight and Diagon Alley. She hoped Netta hadn't been involved.

"You know you can count on us, Dumbledore," Dorcas Meadows said quietly.

"Thank you," Albus said, bowing his head. "I will let you all know when we meet next."

One by one, the crowd flooed out of Albus' fireplace. When everyone was gone, Albus walked over to Minerva and sat next to her.

"As far as I can tell, Netta is fine. I had someone check her apartment, and it looked like she wasn't home during the fight," Albus said gently.

Minerva closed her eyes. "Thank goodness," she sighed.

Albus cleared his throat. "Alastor was injured during the battle, Minerva. He's in St. Mungos."

"Thank you for letting me know," Minerva said. "I'm up, I might as well visit him now. Would you like to join me?"

"I would," Albus said, standing up. "Hopefully he has more information for us."

Together, they flooed over to St. Mungos. They found him on the fourth floor, sitting upright in a hospital bed. Minerva was pleased to see him smile when he saw her. He rarely allowed himself to smile.

"How are you feeling, old boy?" Albus asked, slapping Alastor on the back.

Alastor shook his head. "My leg's not so good," he said seriously. "I don't have the slightest idea what I was hit with."

Minerva sat on the side of his bed and Alastor took her hand and gave it a slight squeeze.

"The good news is that we have a name. We finally know who the Death Eaters are taking orders from," Alastor said.

"Who is it?" Albus asked sharply.

"Calls himself Voldemort."

"Voldemort?" Albus asked sharply. "Tom Riddle?"

"Is that his real name?" Alastor asked. "I guess with that name you would need Nome de Plum."

Minerva stood up and walked away from Alastor's hospital bed. "Minerva, are you all right?" Albus asked.

"I guess we should have predicted that he would have resurfaced eventually," Minerva said weakly. "He did work under Grindelwald, after all."

"Under Grindelwald, eh?" Alastor asked. "I'll have to look up all of our information on Grindelwald, see if there's any mention of a Tom Riddle."

"He was using Voldemort by then," Albus said.

"What's he been doing for the last twenty-five years?" Alastor growled. "And why haven't I heard of him before this?"

"I have some sources in Eastern Europe. I know for a fact that he's had some dealings with Vampires, as well some dark alchemists," Albus said.

Minerva looked at Albus sharply. Not once had he mentioned that he was keeping a tab on Tom. For a reason she couldn't explain, that made her uncomfortable.

"I'm going to want to talk to your 'sources,' Dumbledore," Alastor said quickly. He looked quite upset.

Albus nodded. "That can be arranged."

"It better well be," Alastor said, crossing his arms over his chest. "If we're at war, we're going to need to be able to trust each other, Dumbledore. I don't want to hear that you're holding information back from me, you hear?"

"Understood," Albus said calmly. Minerva, who knew him so well, could see a bit of impatience in his eyes. "I'm going to go back to Hogwarts now. Minerva, I'll see you back at school. Moody…take care."

Alastor nodded, and Albus was out the door. Minerva went back and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"You're upset," he said gruffly.

"I knew Tom Riddle well at Hogwarts. He was only a year younger than me," Minerva said softly. "But enough about that. How are you feeling?"

Alastor took her hand and stroked it gently. "It's amazing, no matter how many times I get hit, all I can think about is getting back in the field."

"That's a good trait, isn't it?" Minerva asked.

"Aye," Alastor said. "That it is."

-

_October 1974_

"Why hasn't it happened yet?" Minerva asked, agitated.

"I'm sure we'll have word soon, Minerva," Albus said calmly. Every night on Halloween, the Death Eaters had staged a major offensive attack. Three years in a row, and there was no reason to think this year would be any different.

Minerva was waiting in Albus' office with a number of other people. After the initial meeting three years ago, Albus had extended an offer to more people to fight with them. Some joined eagerly, and some wanted no part in it.

And then, Frank Longbottom's head appeared in the fire. "Three attacks that we can tell. Diagon Alley. Some fighting in London. And a muggle town called Thurso, in Scotland."

Albus divided the group into threes and had them go out. After Minerva had heard the town Thurso, time seemed to stop for her. Thurso was her home town. Where Montgomery still lived. It was as if in that moment, her greatest fear had become a reality.

Netta had joined up with the Death Eaters.

Albus grabbed her arm and pulled her off of the couch. "Are you with me, Minerva?" he asked sharply.

"What?" Minerva asked.

"Snap out of it, Minerva," Albus ordered. "We'll talk about what this means once the fighting is done."

Minerva nodded weakly. She ran outside, towards Hogsmeade, her mind reeling the entire time. Netta hadn't written in the past year. Albus had learned that Bellatrix was a confirmed Death Eater. Minerva knew that Netta would join if Bellatrix did. Netta seemed to do anything Bellatrix wanted her to do.

As soon as she passed the wards from Hogwarts, Minerva apparated to Montgomery's shop. It was, as she feared, burned to the ground. Ministry workers, mainly Obliviators were scattered everywhere, struggling to cast as many memory charms as possible.

Minerva looked around, seeing if anyone needed help, when she saw Netta. She was wearing her Ministry robe. She would have been fully trained as an Obliviator last year.

"Netta?" Minerva asked softly.

"Hello, Mother," Netta said, with no emotion in her voice. "Shame what's happened."

"Have you seen your father?" Minerva asked.

Netta turned and looked at her sharply. Then in the same emotionless voice, she said, "Montgomery McGonagall is dead."

Minerva looked down at the ground, feeling unsteady for a moment. Then she looked at her daughter. Netta should be holding her wand, looking for someone to Obliviate. Her hands were down at her sides, slightly away from her robe.

It was hard to tell in the moonless night, but Minerva could make out a slight glow from Netta's hands. Her hands always looked like that after she had used her powers.

-

**A/N – Okay, I have to get a little sentimental on you all. A year ago today, on February 18th, 2004, I was on a plane to Austria to visit my roommate from college. It's a fourteen hour flight, and I didn't bring enough to do. So, because I was extremely bored, I took out a notebook and wrote the first chapter to "The Forgiveness Within." I had been reading fanfiction for a few months before that, and decided I wanted totry my hand at writing a story of my own."The Forgiveness Within," was the first piece of fiction I had written in my adult life. I had no idea what to expect out of myself, or how other people would respond to my work. **

**Since then, I've written nine stories for a total of 177 chapters and 1662 reviews. I'm not sure if anyone truly understands the power of reviews. Over the past year, I've discovered that I have a gift for dialogue and will actually be moving out to Los Angeles in six months to pursue screenwriting and television writing. I wouldn't ever think of making this move if no one ever bothered to review. I'm sure a lot of people think one review doesn't matter. But it does. In my case, your reviews and e-mails have altered the course of my life. And I can't thank each and every single one of you enough. Thank you, thank you, thank you from the bottom of my heart for letting me share my stories with you!**

**And on that sappy note, please review: )**


	28. To Uncover a Werewolf

**Chapter Twenty-Eight – To Uncover a Werewolf**

"What have you done?" Minerva asked in horror. "Netta, please, talk to me."

Netta walked away from Minerva, with her head up. "Netta!" Minerva shouted after her daughter. There was no response.

Minerva looked around, and saw Alice Madley, who was set to become Alice Longbottom in less than three weeks. Alice waved her over once she saw Minerva.

"Minerva," Alice whispered urgently. "Alastor's back in St. Mungos. It's his leg."

Minerva covered her mouth and shook her head. "Will you be all right if I leave here?" she asked.

"Go," Alice nodded, patting Minerva on the shoulder.

Quickly, she apparated to London and walked two blocks to St. Mungos. Ever since the one battle three years ago, his left leg had given him nothing but trouble. The last thing he needed was for something to have happened to it.

His door was closed when she got there. The Healer's assistant informed Minerva that Alastor was having a procedure and wouldn't be back in his room for at least an hour or so. She asked what the procedure was, but the assistant wouldn't say a word.

She waited. She waited in an uncomfortable chair in the hallway outside of his room. Minerva knew she should go back to Hogwarts and help with the clean up, but she was glued to her chair.

An hour later than the assistant said he would be, Alastor was rolled down the hallway by three Healers. Minerva stood up when she saw him. He wouldn't even look at her.

Minerva waited until the Healers left the room before she went inside. "Alastor?" she asked softly.

"Go away, Minerva," Alastor growled. "I don't want visitors."

"You're not in much a position to negotiate," Minerva said, crossing her arms over her chest. She gave him a good look in the hospital bed when she noticed it. Below his left knee, where his leg should be, there was nothing. It had been his worst fear that the Healers would need to amputate his leg.

"Alastor," Minerva said gently.

"Go!" Alastor shouted. "If you care for me at all, Minerva, you'll leave."

Against her better judgment, Minerva left St. Mungos and apparated to Hogsmeade. She briefly stood at the doorway of The Three Broomsticks, listening to the whispered conversation. The mood was very tense inside the bar.

She was about to leave the bar when she saw two black haired boys huddled together at a table.

"James Potter and Sirius Black!" Minerva yelled, much louder than she intended. "What is the meaning of this?"

James and Sirius looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Their casualness at being caught outside of Hogwarts infuriated her. She marched over to the table and put her hands on her hips.

"Evening, Professor," Sirius said easily. "Care to join us for a drink?"

Minerva grabbed each one of their shoulders and marched them out of the bar and towards Hogwarts. "How dare you sneak out of Hogwarts? Don't you realize how dangerous it can be?"

"It was a lovely evening out," James started.

"Don't," Minerva snapped. "Twenty points from Gryffindor each."

"Twenty points!" Sirius gasped. "Professor, from your own house?"

"From my own House, Black," Minerva said through clenched teeth. "I need to teach you boys a lesson."

"Not a very nice lesson," James grumbled.

"I heard that, Mister Potter," Minerva warned.

She walked them all the way to the Gryffindor Common Room, instructing the Fat Lady to tell them off loudly if she caught them out of bed this late again.

Slowly, Minerva forced herself to walk to Albus' office. Just outside of it, though, she leaned on the wall, with her forehead touching the wall. She was tired.

"Minerva?" she heard Albus' voice say.

"Yes, Albus?" Minerva said, not moving from her spot against the wall.

"How is Alastor?"

"He lost the leg," Minerva said. The cool wall felt good against her forehead.

"Come, Minerva," Albus said gently. "We're about to have a discussion about Volde-"

Minerva cut him off and turned around. "Don't say his name, Albus. Did you know people are starting to call him You-Know-Who? I thought they were mad, but I understand now."

Albus looked at her worriedly. "Minerva?"

"Montgomery is dead, Albus!" Minerva said shrilly. "And I think Netta set the fire that killed him! Where did I go wrong? All I have done is love her, and she's…she's…"

By then Minerva had broken down into tears. Albus walked over to her and awkwardly placed his arms around her. "We'll make things better, Minerva."

Minerva stepped away and tried to smile. "I know we will, Albus."

_November 1974_

Something compelled Minerva a week later to go to Montgomery's funeral. She wore a veil over her face so that his family wouldn't recognize him. She tried to keep the tears away, but they came when one of his step sons spoke so warmly of him, and how much he loved his family.

She left the church without speaking a word to anyone there. She went straight to St. Mungos, where Alastor said he wanted to speak to her. She was pleased; considering he had turned her away each time she tried to visit previously.

Alastor was sitting up and looking out of a window when she entered the room.

"Alastor?" she asked gently, sitting on the side of the bed. She reached for his hand but he moved it away.

"I think it's time to end things between us, Minerva," Alastor said briskly. Minerva stood up in shock. She certainly hadn't expected that.

She tried to open her mouth, but no words came out.

Alastor sighed. "I care for you, Minerva, a great deal. But it's been three years and I simply don't see a future for us anymore."

"I don't understand," Minerva said.

"A man can only get turned away so many times, Minerva," Alastor said. "You won't let me into your bed. You've said no to marriage. I don't know what else to do."

"Is this about your leg?" she challenged. "Because I'm sure that this isn't about sex unless you've been lying to me for the last three years. You've never mentioned once that you were upset that about that."

Alastor sighed. "Minerva, unless our relationship is going to progress, I don't have time for this anymore. I'm the lead now in the search for Voldemort."

Minerva just looked at her hands.

"Would you marry me? Right now?" Alastor asked. Minerva shook her head. "Then I guess we're over, Minerva."

"Good bye, Alastor," Minerva said weakly. She turned and left without a backwards glance.

_May 1976_

Minerva was grading papers in the faculty lounge on a warm spring night. You-Know-Who seemed to be taking a break. There hadn't been an attack in three months. Minerva was thoroughly glad of that.

Her thoughts kept straying to her daughter, who was now twenty-three years old. Netta was respected in the Ministry of Magic from her work as an Obliviator. But Minerva was sure the girl was a Death Eater, even if she had no proof.

She glanced at her watch. There was a full moon tonight, and Remus Lupin should be well hidden in the Shrieking Shack for his werewolf transformation.

"Minerva!" Albus' head appeared in the fire. "Come to the Hospital Wing quickly!"

"I'll be right there, Albus," Minerva said. She vanished the papers she was grading and hurried up to the Hospital Wing.

She heard a loud wail the moment she stepped into the room. "Albus?" she asked.

"Behind the curtain," Albus called out. He sounded extremely grave.

Severus Snape was lying on a bed, clutching his arm, which was bleeding profusely. He looked like he was trying hard not to cry. Professor Sumari, the Head of Slytherin House was sitting next to him. James Potter and Sirius Black were standing in the corner, their faces very white.

"What's happened here?" Minerva asked. "Is Severus all right?"

"Please give me some room," Poppy Pomfrey asked. "I need to tend his arm. Now Albus, you're sure a scratch from a werewolf does no damage?"

"A werewolf?" Minerva asked. "Certainly not Remus?"

"Minerva, Mai, let's discuss this in Poppy's office while she tends to Mister Snape," Albus said.

Minerva couldn't help but notice that Mai Sumari looked absolutely furious. She started yelling the moment the door closed behind them.

"I want those boys expelled, Albus!" she cried. "Severus could have been killed!"

"Would someone mind explaining to me what happened?" Minerva asked.

"Sirius apparently wanted to play a prank on Severus," Albus started. "He led Severus down to the Whomping Willow and let him inside. Sirius ran as Remus started to charge on Severus. James found out what Sirius was going to do and before Remus could bite Severus, James summoned Severus to him and got him out of the tunnel in time."

"So you're calling James a hero?" Sumari snapped. "He must have been part of the prank!"

"Sirius says he wasn't, and I believe him," Albus said.

"Then I want Sirius expelled, Albus! You have been far too lenient with the so called Mauderers. They don't own this school," Sumari screamed.

"The only one with the power to expel Sirius is Minerva, Mai," Albus said.

"Let me talk to them," Minerva asked. Unconsciously, one of her hands formed a fist, and her thumb was moving back and forth over the fist quickly.

"Potter, Black, follow me," Minerva said heatedly, the moment she stepped outside the office. She led them down to her office. As she sat down at her desk, she motioned for the boys to sit.

"I don't suppose that I should invite Mister Pettigrew to join us, should I?" Minerva asked. "Was he involved in this stunt?"

"No, ma'am," Sirius said, his head hanging.

Minerva stood up quickly, causing the boys to jump. She placed her hands on the desk in front of her. "I have never been so disappointed in a member of the Gryffindor House in my entire life," Minerva started. "I have every mind to ban you both from quidditch next year."

"No!" James said, looking up. "You can't, please."

"This is Snape's fault," Sirius said indigently. "All he does is follow us around and try to find out about Remus."

"And he knows now, doesn't he?" Minerva asked. "What makes you think he won't go telling the entire school about Remus' condition?"

"He can't!" Sirius protested. "Professor, you have to make him keep that quiet. It wouldn't be fair to Remus!"

"In all of your planning of your prank, Black, did you think about Remus at all?" Minerva said angrily. "What if he had bitten Snape? Or worse, killed him? Knowing Remus, do you think he could have lived with himself?"

From the look of horror on Sirius' face, he clearly had not thought about that at all.

"That's why I had to stop it, mate," James said softly. "If anything had happened to Snape, Remus would of…" he trailed off, looking at his hands miserably.

Minerva saw that Sirius was practically in tears. She knew how close he was to his three best friends, and couldn't stand the thought of intentionally hurting one of them.

"Black, did you plan this prank out yourself?" Minerva asked. "You swear that Potter wasn't involved?"

"He wasn't, ma'am," Sirius muttered.

"Potter, you can go," Minerva ordered.

"If you don't mind, ma'am," James said, "I'd prefer to stay here with Sirius."

"Fine, you can stay," Minerva said. "Black, I am taking two hundred points from Gryffindor for this stunt."

Sirius' eyes grew wide, and Minerva could tell his instinct was to protest, but to his credit, he stayed silent.

"You also are going to serve detention every day for the rest of the school year," Minerva said, crossing her arms over her chest. "And you are banned from the last quidditch match of the year. I don't think Professor Sumari will think this is harsh enough, but I think you realize what harm you could have done."

"Thank you, Professor," Sirius said, standing up.

"Potter, for saving Severus, I award you fifty points," Minerva said. "And for your little gang…if I ever hear that you're planning a prank that could intentionally harm someone, I will not hesitate to expel the lot of you. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," the boys muttered in unison.

"Now get out of my sight and straight to bed," Minerva said wearily.

Minerva stayed seated at her desk. Fifteen minutes later, Albus came walking into her office. "I didn't expel them," Minerva said. "I took two hundred points, gave Sirius detention for the rest of the year and banned him from the next quidditch match. Will that do for Sumari?"

"I think that will work, Minerva," Albus said.

"What ever could have put a trick like that into Black's head?" Minerva asked, shaking her head.

"Severus does follow them a lot," Albus started, but Minerva interrupted him.

"He could have been killed, Albus. Does bugging them warrant a death sentence?" Minerva asked.

"No," Albus said quickly. "What Sirius has done is inexcusable. I talked to Severus, and he promises not to revel to anyone what he has learned about Remus."

"Good," Minerva said.

Albus stood up to go talk to Sumari, but Minerva stayed put. For the first time in her career, she was ashamed of her students. It was a feeling she didn't like at all.


	29. Ten Pin Bowling

**Chapter Twenty-Nine – Ten Pin Bowling**

_July 1978_

"Albus, I'm getting a letter from Potter every single day," Minerva sighed.

"As am I. Also from Evans, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew," Albus said, smiling. "It seems they have heard of our group."

Minerva crossed her arms over her chest. "And I wonder how that could of happened?" she asked, glaring at Albus.

He grinned sheepishly. "They are good students, Minerva. You know how powerful James and Lily are. They are two of the brightest students to leave Hogwarts since yourself. I would be proud to have them fight with us."

"Flattery will get you no where, Dumbledore," Minerva said, trying to hide a smile. "They only graduated two weeks ago. They are too young to be fighting this fight."

"I understand they are young, Minerva. I remember a young Animagus who helped me fight another dark wizard many years ago. I didn't think you were too young then, and this group isn't too young now," Albus said seriously.

"Don't bring me into this, Albus," Minerva scolded, looking over her spectacles. "They are children."

"James and Lily plan to wed at the end of the year," Albus said.

Minerva couldn't help but smile at that news. Normally, she didn't interfere in her student's lives. But James truly was a changed man after the incident with Snape and Remus. He threw himself into his studies, and Minerva gave him a great deal of help in Transfiguration, a subject he was very good at. Minerva even offered to help him train to become an Animagus, but he had politely refused. She understood; he had been accepted into the Ministry of Magic's Auror Training Program, which was incredibily difficult.

Lily was another of her favorite students. Lily reminded her of herself, to tell the truth. They were both raised by muggles, and were extremely studious. Several times, Minerva spoke very warmly of James to Lily their seventh year, and couldn't be more pleased when Lily finally consented to go on a date with James.

"I suppose we could use more numbers," Minerva said carefully.

"I trust them all," Albus said seriously.

"Why don't they come to the outing you have planned for us?" Minerva said. "That would be a good way to see if they fit."

"Excellent idea, Minerva!" Albus said clapping his hands together. "I am convinced that we will all have a good time."

"I wish you would let us know what we were doing, Albus. You're being so vague, telling us to wear muggle clothes," Minerva said, her lips pursed together.

"It is a surprise," Albus said innocently. He handed her a bag of sweets. "Have a toffee?"

She took one but said, "You should really consider cutting back on those."

"My dear, in my advanced age, I don't think a little thing such as a toffee would hurt me," Albus joked.

"Don't say things like that," Minerva said briskly.

"Like what?" Albus asked.

"Don't joke about your age," Minerva said softly.

"Minerva, I am one hundred and twenty-eight years old. I have to joke about my age," Albus said. "Does that bother you?"

"I don't know," Minerva said truthfully. "I don't like thinking that you might not be here someday. You've been my best friend for twenty years, Albus."

Their eyes met, and for just a moment, Minerva felt almost a spark of electricity pass between them. Ever since Moody was out of the picture, Minerva kept wondering in the back of her mind if Albus would ever admit his feelings.

But then, Minerva was half afraid he would. On one hand, it would make so much sense for them to be together. They complimented each other perfectly. But on the other hand, Minerva remembered Netta's taunts that she had slept with Albus to get her job. She was afraid that if they did end up together, that other people might think that as well.

Luckily, Minerva was content with what they had. Which was friendship.

_Later that Month_

"Bowling, Albus?" Minerva asked in surprise. She, along with twenty other people in the fight against Voldemort were currently standing outside of a muggle bowling alley. Apparently Albus expected them to go inside and bowl a few rounds.

"I've bowled plenty of times, Professor McGonagall," Lily Evans said cheerfully. "It's loads of fun."

"I'm game," Sirius Black said casually.

"This is one of my favorite sports," Albus said. "I think you'll enjoy it."

"And we can't use magic at all?" Edgar Bones asked warily.

"I shall explain it all when we get inside," Albus said. He looked out of place in a pair of jeans and a polo shirt, along with his long beard.

The younger members of the group had more of a fashion sense when it came to muggle clothes. Though Minerva didn't understand the slightly elevated shoes that Sirius Black wore. Platform shoes, he called them.

They all walked in slowly, following Albus almost fearfully. Albus went up to the counter and asked for six lanes.

"What's a lane?" Alice Longbottom whispered.

"Maybe we're driving somewhere," Frank Longbottom told her.

"We'll need twenty-five pairs of shoes," Albus told the man behind the counter. It took almost fifteen minutes to get everyone fitted with the correct size shoe. Then Albus told them all to pick up a bowling ball.

The first ball Minerva picked up was far too heavy. "Someone could get killed with this," she muttered under her breath. Albus found her a much lighter ball to use. Finally, everyone was in their different lanes, ready to go.

Minerva had heard of bowling before, but she had never actually tried the game herself. She watched Albus' demonstration carefully, and was quite pleased when she managed to knock down half the pins on her first try.

Marlene McKinnon was another story. Her ball kept ending up in the gutter. On her third try, Minerva saw her sneak out her wand and cause the ball to go straight down the middle.

"No fair!" Remus Lupin laughed. "You're cheating."

"I don't want it to end up in the gutter," Marlene said innocently.

No one except Albus was doing well at all, but no one noticed, as they all were having a good time. Albus had been right. They desperately needed a little time away from fighting. It seemed that every week led to another attack on wizards and muggles both.

"So it's a spare, because you spared some of the pins the first time?" James Potter asked Lily. "And it's a strike because you struck them all down the first time? Is that right?"

"Lord, James, I don't know why it's called that," Lily laughed, her cheeks flushed.

"What's a hat trick?" someone called out.

"What Dumbledore just did!"

"You mean knock all the pins down every time?"

"Exactly."

Hours later, after the all decided they had had enough bowling for the evening, the group went to their unofficial Headquarters, at the Longbottom's house. It was the first time in quite a while that every single person who had fought was in the same place. Even Aberforth, Albus' brother had decided to spend one night away from the pub.

"Does any one have a camera?" Alice Longbottom asked. "We're all here. Let's record this for prosperity's sake."

"You don't have one here, Alice?" Marlene asked.

"Afraid not," Alice said cheerfully. "Maybe for Christmas."

"I have a camera," Lily said, taking a camera from her purse. "I like having one with me at all times."

"She just can't take enough pictures of me," James laughed. "Do you see what I have to put up with?"

"Let's go to the back room," Frank said. "There's room enough for all of us there."

Frank took the camera from Lily and led them all to the back. He placed the camera on a table facing the wall, and everyone tried to sort themselves so they could all be seen. Five minutes later, they were ready.

"On three," Frank said.

"It's a muggle camera!" Lily said. "I forgot, someone has to take the picture."

"It doesn't take pictures on it's own?"

"No, I'm sorry," Lily said, looking embarrassed. "I'll take the picture and have it developed the wizard way."

"Lily, stay there," Minerva said. She had been standing at the very end of the row of people. "I'll take the picture. I remember how to work a muggle camera."

"Thank you," Lily said happily.

Minerva went to the table and picked the camera up. She stood back as far as she could, making sure everyone was in the shot. "On three, say victory."

"One…Two…Three…"

"Victory!"

Little did any of them know that it would be the last time they were all together ever again.

_October 1978_

Minerva stretched out her back paws and gave a loud yawn. It didn't wake up the vagrant sitting next to the wall. She wanted to simply appear to be a stray. Halloween night was here again, and instead of waiting and hearing of the attacks, the group was out in the streets, trying to head them off.

She was walking up and down Knockturn Alley in her Animagus form, listening for the slightest clue. There was quite a bit of activity in The Poison Arrow, but every time Minerva tried to slip in undetected, she was chased out by the bartender.

"Tabby," a voice said. Minerva turned around quickly and saw Dorcas Meadows standing at the spot where Knockturn Alley and Diagon Alley met. Minerva ran to Dorcas, who then scooped her up in her arms.

"Wait til we're in the bathroom at the Leaky Cauldron," Dorcas muttered. Minerva gave a loud meow to let her know she understood.

Just a few minutes later, Minerva transformed into herself again. "What news?" she asked briskly.

"It's bad, Minerva," Dorcas said. Minerva took a good look at Dorcas' face. Tears had been wiped away.

"Let's not talk here, let's get to the Longbottoms," Minerva said quickly. Dorcas nodded, and they both apparated in the next second. Minerva apparated right in front of the Longbottoms' house and let herself inside.

Waiting for her was a room full of anger and tears. Albus was sitting next to James Potter, who was holding Lily in his arms. Lily was crying loudly, and James had a look of pure fury on his face.

Dorcas took Minerva's arm and led her into the dining room. "No big attack like every other year," Dorcas said, on the verge of tears. "Lots of small attacks on people's families."

"James and Lily?" Minerva asked, horrified.

"They killed James' parents, they killed Lily's parents…" Dorcas trailed off. "Lily has a sister, who lived at home, but wasn't home when it happened. She's the one who found the bodies. Petunia, I think her name is. Albus brought her here for safety. She won't speak to anyone."

Minerva felt herself sit hard on a chair. "Anyone else?" she asked fearfully.

"Edgar Bones," she said sadly. "They tried attacking his family, and Ed was there. They were all killed."

Minerva took off her spectacles and wiped her eyes, which had become moist with tears. She followed Dorcas into the living room, where most everyone else was.

"Why them?" Lily sobbed. "Why did the bloody Death Eaters go after them?"

"We need a name," James said suddenly, standing up.

"James, this isn't the time…" Remus started, placing his hand on James' shoulder.

"Yes it is!" James bellowed. "We all work together, fighting the Death Eaters. We need a name like them. Something that will lift people up, and let them know we're fighting!"

"A name full of goodness and light…" James trailed off, nearly in tears.

"Light Bringers?" Frank Longbottom suggested.

"Darkness Vanquishers?" Marlene McKinnon said.

"I would suggest," Albus started, "That we name our group, rather than the individuals in the group. We are an Order."

"The Order of the Wizards?" Remus said.

"The Order of the Light," Elphias Doge said, as if that settled the matter.

Minerva looked at James and Lily and was pleased to see that they were listening to each suggestion.

"Those aren't quite right," James said.

"The Order of Merlin?" Peter Pettigrew said.

James even managed a smile from that. "That's a medal from the Ministry, you dolt." Peter looked down at his feet.

Minerva racked her head for a good idea and saw Fawkes, Albus' Phoenix in her head. "The Order of the Phoenix," she said softly.

"Phoenix?" Lily asked.

"They always from the ashes," Minerva said. "No matter how much has happened to them, they rise again."

James put his arms around Lily and hugged her tightly. Albus gave Minerva a small head nod, so she knew that he approved. He then stood up and faced the group.

"This session of the Order of the Phoenix is now in session."


	30. A Passion is Awoken

**Chapter Thirty – A Passion is Awoken**

_December 31, 1978_

"Someone should check on them," Alice Longbottom said fearfully. "They were supposed to be back an hour ago from watch for the meeting."

Albus took out a pocket watch from beneath his robes and snapped it open. "James and Lily are adults. I'm sure they are fine," he said. Minerva saw that even he didn't look so convinced.

"We're all here, except for them," Minerva said. "We might as well start the meeting."

Some one muttered something about Peter Pettigrew not being there either. But Albus nodded and everyone in the room straightened up, waiting for Albus to begin. But then, very suddenly, two loud cracks could be heard just outside the house. Everyone present at the meeting stood up, wands out. Minerva ran to window to look outside.

James and Lily were there, holding each other close. Minerva could tell that Lily was crying and overheard James whispering, "We're alive, love. That's all that matters. We're alive."

Minerva went outside. "What ever happened?" she asked.

James shook his head. "Lily needs something to drink," he said seriously. "I think she may go into shock."

"I'm fine, James," Lily said wearily. "I'm not going to go into shock."

Minerva helped Lily into the house. She was heavily favoring her left leg. "Do you need medical attention?" Minerva asked.

"After the meeting," Lily said. "We have news to report."

Albus walked over to them quickly. "What has happened?" he asked briskly.

"We were ambushed at Diagon Alley," James said angrily. "Death Eaters everywhere."

"Voldemort was there," Lily said in a small voice.

Half the room shuddered at the name, the other half looked angry. "He showed up at an attack?" Albus asked. "He rarely kills himself."

"He gave us a choice," James practically spat. "Join him or die. Needless to say, we didn't like those options."

Minerva helped Lily raise her leg so that it was elevated off of the ground. "We fought him. I still don't know how we managed to escape," Lily said softly.

James sat down next to her and put both his arms around her. "But we did. We're here," he said into her ear. Lily nodded weakly.

The rest of the meeting went quickly. A somber feeling had settled over the group. Two of the most popular members of the Order had been marked for death by Lord Voldemort himself. Even Albus had a hard time trying to appear in a cheerful mood.

No one felt like staying afterwards and opening a bottle of wine, which had been a custom after meetings. Minerva stayed, in order to help Lily with her leg. Sirius was there, too, sitting next to his best friend. Albus was staring into the fire. Frank and Alice Longbottom were holding hands in the corner.

James stood up and started pacing. "What are we going to do?" he asked to no one in particular.

"We'll get through this," Sirius said confidently. But then an uneasy silence fell over the room.

"James…" Lily said softly.

"Yes, love," James said, looking out of the window.

"Marry me."

"We're going to get married, you know that," James said, turning to look at her.

"Right now, James," Lily said. "I want to marry you right now."

James sat down next to Lily and brushed some of her dark red hair out of her face. "Lily…I thought we talked about this. Our families have only been buried for two months…I thought we decided to wait."

"That was before tonight!" Lily said adamantly. "We're alive James, but for how much longer? I don't want to go another day without being your wife."

"All right then," James said seriously. "Albus? You are able to marry people, aren't you?"

Albus nodded somberly. "I am. You're sure this is what you want?"

Lily smiled brightly. "Yes."

"You always wanted a big wedding…" James trailed off.

"I don't care. The important thing is that we'll be married," Lily said standing up. "I just wish it wasn't a full moon, so Remus could be here."

"James," Sirius said quietly. "You realize that if you get married tonight, I won't be able to throw you a Bachelor's party."

James burst out laughing, and even Albus cracked a smile. "I think that'll be okay," he said.

"Your loss," Sirius said. "If I ever try to get married without a bachelor's party, stun me or something, okay?"

"Will do," James said.

"Let's make this a little more festive, shall we?" Alice Longbottom said cheerfully. "Lily, come with me." Minerva took Lily's arm and together they followed Alice.

Minerva took her wand and changed the color of Lily's navy blue to white. Alice came out of a room, holding a veil. "This was mine when Frank and I married," she said happily.

"I couldn't, Alice…" Lily said, holding back tears.

"Shh," Alice said, "It will bring you luck."

Minerva took out a few hair pins that had been in the pocket of her robe and put Lily's hair up. Alive placed the veil on top of Lily's head, the lace cascading down her back. Minerva cast a quick cleaning spell on Lily's face, as there was some dirt smudged on it.

"You're muggle born, Lily," Minerva said. "You know the saying…"

"Something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue," Lily said automatically.

"Do you have them all?" Minerva asked.

Lily nodded. "The robe is old. The veil is borrowed. The robe is actually blue. And…" she trailed off. "Well, let's just say the knickers are new."

The three women walked back into the living room, where James and Sirius were waiting. Frank had obviously given James and Sirius dress robes to wear. James face lit up when he saw Lily.

In the end, the wedding that would have been celebrated by so many people was only attended by Albus, Sirius, the Longbottoms and herself. As Albus pronounced them man and wife, Minerva didn't even bother to try to wipe away the tears that had started to fall.

Alice took out a camera and started taking pictures. James and Lily seemed so grateful to be alive and together, that they smiled happily in every shot. After a few minutes of picture taking, Frank brought out a bottle of wine and poured everyone a glass.

"Oh goodness," Alice Longbottom said after she took a sip of wine. "Will you look at the time? It's practically the New Year!"

Minerva looked at the small clock on the mantle of the fireplace. It was indeed only a couple of minutes before midnight. The group drank their wine and discussed what a year it had been.

Then when there was only ten seconds before the year was over, they all stood up and counted aloud.

"Ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two…one…Happy New Year!"

James and Lily immediately embraced, and looked like they never wanted to let go of each other. Sirius kissed Minerva on the cheek as Frank and Alice Longbottom also kissed each other. Minerva turned to Albus, who looked slightly hesitant about something. Then he lowered his head and kissed Minerva briefly on the lips. Minerva closed her eyes as she felt his whiskers brush her cheek.

"Happy New Year, Minerva," Albus whispered in her ear.

"Happy New Year, Albus," Minerva said back, just as softly.

"Well, I certainly am the odd man out," Sirius laughed easily. James hit him on the shoulder as Lily smiled.

Minerva could sense that these two young people wanted nothing more than to celebrate their first night together as man and wife. "We've all had a rough day. We should get some rest," she said gently.

Minerva quickly took one last sip of wine before she congratulated James and Lily once more. The wedding had been so unexpected that the pair didn't even have rings to exchange.

They all said good night to the Longbottoms and headed outside to apparate to their separate homes.

Closing her eyes, Minerva apparated to Hogsmeade. Albus appeared just a moment later, three stores down.

"They did the right thing," Albus said seriously. "At this rate, who knows if we're going to be here tomorrow?"

Together, they started walking towards Hogwarts. Even though it was now January first, there was little snow on the ground. It had been a very mild winter.

Not knowing why, Minerva stopped in her tracks. "Do you really believe that, Albus?" she asked, almost in a fearful tone.

Albus' shoulders slumped slightly. "I don't know, Minerva. I just don't know."

"Albus…"

"When I look back over my life Minerva, I see a series of choices. Some I'm proud of and some…" Albus stopped suddenly and gave Minerva a meaningful look. "Some I think I will regret everyday for the rest of my life. If I die tomorrow I will not be content with the choices I've made."

"What are you saying, Albus?" Minerva asked. Her heart seemed to be caught in her throat. Maybe it was the wine, or the impromptu wedding, or the way Albus was looking at her…

"I don't know, Minerva. I just don't know."

"Is it too late for us?" Minerva asked, having no idea where her bravery was coming from.

"I feel old, Minerva," Albus said dully, not looking at her. "I've never felt old before, not once in a hundred and thirty years. Yet tonight, I feel every single year on my shoulders."

"You just married two wonderful people, Albus. You should be happy," Minerva said, taking a step towards him.

"Two wonderful people who have now been marked by Voldemort," Albus said bitterly.

Albus turned suddenly and looked at Minerva. She could see the tiredness in his clear blue eyes in the light of the full moon. This was a man that was worn down by fate.

"I know," Albus said, without a trace of his usual good spirits. "Minerva…"

She wasn't quite sure what made her do it. But right then, Albus seemed like a sea of calm while the world was spinning around them.

Minerva put her arms around Albus' neck and kissed him softly on the lips. She realized after a moment that Albus wasn't responding. Quickly, she broke away and lowered her head.

"I'm so sorry, Albus," she said softly.

"Why did you do that?" Albus asked gently.

Minerva raised her head and looked him in the eyes. "Because it feels like the right thing to do," she said honestly. "There's been nothing but death and destruction around us. But I still feel a sense of hope with you, Albus."

Before Minerva knew what was happening, Albus crushed her in his arms and started kissing her passionately. And then, right then, Minerva knew.

She loved him.

Minerva had always thought she loved him like the wonderful friend that he was. But now she knew that she needed him. She needed him to complete her. She loved him more than she ever dreamt possible.

She wrapped her arms around him tightly and kissed him with a passion that had been dormant for so long. Kissing Alastor had been nothing like this kiss. Even kissing Montgomery had felt different.

Albus broke away suddenly. He stroked her cheek. "Minerva," he said roughly. "If you don't mean this…I can't…"

Minerva wrapped her arms around his waist and held him close. She felt the light winter breeze brush her cheek. "Don't even ask that question, Albus," she whispered.

Albus took his hands and placed them on either side of her face. "I love you, Minerva McGonagall."

"I love you, Albus Dumbledore."

For almost a minute, they just stood there in the winter night and looked at each other. Then Albus lowered his head and kissed her again.

Finally, they broke apart, both starting to get cold from being outside. Together, they walked hand in hand towards Hogwarts. Neither seemed to feel any need to speak.

Before they stepped into Hogwarts, Albus kissed her one more time. Once they stepped inside the school, they dropped hands, not ready to share their secret with anyone. Albus and Minerva walked to his bedchamber. Minerva couldn't quite believe that this night was real.

He held the door open for her. The moment the door closed behind them, they were in each others arms, kissing with abandon. Somehow without falling, they managed to make it to the bed. The cloaks came off, piled on the floor and they simply held each other on the bed.

He reached behind her and took out the hairpins holding up Minerva's tight knot. Her black hair fell down around her shoulders. Albus gently hand one of his hands through her hair. "I've wanted to do that for the longest time."

"Albus…" Minerva sighed as they kissed again. They lay side by side on the bed, their arms wrapped around each other.

"Hush, love," Albus said in her ear. "I just want to feel you in my arms."

Minerva placed one hand on his cheek. She felt his course whiskers and smooth skin. How had she managed to survive this long without him?

Minerva sighed. There were so many questions to answer, to ask. But they could all wait til morning. For now, all she wanted was to lie in the arms of the man she loved more than she ever thought possible.

888888

A/N - I'm back! Sorry for the long delay. Life got in the way of my fanfiction wriring for a bit. But hopefully I should be back to updating on a regular basis. Thanks for being patient!


	31. A Question of Trust

**A/N – The events from Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince will be taken into account for the rest of this story. There are no spoilers in this chapter, but be aware for future chapters. (I'll be very clear when that happens). **

**Chapter Thirty-One – A Question of Trust**

_January 1979_

"Albus?" Minerva asked softly. She sat up in Albus' solid oak bed frame. She looked down at herself. They had been so tired from the night before, that Minerva hadn't even bothered to take off her robe.

"Albus?" she asked again. Still no response. Minerva decided he must be in the toilet. She brought her knees up to her chest, a girlish move, and sighed. For the first time in a long time, Minerva felt at peace. She only needed one other thing to make her completely happy.

Her daughter.

Minerva thought about Netta every single day. She wrote faithfully, once a week, but never received a reply. The owl she sent always came back, and without a letter attached, so she knew Netta was receiving her letters.

For the millionth time Minerva pondered how in the world she could have raised a Death Eater.

"You're thinking of her, aren't you?" Albus asked gently, putting his arm around her.

Minerva allowed herself to be supported by his strength and leaned against him. "How in the world could you know that, Albus?" she asked.

He gently stroked her cheek. "Your face always clouds over when you think about her."

Reaching for her glasses on the nightstand, she said, "I failed her Albus. Failed her, pure and simple."

"There's always a chance she'll come back to you," Albus said.

"I don't know how long I can hope that," Minerva said, sounding defeated.

"If I can hope for you to come to me for thirty-five years, you can keep hoping that Netta will see the light," Albus said seriously.

"All that time, you waited for me?" Minerva asked.

Albus nodded. "All that time," Albus said, bringing her in for another kiss.

88888

And life stayed maddeningly the same. It meant running into an empty classroom for a kiss when they passed each other in the hallways. It meant spending their evenings together in either one of their bedchambers while she graded papers and he worked on paperwork. It meant a few more tired mornings after staying up half the night with Albus.

But mostly, life was the same. They agreed early on that they weren't going to tell anyone about the relationship. Minerva was practical. The Deputy Headmistress in a relationship with the Headmaster would cause a scandal at any school. Best not to tell anyone.

88888

_Christmas 1979_

The Order spent Christmas day together. They had been losing members at an alarming rate over the past few months. And as a group, they had become very close. Minerva stayed close to Albus' side. He had given her a tartan dressing robe this morning and Minerva gave him a new self-inking quill.

Even though the times were grim, there was quite a lively party, with Sirius Black in the middle of it all. Though not everyone seemed to be cheerful. Minerva watched James and Lily speaking in low voices. Finally Lily quickly left the room, looking upset. Minerva followed the red-headed witch.

Minerva saw her in the toilet, leaning over the sink, wiping her mouth.

"Are you all right?" Minerva asked gently.

"No," Lily sniffed. Minerva immediately sensed what was wrong.

"Try some plain crackers," Minerva suggested. "That always helped me when I had morning sickness."

Lily stayed silent.

"Are you pregnant?" Minerva asked. Lily nodded once. "I would have thought you and James would be thrilled to have a baby."

"After the war," Lily said miserably. "Not now, not when we could die at any time."

She sank down onto the floor and leaned against the bathtub. "I can't believe we weren't more careful," she said, sighing.

"Well, what's done is done," Minerva said sternly. "You're going to have a baby, and you're going to love it and everything is going to be fine."

"I hope so," Lily whispered. "I really do hope so."

88888

_March 1980_

"How did the interview go?" Minerva asked, as Albus stalked into his bedchamber. She had waited in his room while he went to the Hog's Head to interview a potential Divination teacher.

Albus said nothing. Minerva sighed. She could tell that he wasn't going to share what happened with her. It was the hardest thing in the world sometimes, loving Albus. He would get in these moods where she simply couldn't breakthrough to him. Next she knew he would take off his traveling cloak and leave the room without saying a word.

Which is exactly what he did.

Minerva simply shook her head and continued to grade her papers, though she glanced often at the clock. Finally, when he had been away from more than three hours, she became upset. More than upset. Minerva's Scottish temper got the better of her.

With a flick of her wand, Minerva's papers and quills organized themselves on Albus' desk. She stood up and marched right up to the outside of his office, not even realizing that she was only wearing her dressing gown.

"Butterscotch," she snapped at the gargoyles. They jumped out of the way and Minerva took the steps two at a time and entered his office without even bothering to knock.

Albus was sitting at his desk, looking up at the ceiling as if pleading to the heavens. He scarcely realized that she was there.

"Albus," Minerva said in a controlled voice.

After a moment, he finally returned her gaze. "Yes, Minerva?" he said pleasantly.

"I asked you a question when you entered your bedchamber," she said fiercely. "You didn't even have the decency to acknowledge I was in the room. Why do you keep shutting me out?"

He folded his hands on top of his desk. "I truly didn't realize you were in the room then, love," he said gently. "I was lost in my thoughts."

"Bollocks," Minerva snapped. "This has happened at least once a month since we've been together, Albus. I want to help you, but I can't if you don't confide in me."

"Minerva, when I am lost in my thoughts, I don't see the world around me," Albus said. "I thought you of all people would be understanding of that."

"I'm not a third year you can lecture, Albus. You keep all of these secrets from me, from the Order. You don't trust me," Minerva said heatedly.

"I trust you with my life," Albus said passionately. He stood up, walked in front of her and took her hands. "You can say whatever you like about me, Minerva, but never say I don't trust you."

He was so earnest, that Minerva couldn't help but believe him. "All right, then," she said quietly.

"In fact," Albus said, moving to a small couch near the fire place. "I don't just trust you with my life. I want to trust you with our students' lives."

Minerva followed and sat next to him. "What do you mean?" she asked, her brow furrowed.

"I think it is time to have a Secret-Keeper for Hogwarts," he started. "Tom will attack Hogwarts eventually, I believe. We must not allow that to happen."

"You want me to be the Secret-Keeper?" she asked in hushed tones.

Albus nodded once. "Once the charm is in place, not much will change. I will not write the welcome letters anymore. If they bear your signature, the students will be allowed into Hogwarts."

Minerva at once saw the genius behind the plan. "And anyone who has left Hogwarts would not be able to find it unless I told them," she said knowingly.

"Exactly. Tom will never be able to attack Hogwarts as long as you are the Secret-Keeper," Albus said. "Are you willing?"

"Willing?" Minerva asked quickly. "Of course I'm willing. Shall we do the charm now?"

"After the students have left for this year and before we send out the welcome letters for next year," Albus said gently. He moved closer to her, put his arms around her and buried his head into her hair. "Please don't think I don't trust you, Minerva. I couldn't stand it if you thought that."

Minerva put her arms around him. Honestly, one moment he could be the bravest man in the world and the next he was completely innocent and probably wanting muggle sweets. But it was all the more reason that she loved him so.

88888

A little more than four months later, the Order grew in size. Frank and Alice Longbottom welcomed their son Neville into the world. The very next day, almost a week early, Lily Potter gave birth to hers and James' son, Harry.

The timing couldn't be better. Everyone was delighted with the two little boys. Lily and Alice were convinced that the two boys would grow up best friends. Minerva smiled, knowing that in eleven years she would be teaching both of the boys, who no doubtedly would be in Gryffindor.

88888

_July 1981_

"Horace!" Minerva cried. Horace Slughorn stopped in the hallway and Minerva watched his entire body seem to sigh. He turned around.

"Minerva, what a pleasure!" he said too quickly.

"I just heard a rumor that you've retired," Minerva said quickly. "I couldn't believe it when I heard that."

"It is true, Minerva," Slughorn said, trying to sound jovial. "It's time for me to enjoy my golden years."

"This is awfully short notice, Horace," Minerva said quickly. "I don't know how Albus will find a replacement in a month."

"I believe he already has one," Slughorn said, sounding like he had inside knowledge. "Enjoy the term!" And he was off.

Minerva stayed still for a moment. Since she became Deputy Headmistress, Albus had hired several professors. And each time, he always consulted with her before he made a decision. Minerva couldn't quite believe that he would hire someone so quickly without even talking to her first.

She decided to see if he was back from his travels. He had been away from Hogwarts for almost a week, doing various things for the Order. At first, Minerva was pleased to have the time to herself. She went shopping, helped Professor Sprout in the greenhouse and even got out her old broom and went flying around the quidditch pitch with Rolanda. If anyone knew about her relationship with Albus, it was Rolanda. She simply looked at them too knowingly sometimes.

But after just a few days, she missed him so much that it was almost like a constant ache. She didn't like waking up in bed alone, not knowing where he was. Because she didn't know. She didn't have the slightest clue where he could have gone. And she hated it.

"Bertie Botts," she said to the gargoyles briskly. They spring into life and Minerva let herself into the office. Albus was there. And he had a visitor.

Severus Snape.

Minerva visably flinched. Severus' name had been mentioned several times throughout the Order as a known Death Eater. She had absolutely no idea why he would be welcomed into Albus' office.

"Ah, Minerva!" Albus said pleasantly. Snape stood up. Minerva took a good look at him. He had filled out a bit since he was a student. He was always on the scwarny side when he was at Hogwarts. Same greasy hair. Same hooked nose. But there was something else. This was a man who was in agony.

"Hello Albus," Minerva said quickly. "Severus." He nodded slowly.

"I'm delighted to inform you that Severus has just agreed to fill our vacant Potions position," Albus said cheerfully.

Minerva looked at him sharply. She wanted to shake him and yell, "Have you gone mad?" But of course, she could do no such thing.

"Really?" Minerva said, trying to keep the anger out of her voice. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

Severus nodded again, but wouldn't return her gaze. She briefly saw his eyes, and they had no life to them.

"Severus, why don't you leave and start packing?" Albus asked, putting his hand on the young man's shoulder. "We'll have the house-elves prepare your bedchamber and it will be ready tomorrow morning."

The new Potions instructor nodded again and left the room without a sound. The moment the door closed, Minerva opened her mouth and Albus put up his hand to silence her.

"I know what you're going to say, Minerva, so please don't," Albus said wearily, all pretense at happiness gone instantly. "This was a difficult decision."

"He's a Death Eater," Minerva snapped.

"He's a Death Eater no longer," Albus said.

"How can you be sure?" Minerva said, crossing her arms over her chest. "What if he's spying on you on you-know-who's orders?"

"For heaven's sake, Minerva. You kissed the man more than once when you were young. Call him by his name," Albus said, going to his desk.

Minerva felt like she had been slapped across the face. "Right, then," she said weakly. "Why are you so sure he's changed side?"

"I trust him," Albus said forcefully. "And he's the one that's going to put his life at risk. He's going to continue to be a Death Eater to give us information."

"But that doesn't answer my question, Albus," Minerva said. "Why do you trust him?"

"That is a matter between Severus and myself," Albus said, unrolling a sheet of parchment.

"So you won't tell me why?" Minerva challenged.

Albus dipped his quill into the ink and looked down at the parchment on the desk. "No, Minerva, as much as it pains me, I won't."

"I hope you won't regret this, Albus," Minerva said softly. She turned around and left the room.

As she started to close the door behind her, she heard Albus say, obviously not meaning for her to hear, "I hope so, too."

88888

**A/N – Sorry for the long delay, all. I wanted to wait until HBP came out, cause I thought we'd learn more about the night James and Lily were killed, which will be all of next chapter. But I was mistaken.**

**Like I said before, this story will be switching from the Kerrymdb universe to the HBP canon universe. You will be warned if there are spoilers. Though if you haven't read it yet, you really shouldn't be reading fan fiction. Go read it! Please feel free to leave a review.**


	32. The Boy Who Lived

**A/N – Dialogue from "Harry Potter and Sorcerer's Stone" is used in this chapter. **

**Chapter Thirty-Two – The Boy who Lived**

_September 1981_

The addition of Severus Snape to the faculty of Hogwarts caused a quite a stir. The faculty was certainly not comfortable calling him a colleague. As for the students, many of them were still student when he was last at Hogwarts, since he only graduated four years ago. Those students certainly didn't give Snape the respect that a professor deserved.

After the first two weeks, Minerva was sitting in the faculty lounge, sitting over a cup of tea. She had a lot on her mind. Severus, true to his word, was giving the Order information they would have no way to find out otherwise. The latest news was that Voldemort was on a personal mission to either convert Lily and James Potter to his side or kill them.

The door opened, and Snape let himself in. Minerva nodded tensely to him as he helped himself to a cup of tea. He did not sit at her table, but at the table behind her.

Minerva took a sip of the warm, soothing tea and sighed. There was one question that she had been desperate to ask Snape, but as of yet, she wasn't ready to hear the answer.

"You're a Gryffindor!" she scolded herself silently.

She turned around quickly, catching Snape off of his guard. "Snape," she said softly.

"Yes, Professor?" he asked, taking a sip.

"Do you remember my daughter?" she asked, not meeting his gaze.

"Netta?" he answered knowingly.

"Yes, Netta. Snape…have you seen her? I haven't heard from her in the longest time," Minerva said. She hated lowering herself to ask him, but she simply needed to know.

"She goes by Netta Duncan now," Snape said.

"Really?" Minerva asked quickly. "That's my maiden name."

"Not in her best interest to go around as Netta McGonagall," he told her.

"So you've seen her?" Minerva asked hopefully.

"I briefly saw her at the last Death Eater meeting," Snape said quietly. "The Dark Lord thinks very highly of her…because of her gift."

"Is there…" Minerva trailed off. It would be too much to ask.

Snape seemed to realize what she wanted and shook his head. "Please don't ask me to give her a message."

"Of course not," Minerva said far too quickly. "Of course not."

88888

_October 24, 1981_

"Hush, little baby, don't say a word…" Lily Potter was singing softly to Harry, who seemed to sense something was wrong. There was a small group in James and Lily's hideout in Godric's Hallow. Minerva was there, along with Albus, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew.

James' face was tense and he was gripping Lily's shoulder tightly.

"Lighten up, friend," Sirius said. "It's not like this is the end of the world."

"I hate that we're going into hiding," James said.

"If it was just you and me, James, I'd agree," Lily said fiercely. "But it's not. Snape said that Voldemort was going to be after us any day now. We need to protect Harry."

"I know, love," James said. "I know."

"This is a good thing you're doing, Sirius," Minerva said. "Being their secret-keeper."

Sirius simply nodded.

"Minerva," Albus said gently. "We're almost ready to perform the charm."

Minerva nodded. She was not here to help with the charm. She was here to be a lookout and to check to make sure the charm was cast correctly. She concentrated on her animal instincts and a moment later was in her animagus form.

She meowed loudly. Someone needed to open up the door for her. Sirius obliged. "Nice kitty," he smirked. Minerva hissed at him.

Minerva found herself a comfortable spot on the grass and lay down. It was amazing how comfortable she was in her cat form. She went on her back and stretched her paws out as far as they could go. That always helped her back a bit in her human form. Finally, she curled up in a ball with her head up, always alert.

A half hour later, Sirius opened up the door. "Where's the pussy?" he asked laughing.

"Sirius! You are in the presence of a child!" Minerva heard Lily yell as she transformed.

"Cat," Sirius said innocently. "Where's the pussy cat?"

"One of these days you'll act your age, young man," Minerva scolded.

"That will be a very sad day when that happens," Sirius said. He closed the door. "Can you see them?"

Minerva looked through the window into the living room. She saw Albus and Peter, but no Lily, James and Harry.

"There's only Albus and Peter in the room," she said. The charm had worked.

"Perfect!" Sirius said happily. "We should celebrate."

Minerva and Sirius went back into the Potter's new home. She couldn't help shake the feeling that it was not a matter of if the charm protected them, but for how long.

88888

_October 31, 1981_

Minerva stood out on the Astronomy Tower balcony and wrapped her arms around herself. Something had happened. She couldn't be sure how she knew, but there was no doubt in her mind that something terrible had happened.

Everything had gone so wrong lately. There had been a gulf between her and Albus since the day he hired Snape. Albus was away from Hogwarts more and more and when he was back, he locked himself in his office for hours at a time, not to be disturbed.

Minerva didn't know what to think anymore. It had been months since she and Albus were just able to spend time together. Like that wonderful night during Christmas break where he took her to a muggle Chamber music concert.

Looking down on the grounds, she saw Hagrid walking quickly towards his hut. Without thinking, Minerva left the astronomy tower and headed towards there.

She knocked loudly on his door. He opened it, holding his cross bow. "Professor," he sniffed loudly, putting the cross bow down.

"Has something happened?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," Hagrid said honestly. "There's been an explosion of some sort in Godric's Hallow."

Minerva put her hand over her mouth. "And the Potters?"

"I dunno, Professor. I jus' dunno," Hagrid said. "Professor Dumbledore might know."

"Do you know where he is?" Minerva barked.

Hagrid shook his head. She could see the tears silently falling down his cheeks into his beard. "I'm going to Headquarters," Minerva said, trying to keep herself together. "If you see Albus, please let him know."

"Professor," Hagrid said after a moment. "Dumbledore told me once that if anything was to happen to the Potters, that he would be going to the Dursleys."

"The Dursleys?" Minerva asked sharply. "Lily's sister? Is he mad?"

"That's what he told me, Professor," Hagrid said.

"Thank you, Hagrid," Minerva told him, patting him on the forearm.

Hagrid nodded, and Minerva walked as quickly towards Hogsmeade. The moment she was off of Hogwarts property, she apparated to Frank and Alice Longbottom's house. The lights were on and there were many Order members inside.

"What have you heard?" Minerva asked Remus Lupin the moment she stepped inside.

"You-Know-Who is gone," Remus said softly.

"What?" Minerva asked, unconsciously putting her hand on her chest. "He's really gone? How?"

"I don't know. But someone said that they think James and Lily are dead," Remus said softly. Minerva could see that his eyes were bright.

"And Harry?" Minerva asked.

"Harry's alive!" Alice Longbottom shouted happily, holding Neville on her hip.

"How's that possible?" Minerva asked. "He killed James and Lily but not Harry? I don't believe it. I can't believe it."

"That's what everyone is saying," Remus said.

"Where's Sirius?" Minerva asked in a low voice. "The Death Eaters must have found him. How else would you-know-who find them?"

"I haven't seen him," Remus said sadly.

Minerva made a decision right then and there. If what Hagrid said was true, that Albus was going to go to the Dursleys, then she was going to the Dursleys. She had to know what happened. And she needed to hear it from him.

88888

_November 1, 1981_

The day was cloudy and had a chill to it. Minerva apparated to the suburb and immediately transformed into her Animagus form.

To be honest, she had no idea which house the Dursleys lived in. She had never met Petunia's husband, a man quite a few years older than her, from what she had heard.

Minerva sat calmly on the corner. She knew eventually that Petunia would come out of the house and then Minerva would know where to station herself. She was slightly surprised that Albus wasn't here yet. The supposed attack on Godric's Hollow had been more than ten hours ago.

A large man with a thick moustache left one of the houses. She stared right at the man, not realizing she wasn't displaying normal feline behavior. Minerva sat still. She had no real sense of time when she was in this form.

The door to one of the houses opened and finally Petunia, pushing a large pram, appeared. The little boy was screaming at the top of his lungs. Minerva was almost embarrassed to watch the scene. But Petunia was beaming at her son.

Minerva moved close to an open window of the Dursley's house. When Petunia and the boy came back, Minerva was able to listen to the news on the telly.

Finally it was dark and there still was no sign of Albus. Hagrid must have gotten it wrong. The large man, Petunia's husband came home, and Minerva's backside was really beginning to feel uncomfortable.

But then she saw him walking slowly down the street. Minerva's heart lurched slightly. Just his presence confirmed that something awful indeed did happen at Godric's Hollow.

She watched as he used the Put-Outer, causing the street to be dark. Minerva wasn't sure if he knew she was there. And if he did see her, surely she was too far away for him to see the markings around her eyes.

"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall," he said lightly.

Minerva sniffed and transformed. "How did you know it was me?" she asked.

"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly," Albus told her.

Minerva tried not to feel hurt that he was acting so formally around her. Did he expect someone else to appear?

They talked so more, and Minerva finally got the answers she was so desperate for. James and Lily were dead. She couldn't quite believe it. They were both so full of life, and not that light was extinguished forever. But Harry…

"Hagrid. At last," Albus said. "And where did you get that motorcycle?"

"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," Hagrid said as he got off of the motorcycle. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir."

Minerva gave Albus a sharp look. Sirius was alive. The Death Eaters hadn't found him. Then how on earth did you-know-who find the Potters?

It was hard to keep herself from crying as Albus explained that Harry was to live here with the Dursleys. She didn't quite understand it. Why here? A brief vision of her and Albus raising the boy together flashed before her eyes, but she pushed that away quickly. This is what Albus wanted done.

She listened to Albus talk about parties and celebrations with half a heart. You-know-who was gone and she couldn't even feel excited about it. All she wanted was a very long rest.

"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," Albus said. Still the formality. She couldn't stand it. She transformed and ran as quick as she could from Privet Drive.

Once she was at least a few blocks away, she transformed again and apparated to Hogsmeade. There was quite a celebration going. It looked like every shop was open and people took the partying into the streets.

She wrapped her cloak around her tightly and slowly walked towards Hogwarts. You-know-who had been a part of their lives for eleven years now. For a time, it almost felt like he would always be a part of it. And now he was gone. Would they finally be able to live in peace?

Almost every light was on in Hogwarts. It seems that the staff had decided to wake the students up for a celebration. She had no desire to join the students in the Great Hall.

As she turned a corner, she walked straight into Bill Weasley, one of her first year Gryffindors.

"Isn't it great, Professor?" he said eagerly. "I just wrote Mum and Dad to tell them, in case they hadn't heard."

"It is wonderful," Minerva answered softly. "Go join your classmates."

Before he ran off, he added, "You-know-who was there my entire life. My sister Ginny is only two and a half months old. She'll never have to deal with him!"

"That's right," Minerva said, forcing herself to smile. Bill jogged towards the Great Hall and Minerva went straight to Albus' bedchamber.

Much to her disappointment, he wasn't there. Her body ached from having been transformed all day. She quietly took off her cloak and climbed into the large four posted bed. They hadn't shared this bed in months. He was gone so often, and he was sleeping in his office more and more, that she had all but moved back into her own bedchamber.

She drifted off to sleep but awoke the moment she heard the door open. Minerva sat up, unconsciously touching her hair, which had fallen out of its bun and around her shoulders.

"Hello, Albus," Minerva said softly.

"Did you wait up for me?" Albus asked gently.

"I tried," Minerva said honestly. "It's been a tiring day."

"For us all," Albus said. He took off his robe and placed it on the chair. Minerva noticed he was moving differently. Moving older, she realized.

He moved the covers back and slid into the bed. Minerva's heart soared as he reached for her. "I know I've been awful, I've neglected you," Albus said, pressing her close to him. "I'm so sorry."

She forgave him that instant. And together, they celebrated the beginning of a new world.


	33. Rediscovery

**Chapter Thirty-Three - Rediscovery**

_November 1981_

Even though two of her favorite students had been killed, Minerva was determined not to be upset. James and Lily sacrificed their lives and that brought down Voldemort. Brought down Tom.

It was hard because Albus was obviously hiding something. She couldn't be sure what it was. And she tried so hard not to be hurt by the secrets he continued to have. But it was hard.

Albus had cancelled classes for the rest of the week so that the student could really understand how wonderful this really was. Most of the students had grown up being terrified of his name. And more than one had their families affected.

Minerva was sitting in Albus' bedchamber simply reading a magazine for her own pleasure only two days after they put Harry Potter on the Dursley's doorstep. She wasn't quite sure where Albus was and since she had no papers to grade, she decided to catch up on her reading of Transfiguration Weekly.

A sudden knock on the door caught Minerva off guard. She didn't know if she should answer the door or not. It wouldn't be appropriate for the Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts to be answering the door of the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Minerva went back to her reading.

"Professor McGonagall, open the door!" a voice yelled. Minerva eyes widened in surprise. The voice sounded suscpiously like Severus Snape's. She stood up and went to the door. Looking through the small peep hole, she saw Snape standing on the other side. She stayed silent.

"Professor Dumbledore said that you would be here," Snape added.

Minerva sighed and opened the door. "Yes, Snape?" she asked in a pinched voice. She looked at Snape. He looked happier than she had seen him in a long time. For some reason, this made Minerva extremely uncomfortable.

"I'm to tell you some news," he said superiorly. "Sirius Black has been found, and has been taken to Azkaban."

Letting out a small gasp, Minerva put her hand over her mouth. "On what charges?" she demanded. "He couldn't have given up James and Lily. On what charges?"

A slow smile spread over Snape's face. "For the murder of Peter Pettigrew."

"Why are you telling me this?" Minerva asked. "I don't believe it."

Minerva could barely stand to look at the smugness on Snape's face. "I brought the Evening Prophet for you to look at. Did I mention that Black also killed thirteen muggles?"

He handed her the paper and there was no mistaking the headline. She scanned the article quickly. Sirius was being sent to Azkaban immediately; there would be no trial. Albus confirmed that Sirius had been the Secret Keeper. Minerva and several others had known that as well. Hadn't Minerva been there the night the charm was cast?

"He must have been working with you-know-who the entire time," Minerva said in disbelief. She looked hard at Snape. "And you had no idea? How could you not know?"

"The Dark Lord keeps our names from each other," Snape said smoothly. "I hadn't any idea that Black was in league with him. I suppose I should feel glad that he never revealed my true loyalties."

Minerva stepped into the hall and waved her wand at the door, turning on the wards protecting the bedchamber. "Where's Albus?" she snapped.

"I believe he's in his office," Snape said, sounding bored.

She turned her back on Snape without a word and briskly walked to Albus' office. When she entered, Minerva saw Albus sitting at his desk with several Aurors.

Alastor was one of them. Alastor had turned when the door opened and their eyes met. It took every ounce of Minerva's composure not to shudder when she saw him. It had been several years since they had been together, but he looked decades older. There was an odd looking contraption where his eye used to be. Minerva gave him a small nod, which he returned and then focused again on Albus.

"I've told you everything," Albus said wearily.

"I understand that, Dumbledore," Alastor said gruffly. "I'm just doing my job. First time I can ever remember not even giving a man a trial. I need all of the facts."

"And I've given them to you," Albus said. Minerva detected a note of impatience in his voice. "I've given them to many people since I have heard about this."

"Right then," Alastor said evenly. "We'll just use your fire to leave."

Albus nodded and picked up his quill, focusing on the parchment in front of him.

One by one, the Aurors left the office. Albus didn't look up once as they left. Finally, they were in the office alone.

"You couldn't tell me this sad news yourself?" Minerva asked in a hurt tone. "You had Snape of all people tell me?"

Albus' whole body seemed to sigh. Minerva couldn't help but feel that she was being a distraction to him. "As you can see, love, I was occupied."

"I see," Minerva said, trying to hide the hurt in her voice. "I'll leave you to your work, then."

"We'll talk tonight," Albus said, still not looking up from his work.

But hours later, Minerva was already asleep when Albus finally left his office.

88888

Minerva silently walked onto the elevator in the Ministry of Magic. It was time for her to renew her license as a registered Animagus. She only needed to do this once every decade, so she never minded the trip.

She pressed the number eight, and felt the elevator start its descent. It stopped at level three. The doors opened, and Minerva found herself face to face with her daughter for the first time in years.

"Mother," Netta said dully.

"Netta," Minerva said, trying to control her emotion.

Netta seemed to struggle with herself for a moment. Then she walked into the elevator, standing next to Minerva.

"I see you managed not to be captured with the other Death Eaters," Minerva said.

"I was under the Imperius curse," Netta said in a flat tone. "I already gave my statement to the Ministry."

"Of course you were," Minerva snapped.

Netta pressed the emergency stop button so quickly that Minerva didn't even have time to react. Minerva couldn't quite believe it, but she almost took out her wand against her own daughter.

"Fine," Netta said quickly. "You and I both know I was never under the curse. I joined in my own free will. Now it's over. And I want nothing more that to live the rest of my life in peace, Mother."

Minerva looked at her daughter with a critical eye. Then with voice of astonishment, said, "You're pregnant, aren't you?" There was an obvious bump in her robes.

Netta said nothing.

"Are you married?" Minerva asked. Gingerly, Minerva put her hand on Netta's shoulder. Netta jumped away from the touch. "Believe it or not, Netta, I do love you. And I do want what's best for you. I can help you."

"I don't need your help," Netta said, pressing the emergency stop button, causing the elevator to move once more. She then pressed the level six button and the elevator stopped just as quickly. She was gone before Minerva even had time to react.

By the time, Minerva was able to make it back to the sixth level, Netta was no where in sight.

88888

"I'm going to be a grandmother," Minerva said to herself silent that night. It ran over and over through her head. "Grandmother."

She wondered who the father was. Netta wore no rings on her fingers. A Death Eater, most likely. But one that was still free? Or one that was destined to be in Azkaban?

Minerva was in her own bedchambers this night. It was a place she barely stayed in. But lately, she had let it become cluttered. And seeing Albus was out tonight, it was the perfect time to tidy up a bit. Possibly the work of cleaning would help clear her mind.

What would the baby look like? Would it have Netta's dark red hair? Or Minerva's black hair? It would depend on what the father looked like, Minerva finally decided. How could Minerva be old enough to be a grandmother? She was fifty-six, which she begrudgingly admitted was old enough to be a grandmother. Netta was twenty-eight. Minerva could have been a grandmother years ago.

A horrible thought struck her. What if she already was, and just didn't know? Minerva made a vow right then. She would win her daughter back. It was good to know that Netta still worked at the Ministry. Minerva could visit her there, with other people present, so Netta couldn't leave.

Netta might want peace, but Minerva was determined that Netta would never have the peace she desired until Minerva was accepted back into her life.

88888

_Early December, 1981_

A brilliant flash of light woke Minerva from her slumber. By the time Minerva reached for her spectacles, Albus already was out of bed and in his dressing gown.

"Who's the message from?" Minerva asked sleepily. She sat up quickly. Before Voldemort's downfall, the Order used Fawkes as a messenger quite often. But this was the first time since that night.

"We need to get dressed, Minerva," Albus said urgently.

Without a word, Minerva stood up and quickly dressed. She followed Albus to his office. He grabbed his bowl of floo powder and offered her some. Minerva took a handful and watched Albus step into the fire.

"Frank and Alice Longbottom's," he said in a clear voice.

Minerva did the same as soon as Albus disappeared from sight. An uneasy feeling was in her stomach. Something was wrong.

The moment she stepped out of the fire, someone placed a child in her hands. Minerva looked, and saw that it was Neville, Frank and Alice's sixteen month old son. He was strangely quiet; Minerva remembered that he had been fussy the few times she had seen him.

Then she looked in his eyes and gasped. They seemed to be blank, as if there were no life in them.

Slowly, Minerva took in the scene. Frank and Alice were on the floor, eyes closed, but breathing slowly, so they hadn't been killed. Albus was leaning over them with a Healer.

Remus Lupin was in the corner, wrapping his cloak tightly around him. He had a haunted look in his face. "What's happened?" Minerva said softly, sitting next to him. She tried not to wince as Neville pulled on some of her hair. There hadn't been time to put it up in its usual bun.

"I'm not sure," Remus said slowly. "I was just stopping by. I saw the Dark Mark over the house and ran inside. By then, at least ten Aurors were there, with people I can only assume were Death Eaters. Neville was on the floor, and Frank and Alice were how you see them."

"What's happened to them? To Neville?" Minerva asked. She stroked Neville's head gently. He was too quiet…

"I just don't know," Remus said, shaking his head sadly. "I'm hoping Albus can help them."

They sat silently, waiting for Albus to finish his examination of Frank and Alice. Neville laid his head on her chest. Minerva held the boy close. She desperately wished he would make a sound of some kind.

Finally Albus stood up and spoke to the Healers, who nodded their heads in agreement. Stretchers were conjured, and Frank and Alice were taken from the house.

"What about Neville?" Minerva asked Albus.

"We'll take him to his grandmother's," Albus said firmly.

"Albus, what happened to Frank and Alice?" Minerva asked.

"According to the Aurors, they were attacked by four Death Eaters. Why? I don't have the answer for that yet. But it appears they used the Imperius Curse against them," Albus said wearily.

"Frank and Alice are Aurors," Remus said. "Shouldn't they be able to protect themselves?"

"My only guess is that they were taken completely off guard. I certainly didn't expect any more attacks," Albus said.

"I think there's something wrong with Neville, Albus," Minerva said.

Albus looked at her sadly and took Neville from her arms. Neville simply stared ahead. Albus handed Neville back to Minerva and took out his wand. He said a quick spell and Neville did not react at all to the blinding light.

Albus was silent for a few moments. "Someone cast a powerful memory charm on him," he said finally.

"A memory charm?" Minerva asked. "Why would the Death Eaters bother with a memory charm? Why not just kill him?"

"I have noticed, Minerva," Albus said thoughtfully, "That the Death Eaters do try not to kill children. Harry Potter being the exception."

"Is Neville all right?" Minerva asked.

"I can't be sure," Albus said truthfully. "Only time will tell if the memory charm will have any affect."

Minerva held the little boy closer to her chest.

"Right then," Remus said briskly. "Let's get Neville to his grandmother and hopefully Frank and Alice will be home in a few days."

At that time, no one had any idea that Frank and Alice Longbottom would never leave St. Mungos for the rest of their lives.


	34. Loss

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

_March 1982_

Minerva was worried. That was the only way to put it. She was extremely worried. She had done as she promised herself. Three times a week she went over to the Ministry of Magic and visited her daughter at work.

Netta seemed to almost become used to her presence there. Minerva kept hoping that as Netta's bump grew larger, that she would start to confide in her. But there was no shared confidence. All Minerva got from her daughter was increasingly pleasant small talk.

Not for the first time did Minerva slightly curse Voldemort. Tom. It was because of him that Minerva lost so many years with her daughter.

But now, Netta was missing.

Her co-workers were concerned, but not alarmed. They said that Netta occasionally disappeared, but always came back. Minerva didn't buy it. How easily could a woman who was nine months pregnant disappear?

Desperately, she asked her co-workers if they knew where she lived. They were quite surprised that Minerva didn't have the information herself. No one had any idea and the address that the Ministry had on file was wrong; a pleasant family of four lived there now.

After three days, Minerva tried to explain her worries to Albus. He listened, in his usual manner, but then offered no advice.

Finally, Minerva was ready to take matters into her own hands. She looked back on that night so many years ago, when she had to find her daughter when Montgomery took her away. Minerva would use that same tatic.

"Thank you from the bottom of my heart, Ro," Minerva said softly. She looked at her old friend, the one students call "Madam Hooch." They had lost touch over the years, with not much more than a quick word at meetings or a smile a breakfast. Minerva promised herself that she would renew this friendship now that the war was over.

"Twenty five years later and I'm still doing you favors," Rolanda smiled. "Set the owl off. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Minerva nodded and set the barn owl loose from the owlery. Rolanda sped off behind him. Minerva marveled at how well her friend had kept herself in shape. She still looked as comfortable on a broom as she did thirty years ago.

She tried to wait patiently, which was difficult under the circumstances. Minerva walked over to her favorite of all of the school owls. Minerva had names her Georgia years ago, and couldn't even remember why. Georgia was getting older in years. She would need to be retired soon. Luckily, there was a wonderful wizard down in Wales who ran a sanctuary for owls who could no longer deliver mail. Minerva was very tempted to keep her as a pet. But it wouldn't be fair. She would have to be kept in the owlery, with all of the other owls who could still make deliveries. And Georgia wouldn't understand if Minerva brought her letters to a younger, stronger owl. Minerva would send her to the sanctuary soon.

Georgia looked at Minerva with questioning eyes, like she couldn't understand why Minerva was here without giving her a letter.

"I know," Minerva said gently, stroking Georgia's dark tan feathers. "I know."

After three tedious hours, Minerva finally saw Rolanda flying back to the owlery. Minerva looked at her friend hopefully as she helped Rolanda off of her broom.

"I have an address, and she's there. I know I recognized her hair. Someone else was there with her," Rolanda said, handing Minerva a piece of paper.

"Thank you, Ro," Minerva said.

Rolanda grinned, her yellow eyes bright in the darkness. "Not a problem. Just remember that you owe me two favors now, Min. Go find your daughter."

Minerva nodded and headed towards Hogsmeade as fast as she could. The moment she felt out of the protection of Hogwarts, she apparated to London. She didn't recognize the street name, but the Knight Bus would know.

Ten minutes later, Minerva stood in front of a very tiny house. Lights were still on and Minerva could see two shadows in the front room. It was Netta and a man. Her breath caught in her throat. Could that be the baby's father? Speaking of the baby, Netta turned to her side and she was clearly no longer pregnant. Suddenly, Minerva was happy beyond words, she would meet her grandchild tonight.

But then the man in the house grabbed Netta by the shoulders and shook her violently. Without thinking, Minerva took out her wand and started towards the house. Voices were raise, but Minerva couldn't hear what they were saying. Finally Netta took her wand out and pointed it at the man, who disappeared from the room.

The front door burst open and Lucius Malfoy, of all people, stalked out of the house. His face was practically white.

Netta could be seen from the front door. "You'll never find him!" she screamed at Lucius. Netta's eyes then fell on Minerva and her whole body froze.

"Netta?" Minerva asked questioningly. There was no response. Netta simply stared at Minerva.

Taking one step closer, Minerva said, "Please let me help you."

Without a word, Netta moved away from the door. It was close enough to an invitation inside for Minerva and she walked up the sidewalk.

Netta was sitting on the couch, rocking silently back and forth. The house was a mess, certainly no place to raise a child. Minerva went into the kitchen which was connected to the living room. She made a pot of tea, and while doing so, listened to her daughter tell the story of how she had given Minerva's grandchild away.

88888

It was very late when Minerva apparated back to Hogsmeade that night. There was only one thought in her mind. She needed to see the book. Her grandson had been born only two days ago. There was no doubt in Minerva's mind that he was a wizard. Look who his parents were, Lucius Malfoy and Netta. He would be a powerful wizard, that much was sure.

Finally, Minerva made it back to Albus' bedchamber. As had been the habit of late, he was not there. No matter, she knew he would be found in his office.

Five minutes later, Minerva stepped into his office. Albus was there, standing over his pensieve, deep in thought. Minerva knew how much Albus hated being interrupted when he was at his pensieve, so even though Minerva wanted to shake him from his reverie, she didn't.

Luckily, she didn't have to wait long. "Minerva?" Albus asked.

"I need to see the enrollment book," Minerva said quickly.

"Whatever for?" Albus asked.

"Netta gave birth two days ago, Albus. A boy," Minerva said wearily. "She gave the baby up for adoption. I'm sure his name has been written in the book already."

"Let us check," Albus said calmly. He went over to the large bookcase that housed the sorting hat. Next to it, was a rusty old bookstand with a large, creased blackened leather book open on top. The pages were yellowed with age and the quill lying on top had lost many a feather. The book always seemed to be on the last page, but it never became full.

This was the enrollment book. The moment a child with the potential to study at Hogwarts was indentified, his or her name was written in the book.

Albus stood over the book, looking deep into the pages. "The only new name since I checked three days ago is a Hermione Granger. And she will be attending in ten years. Not eleven, Mineva," Albus said gently.

"Are you sure?" Minerva asked. She knew Albus wouldn't lie about something as important as this, so there was no surprise when he nodded. Exhausted, Minerva sat down on the couch and tried to make sense of everything.

"The father was Lucius Malfoy, Albus," Minerva said. "They went out as kids, when they were at Hogwarts. I can't believe she stayed with him so long, even when he married Narcissa."

Her eyes were closed, and Minerva felt Albus sit next to her. The closeness felt right. "Malfoy showed up yesterday, demanding the baby. Apparently, he and Narcissa are having trouble having another child. He told Netta that Narcissa was willing to bring up any child that was his."

"Then Narcissa would be bringing up a couple of different children if I've heard things correctly," Albus said, practically under his breath.

"He came back this morning, this time with some friends. Netta still wouldn't give him the baby, and Malfoy became upset to say the least," Minerva continued, trying to remember word for word what her daughter had told her. "They left and that's when Netta decided to give the baby up for adoption. I don't know what good it will do. Malfoy has eyes and ears everywhere. There will be a family that announces that a new baby boy has joined the family and Malfoy will know exactly where to look."

Minerva was close to tears now, mourning the grandson that she only knew as an idea, a concept, not as a person. "If she had to give him away, why couldn't she have given him to me? I would have been glad to raise her child."

"Maybe Netta thought that her child could be serious danger from Malfoy," Albus said, standing up. He took Minerva's hand and held her close. Minerva simply closed her eyes and tried to picture her grandson. Was he scared? Lonely? Missing his mother? Where was he tonight?

88888

The next morning, as Minerva and Albus were getting dressed, he casually asked, "Why are you so sure that Netta would have given the boy to a wizarding family? If she was trying to hide him, wouldn't the logical place be to give him to a muggle family?"

Minerva dismissed the idea. "She was a Death Eater, Albus. I can't even imagine that she would let her child be raised by muggles."

But thru the day, that idea slowly took hold. Netta, after all, did tell Malfoy that he would never find the boy. Could she have possibly let the child be adopted by muggles?

The school day couldn't end fast enough.

After classes were over, Minerva quickly walked to Hogsmeade, and then apparated to Netta's house.

She knocked.

"Who's there?" Netta's voice asked sharply.

"It's Minerva," she said slowly. Minerva wasn't sure why she didn't call herself Netta's mother.

The door opened. Netta was in the living room, surrounded by boxes.

"You're moving," Minerva said not as a question, but as a statement.

"I don't want to be in London anymore," Netta said. She took a deep breath. Minerva was amazed to see her eyes fill with tears. "I resigned from the Ministry. I just want…I want to disappear for a while."

"Netta…" Minerva trailed off. She made no move to hold her daughter, even though all she wanted to wrap her arms around the girl and tell her everything would be all right.

"It's funny, you know?" Netta said with a bitter. "I hated you for so long. For pretending to be a muggle and then having it blow up in your face. Our face. And now I can't think of anything I'd like more than never to see another magic wand ever again."

"Do you need money?" Minerva asked seriously.

Netta shook her head. "To be the mistress of Lucius Malfoy is a well paid position. I need no money," Netta said.

Maybe Netta saw the naked longing on Minerva's face because then she added, "Could you help me pack?"

They worked in silence. Finally, when the small house was packed away, Netta said, "I'll write when I'm settled."

"Do you know where you're going?" Minerva asked.

Netta shook her head. "I'll make a decision on the Knight Bus."

Minerva helped put Netta's trunk on the carrier while Netta picked up her large carpet bag. Together, they walked outside and to the corner. Netta threw out her wand arm.

"Thank you, Mother," Netta said quickly.

Minerva found that she couldn't speak as she watch Netta step onto the Knight Bus and once again out of Minerva's life.

88888

A/N – (Hangs head in shame for being away so long.) I've got to make a big ole apology to everyone for being away for so long. I know it's been forever since I've updated a story. Life has been a little crazy. I will do my best to update on a more regular basis. I miss you all!


	35. Harry Comes to Hogwarts

**A/N – There is dialogue from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone in this chapter. **

**Chapter Thirty-Five – Harry Comes to Hogwarts**

Once peace had settled over Britain, the years moved quickly. But Minerva had lived through too much in her life to ever believe that the peace was permanent. There would always be a dark wizard waiting in the wings to take over the last dark wizard's place.

It was just a matter of time.

Now that Albus wasn't consumed with the Order, some of their old closeness returned. But by now Minerva realized that Albus would never allow her completely in. There would always be a part of him held back from her. And her choice was either to allow the secrets or not to be with him. In the end, she decided that it would be easier to not have him completely than to not have him at all.

Netta wrote every few months, which pleased Minerva. Quite frankly, she never expected to hear from her daughter again. Minerva was still on a constant search for her grandson. She checked the leather book often, looking for new names. Every so often, she could feel compelled to find out more about a name she didn't recognize. But not one name led to her grandson.

_July 1991_

Minerva waited patiently at the front door of a comfortable looking home. She was just about to tell the family of Hermione Granger that the little girl was a witch and had been invited to study at Hogwarts.

She rang the bell again when a small girl opened the door. This couldn't possibly be Hermione. She certainly didn't look like a girl about to turn twelve in a few months.

"May I help you?" the girl asked curiously. Minerva warmed to the girl's light brown eyes. They reminded her of her brother Stewart's eyes. With a shock she realized that she hadn't thought of Stewart in years.

"I'm here to see Thomas and Paulina Granger," Minerva said crisply.

"I'll see if they're free," Hermione said quickly. "Please wait here."

Minerva nodded and waited patiently at the door. After a few minutes, a puzzled looking man and woman came to the door.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Granger," Minerva said seriously. "I'm Professor Minerva McGonagall from Hogwarts. You received a letter from me a few days ago."

Mrs. Granger eye's darted around fearfully. Mr. Granger opened the door and motioned Minerva to come inside. They walked into a sitting room. Hermione was nowhere to be seen.

"Why exactly are you here?" Mr. Granger asked.

"The letter explained everything," Minerva said gently. "Hermione's a witch. We'd like her to go to Hogwarts and learn how to control her powers."

"I don't understand," Mrs. Granger said. "A witch? A real witch? Are you a witch?"

Minerva simply nodded.

"You can do magic?"

"A great deal of magic," Minerva said. "And Hermione will be able to do magic, too. If she came to Hogwarts, that is."

"We always knew she was different from the moment we…but a witch?" Mr. Granger asked.

"This is a boarding school?" Mrs. Granger asked.

Minerva relaxed. She found that once parents started asking about the school itself, they usually consented.

"But what would she learn?" Mr. Granger asked. "How would she get into college? No University would take her from Hogwarts."

This was a question Minerva was used to. "Most students, when they walk into the wizarding world, choose to reside in that world"

"You mean we'd never see her?" Mrs. Granger said fearfully, putting her hand over her mouth.

"I didn't mean that. I mean that muggles, that's non-magic folk, that become wizards choose to work in the wizarding world. Work," Minerva said.

"Thank you for coming all this way," Mr. Granger said, standing up. "But Hermione will go to school here in London next year."

"I'm a witch!"

Hermione Granger flew down the stairs, her bushy hair flying behind her. She put her hands on her hips and looked at her parents.

"Hermione, this doesn't concern you," Mrs. Granger said sharply. "Go upstairs."

"This is my future you're talking about," Hermione said forcefully. "Everything makes sense now, Mum."

"What makes sense, dear?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"All those strange things that have happened my whole life. I wasn't being clumsy," Hermione said, her whole face beaming. "It was magic."

"You're not going, Hermione," Mr. Granger said.

"Yes, I am," Hermione said, an air of electricity surrounding her. "My whole life I've never fit in with the kids at school. Never. And now I can go to a school of kids just like me! I'll fit in for once." There were practically tears in Hermione's eyes.

"I don't know about this," Mrs. Granger said.

"Think of everything I'll get to learn," Hermione said, almost reverently. She looked at Minerva. "It's more than pulling a bunny out of a hat and sawing pretty ladies in two, isn't it?"

Right then, Minerva knew she had won the battle. She also couldn't wait to start teaching this bright child in a few months.

"More than you'll ever know."

88888

_September 1991_

The morning on the first day of every term, Albus gathered all the professors for a big breakfast in the Great Hall to make announcements. This year was no different. But everyone seemed to be a bit more excited, knowing that the famous Harry Potter would be coming to Hogwarts.

Albus brought up Harry briefly, saying that he didn't want anyone to give him special treatment. Minerva hoped that wouldn't be a problem for anyone, least of all herself. She had to admit, though, she was excited to officially meet the child of Lily and James.

As was her custom, after that first breakfast, she looked through her lesson plans for the term. They had been the same for more than twenty years now. Very rarely was there an advancement in Transfiguration that would require her to change her lessons.

Finally, Hagrid left to pick up the first years specifically. Minerva stood by the front door, ready to open it at a moment's notice. She always wore her best teaching robe and a stern expression when she met the first years. She wanted to leave the impression that they were about to take the first step on a very serious academic journey.

When the door finally opened, Minerva found herself scanning the children for Harry. She found him right away, standing next to what could only be another Weasley.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid said gruffly. He understood the impression Minerva wanted to create.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here," she said in what she hoped sounded in a regal manner.

As she led the group of almost forty students to the door of the Great Hall, she explained the importance of Hogwarts' housing system. Another quick glance at Harry showed her that he was hanging on her every word.

Every Head of House, with the exception of Snape, who seemed to realize better, boasted that Harry would be sorted into their own House. Pomona Sprout kept going on about how loyal James and Lily were to the cause during the war. Filius Flickwick was sure that James and Lily's booksmarts would land Harry in Ravenclaw.

But Minerva paid them no mind. She knew what they had sacrificed so that Harry could simply live. There was absolutely no doubt in her mind that he would be sorted to Gryffindor.

And even though she had been sure, she couldn't help feel but a little relieved when the Sorting Hat agreed with her.

88888

_Later that month_

"Minerva, my dear, I don't think I've ever seen you frown so much at a student's paper before," Albus chuckled.

Minerva looked up, startled. They were in Albus' bedchambers. She was grading papers and he was writing some type of report for the governing board.

"I'm reading one of Hermione Granger's papers," Minerva told him. "She grasps the concepts of transfiguration much better than I did at her age."

"She certainly seems bright," Albus said, going back to his report.

There was suddenly a knock on the window. Minerva jumped up and saw that there was an owl. Minerva was pleased to see that it was the owl that Netta often used to send letters. Quickly she let in the owl without trying to let in too much of the early fall chill.

"I've a letter from Netta," Minerva said happily. She sat down and opened the parchment. What Minerva knew of Netta's life was sketchy. Minerva determined that Netta lived in Europe, most likely somewhere in Romania.

Minerva scanned the letter quickly. Then read it again. Then she jumped up and started looking around wildly for her cloak.

"Minerva?" Albus asked, seeing Minerva jump up.

"Netta's in London, Albus," Minerva said. "She said that she has some information that she'd like to share. She asked me to bring you as well if you were free."

A wave of jealousy washed over Minerva. Why would Netta need to tell Albus anything?

Minerva dismissed the feeling as quickly as it come. Obviously, this was important information.

An hour later Minerva and Albus let themselves into a small muggle bar where Netta said she'd be. Minerva took a deep breath as she looked for Netta. It had been ten years since she had seen her.

Finally she laid eyes on her daughter. Netta would be almost forty years old now. She still had the red hair, however it seemed sprinkled with grey. Minerva wondered what stresses in Netta's life could make her hair change like that. Minerva was sixty-six and there was not a single grey in her black mane.

"Hello, Mother," Netta said softly as Minerva and Albus sat down at the table. "Hello, Professor."

Minerva wanted to wrap her arms around her only child. She wanted to stroke her hair and tell her that everything would be all right. But she did none of these things. She did the only thing her daughter would accept. She listened.

Netta told them of seeing Professor Quirrell over the summer in Albania, where she had lived for the past several years. She remembered Quirrell from Hogwarts. They were in the same house, and he had been a first year when she was a seventh year.

She had invited him over for dinner later that week. When he showed up for dinner, he was a different man. He was wearing a large turban, which he hadn't been wearing before. He also seemed to know things about her that he had no business knowing.

"What do you mean?" Albus asked sharply.

After a moment's thought, Netta said, "He knew I was a Death Eater. He wasn't a Death Eater. He had absolutely no way of knowing that."

"When was this?" Albus asked.

"A month ago," Netta admitted. "The middle of August. I asked him about the turban. He said that he needed it to ward off vampires. There are no vampires in my area of Albania. He was a very bad liar."

"And why do you tell us this?" Albus asked gently.

"I just heard about the Gringott's break-in. There have been some odd goings on in Albania. I…I want things to stay the way they are. I don't want things to go back to the way they were," Netta said wistfully.

"Thank you for telling me this," Albus said seriously. "This puts a few pieces of the puzzle together. Netta, if you have any other information in the future that you'd like to share, please do."

Netta nodded. Albus stood up then. "I'm going to leave you two to talk," smiled Albus as he left the table.

Minerva and Netta stared at each other for a moment. "I'm doing as Mister Rose told me," Netta said eventually.

"And what's that?" Minerva asked interestedly.

"I'm working with some young Inflammagus, teaching them to control their powers," Netta said softly. "It's the best work I've ever done. I was so frightened at that age, even with Mister Rose's help. If I can help them even a little bit, I'll be happy."

"Are you going back to Albania?" Minerva asked.

"Tonight," Netta smiled. "It's for the best, Mother."

There was an unspoken question lying between them. Finally, Minerva worked up the courage to ask the question.

"Do you ever think about him?" Minerva asked.

"Him?" Netta asked, looking momentarily confused.

"Your son, Netta. I meant, do you think about your son?" Minerva asked.

"Mother, I told Lucius I had a son to throw him off track," Netta practically whispered.

"But-"

"I think my daughter every day of my life."


	36. The Sorcerer's Stone

**A/N – There is dialogue from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone in this chappie.**

**Chapter Thirty-Six – The Sorcerer's Stone**

_October 1991_

"Looking through the book again?" asked Albus gently.

Minerva looked up guiltily. She had plenty of other things that she should be doing. But this one task seemed impossible to let go…

"I'm sure I've missed something, Albus," said Minerva. She closed the book gently and lay her hand on top. "My granddaughter's name is in this book. I just need to find it."

A granddaughter. Minerva scarcely believed it. She had been looking for a boy all this time.

"Do you think perhaps Hermione Gran-"

"No, Minerva," said Albus. "Hermione just turned twelve years old."

"But Albus," said Minerva quickly, "she's small for her age and her eyes are just like my brothers!"

Albus walked over to her and put his hands on either side of her face. "It doesn't work like that."

"Perhaps Netta gave her an aging potion,' said Minerva, warming up to the idea. "Netta's skilled enough in potions. The book could have thought Hermione was older than she is."

"Minerva, I'm not saying the book couldn't be fooled. But you're talking of a difference of eighteen months," said Albus seriously. "Six months, possibly, but not eighteen."

She searched his eyes for some kind of hope, some sign that it was possible that Hermione could be her granddaughter. But all she saw was concern.

"You think I should stop, don't you?" asked Minerva.

"I think you'll end up breaking your heart, Minerva," said Albus softly. "What if you do figure out who she is? Then what? Do you tell her? What if her adopted parents don't want you involved in her life? And worse, what if you're wrong?"

Minerva nodded. She was willing to stop looking for now. Besides, she was at a dead end. Albus was right. Too many people could be hurt if she made a mistake.

If no aging potion was used, her granddaughter would start at Hogwarts in two years time.

She would wait.

88888

"Troll – in the dungeons – thought you ought to know."

Minerva had snapped to attention the moment that she saw Quirrell enter the Great Hall at a sprint. He had been so nervous this year, especially since Albus named him the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher.

But she couldn't imagine that he would lie about such a thing. Minerva stood up, waiting for Albus' instructions. First, he needed to calm the students, whom had gone into an uproar.

Moments later, Minerva was leading a group of professors down to the dungeons. Her wand was out and she was completely at alert. After a few minutes of roaming the dungeons, there was no sign of a troll.

"I don't hear anything," squeaked Flitwick.

"I think the word you're looking for is smell," chuckled Pomona Sprout.

"Keep searching," instructed Minerva. "I'm going to go upstairs for a moment. Take care of the troll if you find it." Minerva had complete confidence in her fellow professors. She knew without question that if they stumbled across the troll, they would handle the task admirably.

Minerva just reached the top of the stairs when she heard a loud thud ringing through the corridors. She followed the sound and as she turned the corner, literally almost ran into Professor Snape and Professor Quirrell.

"Come with me," she snapped, not even wondering why they hadn't been in the dungeons with the rest of the professors.

The noises were coming from the first floor girl's toilet. The professors moved quickly into the bathroom. Minerva scarcely could believe the scene in front of her.

The troll was lying on the floor, whether dead or unconscious, she did not know. Standing over it was Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter.

As soon as Minerva started questioning them, a guilty look spread over all of their faces. Hermione was obviously lying. But why?

She ordered the three first year students up to their dormitory. The moment they left the bathroom, Snape said, "Miss Granger was telling a falsehood, no doubt to protect the hero of Gryffindor. Perhaps if you were to give him detention-"

"Don't tell me how to run my own house, Snape," Minerva snapped. She knew she shouldn't stoop to yelling at him, but really, the man could be infuriating at times.

"I'm only offering suggestions, Minerva," said Snape smoothly.

She turned her attentions to Professor Quirrell, who was still staring at the troll in shock. "Quirrell, I believe this is your matter of expertise. Call the Ministry and have someone come up and get rid of this monster."

"B-B-But-"

"Now, Quirrell," Minerva said wearily. The troll then made a loud snore, letting Minerva know that it wasn't dead. "Before it wakes up."

Minerva then went to find Albus to inform him that everything was fine with the troll. With the students all in their common room, perhaps they could have their own private Halloween celebration.

But when Minerva stepped into Albus' office, all thoughts of celebration left her head. He was in, what she had come to know as worried pose, sitting at his desk.

"Ahh, Minerva," he said as she sat down across from him. "News of the troll?"

She smiled. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"You underestimate me, love," said Albus with a smile. "I have learned that anything is possible here at Hogwarts. However…we have a matter of more pressing concern on our hands…

"We need to rework the security measures protecting the Stone."

88888

_November 1991_

Minerva's eyes raked the sky looking for some sign of the snitch. For the millionth time since she placed Potter on the quidditch team, she asked herself if it was the right decision. He's only flied for six weeks. However, Minerva had watched a few of the practices, and realized that he was an absolute natural on a broom.

"What an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too-"

"JORDAN!" Minerva yelled. She had warned him a number of times to keep the commentary on the match and not about the three Gryffindor chasers.

"Sorry, Professor."

He smiled, giving Minerva a hapless shrug as he continued on. She fumed, all focus on the snitch gone. She'd have to pay more attention to Jordan than the match.

She started thinking about how all she wanted to do was wipe that smug expression Snape always got when they talked about quidditch off of his face. Minerva was quite pleased with the team this year. Only two new players; the rest had been on the team last year. A little older, perhaps even a little wiser…

Minerva glanced across at Snape, who wasn't watching the match, instead had his eyes focused on Potter. She glanced up at Potter, who was having a hard time controlling his broomstick. Then she realized. Snape was jinxing him! The lowlife was trying to ruin Gryffindor's chances for the Quidditch Cup by jinxing her seeker!

Luckily, Snape jumped up, breaking eye contact and therefore breaking the jinx. Her first thought was to go to Albus. But then she realized that there was no point bringing him into this. This would be between Snape and herself…

88888

Later that evening, Minerva was grading papers in the staff room. Albus had disappeared and she didn't feel like being alone in her bedchambers. There were some other professors doing the same thing, and it was agreed that later, once the students would be (or should be as Pomona pointed out) in bed that they would all go to the Three Broomsticks for a drink.

Snape was in the staff room as well. He normally didn't participate in groups like this, but there he was, sitting next to Quirrell.

An hour or so later, Pomona said that she couldn't wait any longer to have a drink. Slowly, the group of Minerva, Pomona, Flitwick, Sinistra, Snape and Quirrell walked through the brisk November air towards the Three Broomsticks.

As they made their way through the edge of town, Minerva took Snape by the elbow and took him away from the rest of the group.

"Trying to get me on my own, Minerva?" asked Snape with a sneer. "Tired of Albus after all these years?"

Minerva narrowed her eyes and glared at Snape. She was aware that he knew of the relationship between her and Albus. But he had never thrown it in her face before.

"I'm giving you a friendly warning," said Minerva, not sounding friendly at all. "If I ever catch you jinxing one of my quidditch players again, I will hex you faster than you'd ever believe possible."

She was pleased to see that Snape looked quite uncomfortable with the idea of her hexing him.

"You needn't worry, Minerva," said Snape after a moment's silence. "Your team isn't even worth jinxing."

He walked away, and Minerva got the feeling that there was something he wasn't telling her.

88888

_December 1991_

"So we'll work this backwards?" asked Minerva.

"We'll start by moving the Mirror of Erised. Then Severus' potions, followed by the troll Professor Quirrell so graciously provided," said Albus. Then winking at Minerva said, "Which leads us to your masterpiece, Flitwick's charms and Pomona's Devil's Snare."

Minerva pursed her lips together tightly. "I hate having the responsibility of that stone here," she said.

"It needs to be protected," said Albus lightly. "It simply can't remain in the wrong hands."

"I know," Minerva trailed off.

"Have you ever looked into the Mirror of Erised?" asked Albus.

Minerva shook her head. "I don't know what I'd see."

"Why don't you take a look?" Albus asked.

She thought it over. Did she really want to know the deepest desire of her heart? Slowly, she took a few steps and stood in front of the mirror.

Minerva saw herself sitting at a table playing cards with a woman and a young girl. She recognized the woman as Netta immediately. She couldn't see the young girl's face as her back was towards Minerva. She couldn't even tell what the hair color was through the mirror. All she could tell was the length of the girl's hair, which was quite long.

She couldn't look any further. Minerva forced herself to break eye contact with the mirror.

"Are you willing to share what you've seen?" asked Albus gently.

Minerva nodded and placed her hand to her mouth. It was hard to keep back the tears. "Netta, her daughter and I were a family," she said softly. "I wonder if that could ever happen."

Albus took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "You must never lose hope, Minerva."

"What do you see, Albus?" asked Minerva, curious to know Albus' heart's desire.

"You will laugh," said Albus, a smiling forming on his face. "I see myself with a pair of warm, woolen socks."

"You're teasing me," said Minerva. But she could tell from his face that he wasn't.

"If, in my life, all I had to be concerned with are my socks, my life would be very happy and peaceful indeed, Minerva," said Albus sadly. "Instead I have many other things to worry about and my socks are neglected. I believe I might even have a hole in the heel of one I'm wearing today."

He was as worried about the stone as she was.

88888

_June 1992_

"Minerva!" cried Albus. "Come with me now!"

She had been walking down the corridor when Albus arrived completely by surprise.

"I thought you were staying in London overnight," said Minerva, picking up her pace and following him.

"There's no time, Minerva," said Albus. "We need to check on the stone."

Minerva followed Albus in silence and they headed towards the third floor corridor. Fluffy was asleep, so they head down past the various enchantments that the professors of Hogwarts had provided. When they got to her chess set, Minerva cried out _"Divello!"_

The giant chess pieces knew only to accept instruction from her voice. Immediately, they sprang to life and allowed Albus and Minerva to pass.

When they got to the wall of fire, Albus took out a small phial from his robe. He took a swallow, handed the phial to Minerva, and headed through the fire. Minerva took a sip and followed Albus through the fire.

"_Stupefy!"_ cried Albus, pointing his wand at a figure. It took a moment to realize that it was Quirrell of all people. She recognized the turban.

"Harry Potter!" said Minerva in shock. He was lying there, were Quirrell had been.

"Quickly, Minerva," said Albus. "Make a stretcher for Quirrell. I'll make one for Harry. We need to get them to the Hospital Wing."

As she made conjured the stretcher, Minerva heard a strange hissing noise coming from the corner. Albus heard the noise as well and pointed his wand towards the noise.

"Who's there?" he said, his voice imposing.

A sound, almost like laughter came from a visible cloud of grey mist. And before either Albus or Minerva had time to react, the mist was gone.

Minerva turned to look at Albus, who had a steely look on his face, looking angrier than she had ever seen him.

"Voldemort."

88888

**A/N – divello – to tear apart, away**


	37. The Chamber Reopens

**A/N – There is dialogue from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets in this chapter.**

**Chapter Thirty-Seven – The Chamber Reopens **

_September 1992_

'Loony Lovegood!'

Loony, loony, Luna!'

Minerva sighed as she walked down the hall. Term had just started and already the teasing had begun. She knew she needed to stop the older children from teasing the younger ones.

Luckily, the teasing stopped as soon as Minerva walked over to the small crowd that formed around the small first year. The other students vanished in an instant, leaving Minerva alone with the young girl.

Minerva hadn't met any of the first years yet. Because of Potter and Weasley's stunt with the flying car, Professor Flitwick did the sorting this year.

"Hello, Professor McGonagall," the girl said dreamily.

Minerva looked down and her breath caught in her throat. In front of her was Netta. But it wasn't Netta. It was Netta's face, but with long dirty blonde hair and grey eyes.

She took her in as quickly as she could. The girl was wearing Ravenclaw colors, the House that the majority of Minerva's extended family had been in. Could this possibly be…

"What's you name, dear?" asked Minerva in a voice she didn't recognize.

"Luna Lovegood," the girl said softly. She looked at Minerva and a slow smile spread across her face.

"Hallo, Luna. You're a first year, aren't you?"

Luna simply nodded her head and placed her wand behind her ear.

"I'll have you in class this afternoon, then," said Minerva. She was grateful to see the girl now and not during the start of class.

"I can't wait," said Luna, her eyes taking on a far away look.

"You'll learn a great deal," said Minerva, approvingly.

"I want to be an Animagus someday," said Luna serenely. She closed her eyes and spread her arms out wide. "I want to fly."

"Someday you might," whispered Minerva, watching the girl skip happily down the hall.

88888

That night, Minerva told Albus everything. He listened to Minerva talk on and on about how bright Luna was at transfiguration. And how much she looked like Netta.

Finally, after Minerva had ran out of steam and was sitting comfortably next to Albus in front of the fire, Albus asked, "So what do you do now?"

Minerva thought about it for a moment. To be truthful, she had concentrated so much on finding her granddaughter that she didn't think about what would happen afterwards.

"Lovegood…" Minerva trailed off. "I recognize the name. Was he a student here?"

"Laden Lovegood," said Albus. "He runs the Quibbler. I believe he married Lola Cornfoot. She died a few years back."

"Luna's mother is dead?" asked Minerva, horrified at the thought. Her mind was reeling with all of the possibilities.

"I believe so," said Albus. He took his hand and started playing with a strand of hair that had come loose from her bun.

She knew she couldn't do anything unless she was certain that Luna was Netta's granddaughter. It would hurt everyone involved if Luna wasn't.

Minerva almost jumped when she felt Albus nuzzle her neck. Theirs wasn't an overly physical relationship. It had been quite a while since they had made love. Albus was over one hundred and forty years old now. Certain things simply didn't respond the he wanted them to all the time. And he didn't want to use magic to help things along, which Minerva understood. There are some things that shouldn't mix.

Briefly, Minerva let herself remember the times right after they admitted their feelings for one another, so many years ago. They couldn't keep their hands off each other then. So often making love had relieved the stresses and cares of the day. But that was a long time ago.

She suspected that Albus wanted to distract her. And quite frankly, he was doing a very good job of it.

Minerva let Albus lead her to bed.

88888

_November 1992_

Minerva mentally went through the list of all the muggle born students in her house. Gryffindor currently carried fifty-three students. She believed that eleven of them were muggle born.

"What are we going to do, Albus?" asked Minerva worriedly. They were just going back to Albus' bedchambers after seeing Colin Creavy to the hospital wing. It was such a shock to see Colin like that.

Minerva was glad that the students in the Gryffindor common room had decided to make a great deal of noise tonight. So much noise that Minerva was forced to go back to the common room and tell them to go to bed or she'd take points away. Though she was just as happy as any of the students that Gryffindor won at quidditch today.

But if she hadn't needed to check on the students, who knows when Colin would have been found?

Albus looked lost in thought.

"What I just don't understand is who is opening it," said Minerva, trying to get Albus to talk to her. "We know it's not Hagrid. I still can't believe they blamed him last time. But who did it, then? I know when the Chamber was opened during my time at Hogwarts, we were all convinced that it was a Slytherin who opened it. Perhaps we should speak to Snape, see if he has any ideas-"

"Minerva?"

"Yes, Albus?" said Minerva, pleased that he was joining the conversation at last.

"We should get some rest."

Minerva tried not to be disappointed that he wasn't willing to discuss the matter further with her.

Briefly, her mind wandered to Luna, who was excelling in Transfiguration. She was almost as good as Hermione Granger had been last year. Minerva realized selfishly that she was glad that Luna wasn't a muggle born. She chastised herself right away for those thoughts.

She slid under the covers, knowing she wouldn't sleep easily tonight. How could she, when two members of her House were in the Hospital Wing?

88888

_December 1992_

"And then I made sure the students knew not to panic. I had seen garden snakes that were scarier, but you never know, you simply never know with students," said Gilderoy Lockhart, shaking his head thoughtfully.

Minerva looked up from her papers. She was sitting in the staff room, along with several other teachers and at the moment, Lockhart had everyone's undivided attention for once.

"Severus kindly offered to take care of the snake himself, however, I knew that sometimes, those type of snakes could cause trouble…"

"And then what happened?" asked Pomona exasperatedly. She must have heard the same rumor that Minerva had.

"Potter stalked up to the snake…and a strange, hissing voice came out from his mouth," said Lockhart slowly.

"Potter's a parseltongue?" Rolanda Hooch said quietly. There were murmurs building in the staffroom.

Lockhart clearly was relishing being the center of attention. "He's obvisously going down the path of darkness," said Lockhart with an inappropriate smile. "I must say, the moment I saw him in Florish and Botts so many months ago, I had him pegged as a Dark Wizard. Sure, he tried to fool me by showing up to my book signing…"

Minerva lost track of what Lockhart was saying at that point. He was infuriating. How a Hufflepuff that only managed to scrape by with four O.W.L.S. managed to become a celebrity, she didn't want to know. Minerva taught Muggle Studies when he was here, and luckily, that elective he chose not to take.

She had heard all of the ridiculous rumors floating around that Harry was the one who opened up the Chamber of Secrets. But it didn't make sense. The Chamber could only be opened by Slytherin's one true heir. That would mean that one of Harry's relatives would have had to have opened up the chamber fifty years ago.

The only person related to Harry that went to Hogwarts during that time was Tabitha Kirke, who went on to marry William Potter, Harry's grandfather. Minerva dismissed the idea immediately. Tabitha couldn't have possibly opened the Chamber of Secrets. She simply couldn't have.

Lockhart was still talking about Potter when the warning bell sounded. She gathered her papers and headed towards her classroom.

With Christmas only a few days away, Minerva had quite a hard time keeping her seventh year's attention. She was just having them try to change the color of their hair when-

"ATTACK! ATTACK! ANOTHER ATTACK! NO MORTAL OR GHOST IS SAFE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! ATTAAAACK!"

Without thinking, Minerva ran into the hallway, hearing her class follow her. In front of her was a horrible scene. Justin Finch-Fletchley was lying on the floor, obviously having been attacked by the monster. But what had happened to Nearly Headless Nick?

The crowd buzzed either with terror or excitement, Minerva was not sure. Somehow Minerva managed to make the students go back into their classrooms.

Her eyes lingered on Harry for a moment. Suddenly, she remembered when she found Moaning Myrtle all those years ago. Harry's grandmother was the one right outside the bathroom, telling Minerva that there had been another attack.

Albus would have to talk to him straight away.

"This way, Potter," said Minerva quickly.

"Professor, I swear I didn't-"

"This is out of my hands, Potter."

Harry followed Minerva like she had just sentenced him to the gallows. Together, they walked through the corridors and went up to Albus' office. Minerva instructed that Harry stay there while she went to get Albus.

Albus was already walking down the hallway when she stepped off the landing.

"What has happened?" asked Albus, his brow furrowed.

Minerva explained as quickly as she could. Albus simply nodded and continued walking. With frustration, Minerva stalked down the hallway. Why wasn't he talking to her about this?

She was the deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts after all. Even if Albus didn't want to talk to Minerva directly, the Headmaster needs to discuss things with the deputy Headmistress.

Just as she was about to step into her classroom, Pomona stopped her.

"I suppose we need to talk to Justin's parents," said Pomona softly. "They're muggles. We can't explain this in a letter."

"Or floo powder," mused Minerva. "Come, Pomona. We'll have to take the Knight Bus."

"Should we change into muggle clothes, do you think?" asked Pomona, looking terrified at the thought.

Minerva shook her head. "His family knows he's a wizard. We shouldn't need to change."

Close to a half hour later, Minerva and Pomona were walking down a very ordinary muggle street. Minerva checked the address. "There's the house," she said softly.

Together, the witches walked up the drive. Luckily, no one seemed to be walking down the street. And not even a single car passed. If the reason why they were here wasn't so tragic, they might call this their lucky day.

Minerva pressed the doorbell and waited for someone to answer the door. The pleasant looking woman who Minerva remembered to be Justin's mother answered the door.

"Professor McGonagall!" she said in surprise. "Please come in!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Finch-Fletchley," said Minerva gravely. "This is Professor Pomona Sprout, who is the head of Justin's House at Hogwarts."

Mrs. Finch-Fletchley's hand flew to her mouth. "Is Justin all right?"

"Why don't we sit down?" asked Minerva. The three women sat down in the living room. "There is no easy way to say this. But Justin has been petrified."

"He's been…what?" The poor woman looked thoroughly confused.

Minerva closed her eyes, completely unsure of how to tell this woman what had happened.

"Justin was attacked by a creature at school," Minerva said, pleased that she hadn't used the word monster. "He's alive, but currently cannot move."

"He's been paralyzed?" asked Mrs. Finch-Fletchley in horror.

"No," said Minerva quickly. "He's been petrified. Being petrified means that you're…you're…"

"Like a statue," interjected Pomona.

"Exactly, like a statue," said Minerva.

"Can you fix him?" asked Justin's mother, tears welling in her eyes.

"Yes," said Pomona confidently. "But it will take a while. There's a specific ingredient needed for the potion that will help him. But it won't be ready for a few months."

"So Justin will be a statue for a few months? How is that possible? How will he eat? Who will bathe him? How will he keep up with his classes?"

Slowly, Minerva and Pomona answered all of the woman's questions. She had almost the exact same questions that Colin Creavy's family had. Though she didn't threaten to get her lawyer involved like the Creavy's did.

Minerva could only hope that she didn't have to answer these questions for another student's parents.


	38. Constriction

**Chapter Thirty-Eight – Constriction**

**A/N – There is dialogue from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets in this chapter. **

_May 1993_

"You know, Minerva," Albus glanced up with a smile. "I think this all merits a good feast. Might I ask you to go and alert the kitchens?"

"Right," said Minerva, giving Ron Weasley and Harry Potter a serious look. "I'll leave you to deal with Potter and Weasley, shall I?"

Albus nodded. "Certainly."

Minerva left her office quickly. The moment she was in the hallway, she leaned back against the wall, taking deep breaths. She was not comfortable with how she reacted to the disappearance and eventual rescue of Ginny Weasley from the Chamber of Secrets at all. Her chest felt constricted and she still was having difficulty breathing.

But Minerva shook it off and briskly walked to the kitchen. Once the house-elves were happily preparing the feast, Minerva went to go check on Ginny in the Hospital Wing.

Ginny was sleeping in a bed, looking peaceful. Arthur and Molly were talking in low voices to Madam Pomfrey. When they saw Minerva, they beckoned her over.

"I'm just providing some recommendations of Mind Healers for Ginny. She could use someone to talk to," said Madam Pomfrey.

"She can talk to us, surely, can't she?" asked Molly, gripping onto Arthur's arm tightly.

"Ginny needs someone completely impartial who will listen and then help her towards recovery," said Madam Pomfrey, shaking her head sadly. "This is not something I would recommend for a family member."

Minerva noticed Arthur and Molly glance at each other nervously. She knew what their concern was. "Poppy, may I have a word with Arthur and Molly alone, please?"

Madam Pomfrey nodded and walked over to Professor Lockhart, who was staring at the portraits on the wall with interest.

"Because this happened on school grounds, Hogwarts would like to pay for any sessions Ginny has with a Mind Healer," said Minerva gently. It was, in her position of Deputy Headmistress, her right to offer these services. "Also, if Ginny needs to work with someone over the school year, we do have a Mind Healer that comes in one day a week to work with several students. It's completely confidential."

"That would be good, thank you, Professor McGonagall," said Arthur weakly.

The Weasleys still looked upset. Molly was wiping away tears while she looked at Ginny. "We waited so long for a girl…" said Molly. "And to think that this could happen…"

"I knew better than most how easy it is to lose your child to You-Know-Who," said Minerva. Both Arthur and Molly had been at Hogwarts when Netta started. Though she doubted they remembered her. "My daughter wasn't possessed, per say, but she did follow him during the war."

"Your daughter was a Death Eater?" asked Molly in surprise.

Minerva shook her head. "I trust you to keep that information confidential," she told the pair. They both nodded quickly. Then Minerva walked off to talk with Poppy regarding Professor Lockhart.

"We need to get him to St. Mungos," said Madam Pomfrey immediately. "He's going to need long term care until he gets his memories back."

Minerva sighed, thinking about how much paperwork would be involved. Hogwarts would need to pay for his care as well. "I'll take him," said Minerva wearily. "And Poppy, when I get back, I have something I want to ask you." She would ask about the pain in her chest.

Madam Pomfrey simply nodded and went back to the students who had been petrified. Professor Sprout was sitting next to their beds, as they were slowly gaining consciousness. They had already been given the Mandrake potion.

It took a great deal of less time than Minerva predicted to admit Professor Lockhart to St. Mungos. He would be stay in the long-term ward for now. Briefly, Minerva thought of Frank and Alice Longbottom. At the time of their torture, no one could have believed that fourteen years later that they would still be there.

But as quickly as the thought came, Minerva pushed it away. She needed to get back to Hogwarts. When she did arrive, instead of talking to Poppy like she planned, Minerva went to the Great Hall.

The feast was certainly underway when Minerva arrived at the Great Hall. She couldn't help but smile seeing the students who had been petrified talk with their friends. She also couldn't help but notice that young Luna Lovegood was sitting at the end of the Ravenclaw table by herself. Though the girl didn't seem to mind being left on her own.

Once Minerva went back to the Head Table, various announcements were given, such as the cancellation of exams and the fact that Lockhart would not be back next year. For the later announcement, Minerva knew that the professors where cheering just as much as the students.

Finally, the feast ended and Minerva and Albus made their way back to his bedchambers. Now she could ask the questions that had been on her mind since she first heard about Riddle's diary.

"Did you know all along that it was Tom who had opened the Chamber when I was at school?" asked Minerva quietly.

"I only had my suspicions, Minerva," said Albus wearily. The exuberance he displayed at the feast was gone. He looked old and tired. "I had no way of proving it, so I had to let him go free."

"Poor Hagrid," said Minerva. "Albus…"

"Yes, love," said Albus. He was already dressing for bed.

"Since we know that Hagrid is innocent now, should we allow him to finish his schooling?" asked Minerva. The more she thought of it, the more she liked the idea. Hagrid wouldn't go to classes or anything, but surely they could finish teaching him basic spells. Allow him to carry a wand, instead of hiding it in his pink umbrella.

"Why don't you ask him?" asked Albus gently.

"I think I will," said Minerva slowly. One more question. "When you mentioned your contacts in Albania…were you talking about Netta?"

Albus nodded. "Netta has provided some valuable information, Minerva. You should be proud of her."

Minerva stared at her hands for a moment. Pride was a feeling that she hadn't mixed with her daughter in decades. Minerva had been exceedingly proud of Netta when she was a child and a student at Hogwarts. But once Minerva discovered that Netta was a Death Eater, all she had felt was disappointment. It felt very satisfying to know that Netta was accomplishing some good.

88888

_August 1993_

"Ro, I am getting to old for this!" laughed Minerva as she leaned forward, causing the broom to fly higher. It had been quite some time since Minerva had been on a broom, but she remembered the techniques.

"You're doing great, Min," said Rolanda Hooch said merrily. "Just keep flying!"

So Minerva kept flying. Albus had been gone for close to two weeks, doing Merlin knows what. It had been some time since Minerva had questioned him. She simply accepted that there would be periods where they would be apart without him telling her where he was. It was still hard though.

They flew about the quidditch pitch for close to an hour when Minerva felt her chest constricting like the night when Ginny Weasley had been taken into the Chamber of Secrets. Immediately, she flew to the ground. Once off her broom, she knelt down and felt a pain in her left arm.

"Min? What's wrong?" asked Rolanda, who was at Minerva's side in an instant.

She looked up at Rolanda, and said, "I think I'm having a heart attack, Ro."

Rolanda didn't even flinch. She hopped back on her broom and raced off to the Hospital Wing to get Madam Pomfrey. Minerva desperately tried to remember the spell that relaxes the blood vessels in the heart, but it wasn't coming easily to her, and besides, Minerva wasn't a Healer.

She tried to steady her breathing and remain calm. Minerva was sixty-eight years old and she had never had any health problems before this. Then again, she thought guiltily to herself as she saw Rolanda flying back with Madame Pomfrey, Poppy had been telling her to come in for a physical for the last few years. But Minerva had always found something else more important to do.

"Minerva McGonagall!" cried Poppy as she ran up to where Minerva was sitting. Minerva could see the frustration on Poppy's face. "Let's see what's wrong."

Poppy opened her big black bag and started to run some tests. Then only three or four minutes after she arrived, Poppy pointed her wand at Minerva's chest and muttered a spell. Minerva immediately felt the pressure on her chest lifted and breath came easily again.

"I'm conjuring you a stretcher," said Poppy in a voice that demanded no questioning. "Then you're getting admitted right into St. Mungos. You could have died today."

Minerva closed her eyes. Rolanda helped her up and settled her into the magical stretcher that Poppy conjured. "It was a heart attack, then?" asked Minerva weakly.

Poppy's lips pursed together. "Yes," she said briskly. "But it was in the beginning stages and you should have no need for surgery. But that's my opinion. Let's see what the Healers say."

Relaxing against the stretcher, Minerva gave a slight grin. "You know I trust your opinion more than any Healer, don't you, Poppy?"

That seemed to mollify Poppy a bit as the stretcher started moving. Minerva simply lay there and chastised herself. If Minerva kept herself healthy, her life was only half way over. She would need to take much better care of herself from now on.

88888

"Minerva?"

"Hmm…"

"Minerva, love, wake up."

She propped herself up on one elbow and smiled. Albus was sitting in a chair next to her hospital bed. "When did you get back?" she asked sleepily.

"This evening," said Albus gently. He took her hands in his. Minerva looked around quickly and realized that there were curtains all around the bed, no one could see in. "I also used a silencing charm. No one can hear us."

Glancing at the clock on her bedside table, Minerva saw that it was eleven o'clock at night. "Won't people wonder why you're visiting me so late at night?"

"What could be more natural than the Headmaster of Hogwarts to be concerned about his Deputy Headmistress?" asked Albus with a smile.

She squeezed his hand and leaned back against the pillows. "I'm glad you're here."

Albus reached out and pushed a bit of her long black hair behind her ears. "This isn't the way things are supposed to be, Minerva."

"Whatever do you mean, Albus?" asked Minerva.

"I am supposed to leave this earth a great deal sooner than you are, my dear," he told her.

"Albus, don't say that," whispered Minerva. Though in her heart, she knew it was true. Even with an extended life span, even the greatest wizards rarely lived past one hundred and fifty years. Their time was running out, even if neither one of them wanted to admit it to the other.

"I'm going to be fine, Albus, from what the Healers tell me," said Minerva, trying to sound cheerful. "I need to watch what I eat and start taking more walks."

"Perhaps I could stand for a few more walks in the bracing fresh air myself," said Albus.

"Because what could be more natural than the Headmaster of Hogwarts helping the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts with her recovery?" smiled Minerva.

"Exactly the point I wanted to make."

A silence fell between them for a moment. It was a very comfortable silence.

"I wasn't scared," said Minerva.

Albus simply raised an eyebrow, encouraging her to continue.

"I'm not even seventy yet. I've never really thought of my own death before," said Minerva, shaking her head at her own ignorance. "But when I realized that it might be time, I wasn't scared at all. And I thought I would be."

"I'm very glad to hear that, Minerva," said Albus. "Death comes to us all. But now yours. Not for many years yet. I need you with me, Minerva."

Minerva grasped Albus' hand tighter. He would not say those words if he didn't mean them. Sometimes she simply couldn't believe that the greatest wizard of modern times could need her so.

"When it is my time to move on, I know I'll be ready," continued Albus. "Because I know that you'll still be at Hogwarts, ready to take my place."

She took a deep breath. Somehow, not once in all of the twenty years that she had been Deputy Headmistress, did she ever see herself in the role of the actual Headmistress. It was simply too much to think about. And she didn't want to think about it, because when that day happened…Albus would be gone.

"Albus…" Minerva trailed off.

He seemed to realize that she was becoming upset at the thought. "Until that day, Minerva," he said, moving his chair even closer, so that he was leaning his elbows on her bed, "we will have many happy years ahead of us."

"I know," whispered Minerva. She looked Albus right in the eyes. She wasn't quite sure, but there seemed to be a hint of nervousness there.

"When I was told you were here…I came to a decision, Minerva," said Albus gently. He cleared his throat. "I need to ask you a question that I should have asked you many, many years ago…"

Minerva grasped his hand tighter, if that was even possible. He couldn't possibly be thinking…

"Minerva McGonagall, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"


	39. A Second Chance

**Chapter Thirty-Nine – A Second Chance**

Even before Minerva had a chance to open her mouth, Albus placed his finger on her lips. "I don't want an answer yet," he told her gently. "We've invested too many years of our lives together to warrant a hasty decision."

"I do believe that's your way of telling me I'm old, Albus," said Minerva dryly.

"When I look at you I still see the twenty year old woman that I fell in love with," said Albus so sincerely that Minerva knew it was true. "I'll be leaving now. I'll stop by again tomorrow. Perhaps during proper visiting hours this time."

He kissed her softly and Minerva watched him leave the room. When he was gone, she let out the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. Minerva was tired, but she knew no sleep would come to her tonight. There were simply too many things to think about.

88888

Albus was waiting for her at the main entrance of Hogwarts as Minerva stepped off of the Knight Bus. "Thank you, Stan," said Minerva as she stepped off of the bus.

"Good-bye, Professor McGonagall!" shouted Stan excitedly. "Say hello to the Headmaster for me!"

Minerva nodded and watched the Knight Bus take off. "Stan Shunpike says hello," she told Albus with a smile.

"I believe that half of the castle is aware of that," said Albus, taking her arm and placing it in his. "Shall we take a healthy stroll around the lake?"

"That would be lovely," said Minerva.

They walked in silence for a bit, and then settled underneath a large willow tree. Minerva cleared her throat. "I've done a great deal of thinking, Albus, while I was in the hospital," said Minerva in a clear voice. "I've come to a decision."

Minerva stopped, wondering how she was going to tell this wonderful man that she would not be his wife. "We can't get married, Albus."

He turned and looked at her, sadness written on his face. "I would appreciate your reasons, Minerva."

"Albus, please don't be like that," said Minerva quickly, taking her hand and placing it on his shoulder. "I'm not ending our relationship. Not at all. I just cannot marry you."

Minerva continued. How in the world could she explain this? "I'm assuming that if we wed, that we would not tell people," said Minerva. "Let's look at this practically. If we told people, they would wonder when our relationship started. If we told the truth and said when You-Know-Who fell, then they would wonder why we kept it a secret…

"If we didn't tell people, there would still be a record of our license in the Ministry of Magic," said Minerva. Which brought her to the point she wanted to make. "You said yourself, Albus. You expect to pass on first. When you die, that certificate would become public knowledge…"

Albus put his hand over hers. "You would be left to answer all of the questions," he said finally.

"Exactly," said Minerva. "I don't even want to think of the scandal, of some journalist, say Rita Skeeter, discovering that the new Headmistress of Hogwarts was secretly married to the previous Headmaster."

Taking her hand, Albus kissed it gently. "No wonder you were named after the Roman goddess of wisdom," he said softly. A trouble looked crossed his face. "Some times I think too much with my heart, and not my head, Minerva."

Minerva placed her arms around his shoulders and leaned against him. She whispered, "But that's why I love you so much."

88888

"Albus, you still haven't answered my question," said Minerva sternly. "Why are we going to Hogsmeade? At two o'clock in the morning? The night before term starts?"

Albus looked over at her and smiled, "Because this was the only time I could get Aberforth to see us."

"We're going to the Hog's Head," said Minerva in surprise. Whatever she expected of this moonlight jaunt, that wasn't it.

"The very place," said Albus cheerfully.

Five minutes later, they entered the dim lit bar, which was now closed. Aberforth was sitting behind the bar, his arms crossed over his chest. "About bloody time you got here," he said gruffly.

"Albus, what is going on?" asked Minerva in exasperation. He knew that she hated surprises like this. Probably wasn't good for her heart.

"Is everything ready?" asked Albus.

"Been ready," said Aberforth crossly. "Follow me."

Albus took her hand. Years of practicing discretion caused her to try to snatch it away, but Albus held on firmly. "We're alone, and you know that Aberforth has known of our relationship for years," he whispered in her ear.

"Yes, of course," murmured Minerva, still confused of what was going on.

They walked up the stairs into the boarding section of the Hog's Head. Aberforth opened one of the doors with a flick of a wand and stepped inside. Albus stood by the door and held out his arm, motioning her inside. "After you, my dear."

"Really, Albus," fretted Minerva as she stepped inside the room. "What is this all…"

Her voice left her as she looked around the small room. She had been inside the rooms of the Hog's Head before. They were dark and dank. But this room had been transformed. The walls were a rich cream color, the floor a light hardwood. Those were minor details. Everywhere she looked, there were flowers. Garlands hanging from the ceilings. Baskets of roses were lining the walls. Bouquets with flowers she couldn't even name were sitting proudly on tables.

Albus walked up to her and took her hands. "I have decided that I am not taking no for an answer," he said with a smile.

"Albus-" Minerva started, but Albus interrupted her.

"I do not believe that we need a piece of paper to declare ourselves husband and wife," said Albus, squeezing her hands. "Minerva, if you'll have me…we can evoke the ancient magic. There will be no paperwork, and the marriage will not be recognized by the Ministry…but in the eyes of the ancient magic, we would be husband and wife after tonight."

Minerva felt her eyes welling with tears. "I'd like that," she whispered. She saw Albus sigh almost in relief.

"Aberforth will be our bonder," said Albus.

Together they knelt down. Albus took her hands and placed them in his, so that their four hands were clasped together. Aberforth placed the tip of his wand on their hands.

"Albus Dumbledore, will you love her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, as long as you both shall live?" asked Aberforth gravely.

"I will."

A deep purple stream of light emitted from Aberforth's wand and circled their hands once.

"Minerva McGonagall, will you love him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, as long as you both shall live?"

Minerva looked at Albus and smiled. A few days ago, she would have laughed at the idea of being a bride again. But somehow, that's what she was. And there was nothing that she would rather be. "I will."

A second purple stream of light appeared and circled their hands. In their own eyes, they were married. And those were the only eyes that mattered.

88888

_Christmas 1993_

Minerva stared at the broomstick with worried eyes. She didn't even notice the door open behind her. "Minerva?" asked Albus gently.

"Hallo, Albus," said Minerva, her eyes not leaving the broom.

"So this is the piece of wood that has everyone so upset," chuckled Albus. "Do you think it's from Sirius?"

"From Black?" asked Minerva. "It's possible. He certainly had the money to buy a Firebolt. Who else could it be from? Harry's relatives would never buy this. The Weasleys couldn't afford anything like this. Who else?"

"I thought, perhaps, our Head of Gryffindor was looking for an advantage in Quidditch this year," said Albus lightly.

Minerva looked at him sharply, but saw that he was teasing her. "You know my salary. I couldn't afford this," said Minerva wryly. "Well, I could, but then I'd never be able to retire."

She had been sitting on her desk, her legs dangling over the front. The broom was in front of her on the front and center desk. Granger's desk, as Minerva had begun to think of it. Albus walked over and sat down next to him.

Very slowly, he took her hand. Minerva couldn't help but smile. "Look at us," she said. "Put us in school robes and we could be students."

A comfortable silence fell between them. "I would have liked to have known you when you were at student at Hogwarts," said Minerva finally.

"I don't think you would have, actually," said Albus lightly.

"Why not?" asked Minerva, letting her head rest on his shoulder.

"I was smitten with the young lady who eventually became my first wife," said Albus. "I had no room in my head for anything but her."

"Blanche," said Minerva, more to herself. She had seen their wedding pictures. Blanche had been absolutely stunning. Different a wedding from hers and Albus' as could ever be.

"Or Miss Williamson, as I called her in school, until we started courting," mused Albus. "Everyone had such proper manners then."

"And the female students wore skirts that fell to their ankles," laughed Minerva. "Mine only fell mid calf. The girl's skirts now fall just below the knee."

Minerva raised her head and kissed Albus softly. "Thank you," she whispered.

His arm went around her waist. "What could I have done to deserve thanks?" he asked.

"I've been so worried, with Black on the loose…thank you for making me forget…even for just a few minutes," said Minerva, leaning into his embrace.

"I'm very pleased to have provided a respite, Mrs. Dumbledore," teased Albus.

"And I thank you for that, Mister McGonagall," smiled back Minerva.

"Your first husband with that name was much better looking, Minerva," said Albus.

"Funny, I was just thinking that same thing about your first wife," said Minerva.

"You thought Blanche was better looking than Montgomery?" asked Albus. "I could see your point of view."

Minerva knew that he knew what she had been saying. Somehow, she loved the fact that he didn't let her. She kissed him again, but they broke apart when they could hear footsteps down the hall.

Albus whispered in her ear, "Perhaps that was a Prefect ready to take away points for snogging in the classroom."

Minerva but her hand in front of her mouth to keep her from laughing loudly. "Then we really would have been students again."

88888

_June 1994_

"Lupin!" cried Minerva at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. She took a few steps. "LUPIN!"

"Over here, Professor," said a hoarse voice.

Minerva looked to her right and saw Remus Lupin standing behind a tree, peaking out. "I brought you some clothes," said Minerva, her lips pursed. She knew it was foolish, but she couldn't help but feel disappointed in him. After all of his promises to be safe and that no children would be in danger, all of that flew out the window when Sirius Black was involved.

"Thank you," said Lupin gratefully. "Is everything, I mean…did I hurt-"

She handed him the clothes she had brought out for him. Once they were in his hands, Minerva turned her back. There was a great deal to discuss.

"No students were hurt in your carelessness, Lupin," said Minerva briskly. Quickly, she chastised herself. Minerva was angry right now. She was furious. But it wasn't Lupin where her rage was focused. No need to take it out on him.

She looked around. It was quite early in the morning. The sun had only risen an hour ago. But inside the Forbidden Forest, with all the trees overhead, it still looked like darkest night.

"I deserve that, Minerva," said Lupin quietly. "Is Sirius back in custody?"

"He escaped," said Minerva. "He's on the run, now."

Lupin walked out from behind the tree, fully dressed, a wide smile on his face. "That's wonderful news. What did Albus say?"

Just the mention of Albus' name cause Minerva to flinch, her hands curled into fists. She hadn't seen him at all since dinner last night. She had to hear of the events from Snape of all people. Why did she always have to hear news about Sirius Black from Snape?

"Minerva, what's happened?" asked Lupin with concern.

The emotion that she had been holding in since she found out of the events from last night came thrashing forward. "He knew, Lupin!" cried Minerva.

A confused look crossed Lupin's face. "Who knew?"

"Albus knew. I was there the night that the charm was performed for the James and Lily," said Minerva angrily. "I kept watch outside the house. But Albus was inside with them."

"My god," said Lupin, his face going white.

Minerva shook her head, still in disbelief that this could have happened. "For almost thirteen years, Albus let us believe that Sirius Black was a murderer."


	40. Albanian Nights

**Chapter Forty – Albanian Nights**

Minerva and Lupin walked briskly through the halls of Hogwarts towards Albus' office. She couldn't help but notice that some of the students now looked at Lupin with fear in their eyes.

"They know," said Remus softly, hanging his head ever so slightly.

In all that had happened this morning, she had forgotten that piece of information. As much as she wanted to wring Albus' neck right now, she had to tend to her colleague first. Minerva indicated an empty classroom and stepped inside. Remus followed at once.

"Snape told some of the Slytherins of your condition, Lupin," said Minerva quietly. "I'm sure that every student knows by now."

"I see," said Remus slowly. He took a breath. "That's not important at the moment. I want to know why Sirius was in Azkaban all these years if the Headmaster knew he was innocent."

She nodded and they continued their trek up to Albus' office. Moments later, they were in front of the gargoyle. "Acid Pops," said Minerva as she and Remus stepped on the stairs.

Not even bothering to knock, Minerva burst into the office. He was sitting behind his desk, stroking Fawkes thoughtfully. "Minerva, I've been waiting for…" He trailed off once he saw Lupin.

"Anything you have to say to me you can say in front of Lupin," said Minerva curtly. "Black was one of his best friends, after all."

Albus didn't say anything. He simply continued stroking Fawkes.

Finally Minerva couldn't keep her anger in check any longer. "How could you?" she demanded. "You testified that Black was the Potters' Secret Keeper! How could you lie like that?"

Leaning back in his chair, Albus covered part of his face with his hands. "I didn't know," he said softly.

"Don't lie to me, Albus Dumbledore," said Minerva dangerously. "I was there that night. We both were."

"I'm not lying, Minerva," said Albus in such a way that she believed him. He looked up and shook his head sadly. "Right before the charm was going to be performed, Harry started fussing. Lily asked me to perform a Calming Charm…when my back was turned they performed the charm. As you know, it's a non-verbal spell."

"Why wouldn't James and Lily tell you that they switched Secret-Keepers?" asked Lupin.

"I would think it's fairly obvious," said Albus sadly. Minerva saw every single year of his life weighing down on his shoulders at this moment. "They didn't want me to know."

"Don't be ridiculous," snapped Minerva. "Why wouldn't they want you to know?"

Albus looked up and for just a second, it seemed like anger flashed in his eyes. "Why did they turn down my offer to be Secret-Keeper? I know they trusted Sirius more than anyone, but realistically, if I had been Secret-Keeper, they would have been alive. They turned me down, Minerva."

"Why?" asked Lupin. Minerva looked over at the werewolf. His shoulders were hunched and Minerva realized that he simply looked defeated.

Albus simply gazed out the window, not saying anything. Minerva could feel the regret that radiated off of him. And at the moment, she didn't know what to think. She believed him; she believed that he didn't know of the switch.

But in her mind the question became, _why_ didn't he know? Something must have happened. There had to be some logical reason why Lily and James made the decision they did.

When it became clear that they would be getting no answers, Lupin said, "Headmaster, I'd like to resign my position as professor of Defense against the Dark Arts."

"You don't have to resign, Remus," said Albus wearily.

"Yes, I think I do," said Lupin sadly. "It's a shame, too. I've truly enjoyed my time here, Professor. I want to thank you for giving me the opportunity to teach."

"Are you sure?" asked Albus. Lupin nodded, a hint of steel in his blue eyes.

Albus stood up then and walked around to the front of his desk. He held out his hand to Lupin. "Thank you for your service here," said Albus formally.

Lupin shook Albus' hand vigorously and left the office, leaving Minerva staring at Albus.

"Are you going to resign, too?" asked Albus with a sigh. He sat on the edge of his desk.

"Of course not," snapped Minerva. She took a breath. "I need to know something, Albus. And I hope that you will be completely honest with me. Did you have your doubts about Black?"

"How could I not?" said Albus, almost harshly. "Sirius Black had everything. Everything. I didn't think it was possible for him to betray the Potters. But then again, I didn't believe it was possible for Pettigrew to betray the Potters. When Sirius didn't even try to defend his name, I let myself believe that he was guilty. Because that was better than the alternative."

"Which was?" asked Minerva crisply.

"That James…and Lily…" Albus closed his eyes. "It means they didn't trust me, Minerva. Can you see now? Can you see why I would rather let myself believe that Sirius was guilty than believe that the Potters did not have faith in me?"

"Why wouldn't they?" asked Minerva.

Albus didn't say anything. He stood up and went back behind his desk, stroking Fawkes as he sat down.

"You know why, but you won't tell me, is that it?" asked Minerva shaking her head. "I lived through this once, Albus. During the war, I let you not tell me things. Not again. I won't do this again. I am your wife, Albus. I'm not school girl. I'm not a colleague. I'm not even just a girlfriend. I am your wife. And I will not put up with this again."

Without even looking at him, Minerva turned quickly and left his office. She was so angry that there were practically spots before her eyes. Before she even knew where she was going, Minerva was outside. The day was beautiful, a stark contrast to how she felt inside.

She reached the owlery, and decided that the stairs would be good exercise for her. Her breath was uneven by the time she reached the top. With finals, she had not been able to take her daily constitution.

As Minerva looked at Hogwarts, an uneasy restlessness settled over her, giving her the distinct feeling that she was trapped. Thoughts of all kinds ran through her head and they all pointed to one idea.

She needed to get away.

Minerva wouldn't be leaving Hogwarts, or Albus, she could never do that. But she needed a break. If it weren't for the damn Tri-Wizard Tournament next year, Minerva would apply for a sabbatical.

That didn't mean she couldn't travel this summer. Minerva took out a roll of parchment paper from the container that Filch kept next to the door. Very kind of him, really. Filch knew how many people, students and staff, came up to the owlery to send a letter, but had forgotten parchment to write on. So he always made sure there was extra parchment and quills available.

In her robes was a self-inking quill that she kept on her at all times. Quickly, before she could change her mind, Minerva wrote a letter and sent it off.

88888

The response came more quickly than she could have imagined. When Minerva read the letter from her daughter, she couldn't help but smile.

After the students left for the Hogwarts Express, Minerva and Albus were in his bedchambers. Funny how she had been sleeping in this chamber for close to fifteen years now, and it still didn't feel like 'theirs.' Only 'his.'

"I'm going to go away this summer, Albus," said Minerva gently. She and Albus had been over polite to each other since what she now called 'the incident.' It seemed like an unspoken agreement that they put it behind them, but she knew that her announcement would bring it back to the forefront.

He looked up from the parchment he had been writing on. His face was blank. "This is an inconvenient time for you to be away," he said finally. "Details still need to be finalized-"

"I'm going to see Netta," said Minerva proudly. "As much as I've said I'd want to spend more time with her, I've never offered to visit her in Albania. She says she's quite happy that I'm coming over to visit."

"How long will you be gone?" asked Albus, blinking slowly.

"Until the middle of August," said Minerva. "I'll be near Durmstrang. Perhaps I can still assist with the preparations."

"Have I pushed you away, Minerva?" asked Albus softly. "Is this your way of telling me that you're leaving me?"

Minerva rushed to him, and settled herself on his lap, something that she had not done in years. "I'm frustrated with you, love, but I'm not leaving you," she said, her face buried in his neck. "I want us to share everything but there is just a part of you that you've locked away and you will never give me the key."

His arms wrapped around her waist and he held her tightly. Minerva rested her head on his shoulder. She wasn't sure, but she thought he heard him whisper "I'm sorry."

When they broke apart, Albus traced a finger down her cheek. He looked like he was lost in his own little world. "When I found out that the Potters died, do you know how close I came to bringing Harry here to Hogwarts? The thought of you and I raising him together…"

"Why didn't you?" asked Minerva, almost afraid of the answer. This was the first she heard of this. How wonderful it would have been to raise a child with Albus!

"Like I said before, they didn't trust me, it's obvious now," said Albus sadly. "If they didn't trust me, I realized that the worst thing I could do is raise their child."

"Will you ever tell me why, Albus?" asked Minerva.

Albus gazed out the window that looked over the Quidditch pitch.

"Someday."

88888

_July 1994_

Netta was waiting exactly where she promised to be. Hard to believe that her daughter was just over forty years old now. Even harder to believe that Minerva was going to be seventy next year.

"Mother," said Netta softly as Minerva walked up to her. They didn't embrace. Minerva had to think back decades ago to remember the last time she held her daughter in her arms.

Netta looked so different than the prissy student she had been twenty-five years ago. Her hair was long, left flowing down her back. There was even more grey streaked liberally throughout, much more than there had been the last time Minerva saw Netta, which was four years ago. Her clothes where loose fitting, and the pheasant skirt that she wore fell almost to the ground. Minerva realized that Netta looked comfortable with herself.

"Hello, Netta," said Minerva with a smile. "I can't tell you how happy I am to see you."

"I was surprised to get your letter," said Netta.

"I should have visited you long ago, Netta," said Minerva sincerely. She meant it, too. Why had she kept away all these years?

"Are you comfortable with me doing Side-arm Apparition?" asked Netta.

"Of course," said Minerva, placing her hand on Netta's forearm. A moment later, they were in a small village that resembled Hogsmeade.

They shrunk Minerva's bags so that they could easily fit in her pocket. "This is where I live," said Netta, her hands out, indicating the town. "The town's name is Natёn." Netta pronounced it 'nah turn.' "It means 'night.'"

"Mirёmёngjes, Zonjё Duncan!" a teenage girl yelled happily from across the street.

"Mirёmёngjes," said Netta back, waving. She spoke rapidly in what Minerva could only assume in Albanian and the girl then ran away.

"She is one of my students, an Inflammagus," said Netta, sounding proud.

"Are you fluent in Albanian?" asked Minerva interestedly.

Netta nodded. "I have to be, that's what everyone speaks. There is a day school for children who aren't home schooled before they go to Durmstrang. I teach English to the students three times a week."

Minerva was shown the rest of the town before going to Netta's small apartment. She lived above a bookshop, where she worked part time. The apartment was no more than a large studio, but Netta had it set up quite nicely.

As they were in the kitchen making lunch, Minerva remembered something. "Do you have an owl I could send to Hogwarts?" asked Minerva. "I promised Albus that I would let him know I arrived safely."

Netta nodded and pointed to the corner, where a tawny owl was sleeping in a cage. "Her name is Kartolinё. It means 'postcard,'" said Netta with a knowing smile.

Minerva wondered if Netta would ask anything more about Albus, but was grateful that she didn't.

They sat down and started eating. About half way through the meal, Netta put down her fork and took a deep breath. "Mother, I'm going to tell you something and you might think I'm losing my mind."

Minerva put down her own utensil and looked up. "What is the matter, Netta?"

"The other day," said Netta, "I was going to the pub to grab some lunch. There outside of it…I could of sworn…"

"What, Netta?"

"I think I saw Peter Pettigrew," said Netta biting her lip. "I barely remember him from Hogwarts, so I can't be sure. Pettigrew is dead…"

Minerva stood up quickly. Netta's owl was already on its way to Hogwarts. "Is there a post office near-by? I need to write Albus."

Netta's eyes went wide. "I couldn't have possibly have seen him, could I?" asked Netta, almost fearfully.

"I'm afraid it's very possible," said Minerva sadly. "And from what Albus told me, You-Know-Who is in Albania somewhere. Which only means one thing."

Netta's fists closed, a move that for so long caused Minerva to jump, thinking that she was about to have an incident with fire. But no blue-white flames emitted from her daughter's hands.

"Pettigrew must be trying to find him," said Netta, her fists still closed.

"I can't imagine that he will," said Minerva fretfully.

Netta opened her hand and a ball of blue-white flame danced on her palm. Netta looked at the fire and smiled. "Not if we find the Dark Lord first."

88888

** A/N - Mirёmёngjes is Albanian for 'Good Morning.'**


	41. A Worrisome Feeling

**A/N – There is dialogue from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire in this chapter.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-One – A Worrisome Feeling**

"Search for You-Know-Who, have you lost your mind?" Minerva asked, staring at her daughter in disbelief.

"I don't joke about serious matters, Mother, I don't joke about anything," said Netta, tossing the ball of fire to her other palm. She caught it easily and let the flame travel up her arm.

Minerva looked at the fire anxiously. Netta seemed completely at ease with the flames. A simple flick of her wrist and they disappeared. Her hands glowed slightly from the remembrance of the flames.

An unwanted memory of the last time Minerva saw Netta's hands like that crossed her mind. Twenty years ago, Netta had started the fire that cost Montgomery, her own father, his life. Minerva couldn't help but wonder what Netta would say to her younger self now.

"Let me write Albus, Netta," Minerva told her urgently. "I'll see what he says about the matter."

"Fine," Netta said distractedly. She walked to the window and looked out at the street below. "Mother, if the Dark Lord is here…I wonder if he's been trying to find me…"

"Netta, you left well after You-Know-Who's disappearance," said Minerva. "How would he know that you're here?"

"I don't know," Netta sighed.

"Did I ever tell you that I went to school with him?" started Minerva hesitantly.

Netta turned and looked at her in surprise. "You went to school with the Dark Lord?"

"I did," said Minerva. Feeling her cheeks redden, she added, "We kissed the summer before my seventh year. He was Tom Riddle then."

"Did I just hear you correctly? You kissed the Dark Lord?" asked Netta, her eyes wide. "What about Professor Dumbledore?"

"Netta, he was my professor when I was at school, nothing more," said Minerva disapprovingly. "Albus and I…" She trailed off, not sure how much to share with her daughter.

"It's none of my business, Mother, I apologize," Netta said. "Thank you for telling me about you and the Dark Lord when you were students. It makes him seem almost fallible, somehow."

"Fallible because he kissed me?" asked Minerva dryly. "I need to get to the Post Office."

They walked quickly through the town and many people said hello or at least nodded at Netta. Minerva supposed it was good that Netta felt like she had a home here, even if it was so far from Britain.

Albus' reply came the very next day. He thanked her for the information, but said that they should not go looking from him under any circumstances, which frustrated Netta greatly.

Minerva's time in Albania went quicker than she could imagine. They traveled together on the weekends, something Minerva should have done when Netta was a child. They spent a weekend in Paris, Salzburg, Moscow.

A week before term started and three days before Minerva was scheduled to go back to Britain, she and Netta were having dinner at the local inn. Netta was very quiet and Minerva wasn't prepared when she asked, "Mother, have you seen my daughter?"

Minerva blinked slowly, thinking of the social outcast that she believed to be her granddaughter. "I believe so," Minerva said. "I'm not one hundred percent sure and I don't want to be disturbing anyone by trying to find out."

"But you think you know?" asked Netta, sounding almost eager. "What is she like?"

How does one describe Luna Lovegood? "Her face is your face as a child. She has dark blonde hair…" Minerva trailed off, realizing how similar they wore their hair. "She wears her hair just like yours, long, down her back.

"She's very bright, Netta, very bright. Ravenclaw, which is the House our extended family was in," said Minerva.

Netta closed her eyes and Minerva could just tell that she was trying to picture the girl in her head. "Is there anything else you can tell me?"

"Do you want to know her name?"

"No," Netta said, shaking her head. "I can't…"

"She doesn't have many friends," continued Minerva, knowing the word should be 'any' not 'many.' "But she's very firm in her beliefs."

"That's good," said Netta, nodding her head. "She won't be easily manipulated."

"No, she won't be," Minerva told her.

Netta suddenly flinched and grabbed her left arm. Her face went white. "Impossible," she whispered.

"What's impossible?" asked Minerva worriedly.

Pushing up the sleeve of her blouse, Netta stared at her forearm. A pit of fear formed in Minerva's stomach. She knew exactly what Netta was looking for. Netta finally rolled her sleeve down. "Nothing, but I felt it…"

"The Dark Mark," asked Minerva in hushed tones.

Netta nodded. "I've lost my appetite, Mother, I'm sorry."

"That's fine," Minerva reassured. "We'll take this home for lunch tomorrow."

They paid their tab quickly and started back towards Netta's apartment. Minerva watched her as they walked, she was tense and rigid. The anxious girl had come back again and Minerva was saddened to see it.

As they were walking, an owl flew towards them and landed on Minerva's shoulder. She quickly took the parchment and scanned it. "Death Eaters were seen at the Quidditch World Cup last night," Minerva told her daughter. "Albus is asking that I come back as soon possible."

"I'm coming with you," Netta said with determination.

"You don't have to," said Minerva.

"Yes, I do, Mother," said Netta. "I've lived in peace for twelve years. I've enjoyed the peace. I want it to continue. If I truly felt the Dark Mark burn tonight, I will never have that peace again. Not until the Dark Lord is dead."

"Netta, if you go back and the Death Eaters organize, they would expect you to join them," said Minerva urgently. "If you stay were you are, they can't possibly fathom that you'd travel that distance."

"I won't hide," said Netta. She started walking towards her apartment. "Leave now if you'd like. But I'm going to Britain, whether you want me there or not."

_

* * *

__September 1994_

"Should we cancel the Triwizard Championship?" asked Minerva. She and Albus were sitting in his bedchambers, discussing everything that had happened that summer.

"I see no reason to," Albus said, leaning back in his chair and resting his chin on his hand.

"But with all the distraction, the extra students we'll have to teach? Depending on what subjects they'll take, we'll have as many as twenty-four additional students," said Minerva reproachingly. "I can't believe I didn't think of that when you were asking for objections last year. Twenty-four extra students in N.E.W.T. level classes? None of the professors will be able to patrol as often. We'll have too much work."

"Perhaps, when the delegations arrive, we can ask the Ministry to provide some Aurors to help lighten the patrol load," mused Albus. "Don't forget, Alastor is here. He'll help a great deal."

"Of course," said Minerva in a clipped tone. More than twenty years had passed since she dated Alastor. Something didn't seem right. He acted like he didn't know her. Perhaps that was his way of coping, but one would think that time would heal all wounds.

"How's Netta settling in at the Ministry?" asked Albus lightly.

"She's doing well, I believe," Minerva told him. "They were quite happy to have her back as an Obliviator." She paused, unsure how to ask the next question. "Do you think there's any credibility to what she says?"

"Severus felt the same jolt in his forearm at approximately the same time," said Albus with a sigh. "One, I could accept as an oddity. But two people feeling the Dark Mark burn is more than a coincidence."

"So You-Know-Who might be out there and you're still willing to have the Tournament!"

Albus looked at her sharply. "Please don't suggest that I don't take the safety of the students seriously, Minerva."

"I'm not saying that, Albus, not at all. Perhaps this isn't the best time-"

"It would be wasting a year's work in three different Ministry of Magics," said Albus wearily. "The Tournament will not be cancelled."

"I just hope it's for the best, Albus."

"So do I, Minerva."

* * *

_December 1994_

"I'm very pleased that you came to visit, Netta," said Minerva. It was Christmas Day, and everyone was looking forward to the Yule Ball that evening. But now, Minerva felt the need to walk off the wonderful lunch that they just had.

Netta was currently living in Hogsmeade and they arranged for her to visit the castle during the afternoon. They exchanged no presents; it had been years since they had given each other gifts. Today, Minerva was completely content to simply take a walk with her daughter on Christmas Day.

"Would you like to stop by the staff room? That's where most of the professors spend Christmas afternoon. I'm sure they'd be happy to see you," Minerva said.

"If you wish," said Netta.

Minerva led them towards the staff room, which was bustling. Albus and Alastor were sitting in the corner, deep in conversation. Minerva and Netta walked up to them.

"And who's this?" asked Alastor gruffly. "Letting strangers into the castle now?"

Minerva looked at him oddly. "Alastor, how don't you remember my daughter?" she asked plainly.

Alastor immediately looked uncomfortable. "Sometimes everything just seems so long ago," he said, taking a sip of his flask.

"Excuse me, Mother," Netta said, walking away. Out of the corner of her eye, Minerva saw Netta walk up to Snape. They then went into a corner and started speaking. Her heart lurched, wondering if they were discussing the mark they both shared.

After a few minutes, Minerva excused herself and went to collect Netta, who was still speaking to Snape.

"Are you ready, Netta?" asked Minerva.

"Of course," Netta said, giving one last nod to Snape. They walked out of the staff room. Once back in the hallway, Netta said, "They all remember me as a Death Eater."

Minerva silently agreed with Netta. She had seen the way Rolanda and Pomona had looked at her daughter. "People have long memories," Minerva said finally.

"I know," Netta said.

Somehow, the enjoyment of the day had dulled a bit for Minerva. Netta left an hour or so later, and Minerva went to get ready for the Yule Ball. She had chosen her dress robe carefully, and finally settled on one that celebrated her Scottish heritage. Not that anyone who knew her didn't realize that she was a Scotswoman.

As she was putting on her earrings, she felt Albus' hands on her shoulders. Without looking up, she put her hand on top of his. "I miss you, Albus," Minerva said softly, then looking at him through the mirror. "You're moving further and further away from everyone…from me…"

"I never mean to," he said gently, kissing the top of her head.

She turned around and looked at her husband. "If something is worrying you, you can tell me, Albus."

He brightened, and Minerva knew that any time for confidences were over. "The only thing I'm worried about is whether I'll be able to keep up with Madame Maxime when we dance later tonight."

Minerva nodded, grabbed her hat, which she had adorned with Scottish thistles just for tonight. Together, she and Albus left the room and headed towards the great hall.

It would Minerva's job to round up the Champions when it was time for them to make their entrance. But before she did that, Minerva took a moment and looked around the entrance to the Great Hall. The students all looked wonderful; it was amazing what dressing up would do for some students, such as Hermione Granger. Even Longbottom looked good in a dress robe.

"Champions over here, please!" she called out. The champions and their partners waited while the rest of the guests went into the Great Hall.

Once everyone was settled inside, she looked at all of the champions, her eyes settling on Harry Potter for a moment. She still wasn't sure how his name was entered into the competition. At least he performed admirably in the first task.

"Follow me," Minerva said briskly. She walked through the doors of the Great Hall and then moved out of the way quickly so that the champions were receiving all of the accolades. Once the champions were seated, Minerva moved to her own table, which was with the professors who chose to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays.

The feast was wonderful and Minerva couldn't help but feel pleased at the number of dance partners she had. Lugo Bagman, Igor Karkaroff for one dance, Hagrid, even Filch.

She didn't have a chance to dance with Albus until the very last song of the evening. "Have you had a pleasant evening, Albus?" she asked, her previous annoyance gone.

"I forgot how tiring these events can be, my dear," he said wearily. "But I believe everyone has had a good time. The Weird Sisters proved very popular, didn't they?"

Minerva was about to answer when Albus brought her to him closer, but not so close for anyone to think it inappropriate. As they continued to dance in silence, Minerva found herself hoping that they would have many more chances to dance in the future.

* * *

**A/N - Wa-hoo! After almost three years on I finally figured out how to include a line break! Well, actually...mrstater told me how to do one, but that's completely besides the point...**


	42. Reincarnation

**Chapter Forty-Two – Reincarnation**

_June 1995_

Minerva leaned against the wall outside of Albus' office. Her shoulders were hunched and there was a shaking hand covering her mouth. Albus was currently talking to Hagrid and Madame Maxine. She knew she could be included in the discussion, but Minerva would rather have the time alone. She needed to be alone…after what Severus had said to her.

When she had inquired if he was going to go back to the Death Eaters, he nodded, a hard look of determination on his face. She then had asked if he would see if Netta was there. His answer frightened her. He said that if she was not there, she would be killed. He then had stalked off.

Minerva wasn't sure what to think. She certainly didn't want her daughter to be fighting as a Death Eater, but if she would truly be killed…

The door opened and Hagrid and Madame Maxine both walked out. Once they headed down the stairs, she walked briskly into the office. She knew for Albus' sake that she should act strong, but she couldn't. Netta was finally back in her life and she didn't want to lose her again to You-Know-Who.

Albus wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her close. She rested her head on his shoulder and tried to let his presence calm her. It didn't.

"Severus said that if Netta didn't go to You-Know-Who, she would be killed," Minerva said in a small voice. "Should I go find her?"

"Minerva, Netta has agreed to go back to the Death Eaters," Albus told her softly.

She pulled out of his embrace instantly. "When did she agree to this?" Minerva asked.

"Only a few days ago," Albus said. "I was hoping it would not be necessary."

Minerva made the mistake of closing her eyes. The picture of the Dementor sucking out Barty Crouch, Jr's soul overwhelmed her. She knew then that that vision would haunt her for the rest of her life.

"Are you all right, Minerva?" asked Albus. His voice was full of concern and Minerva suddenly felt selfish. So much had happened and here he was, wasting time worrying about her.

"I'll be fine, Albus. Is there anything I can do?" she asked.

"There's too much to be done," said Albus. He walked to the window and looked outside.

"It is time for the Order of the Phoenix to rise from the ashes."

* * *

Minerva didn't sleep that night. Albus spent most of the night at St. Mungo's, looking over his old friend, Moody, seeing as he felt responsible for not realizing the impostor earlier. Minerva went through parchments from the first war, records from the Order. They would need new members, that much was certain. There had been so many losses from the first war.

A new location would have to be found. The original Order met in Frank and Alice Longbottom's house, which was no longer a possibility.

It was hard not to feel overwhelmed, especially alone in her office, wondering if Netta was alive. The moment the sun peaked over the horizon, Minerva banished all of the parchment back into the locked drawer that hadn't been used since the first war and headed towards Hogsmeade.

She didn't care how early it was. She simply had to see her daughter.

Netta rented a very tiny house on the very edge of town. The house reminded Minerva of a Muggle gingerbread house but the inside was decorated in traditional art from Albania, giving it a rustic, homey feeling.

Minerva stood on the doorstep and knocked loudly, but not too loudly to wake the neighbors. What seemed like ages passed before the door opened, but it wasn't Netta who answered. It was Snape.

"Severus?" asked Minerva quickly, trying not to sound frantic. "Where's Netta?"

"In her bedroom," answered Snape. "The Death Eaters who were there after Potter escaped were punished. Rather severely."

Minerva pushed past him and walked as quickly as she could to Netta's bedroom. There was her daughter, still wearing her Death Eater robes, lying in a fetal position in the middle of her bed.

Netta looked up and Minerva saw how whitely pale her face was. "Oh, Netta," Minerva whispered.

"It's worse than it looks, Mother," said Netta hoarsely.

Snape stood in the doorway. "I've already done two different Healing Charms and given her a basic Recovery Draft," he told Minerva.

"Thank you, Severus," said Minerva. "Now, could I ask you to leave the room while I help Netta get undressed?"

He didn't answer, but simply stepped backwards and closed the door behind him. "I'm not a child, Mother," Netta protested weakly. "I can get undressed on my own."

Minerva simply shook her head and went over to the small chest of drawers. "Which one?"

"There should be a nightshirt in the top drawer," Netta told her as she tried to lift herself into a sitting position.

Briskly, Minerva opened the drawer and saw what looked to be a men's grey flannel nightshirt on the top of the pile of clothes. She quickly grabbed the nightshirt and brought it over to Netta, who was now sitting up with some difficulty.

It took almost five minutes, but Minerva finally was able to get Netta into the nightshirt and under the covers.

"I'll check on you later today," Minerva said as she left the room.

"It's really not necessary, Mother," Netta said in almost a whisper.

"As soon as classes are over." With a nod of the head, Minerva left the room and saw that Severus was still there, sitting on the small sofa. He stood and headed towards Netta's room. "Severus, Netta needs her rest."

Severus looked at her gravely. "If Netta wants to survive we have several items to discuss," he replied before walking into Netta's room and closing the door behind him.

* * *

_July 1995_

"You're sure you can handle this, Molly?" asked Minerva, looking around the moldy cobwebbed hallway of number twelve, Grimmauld Place. Albus and Remus Lupin had just finished putting up the last of the protective spells that would guard the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix.

"It'll be a challenge," said Molly, pausing to drag her finger along the top of the hall table and then inspecting it for dust. "I'll have as much done as I can before the first meeting tomorrow night."

"I would help," Minerva sighed, "but Albus and I are going to talk to a few more people today about joining the Order."

"Isn't it awful what the papers are saying about him?" fretted Molly.

Minerva shook her head. "Fudge simply won't accept what's happening in front of him."

"And poor Harry." Molly looked absolutely indigent.

"Indeed," Minerva said. "If you'll excuse me?"

Molly waved and headed towards the kitchen, no doubt for cleaning supplies. Minerva closed her eyes and concentrated on Lupin's small house, where her meeting would be taking place. A moment later, she Apparated and headed towards the front door.

Since the school year officially ended, almost every moment of Minerva's time had been dedicated to resurrecting the Order of the Phoenix. She had barely slept, not that it mattered. All that mattered was getting the war under way.

Minerva had assumed that since Netta was back with the Death Eater's on Albus' command, that she would join the Order. Surprisingly, Albus was quite insistent that it not be known that Netta was helping them.

She knocked on the door, and Lupin ushered her inside. There, sitting in the shabby living room were Albus, Sirius Black and two Aurors.

"Shacklebolt," Minerva said warmly as they shook hands. "It's been quite a long time."

Minerva looked at the other Auror and pursed her lips. "Miss Tonks," she said, trying to keep the disapproval out of her voice. Minerva had been told that two Aurors were considering joining. She certainly had not been told that one was Nymphadora Tonks.

Nymphadora grinned sheepishly at her. "Wotcher, Professor."

Albus started the discussion at once. Minerva was pleased that Shacklebolt was ready to join, though she couldn't say the same for Nymphadora. Every time the young witch opened her mouth, Minerva was pressed not to frown at her.

As Minerva was describing some of the responsibilities, Nymphadora stood up, wringing her hands. "I'm sorry!" she said, stamping her foot.

Raising an eyebrow, Minerva said archly, "For?"

"At the end of seventh year, I'm sorry I impersonated you and made all your First Years miss their final exams," Nymphadora said, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm not the horrible person you think I am, Professor. I really want to help."

"How many times did you impersonate a teacher while at Hogwarts?" demanded Minerva. "You weren't trust worthy then. Why should we expect that only four years later you've turned over a new leaf?"

"I trust Nymphadora, Minerva," Albus said in a quiet voice. Nymphadora's face lit up at the compliment. "Even as a junior Auror, Nymphadora will have access to plans that can help us greatly."

"Did you really impersonate Professors?" asked Sirius eagerly. "That's bloody brilliant."

Nymphadora's cheeks went pink, almost matching the colour of her hair. Albus quickly assigned her and Remus to a guard shift together, and if all went well, she would be granted access to Headquarters. Shacklebolt was assigned a mission with Emmeline Vance.

Once Nymphadora and Shacklebolt left, Minerva took off her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose. She was tired. That was the only way to put it. So much had to be planned. Guard shifts for the prophecy, assigning people to shadow certain known Death Eaters. Not to mention that Poppy was giving her stern warnings about keeping up with her daily walks. But there simply wasn't time.

And school had only been out of session for two weeks. She shuddered to think how things would be once classes were back in session.

She and Albus barely had time for anything more than a quick hello these days. The hour they had just spent together was the longest time they had spent in each other's company in three days.

But, she assured herself, there would be time after the war was over. They had survived one war. She and Albus would find a way to survive another.

* * *

_August 1995_

Minerva ran briskly through the streets of Hogsmeade, in her cat form. Funny how she would never imagine running in her human form, but as a cat, she loved to run. But now was certainly not the time for those thoughts. She had to speak to Netta. Snape was no where to be found and information was needed. Now.

She jumped up on her hind legs and scratched loudly at Netta's door, her signal that she was outside. To the outside world, Netta had to visibly cut all ties to Minerva. Otherwise, Netta was sure that Voldemort might try to exploit their relationship as mother and daughter to get to Albus.

Netta opened the door and Minerva ran inside. Once the door was shut firmly behind her, Minerva transformed back to herself. "Do you have any idea where Severus is?" Minerva asked as a greeting.

"No," Netta said, shaking her head. "I'm not his keeper."

"I know that," Minerva sighed, going to sit down. "In the last few days, has You-Know-Who managed to get his hands on some Dementors?"

Netta shook her head, sitting down across from Minerva. "The Dark Lord would be crowing over that if he had. Why?"

"There was a Dementor attack on Harry Potter this evening," Minerva said, shaking her head in disbelief. "We assumed that You-Know-Who had some under his control."

Netta leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs. "As I've told the Headmaster several times, I have no access to the Dark Lord's plans. I'm basically a forty year old foot soldier. It's ludicrous." She put out her hands and let them glow blue-white. "The only reason I'm told anything is if I'm needed."

Minerva looked at Netta in surprise. There was more emotion in her voice in those few sentences than Minerva had heard since Netta was a child. "Are you upset over something?"

Waving her hand, making the flames disappear, Netta said, "I'm simply frustrated, Mother. This is not a position I wanted to be in." She walked over to the window and peeked through the closed blinds.

"This is a position none of us wanted to be in," Minerva said softly.

A comfortable silence fell over them. Finally, Netta said, in almost a whisper. "I saw her today."

Minerva knew at once who Netta was talking about. "Are you sure?"

"It was like looking at myself in a mirror thirty years ago, Mother. I'm sure."

"Where did you see her?" asked Minerva gently.

"Getting ice cream during my lunch hour at the Ministry. I stopped by Diagon Alley," Netta started, her voice cracking only ever so slightly. "I stepped inside the store and there she was, sitting at a table by herself. Blueberry ice cream with chocolate sprinkles."

"Did you say anything to her?" Minerva asked.

Netta shook her head. "No," she replied. "I left without a second thought. How have you taught her for three years like you have?"

Minerva closed her eyes briefly. "I try not to think about it, to tell the truth. When I see her, I don't think of her as the girl who might be my granddaughter. I think of her as…" Minerva trailed off, as she was about to say Luna's name out loud. "As another student."

As much as Minerva wanted to stay and console her daughter, she had to get back to Headquarters to report what Netta had told her about the Dementors. Standing up, she said, "I have to be getting back."

"I know," Netta said. "Tell the Headmaster that if I hear anything I will inform him."

"He knows, Netta," Minerva told her daughter. How she wished they had the type of relationship where she could simply give her daughter a hug! But Netta would most likely scoff at the gesture.

Instead, Minerva walked to the door, next to where Netta was standing. Just before she closed her eyes to start the transformation, Netta put her hand on her shoulder. "Thank you, Mother," she said softly.

Minerva placed her hand on top of Netta's, which was still warm for the flames she had conjured earlier. "Good night, Netta."

A moment later, she was running through the night back towards Hogwarts.


	43. The High Inquisitor

**Chapter Forty-Three – The High Inquisitor **

_August 1995  
_

Minerva looked at Albus furiously. "You can't let this happen," she snapped.

Albus held out his hands helplessly. "What am I supposed to do, Minerva?" he asked wearily. "Defy the Ministry?"

"Yes!" Minerva exclaimed in frustration. "That woman? Umbridge? Teach here? It's laughable."

"There are no others who will teach the subject," Albus told her. "The Ministry has made their decree."

"There are plenty who would jump at the chance to teach here," Minerva replied crisply.

"That's very true, Minerva. Say when Filius or Pomona decide to retire, I will have a list of candidates a hundred feet long. But not for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position."

"I'll teach it then for a year," Minerva offered after a moment's thought. "Surely you could find someone to teach Transfiguration."

"No." The words were spoken with a quiet intensity. Minerva knew that his mind was made up and that Dolores Umbridge of all people would be awarded the title of professor.

"Could you at least explain to me why, Albus?" Minerva asked, sitting down in the chair she had jumped out of when Albus told her of the Ministry of Magic's Education Decree number twenty-two.

"I have been forced onto a tightrope with the Ministry, Minerva. If I am not careful, they will do more than just force a teacher onto us. They could take complete control of the educational system with a snap of their fingers. I am willing to make compromises to keep control of the school," Albus said, leaning back in his chair. "Please, let's not fight over this. Not when our wedding anniversary is only two days away."

Minerva felt herself blush. Albus hadn't mentioned their anniversary once this summer; she had assumed he had forgotten with everything else that had happened.

A knowing look crossed Albus' face. "You thought I didn't remember," he said with a smile. "Why do you think that I choose September First? A date I'll never forget."

"Flatterer," Minerva said wryly. But instead of continuing to be cross with him, she stood up and walked around behind his desk and sat in his lap, something she hadn't done in years.

His arms wrapped around her tightly and Minerva though of how nice these infrequent moments were, when they could simply be husband and wife, not Headmaster and Assistant Headmistress or witch and wizard. When there were no problems outside of each other's arms.

When Minerva lifted her head, Albus placed his hand on her cheek. "Let's do our best to welcome Madam Umbridge warmly to Hogwarts. Perhaps she won't cause any problems."

* * *

_September 1995  
_

_ "Hem, Hem."  
_

Minerva closed her eyes and forced herself to count to ten. Otherwise, it was very likely that she would take out her wand and curse Umbridge with every ounce of strength she possessed.

"I just received word from Cornelius, excuse me," Umbridge simpered. "The Minister of Magic, forgive my familiarity. Education Decree Twenty-Three has been approved by the Ministry. I have been appointed the High Inquisitor to Hogwarts."

An uneasy silence fell over the staff room. Minerva glanced over at Rolanda and Pomona. Both looked furious. But neither could match the cold, hard fury on Snape's face. In spite of this blatant hostility, Umbridge wore a smug look of satisfaction.

Where on earth was Albus? How could he not be here to oppose this madness?

"Starting tomorrow, I will occasionally be present to inspect your classes. Please don't let my presence intimidate you. In order to get the best idea of your methods, I need you to act completely normal," she told the staff in that horrible little girl voice of hers. Like nails on a chalk board.

Umbridge went on to say that she would be sending out notes with dates and times for everyone's inspections. Knowing Minerva's luck, hers would be during her Fifth Years. She would have to control her tongue. Especially after the warnings she had given Harry over the last week.

She had done her best to reach out to the boy. Minerva even took a page out of Albus' book and kept a tin of biscuits in her office, which she offered to Harry when he came to see her. Albus' lemon drops were so popular with the students, but the biscuits didn't seem to have the same effect. Minerva would simply have to try harder. She was his Head of House, after all.

The meeting ended soon after that and Umbridge left the room before anyone could get out of their seats.

"I need a drink," announced Rolanda loudly. "Anyone up for one at the Three Broomsticks?"

Practically every professor raised their hand. Minerva stood up. "We can't all go," she told the group matter-of-factly. She pointed her wand at a cabinet and summoned a bottle of firewhiskey. "Cheers."

A small group of professor left for the Three Broomsticks, Minerva included, while the rest planned to drink in the Staff Room. It was a small group. Minerva, Rolanda, Pomona, Filius and Snape.

The moment they were out of the castle, Rolanda let out a long string of swear words that Minerva had to tell her to hold her tongue. "Say nothing until we are sitting down at a table with a silencing charm around us," Minerva warned the group.

The journey to the Three Broomsticks seemed to take twice as long. But finally, they were sitting with their drinks, a silencing charm that Filius cast himself protecting the group from eavesdroppers.

Rolanda seemed intent to go first. "I've never minded the evaluations that you've done, Minerva," started Rolanda, referring to the every other year evaluations that Minerva preformed on all of the staff members. But those were truly evaluations, not inspections. Even the word sounded so cold. "But I'll be damned if I'll be inspected."

"You have no choice, Rolanda, unless you want to resign," Minerva said wearily, putting two fingers at her temple, trying to ease the pain that had made its way there.

"The best thing to do is simply ignore her while she's there," Filius said. "Simply act like it's any other lesson."

"I wonder how she is on a broom?" mused Rolanda. "Maybe I'll take my classes up for higher lessons while she's there."

"And if she's inspecting your First Years?" drawled Snape.

"Just drink. Don't make me think," Rolanda ordered and all the professors complied quickly. "I'm a bloody poet now."

"I'm not worried about any of us," Minerva said finally. "But some of the other instructors…" Such as Hagrid. Madame Maxime had not given a satisfactory answer to why Hagrid hadn't arrived back with her. Professor Trelawney. Even if Minerva couldn't understand why they bothered to teach Divination, and she thought Trelawney was a fraud, Sybil was still a Hogwarts teacher. She didn't want the Ministry telling them what to do.

Everyone at the table started drinking in silence. Rolanda suddenly nudged her elbow. "Your little madam is here," she said.

Minerva looked in the direction that Rolanda was gazing and saw Netta sitting at a corner table with a few gentlemen. The men looked tough, not the sort of company that Netta would normally keep.

"Is she speaking to you again?" asked Rolanda.

Minerva shook her head. The entire staff thought that she had another bust up with Netta. She was so weary of all the pretense, but Minerva knew that it was necessary.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Snape watching Netta carefully. There was a look on his face that he couldn't read. With a start, Minerva wondered if he had feelings for Netta. She was only a few years older than the Potions Master. And while Netta could never be called beautiful, she was interesting to look at, especially with her dark red hair streaked with grey.

"Are you going to say hello?" inquired Rolanda.

Taking a deep breath, Minerva took her gaze from her daughter. "No. Not this time."

* * *

_"Hem, Hem."  
_

Minerva acknowledged the High Inquisitor's presence with a curt nod. She didn't bother to look up from the papers that she was grading.

_ "Hem, Hem."  
_

"What, Professor Umbridge?" Minerva snapped, throwing her quill to her desk. "What do you want?"

"I have the results to your inspection," Umbridge said sweetly. "Would you like me to go over them with you so you can understand them?" The smile on her face was sickening.

"No, thank you," Minerva said, trying to sound just as polite. "When I'm done with my real work, I'll take a look."

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want you to think that I wasn't available for questions."

"Actually, I do have one question for you. Every other year, I evaluate every single instructor. Part of my duty as Headmistress. May I ask why you choose not to look at a single evaluation as part of your inspection process?" Minerva took a deep breath and forced herself to stay calm.

"Why, I thought that would be obvious, Minerva," Umbridge said with surprise. "Your evaluations, while I'm sure are detailed and have helped the Headmaster, might have a biased viewpoint. That's why Cornelius, excuse me, the Minister of Magic created the High Inquisitor position. So a third party can get a real view of what's happening at Hogwarts."

Minerva held out her hand and Umbridge gave her a rolled piece of parchment. The seal was a kitten sitting happily in the valley of the letter U. "Thank you," Minerva said with no emotion in her voice.

"You're very welcome," Umbridge said with a little laugh. "Remember, if you have any questions, please let me know. My door is always open to my fellow professors."

Umbridge walked out of Minerva's office, taking twelve little fussy steps when a half a dozen would do. Once Minerva was sure Umbridge was out of hearing, she took out her wand.

Without even bothering to open the parchment, Minerva cast a quick Incendio spell on the parchment and Minerva watched it burn into ash on her desk with satisfaction.

That made her feel better than she had in quite some time.

* * *

_October 1995  
_

"Potter is going to be the death of me," Minerva muttered under her breath. An emergency meeting of the Order had been called after the events of the weekend. First, there was the fact that Potter seemed to be determined to start a secret club and because of that decision, every single student organization had been disbanded.

Minerva had found her first grey hair this morning and she was determined to blame it on Potter.

"Sirius, you have to tell Harry that he's going to get himself expelled!" Molly said shrilly. "This has to stop!"

"I'm not going to tell _my _ godson what to do," Sirius barked back. "He's old enough to make his own decisions."

Molly went so red that her face practically matched her hair. "You're talking to him tonight?" she sputtered.

Sirius nodded.

"Then tell _my _ son that he is on no account whatsoever to take part in that group!" Molly screeched.

"Molly, we'll discuss this later," Minerva said wearily. As Albus hadn't been seen for two days, Minerva was leading the meeting. "There are other matters to be discussed. Have you finished next week's patrol schedule?"

Molly took a deep breath and reached inside her handbag, passing out rolls of parchment with the schedule. Certain that the argument between Molly and Sirius had been adverted, Minerva continued. "We need to get a better idea of how these decrees are being passed so quickly. I hardly believe that the Minister has been given the power to make a decree for whatever he wants."

"I'm afraid that's what's happening," Nymphadora Tonks spoke up. "I've been trying to get friendly with Percy Weasley." She tactfully avoided Molly and Arthur's gaze. "We've had lunch a few times and he's told me a bit about the process. There's no approval needed by the Cabinet. Anything he wants as a decree is a decree."

"Lovely. We could all be sacked tomorrow," Minerva murmured to herself. Then to the group, "Potter is out of control. He can't control his temper at all. At the rate he's going, Umbridge will expel him in a heart beat."

Sirius half stood up as if he thought Minerva was challenging him. "I blame myself," she said sternly in Sirius' direction, who then sat down. "I'm his Head of House. I need to force him, if I have to, to remain calm."

"Is there anything I can do?" Molly asked fretfully.

"Not much, I'm afraid. I suspect that mail is being read before it reaches the students. It's too dangerous to write anything in a letter," Minerva sighed. "I will simply try to work with him more."

A few other items were discussed and then the meeting ended. As Minerva stood up to leave, Sirius stopped her. "A word?" he asked.

"Certainly, Sirius," Minerva consented, following him into the hallway.

"How's Harry really?" he asked.

"Like I said in the meeting, Sirius," she told him. "He's a fifteen year old boy. Remember how you were as a fifteen year old boy and maybe you'll get an idea."

"Not good, then." Sirius blew some air through his lips. "Look, I was thinking, what if I were to sneak up to Hogwarts as Snuffles. He and I could take a walk through the Forbidden Forest, have a man to man talk-"

"No, Sirius," Minerva said gently. "You know Albus' decision. You're not to leave this house."

"But if you were to talk to him, tell him it's a good idea-"

"No." The word was determined and urgent. "I happen to not think it a good idea. The Death Eaters know your Animagus form. It's too dangerous. We're trying to keep you alive, Black."

"I just want to help," he said quietly.

"I know," Minerva said, understanding his frustration. "That's we all want."

Sirius nodded and headed back into the parlor. With a sigh, Minerva Apparated herself to Hogsmeade, where she planned on spending the walk back to Hogwarts on how to possibly convince Umbridge to reform the Gryffindor Quidditch team.


	44. Separation

**Chapter Forty-Four - Separation**

_March 1996_

"Well, Minerva, I'm afraid this is the end of your friend Dumbledore," Fudge said maliciously.

"You think so, do you?" was the only response that she could think of.

"You'd better get those two off to bed," Fudge told her.

Minerva wanted nothing better than to get everyone out of Albus' office so that she could cast a Silencing Charm and let out a good scream. With a little more force than she intended, Minerva grabbed Potter and Edgecombe's shoulders and walked them to the door, shutting it behind them without even a word. She had never been more furious in her life.

Taking a deep breath and trying to remind herself that she did indeed have a heart condition and needed to remain calm, she turned and faced Fudge. "Am I correct in believing that I will be assuming Professor Dumbledore's duties?"

"Oh I don't think so, Minerva," Fudge said with a sneer. "I believe I already have a qualified candidate in mind."

"Dolores Umbridge," Minerva said weakly.

"Perhaps," smirked Fudge. "I'll send word tomorrow."

She watched Fudge Floo back to the Ministry in disbelief. She replayed the entire event in her head. Albus was no longer at Hogwarts. He was no longer Headmaster. And it was all because of Harry Potter.

Molly Weasley was going to have a field day with this. She had pressed again and again for Sirius to stop Harry from continuing with the group, this Dumbledore's Army. But not even she would have guessed that Albus would have taken the complete responsibility for the group's existence.

Albus. She had to talk to Albus. The various places where he might have gone ran through her mind. There were plenty of places that he could hide, numerous people who would take him in without question. Perhaps he might even stay at Grimmauld Place. Yes, that would make the most sense. As much as she wanted to go to him, she knew her place was here.

Minerva left the office to gather the staff to inform them of the change in leadership. But not before silencing the place and screaming until her throat felt hoarse.

* * *

_April 1996_

For an early April morning, Minerva found the weather delightfully warm. Perhaps she would walk longer than usual today. Her stress level certainly hadn't gone down since Albus was forced from Hogwarts. He had sent Fawkes with a note, telling the Order that he was safe, but that was all. She had no idea where he was. And it was killing her.

Minerva had no idea why this absence was different from all the others. How many times had Albus disappeared on one quest or another, sometimes without even telling her, before just appearing one day, as if nothing happened?

It had to be because this was a forced separation, as the others, while certainly not her choice, occurred because Albus had the freedom to do so.

"Professor McGonagall?" asked a gruff voice behind her.

Minerva turned around, not expecting to see anyone this close to the Forbidden Forest. To her surprise, it was Aberforth. "Have you any news?" she asked quietly.

He nodded just once. "I'll give you a free lunch at noon," he said shiftily, looking around as if he was afraid to be overheard.

"Thank you for the invitation," Minerva replied. "I will certainly be there."

Aberforth nodded and started walking towards Hogsmeade. Minerva glanced at her watch. It was only eight in the morning. Noon wouldn't be able to get here fast enough.

Though somehow she managed to whittle away the time. If it had been a weekday, the time would have gone quickly; there never seemed to be enough hours in the day to impart all of the knowledge she wanted her students to have. Weekends, however, seemed to pass at a slower pace. Most of the time she was grateful for this, but not today.

At precisely noon, Minerva walked into the Hog's Head. For some reason, she found herself disappointed that he wasn't there to greet her, even though she knew that was silly. Albus certainly couldn't just have a drink at the bar. Not when it seemed like the entire Ministry had been assigned to look for him.

She looked expectantly at Aberforth, who was now behind the bar. As he cleaned a glass with a dirty towel, he said, "Flower room."

Minerva looked him quizzically, not being able to decipher the meaning of the words. But then she relaxed, remembering how beautifully Albus transformed the room where they had married. It had been bulging with flowers. No wonder Aberforth would call it the flower room!

Eagerly, she went upstairs and knocked on the door of the flower room. It opened at once, and Minerva stepped inside. And there he was. Albus was standing at a window, watching as she entered the room.

The moment the door was closed behind her, they were in each other's arms. Minerva reveled in feeling his lips against hers once more. "Are you alright?" she asked when the parted.

"Never better," he responded with a playful smile. "Being in hiding has been good for me. I feel younger than I have in years."

"Albus," she said, trying to keep the exasperation out of her voice. The last thing she wanted was to be a nagging wife.

"You're worried about me," he said. The statement wasn't a question.

"I'm worried about the school," Minerva said, her voice full of frustration. "You, you, I know can take care of yourself. Hogwarts in the hands of Dolores Umbridge is a completely different worry."

He pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh. It was as if all Minerva needed to do was say that hateful woman's name and all the life and joy was sucked out of a room.

"Severus informed me that Dolores requested Veritaserum from him. From that I can only assume that she used it on Harry," sighed Albus.

Minerva looked down at the floor, unsure what to think, that he had spoken to Snape since his exile and not her. It was just another reminder that – even though they were now husband and wife - that he would never open himself completely to her.

She remembered his promise to tell her the reason why the Potters wouldn't have trusted him as their Secret-Keeper so many years ago. Now was certainly not the time to ask, but she wondered he if would actually tell her. Or if it was just a convenient promise to keep her satisfied.

They spoke of the school, of all the mischief that the students were engaging in. The Weasley twins firecrackers. As much as Minerva disliked not having order in the school, she disliked Umbridge more, so the antics of the students weren't bothering her nearly as much as they should be. One of these days she might even help in a bit of debauchery. Might be good for her stress level.

Several hours passed before Minerva felt she needed to get back to the school. Albus told her that he would be staying the Hog's Head until it was safe for him to go back to Hogwarts. Without either of them saying it out loud, Minerva knew that even though they were a fifteen minute walk apart, they couldn't see much of each other. If Minerva was seen going into the Hog's Head too often, suspicions might arise.

With a heavy heart, Minerva left the Hog's Head, wondering how long it would be before they were together again.

* * *

_June 1996_

Minerva looked around her surroundings in alarm. She was in St. Mungo's. What had happened that would cause her to be back in St. Mungo's? Was it her heart again? Had something happened?

But then slowly images appeared. The House-elf that warned that Umbridge was about to go after Hagrid. Seeing the Stunning Spells around Hagrid's cabin. Seeing those same spells heading right towards her and not having enough time to defend herself.

Every single muscle in her body seemed to complain of soreness. Minerva reached over to the nightstand and fumbled for her glasses. Once on, she looked around, trying to get some idea of how long she might have been here. There were no clues.

There was a curtain around her bed, but she could tell by the clattering of voices in the room that she most likely had a roommate. Perhaps they would offer assistance.

Feeling a bit guilty for eavesdropping, Minerva listened to a witch complaining to her daughter about various household duties.

But when the topic changed, and she heard the words, "You-Know-Who" "Ministry of Magic" and "Sirius Black," Minerva could no longer stay ignorant.

"Excuse me!" she called out over the curtain.

A woman in her mid twenties pulled open the curtain between the beds. Minerva had to endure a bit of small talk before she could ask the questions she so desperately needed answers for, as both mother and daughter were former students.

Finally, they happily gave her the Saturday evening edition of The Sunday Prophet. Minerva was grateful that they closed the curtain again because she didn't think that she'd be able to contain her shock and dismay if the curtain was open.

After reading the first article, she had read enough and threw the paper towards the end of the bed. What could have possibly possessed Harry to go to the Ministry of Magic? And to bring five other students and put them in danger? She had half a mind to put him in detention until he graduated.

Several hours passed before someone from the Order, Remus Lupin, showed up to her hospital room to tell her exactly what had happened. There was a long pause when he informed her that Sirius Black had been killed. Perhaps he expected her to cry or to comment what a horrible waste it was. But she couldn't.

It was yet another example of how she had failed this year. Minerva knew that Harry was to get Occlumency lessons from Severus. She knew and she just assumed that they were occurring. Never once did she take him aside and ask.

A surge of anger rushed through her. This non-communication had to stop. While Harry never told anyone that the lessons had stopped, Snape never bothered to mention it either.

"The paper said that five students went with him," Minerva said, changing the subject completely. "I'm assuming that Weasley and Granger accompanied Potter. Who were the other three?"

"Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood."

"Luna?" Minerva asked quietly, thinking about her only grandchild. "Is she – are they all safe?"

"Hermione was hurt the worst, but she's in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts and will be fine," Remus told her. "The rest were just a little dinged up."

"They're children," Minerva said softly. "Children."

"Harry's only a few years younger than my group of friends when we joined the Order," Remus countered.

"I was against that, too," she said, not meeting Remus' eye. "But Albus wouldn't hear any complaint against your lot."

Remus seemed to have nothing more to say. He stood up. "I have a message from the Headmaster. He told me to inform you that he apologizes for not telling you the news himself and that he'll see you tomorrow."

"Thank you, Remus." She watched him leave, and moments later a Healer entered the room, informing her that she would be discharged the next day.

* * *

_July 1996_

For all of their options to relocate the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, the Hog's Head made the most sense. They could slip in easily from either the front or back entrances and go back to the shabby banquet room. Numerous privacy spells ensured that they wouldn't be overheard.

This specific meeting never seemed to want to end. Albus hadn't shown up, like he promised to do, so Minerva was leading. And of course, this was the meeting where everyone wanted to discuss every little detail. Though the most pressing issue was arranging the transportation of Harry to the Burrow. But Albus wanted to do that himself, and without him here to settle everything, there was little they could do.

Once the meeting finally ended, Minerva left before anyone could stop her and ask more questions. She had to admit that she was slightly worried about Albus. He had said that he would specifically be here for the meeting tonight.

Snape was walking right ahead of her. As they exited, she was about to ask if they could walk back to Hogwarts together when he turned left instead of taking the right that would lead to Hogwarts. Curious, Minerva watched him walk to the end of the street and then make another left, down Netta's street. Perhaps he needed to discuss Death Eater business.

Minerva felt for Netta. She knew that You-Know-Who had sent her to the West Country to help with the destruction. Several people died because of the fire that had raged and Minerva knew that Netta felt personally responsible.

She wanted this war over for Netta. On the rare occasions Minerva saw Netta, the poor girl looked exhausted. The last time especially. Her eyes were blood-shot and there was even more grey streaked through her red hair.

More than anything, Minerva wanted the war over so that Netta could move back to Albania, where she had been content, if not happy, for so long. Then Minerva could visit over the summer and they might be able to become friends. She would like nothing better than to become Netta's friend.

There was so much work to do, Minerva thought as she walked back to Hogwarts. Since the battle at the Ministry, You-Know-Who had come out in force. Already there was the Muggle bridge incident and the West Country incident. Grimly Minerva thought that bad things always happened in threes, and truly didn't want to think what could be next.

Ahead of her, Minerva saw a figure lying on the ground, right near the start of the wards around Hogwarts. Picking up her skirts, Minerva ran as quickly as she could and only a few feet from the figure, she gasped.

Lying in front of her, unconscious, was Albus.

* * *

**A/N – Only took me three weeks to update! I think that might be a record. I'm sorry this chapter seems so short. It really isn't though! My chapters generally fall between 2000 and 2200 words. This chapter has almost 2400 words. It's just not a very dialogue driven chapter, which makes them seem longer. Thank you for reading! **


End file.
